Acid Instinct
by Fabulafabulae
Summary: Un écrivain suspecté de meurtre, un roman étrangement prémonitoire, un inspecteur Cullen perdu entre réalité et fiction. Bella ? Victime ou habile manipulatrice ? Et Rosalie ? Menteuse ou psychologue ? Qui tire les ficelles ? Qui est l'assassin ? M. AH
1. Prologue

_Chose promis, chose dûe :D Me revoici ! De bon humeur, avec de l'avance sur cette nouvelle histoire ! Et de l'enthousiasme ! Pour ma deuxième fanfiction .. laissez moi vous présenter ..._

**ACID INSTINCT**

**Rating : M (Lemon omniprésent, langage, sang)**

** Tous Humain**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'essentiel du scénario de l'histoire appartient aux concepteurs du film "Basic Instinct"dont j'ai pris la liberté de largement m'inspirer, en espérant ne déranger personne... (le film de Paul Verhoeven, 1992 avec Sharon Stone et Michael Douglas)**

**Résumé : Un puissant écrivain suspectée de meurtre, un roman étrangement prémonitoire, et un inspecteur Cullen perdu entre ce qui est vrai ... et ce qui semble l'être. Bella est-elle victime ou habile manipulatrice ? Et Rosalie ? Est-elle aussi menteuse que fine psychologue ? Tout s'emmêle, le hasard a-t-il encore une place ? Mais qui tire les ficelles ? Qui est l'assassin ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Important<span> : Le déroulement de l'histoire vous paraîtra très proche du film, c'est voulu, le scénario est pour moi une base d'appui essentielle. Néanmoins, méfiez-vous .. rien ne dit que ce qui est vrai dans le film le sera dans cette fanfiction. (sinon franchement ça n'aurait aucun intérêt :D)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Acid Instinct<strong>

**Prologue**

Le réverbère écrasait ses rayons artificiels dans la pièce. Aveuglante comme un projecteur, il levait le voile de l'intimité sur ce qui aurait dû rester caché.

La lumière accentuait l'obscénité du moment charnel. Si quiconque était passé par là il aurait vu les deux corps enchevêtrés et en pleins ébats. Il aurait pu observer les peaux nues se frottant et se réchauffant l'une contre l'autre. L'éclairage créait une ombre chinoise sur le mur et soulignait la courbure du cou de la femme, la cambrure sensuelle de ses reins, le vol léger de sa chevelure à chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait sur le sexe de l'homme qu'elle chevauchait. Des gouttes de sueur coupables perlaient sur ses tempes palpitantes pendant qu'elle basculait sur lui à répétition.

L'homme trainait ses mains sur le corps féminin qui le surplombait, il s'appropriait avec barbarie les chairs, écrasait la rondeur des fesses, serrait les seins dans ses grandes paumes brunes, il était essoufflé, son visage enfiévré arborant une expression de pur extase. Il y avait deux choses dans la vie qui l'excitaient : les femmes et la drogue. Aussi, quoi de mieux que quand il pouvait réunir les deux ?

Il semblait d'ailleurs apprécier la position à laquelle la jeune femme le contraignait, ravi de prendre temps de plaisir contre si peu d'effort, sans n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que tripoter encore et encore chaque morceau d'elle à sa portée. Parfois il baissait les yeux sur son membre viril qui disparaissait tantôt entre les cuisses de la femme, la satisfaction de cette simple vision allait même jusqu'à concurrencer les sensations que l'acte associé à la cocaïne lui procurait.

L'odeur de leurs corps se diffusait dans l'atmosphère, l'ambiance s'alourdissait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait retomber sur les cuisses du blond, James Boz tremblait et se félicitait de son pouvoir de séduction et de son sex-appeal à chaque poussée. Il croyait en le potentiel d'attraction des hommes mûrs et contemplait avec appétit le morceau de choix qu'il avait actuellement dans son lit et qu'il pouvait baiser à sa guise. Du haut de ses cinquante ans Jammy était peut-être un homme vaniteux, sûr de lui mais il était aussi plein aux as et bien conservé, ou, comme il aimait le répéter, relativement bien charpenté et athlétique.

Il jeta un œil au plafond, pas comme s'il s'ennuyait non, il regarda son reflet et surtout celui de leurs deux corps. Accrocher un miroir au-dessus du lit avait été une de ses idées, il satisfaisait ainsi son désir de voyeurisme. Pour épier, pour tout voir, sûrement s'admirer lui-même en pleine démonstration virile…

Quant à la femme elle semblait ailleurs, peut-être droguée elle aussi, cependant elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire et agrippa ses épaules glissantes de ses mains, elle traîna ses doigts sur l'oreiller puis taquina le visage de Boz. Dans ses mains une longue écharpe blanche qu'elle venait de tirer de sous l'oreiller. Quand elle saisit ses poignets il ne broncha pas puis, utilisant le morceau de tissus blanc elle ficela les poings épais à la tête de lit. James commençait à déchanter, peu enclin à cette petite variante de domination, cependant comme la brume qui envahissait sa tête prolongeait et amplifiait les vagues de plaisir qui l'engloutissait il s'abandonna à l'inventivité de sa maitresse, confiant.

Elle reprit son mouvement de balancier sur ses hanches et il gémit. Impatiente elle se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite et se laissa aller à courber les reins, encore et encore … James grognait comme un animal enragé qu'on aurait mis en cage, mais il était excité, de sentir ses propres mains entravées et aussi par le spectacle érotique qu'elle lui offrait. Il clôt ses paupières tandis qu'elle se laissait retomber en arrière, dans une position presque improbable et étonnante de souplesse. Ainsi étirée la main de la femme frôlait à présent le sol.

Pourtant, malgré cette position étrange elle remuait toujours de façon à les amener plus près du plaisir final, la moiteur de leur peau, leurs souffles haletants et les premiers tremblements de leurs corps suffisaient à trahir de l'arrivée finale qui approchait. James suait, à deux battements de sa fin.

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for long, long years…_

D'un mouvement des hanches plus violent que les autres elle déclencha son propre orgasme qui fut suivi de près par celui de James. Un soubresaut plus dévastateur que les autres la malmena et elle atteignait l'apogée de son plaisir. Elle se rabattit brusquement, de tout son poids, de tout son élan sur le torse humide de Boz. Il ne vit rien venir tant absorbé qu'il l'était par sa jouissance aux milles couleurs et par le feu d'artifice qui secouait son corps. Seul un éclat brillant attira son attention avant qu'il ne sente la morsure du métal. Elle avait saisi quelque chose quand elle s'était penchée, James n'avait rien remarqué. Elle planta l'objet acéré dans les chairs du torse de Boz avec acharnement, utilisant la pleine puissance de ses muscles gonflés d'adrénaline. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois … Elle martelait le corps de son amant, animée d'une poussée de folie peut-être, d'un souffle de furie. Le sang, la sueur maculèrent rapidement son visage.

… _Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's confusing you_

_But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game…_

À cet instant précis alors qu'elle constatait qu'un dernier chuchotement s'évanouissait d'entre les lèvres de James Boz elle tendit l'oreille et s'arrêta, retrouvant un semblant de paix, sur la chanson en arrière-plan _Sympathy for the Devil_*.

… _Just as every cop is a criminal …_

… _Just call me Lucifer…_

* * *

><p>* The Rolling Stones.<p>

_(Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis un homme fortuné et de goût … Enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous devinez mon nom, mais ce qui vous intrigue est de connaître en quoi consiste mon jeu, … Et comme chaque flic est un criminel … Appelez-moi simplement Lucifer…)_

* * *

><p>Et bien, plutôt bien cette chanson non ? ?<strong> :D Mais j'espère surtout que ce chapitre vous aura intrigué ! Et bien sûr vous revoir pour la suite, en effet ceci n'est qu'un très court avant-goût ! Juste de quoi poser le problème !<strong>

D'ailleurs la suite des paroles vous pose une question très intéressante pour débuter.. « What's my name ? », autrement dit, **qui est notre criminelle** ? Vous pouvez commencer à supposer ^^, sans aucun élément ce n'est pas facile, vous ne trouverez pas l'ombre d'une preuve dans ce prologue ! Même pas une couleur de cheveux, je suis cruelle…

Merci d'être passé par là, merci d'avance si jamais ça vous dit de laisser **une petite trace de votre passage** (suggestions, corrections, critiques, je suis toute à vous !) ) Les reviews donnent tellement chaud au coeur qu'on a envie de se démener plus que jamais pour la suite :D (j'ai parfois eu envie de pleurer, pour ma précédente fiction)

A bientôt !

_*morte de trouille* _

_24-03-2012_


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut :D Bon dimanche ? Génial pour moi ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça .. Car voici déjà le premier chapitre. **

**Au sujet de mon rythme de publication, j'envisage un espacement de sept à disons douze jours, si le syndrome de la page blanche m'épargne (on devrait être tranquille jusqu'à ce que je cesse de suivre le schéma du film) :S **

**Passons au chapitre, mais avant je tiens à remercier chaleuresement toutes les personnes qui se sont déjà donné la peine de venir jeter un oeil au prologue, et même de lire et laisser des reviews (siiii enthousiasme :D) et qui m'ont fait très très très chaud au coeur ... 3 Merci ! **

Ouvrons les hostilités ! Inspecteur Cullen, en action.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Il est tôt à San Francisco, la brume tombée sur la ville durant la nuit ne s'est pas encore dissipée. Les habitants, habitués à cette étrange barrière visuelle, dorment encore isolés par l'atmosphère de sérénité et de mystère que crée le nuage de brouillard ils profitent de leur matinée de repos pour goûter à la douceur du sommeil réparateur. Ces matins-là chacun se sent en sécurité, invisible aux yeux du monde, comme si l'espace d'une nuit l'une des plus grandes villes de la côte ouest des États-Unis avait été rayée de la carte. Peut-être le brouillard a-t-il quelque chose d'apaisant mais il n'a rien de protecteur …

Cette nuit, alors que la brume prenait possession des rues, des plages et du célèbre Golden Bridge, une ombre semble s'être faufilée pour accomplir son méfait, cachée dans le nuage blanchâtre, et assurée de sa discrétion.

Un des quartiers résidentiels les plus huppés de la ville est paralysé. Des lumières bleues troublent le calme matinal, la brume blanche décompose l'éclat des dizaines de girofards. Quiconque traverserait le secteur sentirait la touche de drame qui parfume l'air. L'ensemble des polices à cent kilomètres à la ronde ont été rassemblé dans la rue blanche mais sinistre.

L'agitation et l'angoisse règnent dans ces rues d'ordinaire si désertiques, une maison en particulier est le centre où tout converge. Juste à côté, sous ses fenêtres, un réverbère s'éteint il est huit heures.

Il n'est rien de plus déplaisant que d'être sorti du lit un dimanche matin. Certes les histoires de meurtres sont monnaie courante mais il est d'usage de faire attendre l'affaire jusqu'au lundi matin, neuf heure, après le café des inspecteurs. Nous ne sommes pas au FBI. San Francisco n'est pas non plus la capitale du meurtre, bien qu'elle compte son lot de mafiosos, de trafics et de cambriolages ayant mal tournés, comme toutes les grandes villes. On ne peut donc pas dire que l'activité policière se résume à des chats écrasés, mais on ne porte pas non plus une attention identique à un délinquant attardé qu'à un assassinat barbare. Toute conscience professionnelle a ses limites.

Edward Cullen, claqua la porte de son véhicule et se dirigea à grands pas vers la « zone sinistrée ». Son collègue et ami Emmett McCarthy le rejoignit sur le perron. Il leva les yeux vers le crépi jaune layette et son front se plissa. Emmett a trente-deux ans, un chien prénommé Noah, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le front et une petite balle en caoutchouc dans le creux de la main. Ses tempes sont grisonnantes et ses épaules carrées, comme à son habitude il mâche un chewing-gum. D'un point de vue général Emmett n'a rien d'un homme chargé de faire respecter la loi, si ce ne sont ses épaules développées. Son apparence globale est trop enjouée et son costume serré lui donne un air légèrement grotesque. Mais ça personne n'ose le lui dire.

Pour ce qui est d'Edward Cullen, vingt-sept ans, costume gris, et pas de cravate, il est bien différent de son ami. Edward a vraiment tout d'un flic, mais pas selon les critères officiels. Il a la démarche sûre et sait feindre l'arrogance du parfait représentant de la loi californienne. Bien sûr, son visage charmant et lumineux et ses yeux verts-bleus peuvent être considérés comme un bonus, quoi qu'utiles pour les interrogatoires et la séduction. Lui aussi à des lunettes de soleil dans une poche, « l'habitude » répondrait-il si on lui posait une question à ce sujet.

McCarthy rejoignit donc son meilleur ami en quelques foulées, non sans faire rebondir au passage sa balle sur la grosse boîte à lettre pompeuse désignant le propriétaire de la villa.

_« James Boz, le Dom Juan de ces dames»._

L'inspecteur Cullen suivait son collègue des yeux comme un père guette son fils du coin de l'œil. Il hocha négativement la tête quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, comme pour le gronder.

**- Quoi ?** demanda immédiatement Emmett, peu impressionné par l'air ronchon d'Edward.

**- Rien… **

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande demeure et traversèrent un impressionnant hall pour rejoindre ce qui pourrait ressembler à un salon en admettant qu'un salon puisse comporter et une cheminée et un poële, cinq canapés à angle et trois tapis persans.

**- Salut Sam, bonjour Jim,** s'annoncèrent-ils de concert.

**- Salut Emmett, Edward. C'est en haut. **

Du doigt Emmett désigna un immense escalier. L'intérieur de la maison était somptueusement décoré mais, comme l'extérieur et son crépi jaune délavé, l'ensemble des œuvres d'art, des tapis tigrés et des murs bariolés reflétaient un mauvais goût déplorable.

**- Putain c'était qui ce gars-là **? marmonna Emmett.

**- Un rocker, Jammy Boz… **

Interloqué Emmett se figea devant un mur, entièrement recouvert par une œuvre immense et peu réaliste. Edward reconnut là un Picasso, un original à l'évidence. Il fut vite dégouté par tout cet étalage et ce gaspillage d'argent. Par habitude il avait tendance à fuir toute démonstration exagérée de moyens financiers. Mais la maison de Boz était d'un ridicule si fabuleusement tape à l'œil qu'il avait bien plus envie de rire que de vomir. Selon lui l'aménagement d'une maison était la représentation d'une personne de façon matérielle, Edward pouvait donc d'ors et déjà dresser un portrait moral de James Boz : nouveau riche, gaspilleur, vaniteux et exubérant. Et il n'avait pas conscience de la véracité de ses suppositions …

Emmett qui traînait un peu s'interrogeait également sur le propriétaire de la maison :

**- Jamais entendu parler de lui …**

**- Parce que tu n'étais pas né**, indique Edward avant d'hausser la voix.

La maison était remplie d'invités de marque ce matin : des médecins aux photographes, des policiers aux journalistes.

**- Phil, où est-ce que tu te caches ?**

**- En haut à droite !** lui répondit une voix.

Edward prit soin de vérifier qu'Emmett n'est pas béat devant une quelconque œuvre et se dirigea vers la droite.

**- Dans les années quatre-vingt il a sorti quelques tubes, il est propriétaire et actionnaire de boîtes de nuit maintenant,** détaille Edward en s'attardant sur une curieuse statut en forme de cygne noir. Atroce.

**- Il était, il a plus rien maintenant ! **dit Emmett, cynique.

En effet, quelque que soit la somme qu'on puisse amasser durant une vie … on ne l'emmènait pas dans l'autre monde et d'ailleurs si on affirmait qu'on creusait sa tombe avec sa fourchette Boz était l'exemple même qu'on la creuse aussi avec de mauvaises fréquentations, de l'avarice et de la malhonnêteté.

Ils traversèrent deux séjours avant de trouver le prénommé Phil dans un couloir. Celui-ci se décala, les deux inspecteurs passèrent la porte.

La scène du crime. La pièce était remplie de blouses blanches et d'uniformes.

**- On a l'heure de la mort ? **exigea une voix au fond de la pièce.

Phil s'approcha d'un homme presque chauve et à l'aspect antipathique, il le désigne vaguement de la tête.

**- Messieurs, vous connaissez le capitaine Talcott ? Lui et ses hommes seront chargés de nous seconder. Nous sommes donc partenaires sur cette enquête, par décision de la hiérarchie.**

**- Bien sûr, **confirma Edward.

**- Vous avez vu le corps ? **

Immédiatement, les deux hommes reprirent conscience de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ainsi que de la forte odeur de sang en train de sécher. L'odeur écœurante et abominable synonyme de boyaux ouverts soulèva le cœur d'Emmett, qui venait de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Deux médecins légistes étaient penchés sur le corps, chacun accompagné d'un assistant débutant. Il est aisé de reconnaitre un apprenti légiste : grâce à son teint blafard dès qu'on sort des cas d'école, les nouveaux supportent très mal les « vraies » scènes et les « vrais » corps. Examiner un cadavre dans un laboratoire et un homme sur une scène de crime est légèrement différent, ainsi présenté le corps n'est plus une enveloppe charnelle parmi tant d'autres, c'est aussi le témoin d'un acte cruel et violent. On venait d'arracher la vie à un homme, et sur une scène de crime on entrait dans l'intimité d'une personne, on se sentait de trop, on dérangeait.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir, la victime était entourée par une impressionnante auréole bordeaux, le corps était affalé sur des oreillers, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était couvert de plaies rondes aux contours rouges de la tête au milieu du ventre, il en suintait un sang noir et d'étranges substances gluantes. Le pire était sans doute le visage, alors que le reste du corps était normalement interne le visage de Boz laissait présumer de sa souffrance lors de ses courtes minutes d'agonie.

**- Alors doc ?** commença le lieutenant Phil Walker, supérieur direct d'Edward et Emmett.

**- Trente-trois degrés**, murmura la blouse blanche en secouant un thermomètre. **Ça remonte à six heures, ce qui met l'heure de la mort à environ … deux heures du matin. **

Emmett ne cessait de fixer l'homme mort. Il était difficile pour lui de concevoir qu'on puisse assassiner un homme ainsi, alors qu'il était en pleine démonstration de sa virilité. Car ça ne fait aucun doute, Boz était en train ou venait de faire l'amour quand son ou sa partenaire l'avait martelé de coups. Restait à savoir quelles étaient ses habitudes sexuelles pour avoir une petite idée du coupable, même si ça ne pourrait jamais constituer une preuve.

**- Putain Edward, barrons nous d'ici, quel bordel … ** dit-il à l'oreille de son coéquipier.

Phil venait de sortir un calepin de sa poche intérieure et lut les dernières notes qu'il avait prise :

**- La bonne est arrivée il y a une heure, c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps. **

Pressé d'en finir Emmett suggèra :

**- C'est peut-être elle qui l'a tué !**

**- Elle a soixante ans et pèse cent-vingt kilos … Ca ne peut pas être elle, aucun intérêt, elle va perdre son emploi et je doute que Boz la mentionne dans son testament.**

**- Ca on ne peut pas en être sûr,** marmonna le légiste, sans intérêt notable pour autre chose que pour le corps.

Walker fit signe à Cullen et McCarthy d'approcher. Comme un secret il leur dit :

**- Boz quittait son club du centre-ville avec sa nana la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu… Pour ce qu'on en sait si ce n'est pas elle la coupable elle est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant.**

**- Avec quoi on l'a tué ? ** s'enquit Edward.

Walker prit un sachet sur une table et le tendit à Edward.

**- C'est un pic à glace, il a été laissé sur la table basse du living. Aucune empreinte. L'objet est commun, on en trouve dans presque tous les supermarchés. La victime a été attachée avec une écharpe de soie, les mains liées elle n'a pas pu se défendre. **

Edward constata du pointu de l'objet en grimaçant. L'outil était encore couvert de sang. Emmett laissa échapper un petit sifflement. Il avait beau être bâti comme un déménageur il détestait ce genre de violence, et notamment les crimes à l'arme blanche.

**- Assassiner quelqu'un en le poignardant est un crime intime …**

**- Il était à poil je te rappelle … A la vue du nombre de coup je dirais que c'est un crime passionnel même …**, réfléchit Emmett.

Un agent chargé de photographier la scène interpella le lieutenant Walker. Celui-ci fouilla dans une mallette et enfila de grosses lunettes aux verres noirs il se tourna vers le lit qu'il examina un court instant. Puis il fit fasse à ses hommes et dit :

**- Regardez ça, y'a plein de foutre sur les draps, juste à côté du sang. **

**- C'est celui de Boz à tout casser, je suis sûr qu'on ne trouvera aucune trace de l'ADN de l'assassin … Qu'il soit homme ou femme,** conclut Edward.

**- Tu crois qu'une femme peut faire ça ? Il faut être sacrément costaud pour contrôler un type pareil … Pour lui attacher les mains et tout …**

**- Les femmes débordent d'imagination pour arriver à leurs fins Emmett, peut-être que Boz était adepte de jeux sadomasochistes et compagnie, dans ce cas il a dû être facile de le convaincre de se laisser attacher …**

Edward chaussa les lunettes puis Emmett jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Un peu désabusé il commenta :

**- Impressionnant, il s'est bien envoyé en l'air avant d'être expédié droit au paradis des rock star ! **

La plaisanterie d'Emmett eut l'effet escompté. Le médecin pouffa légèrement, le nez dans sa sacoche, l'air d'avoir besoin de se détendre, Phil sourit à Emmett, il avait l'air usé ce matin-ci, il n'avait pas le cœur de réprimander l'inspecteur à l'âme si bon enfant. Même Edward lâcha un petit rire qui sembla le surprendre lui-même, il savait que même quand rien n'est vraiment gai son ami était toujours là pour soutenir et remonter le moral des troupes.

Le docteur, qui avait enfin couvert la nudité gênante du corps, désigna la table de nuit à côté du lit et en une parole replongea tout le monde au cœur du sujet :

**- Il ne devait pas être très conscient regardez. **

Le capitaine Talcott, - désormais collègue des deux inspecteurs et accessoirement en pleine campagne pour le poste de commissaire -, interrompit la marche de Cullen vers la table de nuit. Avec une mimique de charogne il dit à Edward l'air entendu :

**- Mr. Boz a été très généreux envers le syndicat de la police de San Francisco … il faudrait éviter que tout cela s'ébruite inspecteur.**

**- Un homme très civique et très respectable,** persifla Edward en retour.

Voilà pourquoi l'État avait mis ce rat sur l'affaire : pour pouvoir contrôler ce qui sortirait, pour surveiller l'équipe McCarthy-Cullen déjà trop souvent présente dans le journal.

Talcott était un sacré fouille-merde comme on en fait peu. Oui, il l'aurait son grade de commissaire, et s'il fallait pour cela qu'il condamne Edward à garder son poste d'inspecteur toute sa vie il ne se gênerait pas.

Edward désigna la table et demanda :

**- Qu'avons-nous là Emmett ?**

**- Et bien ma foi, une très civique et très respectable cocaïne. **

L'ironie d'Emmett n'arrache pas le moindre étirement aux lèvres du capitaine. L'homme bougon jeta un coup œil méprisant à l'ami d'Edward, puis, prenant celui-ci presque à part il le mit en garde, sinistre :

**- Je ne veux pas d'erreur cette fois-ci Cullen ! Pas une seule bavure ! Cette histoire pourrait avoir des conséquences dont vous n'avez pas conscience si elle est mal gérée.**

Cette fois-ci il est évidemment que la patience d'Edward avait atteint ses limites, ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux se durcirent, ses lèvres frémissaient comme s'il était sur le point de balancer une réplique acerbe au visage de Talcott. Il aurait voulu secouer Talcott, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rappelle que l'essentiel du travail policier en cas de meurtre était d'en trouver l'auteur !

Mais Emmett qui surveillait la scène lui plaça un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et l'inspecteur retrouva son calme et son professionnalisme. Il ignora Talcott et s'adressa à son supérieur, le lieutenant Phil Walker :

**- Comment s'appelle la petite amie de la victime ? **

Phil feuilleta son bloc note quelques instants et lut :

**- Isabella Swan, 162 Colombus Avenue. **

Emmett prit note et sortit de la pièce en se plaquant à un mur pour laisser entrer le chariot venu chercher le cadavre.

Une seconde plus tard Edward sortit à son tour, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce. Son regard s'attarda sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant : au-dessus du lit, un immense miroir. Il rejoignit le couloir, un peu perturbé par cette particularité de la chambre mais aussi conforté dans l'idée que Boz avait vraiment des goûts anormaux… et des fréquentations douteuses. Les célébrités dépassées ont toujours des mauvaises fréquentations, et si on n'avait rien eu à la lui reprocher pourquoi l'aurait-on tué ?

Emmett commença à descendre les escaliers et croisa le capitaine Talcott, il lui fit un petit signe.

**- Toujours un plaisir capitaine, **le salua-t-il, sans une pensée amicale.

Puis il ouvrit un sachet de M&M's.

Edward songea à retourner chez lui prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se rendre chez la suspecte principale : la compagne de l'ancienne rock star. Une voix l'interpella et lui fit lever la tête vers l'étage il s'agissait de Phil, munit de sa voix grinçante et spéciale réprimandes.

**- Edward !** cria-t-il. **N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec Hale !**

**- Tu veux que je mène l'enquête Phil ? ou tu préf … **

Phil l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait terminé de parler :

**- Tu VAS à ton rendez-vous ! **

Edward céda à contrecœur.

**- Bon d'accord, j'y vais … **grogna-t-il.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après le second petit déjeuner d'Emmett dans un café en bas de chez lui, Edward et lui prirent la Ford bleu clair du premier et se dirigèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée vers l'un des quartiers les plus friqués de San Francisco. Leur véhicule, bien que neuf et rutilant faisait tâche au milieu des Porsche et des modèles de luxe qu'ils apercevaient. Justement Emmett se gara derrière une Ferrari blanche, en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'en approcher. Faire repeindre ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de la peinture couterait probablement plus que ce qu'Emmett avait pu économiser durant toute sa vie.<p>

Aucun des deux hommes ne savait à quoi s'attendre, ils ignoraient comment était leur suspecte et supposaient qu'ils seraient chargés de lui annoncer le décès – le meurtre – de James Boz, désormais ex petit-ami d'Isabella Swan. Un haut portail dissimulait la maison. Edward trouva l'interphone, une voix féminine lui répondit et la porte s'entrouvrit.

La maison était typiquement de San Francisco avec ses poutres décoratives et son crépi rugueux. Cependant la normalité s'arrêtait là, la « maison » était hors-norme tant elle était démesurée. C'était le genre de bâtiment qu'aucun travailleur honnête ne serait capable de se payer en l'espace d'une vie. Emmett commença à se laisser aller à son naturel curieux et envisagea déjà de faire le tour des systèmes de protection dernier cri qu'il flairait. Mais la tension d'Edward était palpable, il saisit son coéquipier par le coude et l'entraina sous le porche. Il sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une bonne, servante ou femme de chambre, en petit tailleur serré et traditionnel. Quelles que soient ses attributions, elle contempla les deux hommes avec prudence, tout en gardant la chaînette de sécurité attachée. Emmett sortit sa plaquette d'identification qui fit tiquer la femme.

**- Bonjour madame, nous aimerions parler à Mademoiselle Isabella Swan s'il vous plaît**, commença Edward.

**- Veuillez entrer messieurs,** pria la femme frêle. Elle les guida vers un salon, sans un mot supplémentaire. Ni un regard.

Le salon était de dimensions raisonnables, et son installation agréable à l'œil après le désastre décoratif de celui de Boz. Il avait même l'extrême commodité de ne comporter que deux canapés et un petit fauteuil.

**- Après le Picasso de Monsieur, le Picasso de Mademoiselle, **dit Emmett avec dédain.

**- J'ignorais que tu connaissais Picasso…**

**- Bien sûr que si ! C'est dingue ça ! Même toi tu me prends pour un crétin ! Avec le nombre de fois que je t'ai sauvé la mise !** rétorqua Emmett, vexé.

Il se détourna d'Edward et reprend son observation. Il étudiait la personnalité de la propriétaire « à travers son lieu de vie », comme il disait.

En bas à gauche de l'œuvre une petite plaque brillante signalait à la vue de tous le nom de l'illustre peintre : « PICASSO ». Edward retint un petit rire moqueur, et s'apprêta à faire un commentaire quand une voix d'homme les surprit :

**- Messieurs que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Vous êtes Isabella Swan,** interrogea Emmett, tranchant.

**- À l'évidence non. Jasper Whitlock, pour vous servir. … Je suis l'ami de Bella.**

- **Et pouvez-vous nous dire où elle se trouve ? **suggèra Emmett.

- **Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider**, proposa Edward en ignorant la question de son coéquipier et en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

- **Tout dépend. Qui êtes-vous ? Janet m'a parlé de policiers … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez** ? demanda le dénommé Jasper, sec et sur ses gardes.

La manière dont le blond s'était présenté avait fait tilt dans la tête d'Edward. Il s'interrogea. Qu'est-ce que ce grand gars maigre, qui semblait être passé dans une presse à papier, voulait dire ?

Afin d'appuyer les dires de la servante et peut-être délier la langue du jeune homme, Edward sortit son insigne, lassé. Whitlock fronça les sourcils.

- **La police ?**

**- Nous sommes ici pour une affaire de meurtre. Savez-vous si votre … amie était avec Monsieur Boz hier soir et cette nuit ? Vous le connaissez je suppose…**

- **Possible**, répondit l'homme.

Edward en vient à se demander à quelle question est destinée cette réponse évasive, mais il n'aimait pas les crétins qui jouaient aux devinettes avec lui.

- **Ils sont sortis hier soir**, continua l'interrogé, toujours vague. Il semblait peser ses paroles.

**- À quelle heure se sont-ils quittés ?**

**- Je ne suis pas le chaperon de Bella, c'est à elle qu'il vous faut demander cela, pas à moi.**

**- Et bien où est-elle votre amie ?** reprit Emmett, rendu perplexe par le fait qu'une femme ne soit pas à son domicile un dimanche matin de bon heure. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward et il sembla vouloir lui indiquer que, selon lui, cet interrogatoire bancal était inutile. Mais Edward au contraire trouvait la discussion enrichissante. Il était sûr d'une chose : l'homme en présence n'était pas l'ami de Bella comme il le prétendait, il était plus que ça.

Edward tenta d'imaginer qui était cette Isabella Swan, quelle était sa vie et quelques seraient ses raisons d'avoir sauvagement troué le corps de son petit-ami avec un pic à glace. Son petit-ami officiel se reprit le détective intérieurement.

- **Elle est sur la côte, elle a une villa à Stinson. Seadrift road, n°**402.

Jasper Whitlock n'aurait pas agi autrement s'il avait voulu éjecter les deux flics à plus de trente minutes d'ici.

- **Merci monsieur Whitlock, peut-être nous reverrons-nous. **

**- Attendez, … Boz, il est … mort ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est mort ?**

**- Ben… vous ne seriez pas là sinon ..**.

Edward hocha la tête, comme ses sourcils étaient froncés son visage prit une expression ténébreuse. Jasper le regarda, guère impressionné, mais il se fit une remarque pour lui-même _: je comprends mieux à présent_. _Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Bella._

Emmett nota l'adresse donnée puis tourna le dos, à la recherche de la sortie. Edward resta méfiant, comme toujours il avait l'intuition que cet homme avait quelque chose à dire, et qu'il était un peu trop calme et froid.

- **Vous perdez votre temps. Elle ne l'a pas tué,** conclut leur hôte en les reconduisant à la porte de façon charmante.

Encore une fois cette attitude ne convint pas à Edward, ni à son collègue. Une seconde passa, ils descendirent les marches du porche en se sentant jetés à la porte.

* * *

><p>Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la plage de Stinson Edward eut l'impression d'être baladé. Ce n'était pas une émotion, c'était plus une impression générale. Il réfléchit à ce Jasper Whitlock et se promit de jeter un œil au fichier. Il pensa également à l'inefficacité du service de police en amont et aux peux d'informations qu'on leur avait fournies. Il s'agaça de la maigreur du dossier qu'ils avaient pour travailler, de l'absence de concret, et du fait qu'Isabella Swan ne daigne pas décrocher son téléphone.<p>

Seadrift road serpentait longuement le long de la cote, Emmett roulait à bon rythme, guidé par son GPS. Ils longèrent l'océan, perchés sur une falaise. Edward se rappellait de cette route, si souvent la cause d'accidents mortels. Il se souvint un jour où, alors qu'il venait d'avoir seize ans, son père l'emmena ici à bord de leur vieille Chevrolet, afin de lui apprendre à conduire sur ces routes sinueuses et par moment peu fréquentées. Il se remémora cette journée et d'autres plus tard il visualisa les villas fichées sur ces rochers qui l'avait toujours attiré. Il avait toujours aimé ces falaises, et surtout leurs plages en contrebas ici l'océan était plein de mystère.

Emmett donna un coup de patin et passa entre deux poteaux sur les chapeaux de roues. Il se gara devant le début d'un chemin pavé, qui menait à l'entrée d'une immense maison. Une autre Ferrari –noire celle-ci - était stationnée devant un garage. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un.

Edward se sentit petit et inutile tant il devinait l'opulence de celle qui vivait ici. Ça sentait l'argent. Et selon lui : l'argent conférait au gens une attitude qui le faisait se sentir comme un raté, un petit, un rebut de la société.

Emmett frappa à la porte de bois, ça ne répondit pas. Il ronchonnait déjà. Edward se sentait fragile devant cette porte infranchissable, mais il décida de longer la maison par le chemin de pierres et espèra par la même occasion admirer le point de vue à défaut de ne pas trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne comptait pas se laisser promener encore, quoi qu'ils trouvent ou ne trouvent pas ici.

Ils descendirent un petit escalier dans la direction des falaises. Un détour dévoila une terrasse de bois surplombant les rochers, directement au-dessus du vide, en suspend, comme là pour tenter le destin.

Il y avait un unique fauteuil et une femme aux cheveux bruns qui leur tournait le dos. Ils se précipitèrent presque jusqu'à elle mais retentèrent à bonne distance. Edward interpella la femme : « **Mademoiselle Swan ?** » Elle tourna la tête, ses genoux étaient remontés contre elle, son visage ne montrait ni surprise ni offense, ni inquiétude. Elle lança sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans les rochers et referma un livre.

Isabella Swan avait un visage pâle, pas très grande elle avait la taille fine et de longs cheveux bruns. Elle était assez banale physiquement, mais jolie. C'était manifestement une jeune femme charmante, attirante. Elle avait l'air de n'être que douceur, mais son regard était pesant, vert clair et frappant : inoubliable.

L'inspecteur l'observa et tenta de créer un lien entre Boz et elle, ou plutôt il les imagina côte à côte. Boz avait plus de cinquante ans, or la jeune femme pâle était beaucoup plus jeune. Se basant sur son propre âge Edward lui donna environ vingt-cinq ans, peut-être moins. De toute évidence Boz avait un goût prononcé pour les jolies et jeunes femmes. Ce qui frappa Edward en premier furent ses yeux, verts, comme les siens. Il était persuadé que dès qu'elle abandonnerait cette attitude neutre elle serait charmante. Comme elle ne les regardait plus Edward s'approcha.

- **Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Cullen et voici l'inspecteur McCarthy. Nous sommes de la police de San Francisco et nous cherchons à …**

- **Je sais qui vous êtes**, le coupa-t-elle. **Comment est-il mort ?**

**- Il a été assassiné **, répondit Emmett.

Edward regarda sévèrement son ami. Il trouvait la jeune femme insolente, et trop bien renseignée, comment pourrait-elle être au courant alors qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucun de leurs coups de téléphone ?

- **De toute évidence** … dit-elle, comme si la réponse d'Emmett lui était inutile. **Comment a-t-il été assassiné ?**

- **À coups de pic à glace**, indiqua Edward, sans la moindre précaution.

Elle se détourna et sourit en regardant l'océan. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer, ce qu'Edward avait toujours interprété comme la triste maladie des riches.

Jusque-là il avait pensé qu'elle vivait aux crochets de Boz, mais rien que sa manière de le faire rentrer dans ses petits souliers d'un seul regard lui fit penser le contraire. Elle n'était pas à la recherche d'argent, elle en avait, elle en avait probablement toujours eu, ça se sentait. Dans ses postures, sa façon de parler, son impertinente politesse, ses vêtements.

- **Depuis quand sortiez-vous avec lui ?**

- **Je ne sortais pas avec lui**, répliqua-t-elle en fixant Edward, sans abandonner son sourire. **Je couchais avec lui.**

Edward saisit la nuance dans la bouche d'Isabella Swan, mais Emmett ravala une remarque. Comme il ne voulait pas se laisser démonter par cette arrogance désagréable il reposa la question :

- **Alors depuis quand couchiez-vous avec lui ?**

**- Depuis un an et demi.**

**- Vous étiez avec lui hier soir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous avez quitté le club avec lui ?**

**- Oui**, répondit-t-elle pour la seconde fois.

**- Vous êtes rentrée avec lui ? **

**- Non, on a pris un verre au club, on est parti ensemble, il est rentré chez lui et je suis venue ici.**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient lumineux, mais plutôt inexpressifs. Pas inexpressifs comme synonyme d'attardés ou d'endormis, non, inexpressifs comme contrôlés et secrets.

- **Il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous cette nuit ?**

**- Non. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à « ça » cette nuit.**

Edward hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à poser une question qui peut-être les sortira de ce mode de question-réponse idiot.

- **Ça vous fait de la peine qu'il soit mort ?**

**- Oui. J'aimais bien coucher avec lui.**

Elle fixa Edward encore, impassible. À sa façon elle chercha à les congédier :

- **Bon… maintenant j'ai plus tellement envie de parler.**

- **Mademoiselle on peut aller au commissariat si vous préférez ?** contra Emmett, toujours très discret mais aussi énervé par si peu de coopération. Et si peu de réactions aussi.

**-** **Alors lisez-moi mes droits et arrêtez-moi. Et là j'irai au commissariat**, s'amusa-t-elle, glaciale.

Ils n'avaient rien pour faire une telle chose, et apparemment elle le savait et s'en servit. Tous deux remarquèrent qu'elle avait fortement insisté sur le « là » : manière de leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, qu'elle avait très bien conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de la forcer. Elle savait qu'elle gagnait et son air supérieur prit le dessus sur son sourire, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- **Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez**, renchérit-elle. **Faites-le … sinon foutez-moi le camp d'ici. S'il vous plaît.**

Elle frôlait les bordures de la courtoisie, les limites de ce qu'un policier devait accepter avant d'avoir _le droit _de s'énerver et de se faire respecter comme il l'entendait.

Les inspecteurs Cullen et McCarthy comprirent qu'ils ne tireraient rien aujourd'hui d'une femme qui prétendait n'avoir ni maître ni dieu comme elle le clamait alors ils s'éloignèrent et elle les regarda faire en soupirant de dépit. Puis elle se renfonça dans le fauteuil, guère perturbée et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Edward jeta un œil en arrière et constata qu'elle s'est détournée. Ils remontèrent l'allée de pins à leur véhicule.

- **Elle est gentille hein … ?** se moqua Emmett. **Ça va être de la tarte avec elle. Pourvu qu'on trouve un vrai suspect et qu'on ne soit pas obligé de l'interroger…**

Son ami ne répondit pas.

A ce stade-là, ils le savait : cette histoire était bien mal engagée et chacun des deux serait d'accord avec l'autre : cette fille ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui. Mais ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait les moyens financiers et intellectuels pour le faire. Et c'est là qu'il fallait du tact.

* * *

><p>Edward avait été mis en retard par cette excursion imprévue. Il marcha à grands pas et rentra dans l'immeuble du commissariat en se frayant un passage parmi les imbéciles qui restaient plantés dans le hall. Il regarda sa montre avant de pousser la porte d'un bureau, sans frapper. Une plaque indiquait : « <em>Docteur Hale<em> ».

La secrétaire n'est pas là, il ouvrit une seconde porte et trouva le docteur Hale de dos, le nez dans une tasse de café.

**- Désolé j'ai été retenu à Stinson … Une nouvelle affaire,** s'excusa-t-il.

Grande, blonde et plantureuse Rosalie Hale n'a rien de la psychologue qu'elle était. Cependant on pourrait admettre que son caractère difficile allait très bien avec son job. Elle était psychologue au commissariat de la ville et donc souvent associée à des interrogatoires, des enquêtes … où elle pouvait user de tous ses talents inexploités.

**- Ils vous envoient chez les riches maintenant ? Depuis quand on soupçonne les milliardaires ?**

**- Une histoire de meurtre… On soupçonne toujours les riches, mais ils ne sont jamais condamnés, à cause de cons comme Talcott. Tu vas surement être appelée pour cette affaire d'ailleurs,** répondit Edward, peu enclin à donner des détails.

Rosalie prit son ton le plus professionnel :

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- Ca va très bien »,** confessa Edward.

Il était mielleux, mais il sentit que Rosalie ne craquerait pas, alors il haussa le ton.

- **Tu vas me foutre la paix oui ! Tu sais très bien que je vais bien ! Combien de temps ça va durer encore ces conneries ?**

**- Oui je sais que tu vas bien, mais ça durera tant que l'inspection générale le voudra. Et si tu te mettais Talcott dans la poche ça irait bien mieux pour toi. Assieds-toi**, finit-elle fermement.

**- Mais tu sais que ça va ! Pourquoi je dois passer par là ?**

**- Oui je le sais, mais assieds-toi tout de même qu'on puisse en finir rapidement ! **

Cette fois-ci elle était glaciale. Elle ne comptait pas affronter Edward comme elle le faisait avec un patient récalcitrant. Là c'était Edward. Donc un cas particulier et toujours si difficile à traiter avec neutralité. Il se mit à son aise et posa les pieds sur le bureau.

**- Alors comment vont les choses ? Réponds-moi.**

**- Les choses vont bien, **articula Edward. **Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça va !**

- **Et ta vie personnelle ?**

**- Ma vie sexuelle va très bien. **

Pause.

**- Ma vie sexuelle c'est de la merde depuis que je ne te vois plus…** reprit-il.

**- Où tu en es avec l'alcool ?** demanda Rosalie alors qu'elle prenait des notes.

Edward s'agaça, il se sentit traité comme un vulgaire patient.

**- Pas une goutte depuis trois mois. J'ai même arrêté de fumer**.

Cette fois-ci Rosalie se dérida un peu et le taquina :

**- Comment c'est de ne plus fumer ?**

**- C'est … dégueulasse, chiant, insupportable … J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces … saints … il me manque que le crucifix.**

Il observa un moment Rosalie, qui semblait écrire des choses cocasses sur son bloc-notes. Edward reprit :

**- Donc tu écris sur ton putain de rapport que je suis le crétin de base, qui ne boit pas, ne baise pas à tous vents, que je suis stable et que tu veux qu'on arrête de m'emmerder ?**

**- Ce ne sera même pas un mensonge, **affirma-t-elle en le dardant de son regard perçant.

Elle ferma son dossier et lui adressa un sourire poli, mais lorsqu'il se leva elle le suivit du regard.

Elle attendait autre chose. Rien ne vint alors elle murmura, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende : **« Edward, …. tu me manques… »**

Il l'entendit, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla en la claquant.

* * *

><p>La tête cachée par le quotidien matinal Edward traversait à l'aveugle la salle principale du commissariat. Il en connaissait parfaitement l'agencement les grands bureaux encombrés entre lesquels il faut slalomer et les demi-cloisons qui prétendent apporter un semblant d'intimité à ceux qui y travaillent. À gauche avec vue sur l'extérieur : les gradés, à droite : les simples opérateurs, tout au fond près des photocopieuses puantes : les stagiaires. La pièce se terminait avec une série de portes vitrées, d'autres bureaux. Emmett l'attendait, assis sur un bureau défraichi.<p>

**- Ils sont là, ils attendent. Comment ça s'est passé hier avec Rosalie ?** demanda-t-il.

Il remit à son collègue un dossier et récupéra son gobelet de café.

**- Bien, il paraît que je lui manque, **répondit Edward avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

Emmett ne réagit pas oralement, il n'a pas à le faire cependant son soupir résigné n'échappa pas à Edward qui ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un de ces petits bureaux sans fenêtre. Walker, Talcott et supposément un de ses agents y étaient installés Talcott fusilla Edward du regard, tant pour son retard que pour entretenir leur haine mutuelle. Il claquait à répétition ses ongles et ses doigts sur la table de bois, le bruit était sec et entretenait la tension. Emmett ferma la porte et abaissa le store. Choisissant la seule place disponible Edward posa une fesse sur le bureau et jeta un œil au dossier donné par Emmett tout en sirotant le café qu'il vient de lui dérober. Edward détestait perdre son temps, il marmonna entre ses dents : **« Alors ? ».**

L'agent inconnu ouvrit son ordinateur et résuma :

**« On a trente et une blessures profondes, sur le visage, le buste et le haut du ventre. Évidemment pas d'empreinte, pas une trace d'effraction, personne n'a rien vu et rien n'a été volé. Le foulard et le pic à glace n'ont rien de particulier, rien à trouver de ce côté-là. Quant à Boz il avait cinq millions de dollars réparti sur plusieurs comptes, pas d'antécédents, pas de casier judiciaire. Rien qui ne puisse justifier sa mort à priori. »**

Il semblait que la règle commune fasse que la victime n'ait jamais rien à se reprocher, officiellement du moins. Généralement il fallait creuser plus pour trouver un mobile au meurtrier. Quand on n'a rien pour critiquer le mort il est difficile de comprendre pourquoi on l'a tué…

**- Et sa petite amie ?**

**- On la soupçonne ? **s'inquiéta Talcott.

Edward et Emmett acquiescèrent comme un seul homme, ce qu'ils avaient vu d'elle ne permettait pas de la disculper d'office. Emmett leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention des autres et sortit une feuille de sa veste.

- **Isabella Swan, vingt-quatre ans, jamais condamnée, pas d'antécédents. Elle ne semble avoir aucune raison d'avoir tué son ami, aucune raison financière du moins.**

**- Elle est mentionnée dans le testament de Boz ?**

**- Il n'a pas encore été ouvert. Donc je reprends. Elle a été diplômée d'UCLA il y a trois ans. Ne cherchez pas il n'y a pas d'erreur, cette fille est rentrée à l'université à seize ans. Double licence, lettres et psychologie, les deux avec mention. Elle est la fille d'un industriel : Charles Swan. Son père et sa mère ont disparus, leur bateau à fait naufrage, un simple accident. Elle est l'unique survivante de la famille. On retrouve son nom dans les rapports sur l'accident de voiture qui a tué son fiancé Jacob Black, en 2006. Elle est l'unique héritière d'une fortune estimée à … huit-cent dix millions de dollars (810), sans parler de son patrimoine familial. Des villas, des yachts, et des valeurs boursières qui lui donnent une influence considérable dans le monde de la finance**, acheva Emmett.

D'un coup d'œil circulaire il balaya la pièce pleine de regards enragés.

Chacun des hommes ici se battait depuis des années pour subvenir difficilement à ses besoins, aussi pouvaient-ils admettre les cinq millions de dollars de Boz, gagnés grâce à son talent et ses fans naïfs. Mais le presque milliard d'Isabella Swan les dépassait, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'attarda sur autre chose que sur sa naissance favorisée dans une famille richissime.

La mort qui semble la poursuivre n'émeut aucun d'entre eux. Qui donc pourtant mérite de subir la mort de ses deux parents dans un même accident ? Puis la mort prématuré de son fiancé et l'envol de tous ses rêves d'avenir avec lui.

Et maintenant l'assassinat de son petit-ami où la situation semblait si nette qu'elle ne pouvait être que l'unique suspecte.

Edward eut des frissons mais il fit son propre résumé de la situation, assez alarmante selon lui :

**- Elle se farci des stars du rock, roule en Ferrari et a un diplôme de manipulatrice de cervelle… Génial. **

Walker acquiesça, son regard se perdit tandis qu'il évaluait leurs maigres possibilités d'action. Talcott y pensa aussi, il argumenta rageusement :

**- On n'a pas la moindre raison de la soupçonner ! C'est une tête, elle a des relations et si vous voulez mon avis elle est parfaitement stable ! On ne va pas aller fouiner dans la vie d'une nana qui pourrait tous nous bouffer avant qu'on ait le temps d'être à la retraite ! Je tiens à ma carrière moi ! Ce n'est pas de côté-ci qu'il faut chercher ! Boz faisait obligatoirement des trafics louches ! Ils sont tous mouillés : la musique, la drogue, ça va ensemble !**

Voilà ce dont parlait Edward. Talcott était finalement trop peureux et trop ambitieux pour faire un bon policier. Mais il serait un excellent homme politique, à ne pas en douter.

**- Je suggérerais de fouiller du côté du club et du business de Boz ? Il trempait surement dans un truc louche … On peut très bien admettre qu'il trompait sa petite amie. Ses assistants, collègues ou je ne sais quoi doivent savoir des choses sur lui et sur ses agissements. On a trouvé un agenda lui appartenant ?**

**- Non, rien. Il déléguait pratiquement toute sa gestion à la gérante de son club, ici à San Francisco. Nous avons prévenue Mme Peppered que nous risquions d'avoir à lui poser quelques questions d'ici peu.**

**- Vous irez lui rendre une petite visite. Agent Borringe, Edward. Demain ?**

**- Pas de problème.**

**- Tu retourneras voir Mlle Swan également Edward. Avec du tact on obtient tout, je crois que tu le sais.**

Phil donnait sa chance à Edward, pour cause c'était un excellent homme de terrain alors qu'Emmett avait tendance à s'emporter et que les hommes de Talcott étaient plutôt du genre rat de bibliothèque. Edward était une personne engageante, mais aussi très perspicace. Cependant Phil ne connaissait Bella Swan que par le portrait dressé par Emmett, il ne savait pas que la tâche d'Edward allait ressembler à un concours de devinettes.

Emmett tâtonnait dans ses poches, en cherchant un stylo il pensa subitement à une chose qu'il n'avait pas dite, et qui avait son importance.

**- Une dernière chose sur elle, s'il vous plaît.. J'ai failli oublier ça … Elle publie des romans sous un pseudonyme, sept romans jusque-là. Chacun est resté en tête des ventes sur plus de trois mois. Son dernier roman : « Iceberg » vous savez de quoi il parle les gars ? **

Le silence répondit à Emmett. Les policiers digéraient l'information et Talcott sentit de la sueur lui couler dans le dos.

**- Il parle d'une star du rock qui se fait buter par sa petite amie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

** :D Intriguées ? Par Rosalie, par Bella ? Par Edward ? Par Jasper ? Ou même par James Boz... (paix à son âme) Oui rien que ça ^^**

**Jalouses ? (moi aussi)**

**Des suppositions ? **

**Dites moi tout ! **

**(Après tout vous pouvez essayer de me soutirer des informations, je peux devenir très bavarde...)**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoici, me revoilà, n'attendons pas plus, mais avant je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Comme promis, l'inspecteur Edward Cullen et l'agent Borringe – tête brulée préférée de Talcott – frappèrent à la porte de la gérante des clubs, des finances et même de toute la vie du défunt James Boz.

Edward s'attendait – en connaissance de cause – à une femme morose mais autoritaire en tailleur gris. On pouvait le dire, c'était vrai : Victoria Peppered était certainement une femme à qui le tailleur allait très bien, certes. Néanmoins, les premiers mots de celle-ci eurent tôt fait de révéler qu'elle était une femme à la fois malgracieuse_ et_ autoritaire, qui ne portait pas de tailleur mais plutôt un accoutrement outrageux qui semblait de mise pour une pole dance mais _pas_ pour un entretien avec la police.

D'un geste travaillé, elle les enjoignit à s'installer sur son superbe canapé de cuir. L'intérieur de la pièce parut inapproprié à Edward : cette femme tenait pratiquement salon dans son bureau. Il reconnut immédiatement à la trentenaire des qualités non pas de gestionnaire mais de commerciale et put admirer dès les premiers mots de celle-ci une excellente actrice en pleine démonstration de son talent.

Mme Peppered commença par s'inquiéter de l'avancée de l'enquête :

- ** Messieurs, pourrais-je me permettre de vous demander où en sont vos investigations ?**

Après ces mots affables, elle s'empressa de les mettre à l'aise et de leur offrir à boire, ce à quoi ils répondirent tous deux négativement. Elle regarda avec regret la belle bouteille de cristal où brillait un cognac probablement délicieux mais, dans un souci extrême de courtoisie, elle ne se servit pas elle-même.

**- Messieurs je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici par simple curiosité, je vous en prie n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions que vous désirez, j'y répondrais si possible avec la plus grande honnêteté,** les pria-t-elle.

Elle se réinstalla sur les cousins et lissa sa jupette.

**- Seigneur, cette nouvelle est tombée … oh mon dieu … qu'allais-je dire, bien sûr qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, personne n'aurait jamais pu croire que … James était un homme si généreux, **s'émeut-elle.

Edward pensa immédiatement à la célèbre maxime : _« Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers »_ et constata de la facilité qu'avait cette femme à convaincre. Non, le mot juste était _persuader_... Il se refusa cependant à cette facilité. Il était persuadé qu'un homme comme Boz avait, d'une part des choses à cacher, et, d'autre part, des choses à se reprocher lesquelles auraient pu conduire à ce qu'on l'assassine.

- **Vous êtes donc l'actuelle gérante de la société de divertissement dont Mr Boz était propriétaire jusqu'à présent, vous possédez environ quinze pour cent d'actif dans l'entreprise n'est-ce pas ?** récapitula l'agent Jeff Borringe, très professionnel.

Quinze pour cent : une petite fortune, et largement de quoi pouvoir influer sur l'entreprise, et de ce fait même réussir à se faire nommer PDG du groupe par exemple…

**- C'est exact Monsieur. J'avais également la gestion de l'agenda de Mr Boz.**

**- Vous entendiez-vous bien avec lui ?**

**- Cela va sans dire Monsieur, j'avais il me semble son entière confiance, sans quoi il ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'assister.**

Edward regarda son coéquipier du jour prendre des notes et une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- **Vous ne savez pas pourquoi on a tué James Boz, vous venez de le dire. Mais auriez-vous une idée de qui a pu faire cela ?**

**- J'ai retourné la situation dans ma tête des quantités de fois monsieur l'inspecteur, je n'y comprends rien. C'était un homme totalement intègre, ses comptes vous le prouveront. Si quelqu'un avait un quelconque grief contre lui il relevait très certainement du personnel, pas du professionnel.**

**- Savez-vous comment on l'a tué madame ?**

**- Je l'ignore monsieur.**

**- Il a été retrouvé poignardé à de multiples reprises, nu et attaché aux barreaux de son lit. – **Edward marqua une pause, Victoria n'avait pas cillé - **Je vais donc vous posez une question qui sort à priori de vos compétences madame. Que savez-vous des habitudes sexuelles de James Boz?**

La femme frissonna.

**- Comme vous l'avez dit ça ne relève pas de mes compétences. Je dois cependant vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu monsieur Boz qu'en compagnie de femmes. Mais pourquoi ne pas interroger sa compagne sur la question ?**

**- La connaissez-vous ?**

**- Je l'ai croisé quelques fois.**

**- Que pensez-vous d'elle ?**

Elle se triturait les ongles, l'air de tourner cinq fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour retenir une phrase peut-être un peu acerbe.

**- Sincèrement ? **couina-t-elle.

**- Vous l'avez promis… **rappela Edward.

**- Elle ne le méritait pas**, assena Victoria, sur le vif**. Une femme comme elle avec lui ? Non, c'était de la bêtise, elle jouait avec lui. Il l'a couverte de cadeaux pendant des mois avant qu'elle ne daigne lui adresser un peu d'attention, le centième de ce qu'on aurait dû donner à un homme comme lui. Elle n'était jamais présente pour lui... Il lui a même offert une maison, ici à San Francisco … une immense maison. Mais elle s'est toujours entêtée à vivre en périphérie. Une gamine capricieuse, voilà ce que je pense qu'elle est. Mais le fait est qu'elle se porte comme un charme, et que James, lui, a été tué !** acheva-t-elle, plus brutalement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

En fait, elle avait presque craché ces mots.

**- Elle est notre principale suspecte, **confia Edward, pour jauger sa réaction.** Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu commettre le crime ?**

**- L'aurait-elle fait que je ne m'en étonnerais pas. Elle est imbue d'elle-même … elle est du genre à se venger. Et si elle a appris qu'il la trompait …- **Elle marqua une pause qui voulait en dire beaucoup - ** Mais après tout… je dois vous dire que je n'ai jamais été très sûre de la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Je suis à peu près certaine que je l'ai vue avec un autre homme.**

**- Donc il la trompait, et elle le trompait aussi, **conclut Borringe**. Une relation libre peut-être ? **

**- C'est probable. Peut-être s'est-il lassé d'elle aussi. Mais elle faisait très bien à son bras. Une fille très intelligente, à la langue bien pendue. James n'a jamais accédé à son carnet de relations cependant… **

**- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, **affirma Edward.

Victoria lâcha un rire grave et sonore.

**- Ça se voit tant que ça ? … Vous semblez beaucoup vous intéresser à elle …**

**- Monsieur Boz a été retrouvé dans une position qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. De ce fait, la première personne qui nous parait apte à l'avoir tué : c'est elle. Mais vous avez dit qu'il la trompait, avec qui ?**

**- Je l'ignore. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, peut-être était-il fidèle … je n'en sais rien.**

Cherchait-elle à revenir sur ses mots ?

**- Vous a-t-il semblé qu'il changeait souvent de partenaire ? Était-il … inconstant ?**

**-Pas plus que n'importe quel homme célibataire monsieur.**

Ainsi, Boz avait été un homme aimant couvrir celles qui lui plaisait de cadeaux, Edward décida de demander des relevés de comptes précis, et des relevés téléphoniques. S'il s'avérait qu'il trompait Isabella Swan, alors les soupçons ne seraient plus uniquement portés sur elle. Et Mme Peppered s'était reprise semblait-t-il. Au début elle affirmait que Boz trompait sa compagne. Puis elle n'avait plus été aussi catégorique. Ça méritait d'être creusé.

L'espace d'un instant, Edward alla même jusqu'à s'imaginer que Victoria Peppered avait été la maitresse de Boz. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et prit congé pour lui et Borringe.

* * *

><p>Le soir même Edward eut la sensation de s'atteler à des devoirs. Il commença par se mettre à l'aise, dîna et s'assit à sa table. Il choisit de débuter par le dernier livre d'Isabella Swan (alias Bold, son pseudonyme) : à savoir <em>« Iceberg<em> ». Emmett et lui s'étaient mis d'accord, ils liraient chacun de leurs côtés et se contacteraient si un élément intéressant apparaissait. Edward était certain d'une chose, dans la vie réelle aucun auteur n'est capable de prévoir un meurtre, quel que soit le nombre de détails reproduis donc forcément, il devait y avoir quelque chose à tirer de cette lecture.

Pouvait-on mettre cette histoire sur le dos du hasard ? Peu de chance.

Ce livre avait-il quelque chose à voir avec l'assassinat de Boz ? Fort probable.

Edward entama sa lecture comme un écolier obligé de préparer ensuite un questionnaire de lecture ou une analyse, c'est-à-dire sans le moindre enthousiasme. Cependant, et contre toute attente, il se laissa glisser dans le récit, se laissa entrainer par les mots. Il abandonna sa table sévère, se leva et s'avachit sur le canapé, la tête en bas, les jambes posées sur le dossier.

Puis, alors qu'il avait finalement mis de côté le pourquoi de sa lecture, la scène qui devait retenir son attention se dessina dans sa tête : il y reconnut le scénario présumé de la mort de Boz.

Il se saisit de son téléphone portable. Emmett décrocha après plusieurs sonneries, la voix ensommeillée :

**- Allo ? Quelle heure il est ? T'as trouvé un truc ?** marmonna Emmett, ensommeillé.

- **Iceberg, page 68 Emmett.** **Ne te donne pas la peine de chercher, écoute,** ordonna-t-il. _« La femme sortit de sous les draps de soie, un objet fin et scintillant. Elle l'empoigna et l'éleva haut au-dessus du visage de son partenaire aux mains liées par un foulard de soie blanche, puis elle abaissa le bras, avec violence un geste succinct et précis, comme s'il avait été répété. »_ **Et ça continue et ça continue ! On ne savait pas comment était mort Boz, maintenant on le sait ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc ! C'est de là que ça sort, un pic à glace, ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire ! **

Il s'extasia encore quelques minutes sur sa trouvaille et raccrocha à la demande d'Emmett. Plus tard dans la nuit lui vint cependant une question : Isabella était celle qui avait écrit ceci, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit quand il avait évoqué le pic à glace ? Edward se souvint en avoir parlé quand elle lui avait demandé comment James était mort.

Ça aurait dû la frapper.

Incohérent, mais surtout très suspect.

* * *

><p>La salle de réunion de la police ressemblait à toutes les autres salles de réunion du pays. Une table ovale, des sièges durs, une machine à café en panne et quelques œuvres d'art inconnues et démodée accrochées aux murs clairs mais ternes. La fenêtre était trop petite pour fournir de la lumière à l'ensemble de la pièce, alors ce manque était compensé par d'éblouissants néons blancs qui entêtaient et abrutissaient l'esprit. C'était une pièce qui sentait le renfermé et l'ennui.<p>

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée supposée des autres Edward entra et choisit un siège à sa convenance : pas trop d'exposition aux néons et plus près de la lumière naturelle. Il prit également garde à ne pas s'approprier la chaise à la pointe de l'ovale, celle du « président de la séance », comme on disait ici. Il y voyait déjà Talcott.

Ce soir, Edward avait abandonné sa veste de costume pour un tee-shirt noir et une veste de cuir marron qu'il enlevait lorsque Talcott, son acolyte : Borringe, Emmett et Rosalie (en sa qualité de psychologue), entrèrent. Il reconnut également la personne qui accompagnait cette dernière. Elle lui adressa un sourire joyeux puis s'installa aux côtés de Rosalie, elle sortit un bloc-notes, un stylo et un exemplaire du roman _« Iceberg »._

Edward et Emmett avaient rapidement fait un rapport de leur lecture, alors on avait contacté le département de psychologie. Logique.

Talcott s'installa comme prévu au bout de la table, et, déjà près pour son moment de gloire, fit un signe à Rosalie qui commença :

**- J'ai amené une collègue pour qu'elle nous éclaire, tout ça … c'est pas vraiment mon rayon… Le docteur Brandon enseigne la pathologie du comportement des psychotiques à l'Université de Stanford et est aussi membre du comité d'étude psychologique de la justice. Je suggère de commencer par l'écouter.**

**- Nous vous écoutons avec attention docteur**, dit Talcott.

**- J'ai passé la nuit à lire ce livre, et je n'y ai rien décelé de particulier, **commença-t-elle en désignant le roman. **C'est un bon auteur, doué pour maintenir le lecteur en haleine**. **C'est donc très simple selon moi ** **je ne vois donc que deux possibilités. La première : la personne qui a écrit ceci est l'assassin et a réalisé le crime décrit de façon rituelle et littérale. La seconde : une personne voulant du mal à l'écrivain a lu le livre et a réalisé le crime pour faire accuser l'auteur.**

Edward trouva cette analyse très en concordance avec ses propres pensées, néanmoins la deuxième hypothèse était, bien que plausible, un peu tirée par les cheveux. Quel pourcentage de probabilité il y avait-il pour qu'un jour Isabella Swan sorte avec une rock-star ? Et quelles étaient les chances pour que l'assassin, si ce n'était pas elle, parvienne à séduire le chanteur pour ensuite le trouer comme un gruyère dans son propre lit ?

Il décida de suivre son instinct. Il interrogea le Docteur Brandon :

**- Si c'est l'auteur l'assassin à quoi sommes-nous confrontés ?**

**- Un esprit diabolique et retord …** répondit-elle avec peine, comme si admettre la cruauté du pauvre monde lui coutait. **Ce livre a peut-être été écrit six mois, voire un an avec d'être publié, ce qui veut dire que l'auteur avait dû préméditer ce crime dans son subconscient depuis ce temps. Et le fait qu'il l'ait réalisé indique un comportement d'obsession psychopathe non seulement par rapport au crime mais aussi par rapport au mécanisme d'auto-défense anticipée auquel il fait appel.**

_Diabolique et retord, _pensa Edward. Victoria Peppered croyait qu'Isabella Swan était capable de tout. Pourtant cette jeune femme, bien qu'un peu insolente, n'avait pas la carrure d'une meurtrière. Dans les yeux verts pomme d'Isabella, il n'avait pas identifié ce regard machiavélique, qui d'ordinaire caractérisait les psychopathes.

Emmett le troubla dans ses réflexions en tapotant son épaule et en murmurant un peu trop fort :

**- Y'a des fois où je me demande où ils vont pêcher ça …**

Pour Edward, la psychologie était la pire des sciences : la science des gens machiavéliques et tordus.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Elle voulait se servir du roman comme alibi**, résuma Rosalie.

**- Exact**, confirma le Docteur Brandon avant de se pencher vers sa collègue et de lui chuchoter : **« C'est une femme qui a écrit ça ? »**

Edward ricana amèrement. Il s'étonna qu'Isabella ait réussi à embobiner le Docteur qui ne se laissait pourtant jamais tromper, et qui devinait les antécédents d'un écrivain en lisant son roman. Si Isabella avait réussi à faire croire à une spécialiste qu'elle était un homme … de quoi pouvait-elle être capable ?

_C'est simple_, résuma Edward dans sa tête, _si elle est l'assassin le fait qu'elle ait écrit la scène dans Iceberg fait paraitre la chose trop évidente. On pourrait comprendre l'acte comme une attaque contre elle, de la part de quelqu'un qui lui en veut et qui veut la faire accuser. Mais le roman l'accuse aussi, il l'accuse si on le considère comme une tentative de sa part de se disculper, parce qu'il devient son alibi. Elle est gagnante sur les deux tableaux, aucun juge de fera rien sans preuve._

Talcott murmurait des choses à Borringe et Walker semblait les écouter. Rosalie lisait le rapport du Docteur Brandon. Soudain elle reposa le paquet de feuille et attira l'attention de son amie et d'Edward :

**- Détrompez-moi si je m'égare mais je crois que je sais déjà ce qu'elle va répondre à ça … : **_**« Croyez-vous que je suis assez bête pour tuer quelqu'un de la même manière que je l'ai décrit dans mon roman. Évidemment que non parce que je sais que je deviendrais suspecte »**_**. C'est ça, l'auto-défense ! Bon sang, mais c'est complètement inimaginable !**

Il fallait être démentiellement intelligent pour imaginer quelque chose d'aussi tordu. _Ça ne collait pas, ça ne pouvait pas marcher_, songea Edward. Sauf que, justement, Isabella l'était : démentiellement intelligente.

**- Et si c'est quelqu'un qui a lu le bouquin ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Alors je n'ai jamais vu ça … ce serait une personne si obsédée, que il … ou elle est prêt à tuer des innocents dans le seul but d'incriminer la personne qui a écrit le livre. Une haine assez profonde qu'elle mène à l'obsession … et à aucun respect pour la vie humaine**, déclara le Docteur Brandon.

Plusieurs acquiescèrent sinistrement. Si c'était cette option-là, le criminel était dangereux. Dans les deux cas il l'était, ou elle l'était.

- **Un cinglé de première … dans les deux cas. C'est bien ça ? Qu'est qu'on fait** ? demanda Emmett en consultant Edward du regard.

**- Allez voir Isabella Swan, interrogez là. Mais soyez prudents, faites-la venir ici,** recommanda Walker.

**- Elle n'a aucun mobile, si on l'inculpe ses avocats vont nous coller au cul, sa défense va nous démonter ! Elle a assez de fric pour foutre en l'air tout le commissariat ! Vous êtes malades ? **s'insurgea Talcott.

**- Elle est la dernière personne vue avec la victime Capitaine Talcott ! J'en prends la responsabilité ! **contra le lieutenant Walker.

**- Ca donnera rien … Elle va se faire protéger par une superstar du barreau qui va nous envoyer au tapis …** soupira Emmett.

**- C'est exactement ce qu'elle va faire !** reprit Talcott, au bord de l'explosion.

Mais Edward n'était pas de cet avis. Ce qu'il avait vu du personnage lui intimait le contraire, alors il contredit Talcott :

**- Non, je crois qu'elle ne se cachera derrière personne … Je crois qu'elle ne cachera rien du tout. **

**- Alors c'est qu'elle est aussi folle que vous Cullen ! **

Les yeux d'Edward pétillèrent de rage l'espace d'un instant, il se vit en pensée prendre Talcott par la gorge et lui coller une raclée, mais Emmett le retint par le coude et dit tout fort : **« Viens Edward, t'occupes pas de ce crétin.** » Les oreilles de Talcott frémirent et il serra les poings. Il détestait l'inspecteur Cullen, mais jamais il n'avait eu un tel désir de lui rafraichir le portrait et abîmer un peu sa gueule d'ange.

Emmett amena Edward à l'air libre et finalement le lâcha. Edward fut persuadé qu'il aurait bientôt des bleus sur le bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Tu le laisses parler ce connard, il finira par se fatiguer ! Soit pas plus con que lui ! **

Edward se refusa à admettre qu'il devait une fière chandelle à son ami, une fois encore. Il déambula quelques minutes devant les portes vitrées puis sortit son téléphone portable. Il fixa un moment le nom d'Alice Brandon. Devait-il appeler sa cousine à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler depuis une éternité ?

* * *

><p>De nouveau la voiture d'Emmett parcourait la route jusqu'à Stinson. Les deux inspecteurs espéraient y trouver Isabella Swan, qui semblait se terrer dans sa villa, comme s'obstinait à le penser Edward.<p>

Comme la fois précédente ils cognèrent à la porte de bois.

Ils entendirent ses pas légers et le cliquetis d'une clé. La porte s'entrouvrit et elle leur sourit, en charmante hôtesse.

**- Mlle Swan nous aimerions que vous nous accompagniez au commissariat, pour quelques questions,** dit Emmett.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, elle fixa ses yeux verts sur Edward, qui patientait un peu en retrait. C'est à lui qu'elle parla :

**- Ça veut dire que vous m'arrêtez ?**

**- On peut voir ça comme ça**, confirma Edward, d'une voix atone, sachant que c'étaient là les mots qu'elle attendait.

Le ton presque joyeux de la jeune femme l'avait choqué. Il fréquentait des gens étranges à longueur de temps, mais jamais aucun d'eux n'était enjoué à l'idée de se voir interrogé. Bien sûr, officiellement, ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, mais ils avaient reçus la demande de ramener l'agaçante suspecte au poste. Au moins, ils gagneraient l'avantage du nombre et du lieu. La confrontation s'annonçait compliquée.

- **Je peux me changer ? Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Entrez**, les pria-t-elle.

Elle se décala de l'entrée et Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil d'ensemble. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à l'air usé (il n'en avait surement que l'air) et un short court. Edward misa sur son professionnalisme pour ne pas reluquer ses jambes dénudées.

**- Installez-vous confortablement, j'arrive. **

La pièce qui jouxtait l'entrée était spacieuse et fonctionnelle. Son aménagement était à l'exact opposé du clinquant et du tape-à-l'œil de la demeure de San Francisco, c'était une pièce très claire et lumineuse, un salon avec un coin télé et une table immense couverte de papiers où elle posa une pile de catalogues. L'espace consacré à la décoration et à l'art était limité, une seule peinture abstraite suffisait sur l'unique mur totalement blanc et dépourvu d'ouverture. Une baie vitrée donnait sur la cour intérieure et sa piscine, une autre fenêtre près des fauteuils laissait apercevoir quelques arbres et un carré d'océan agité en arrière-plan. Restaient une porte et une ouverture vers l'espace cuisine.

Pendant qu'Emmett observait avec attention l'écran plat et l'ensemble des équipements du salon, le regard d'Edward fureta jusqu'à une table couverte de coupures de journaux, étalés, comme pour être examiné avec un regard d'ensemble puis liés les uns aux autres. Il regarda les titres d'un premier : « _Un policier tue des touristes_ ».

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Une colère pure et acide l'envahit tandis qu'il écartait le bout de journal qui en dévoila un autre, avec une photo de lui au centre : _« La justice dit que c'était un accident ! ». _Il ne contrôla plus sa respiration pendant un instant et se mit à haleter.

La vérité ne l'étonna pas, elle lui remua les tripes, parce qu'à l'évidence Isabella faisait des recherches sur lui. Isabella se renseignait sur son passé. Pourquoi ? De quel droit ? Quel était là son intérêt ? Bon sang, il aurait dû la coffrer pour moins que ça…

Il agit, sans réfléchir : ne remarquant pas le regard interrogatif de son meilleur ami, il rejoignit la porte qu'elle avait simplement tirée derrière elle.

Il ne rentra pas mais entendit les signes de sa présence de l'autre côté du battant, il dit d'une voix dure pourtant contrôlée :

- **Vous gardez toujours les vieux journaux ?**

**- Seulement quand il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dessus. Et vous ?** répliqua-t-elle à travers la porte en criant presque.

Cette réponse l'assomma, pas parce qu'elle était révélatrice de quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'elle était innocente et pleine de mensonge. Il sentit une douleur vicieuse s'infiltrer à l'arrière de tête puis son estomac de noua, il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de honte.

Il se frotta le visage de ses mains en espérant chasser son malaise et son regard passa par l'étroit entrebâillement. Il distingua ce qui ressemblait à un grand bureau ou peut-être une remise : il y avait des cartons dans tous les coins et de grands placards.

Son coup d'œil fut vif, mais il put détailler. Elle enfilait une robe blanche, cossue, sans sous-vêtements. Elle était de dos mais elle était nue. L'image s'inscrivit dans la rétine d'Edward, comme s'il l'avait contemplé trop longtemps, il se détourna. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, il ne voyait que ça, rien que son corps, rien qu'elle.

Elle revint dans le salon et il resta loin. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et prit une veste.

Il chercha à s'arracher à cette réminiscence, mais déjà il la savait gravée à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas obtenu sa réponse cependant, pourquoi avait-elle une collection d'articles qui parlaient de lui ?

Il n'osa pas l'obliger à le lui avouer, elle venait de lui adresser un sourire amical, le premier. Alors il ne dit rien, espérant qu'elle le lui dirait elle-même. Son naturel optimiste - qui ressurgissait toujours quand il ne fallait pas - finirait par lui jouer des tours, Edward le savait.

Emmett passa devant et sortit, il précisa :

- **Vous avez le droit de prendre un avocat.**

**- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un avocat ? **répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, comme si le simple fait d'envisager un avocat lui semblait superflu.

Edward pensa qu'il commençait à comprendre la jeune femme, à y voir clair dans son jeu. Ne pas vouloir d'avocat : le plus sûr moyen d'exposer aux autres qu'on n'avait rien à se reprocher qui plus est, Isabella ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à sa place.

Emmett remarqua, pour la deuxième fois, à quel point elle semblait considérer toutes ses paroles comme inutiles et imbéciles. Elle marquait la différence entre les deux policiers, elle prenait Emmett de haut, mais pas Edward.

Edward sortit après elle, elle claqua la porte et se dirigea vers leur voiture.

Emmett prit le volant, Edward la place du passager avant, Isabella s'installa au centre de la banquette arrière. Edward songea un instant qu'il n'était peut-être pas prudent de s'asseoir devant une possible meurtrière, mais où aurait-elle pu cacher une arme ? Dans ses sous-vêtements ? Même pas, et elle n'avait qu'un sac minuscule.

Pendant un moment elle regarda à l'extérieur, vers l'océan Pacifique, puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui sursauta, elle lui demanda :

- **Vous avez une cigarette ?**

**- Je ne fume pas.**

**- Bien sûr que si !** le détrompa-t-elle. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'il douta un instant.

Il se retourna et l'observa. Elle ressemblait à un ange dans sa robe blanche, et son visage fin était parfaitement innocent. Sauf ses yeux, ses yeux étaient mystérieux, dissimulateur, peut-être même attendaient-ils quelque chose, mais il ne lui était pas hostiles.

_Elle pense beaucoup_, songea Edward.

- **J'ai arrêté**, avoua-t-il.

- **Félicitations**, se moqua-t-elle.

Il refit face à la route. Il remarqua les coups d'œil fréquents d'Emmett dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Un cliquetis familier le fit se retourner. Derrière lui, elle allumait une cigarette. L'odeur arriva jusqu'à ses narines et le mit mal à l'aise.

**- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de cigarettes … »** s'étonna Emmett. Emmett rageait déjà qu'on parfume sa précieuse auto, mais il était trop poli pour formuler tout haut les insultes qu'il pensait tout bas. Il fronçait le nez d'une façon peu élégante.

**- J'en ai trouvé dans ma poche,** répondit-elle innocemment. **Vous en voulez une ?**

Elle porta l'étui argenté jusque sous le nez d'Edward qui flaira l'arôme parfumé. Son cœur s'emballa et son ventre se noua encore plus. Il sentait comme une pierre à la place de son estomac, comme si celui-ci s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sensation déplaisante.

Isabella l'observa paniquer. Elle appréciait déjà le taquiner ainsi… Elle avait noté qu'il se triturait les mains quand il était stressé, qu'il enlevait et remettait ses lunettes de soleil aussi, ou qu'il touchait les boutons de ses manches, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient là - ou se donner une contenance. Un angoissé qui pourtant n'en avait pas le caractère. Un homme que la vie avait rendu inquiet et suspicieux.

**- J'ai arrêté »**, répondit-il avec fermeté. **Je viens de vous le dire ! **

Son propre ton ne lui sembla pas très convaincu. Il supposa qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois s'acheter des saloperies de sucreries pour ne pas flancher. Il avait grossi ces derniers temps. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû être rageur, elle venait d'éveiller un désir en lui. Plusieurs désirs en vérité.

Edward avait noté la réaction d'Isabella à ses derniers mots, surtout le frémissement amusé du coin de ses lèvres, comme si elle se moquait de lui. Il allait répliquer quelque chose à ce sujet, la remettre à sa place, mais, comme on clame « échec et mat » elle assena :

**- Vous recommencerez. **

Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais cru une seule seconde s'être débarrassé de la cigarette, qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais comme un mantra il se rappela tous ses efforts pour omettre ses habitudes de fumeur compulsif. Il n'allait quand même pas craquer et replonger parce qu'il avait senti un peu de fumée et parce qu'une présumée criminelle - certainement dérangée - le lui avait annoncé ? Il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait toujours été fumeur et que, malgré ses efforts, il ne cesserait jamais de l'être.

La tentative d'Emmett de changer de sujet tomba à pic :

**- Vous travaillez sur un nouveau roman ?**

**- Exact.**

**- Il est pas marrant tous les jours votre boulot ... Il faut inventer tout le temps …**

**- Ça apprend à mentir**, dit-elle lentement.

Emmett ne s'intéressait de près ou de loin à pratiquement rien excepté sa voiture, sa télé et ses petits projets personnels. Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'Isabella pouvait dire au sujet de ce qu'elle appelait son « boulot », cependant elle venait de leur tendre une perche gigantesque, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Parler de mensonge avant un interrogatoire ne semblait pas très malin.

Les regards d'Emmett et d'Edward se croisèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella qui tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette en levant les sourcils vers eux, interrogative.

- **Quand vous inventez il faut que ça soit crédible, **reprit-elle**. Ça s'appelle la suspension de l'incrédulité.**

**- De quoi il parle votre nouveau bouquin ? **s'enquit Edward.

**- C'est l'histoire d'un flic… Amoureux de la femme qu'il lui faut pas, celle qu'il suspecte d'un meurtre affreux.**

Edward la regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Elle le tue.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi les meurtriers tuent-ils ? Parce que ça leur apporte quelque chose on ne fait jamais rien de complètement désintéressé, ni vous, ni moi. Tuer est un moyen, afin d'obtenir ce qu'on désire, que ce soit un objet physique, ou un sentiment, une émotion, un objet immatériel qui ne justifie le meurtre peut-être qu'à ses propres yeux. Un meurtre ne peut-pas être compris, il ne devrait même pas être jugé, parce qu'on ne peut expliquer ce qui relève de l'esprit, **monologua-t-elle, le visage dur et sérieux.

Ce qu'elle échafaudait la passionnait, la psychologie criminelle était inextricable, mais comme souvent lorsqu'elle parlait, son interlocuteur l'écoutait, se laissait charmer par la clarté de son explication, jusqu'à bien souvent y adhérer…

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Jusqu'où allait la sincérité d'Isabella ? Devait-il se poser la question de la sincérité alors qu'elle venait de débiter une théorie alambiquée ?

Emmett ne rit pas du tout, il la surveilla plus activement dans le miroir. Elle s'en était aperçue alors elle profita d'un moment où il l'observait dans ce rétroviseur indiscret pour le regarder elle aussi. Et donc lui signifier qu'elle l'avait pris en flagrant délit.

Contrairement à son collègue, Emmett était trop facile à piéger, trop crédule. Il n'était pas subtil, pas discret ni indéchiffrable comme Edward pouvait l'être bien belles qualités qu'on pouvait attribuer à un homme : une part de mystère, une part d'imprévisibilité. Et, dans le cas d'Edward, on pouvait ajouter qu'il était également très beau.

* * *

><p>La pire salle qu'on peut trouver dans un commissariat, dans quelque pays que ce soit, est probablement la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette salle, qui ne semble être utilisée que dans les films hollywoodiens existe pourtant vraiment. À San Francisco, cette horrible petite pièce a tout l'air d'un placard mais elle existe. Elle est laide, grise sombre et déséquilibrée une petite table couverte d'auréoles de café et de crasse, quelques chaises : trois d'un côté de la table et une seule de l'autre. En vérité, cette salle exerce une pression sur les suspects, ils perdent leurs moyens, s'embrouillent, se sentent encerclés et piégés.<p>

Voilà quel était le côté psychologique de la chose, l'homme se persuadait qu'il était dans un lieu hostile alors, malgré lui, il se sentait attaqué, faible.

**- Je suis Mike Newton, mandaté par la justice de l'État.**

Les autres policiers firent un signe de tête poli. On proposa du thé, du café, peu importe. Ils iraient lui cueillir du thé dans l'Himalaya, si elle le désirait. L'argent ne fait peut-être pas le bonheur, mais il y contribue sérieusement.

**- Vos avocats vont se joindre à nous ?**

**- Mlle Swan n'usera pas de son droit à la défense**, dit Edward en vrillant le capitaine de son regard le plus haineux.

La prédiction d'Edward s'était avérée juste, Talcott l'admit avec amertume, allant même jusqu'à soupçonner anguille sous roche. Il s'apprêtait à garder le coin de l'œil sur les échanges entre Cullen et la suspecte, tant que durerait l'entretien.

Isabella avait noté cet étrange échange de regards entre les deux hommes la presque fierté d'Edward et la haine du capitaine.

- **Est-ce que j'ai manqué une réplique ?** s'enquit-elle.

**- J'avais dit que vous ne voudriez pas d'avocat.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que je n'en voudrais pas ?**

**- Vous ne voulez rien cacher.**

**- Exact, je n'ai rien à cacher,** affirma-t-elle en lui souriant.

Ce sourire, non pas de joie, mais plutôt empreint de sadisme et de contentement emplit Edward d'effroi. Plus il la regardait et plus il la croyait capable de violence, aussi bien de torture physique que morale.

Il faut dire qu'elle modelait son comportement sur les réactions d'Edward. Il ne s'apercevait pas encore qu'il serait prêt à croire tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui faire croire, en jouant sur les mots et sur les gestes. Innocente ou coupable, c'était elle qui décidait pour l'instant. De ce fait, Bella n'avait pas voulu masquer ce sourire, elle était ravie, tout sembler se dérouler selon ses espérances.

Newton reprit la parole et offrit la chaise de l'accusé à Isabella. Naturellement, elle ouvrit son sac et s'apprêta à allumer une cigarette.

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit de fumer ici, Mlle Swan,** avertit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard doux - mais au fond certainement très dédaigneux.

Newton n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait de lancer les hostilités.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? M'inculper pour fumage ? Et pourquoi avez-vous un cendrier ?**

_(Note : j'ai résisté pour ne pas vous refaire la scène de Remember Me ^^. C'est donc bien un cendrier, pas un bol décoratif.)_

Nouveau sourire amusé, vainqueur et surtout plein de défit. Effectivement le pauvre Newton se trouva bien embarrassé.

- **Il y a des détecteurs de fumée** ,argumenta-t-il.

**- Ils ne fonctionnent pas, sinon pourquoi toute une entreprise de réparation serait là ?**

Les policiers ne répliquèrent rien, elle alluma la cigarette et en tira une bouffée satisfaite. Personne n'oserait jamais coller une amande à une millionnaire, qui plus est, elle était une millionnaire observatrice et de mauvais poil.

Elle détailla la troupe de bras cassés devant elle : Talcott frémissait, Walker l'observait, attentif à tous ses gestes McCarthy attendait le début de la confrontation … et puis Edward Cullen, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Le seul qui tenterait peut-être quelque chose pour la coincer, le seul qu'il lui fallait défier. Le seul qui serait difficile à convaincre, le seul pour qui elle jouait le jeu.

Durant une minute ils se mettent tous à leur aise. Newton suait à grosses gouttes, le pauvre sentait qu'il jouait sa tête et sa place aujourd'hui. En combien de temps pouvait-elle le faire muter dans le plus pommé des trous à rat ?

- **Voulez-vous nous dire la nature de vos relations avec Mr Boz** ? commença-t-il, poli et prudent.

- **J'ai couché avec lui pendant un an et demi. J'aimais bien coucher avec lui, il n'avait pas peur des nouvelles expériences. J'apprécie les hommes comme ça.**

Bang. Casser la glace, ça c'est fait.

Un filet de thé coula le long de la mâchoire de Talcott qui se mit à bouillir devant l'impertinence et la sans-gêne de la jeune femme. Il sentit la provocation, mais, comme tous les hommes de la pièce se sentir subitement irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Newton était manifestement le plus touché, il la regardait d'un œil trop lubrique pour être discret. Il enleva – inconsciemment ou non – ses lunettes d'intello et se lissa les cheveux.

Sa robe était courte, elle était un peu éloignée de la table si bien qu'on distinguait la quasi-totalité de ses jambes et de ses cuisses. Elle était toujours tranquille, calme, avec sa cigarette.

Emmett se pencha et murmura à l'oreille d'Edward : **« Vingt-quatre ans et elle sait ce qu'elle veut la coquine. ».** Edward frémit, mais décréta que cette attitude provocatrice était trop désinvolte pour être naturelle. Donc, elle jouait, pour les amener quelque part. _Mais où ?_

**- Avez-vous … pratiqué avec lui des activités … sadomasochistes ?** hésita Mike, rouge comme les feux de l'enfer.

Isabella rit de sa gêne et se rapprocha un peu de lui par-dessus la table, à quelques centimètres de lui.

- **Qu'avez-vous en tête exactement Mr Newton ?**

**- Vous lui avez lié les mains ?** bredouilla-t-il.

- **Non,** dit-elle, catégorique.

**- Jamais ?** insista Edward.

- **Non. James aimait trop se servir de ses mains. Ç'aurait été criminel. J'adore les mains, les doigts … **

La même idée s'infiltra dans la tête des hommes. De son côté, Bella était à deux doigts de pouffer de rire tant elle trouvait ses propres paroles amusantes et inconvenantes. Le meilleur était même encore à venir.

- **Vous décrivez une écharpe de soie blanche dans votre livre …**

**- J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les écharpes de soie blanche. Elles servent en toute occasion…**

**- Pourtant vous avez dit que vous aimez les hommes qui utilisent leurs mains…**

**- Non. J'ai dit que j'aimais que Jammy utilise ses mains ! Le fait qu'un de mes personnages attache ses partenaires à son lit ne signifie pas que je le fait aussi,** répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se tournant vers Edward elle s'adressa à lui, tout particulièrement**. Je ne respecte aucune règle Edward… Je vais avec le courant. Ne cherche pas à comprendre.**

Cette phrase, et la manière dont elle la prononça le mit très mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait pas compris le sens, mais le fait qu'elle s'adressa a lui, le différenciait des autres policiers. Elle avait agi comme s'il n'avait pas été l'un des flics là pour l'interroger. Il y avait eu d'un côté les policiers, et de l'autre lui, et elle.

Emmett se glissa dans le dos de son ami et se penchant vers lui une nouvelle fois, dit** : **

**- Depuis quand elle t'appelle par ton prénom ? **

**- Je ne le lui ai même pas dit.**

Edward songea aux recherches qu'elle avait manifestement faites. Il ne serait pas comme Talcott, il ne prendrait plus de précautions… si elle lui permettait d'en placer une quand il pourrait lui parler en privé, rien ne devait s'ébruiter.

Emmett leva un sourcil, perplexe. Son ami lui mentait-il ?

**- Avez-vous tué James Boz ? **reprit Newton, fermement.

**- Ç'aurait été vraiment stupide d'écrire l'histoire d'un meurtre pour ensuite tuer un homme de la façon dont je l'ai décrit dans le roman. Je me serais désignée moi-même coupable. Je ne suis pas stupide.**

**- Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas stupide mademoiselle,** la flatta Talcott.

Edward renifla avec dédain et admira ses ongles un moment. Il se rappela les paroles d'Alice : _« __Détrompez-moi si je m'égare mais je crois que je sais déjà ce qu'elle va répondre à ça … : « Croyez-vous que je suis assez bête pour tuer quelqu'un de la même manière que je l'ai décrit dans mon roman. Évidemment que non parce que je sais que je deviendrais suspecte ». _ Elle était là, l'auto-défense flairée par Alice. Il remit en doute l'affirmation d'Isabella en se basant sur cette analyse :

**- Avoir écrit ce roman vous donne un alibi, il vous disculpe de ce fait.**

- **Hm. C'est vrai ce que vous dites, oui. Pas bête du tout,** ironisa-t-elle. **Mais la réponse est non, je ne l'ai pas tué.**

**- Vous prenez de la drogue Mlle Swan ?**

**- Quelques fois, **admit-elle, distraitement.

**- Vous avez déjà pris de la drogue avec Mr Boz ?**

**- C'est arrivé … **

On avait retrouvé une forte dose de drogue dans le corps de Boz, mais l'avait-on piqué avec ou sans son consentement ?

Bella eut une pensée qui l'amusa. Elle songea à Boz, et à tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû déployer pour supporter son égo surdimensionné… _De la drogue oui, rien que pour accepter de l'entendre se gratifier de sa propre existence._ Une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle allait relancer Edward, si impudiquement qu'il en rougirait.

**- Vous avez déjà baisé sous cocaïne Edward ? Ou en étant .. dans un état d'ébriété si élevé que s'en est approchant ?**

**- Je vous prierais de soigner votre langage et de cesser de manquer de respect à l'inspecteur Cullen ! **

Mais ils avaient relevé la tête et adressés à Edward un regard entendu. Il avait froncé les sourcils, rien de plus, mais au fond de lui, il commençait à ressentir un étrange bourdonnement sourd et désagréable. Un tremblement de terre au creux de son estomac qui annonçait l'éruption à venir.

Elle se recoiffa. _J'ai l'impression d'être entourée d'une tripotée de fossoyeurs_. _Il a à peine réagit_, pensa-t-elle.

**- On dirait que vous aimez jouer… je me trompe ? **

**- J'ai une licence de psychologie, alors ça coule de source. Jouer est amusant, surtout quand on s'ennuie.**

Et voilà, l'ennui était de nouveau là. La maladie des riches.

Isabella jeta un œil à la pièce, sans chercher quoi que ce soit de distrayant dans la décoration sommaire, alors elle se mit à jouer avec son briquet, focalisée dessus.

**- Qu'avez-vous éprouvé lorsque votre fiancé est mort ? Je parle de Jacob Black.**

**- Je l'aimais, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai aussi trouvé qu'il était idiot de mourir comme ça, alors je lui en ai voulu.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sa connaissance, Edward fut absolument persuadé qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle était peinée, mais il continua.

**- Qu'avez-vous éprouvé lorsqu'on vous a dit que James Boz était mort ?**

**- J'ai pensé que quelqu'un avait lu mon livre et me provoquait.**

**- Mais vous n'avez pas eu mal.**

**- Non.**

**- Parce que vous ne l'aimiez pas.**

**- Parfaitement.**

**- Et pourtant vous couchiez avec lui ?**

Edward cherchait un lien qui n'existait pas entre les actions d'Isabella. C'était incohérent. Elle avait raison : il n'y avait pas de règle avec elle.

**- Vous n'avez jamais baisé une fille que vous n'aimiez pas Edward ? **

**- …**

**- C'est parce que je suis une femme et non un homme que vous trouvez cela étrange ?** **Je devrais vivre comme une bonne-sœur ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward savait bien qu'il était machiste. Comble de la malchance il avait certainement en face de lui la féministe la plus convaincue de la côte Ouest.

**- Vous voulez une cigarette Edward ? **

Les tempes d'Edward se contractèrent. Il se fixa sur le petit rouleau léger qu'elle lui tendait par-dessus la table. Il se détourna.

**- Comment avez-vous rencontré Mr Boz ?**

**- Je voulais écrire le roman de l'assassinat d'une ancienne star du rock. Je suis allée dans son club, pour le rencontrer. Je l'ai dragué et j'ai couché avec lui. Facile, il est tombé dans le panneau de ce que je lui faisais miroiter.**

**- Vous couchiez donc avec lui pour votre boulot ?**

Elle émit un petit rire satisfait.

**- Enfin quelqu'un qui considère ce que je fais comme un emploi ! .. Mais vous avez raison lieutenant. Et c'est ce que font des tas de gens. Puis finalement comme ça m'a plu j'ai continué**.

- **Très sentimental … très romantique,** marmonna Emmett.

**- Je me sers des autres pour mes romans, je suis écrivain ! Aux autres de se protéger. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de chercher à être romantique dans son travail. Les deux pourraient se mêler, mais ce n'était pas le cas.**

Ils la regardèrent tous, persuadés d'avoir à faire à une originale.

**-Quoi ? Vous voulez que je passe au détecteur de mensonges ? **suggéra-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Une imprimante cracha une flopée de papiers noirs d'encre qu'Edward examina. C'était le rapport de l'expert en cardiologie et en « police-vaudou », comme Edward appelait le détecteur de mensonge.<p>

Edward connaissait déjà les résultats, il rejeta la liasse de feuilles.

**- Regarde ça. Qu'est-ce que je disais. **

**- Son pouls n'a pas varié, pas de pics. Ou elle dit la vérité ou je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça,** maugréa Emmett en réponse.

**- Elle ment.**

**- Il faut t'y résoudre Ed, ce n'est pas elle. Elle est peut-être complètement foldingue, carrément perverse et incohérente mais …**

Il ne se donna pas la peine d'achever sa pensée. Pour lui tout était clair, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami se mettait ainsi martel en tête.

**- Elle ment**, répéta Edward.

Il s'assit et posa les coudes sur ses genoux, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait à des choses très complexes ou qu'il était vraiment angoissé. Pour lui, ce détecteur de mensonge, cet appareil soit disant magique ne valait rien. Et c'était vrai, un rapport tel que celui qui venait d'être établi n'avait aucune valeur juridique, ça ne pouvait rien prouver. Qui plus est, elle l'avait elle-même proposé, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait en triompher. Un quotient intellectuel hors-norme, une surdouée… Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que la machine aurait eu tort.

**- C'est pas possible, les scientifiques disent qu'on peut pas faire mentir la machine !**

Emmett aussi quelque part voulait y croire, parce que pour son ami ça changeait tout : si Edward affirmait qu'on pouvait tromper ainsi la machine … alors que lui y était passé … s'aurait été parce que lui-même l'avait déjà fait. Si le détecteur pouvait mentir, c'est qu'on avait déclaré innocent des gens qui étaient coupables.

Edward leva des yeux colériques mais déterminés vers Emmett, il acheva ainsi la conversation :

**- Crois-moi, c'est possible.**

* * *

><p>Dans la vieille Ford d'Edward régnait une atmosphère désagréable, le genre de sensation mouillée qui vous donne l'impression que vos chaussettes sont liquides.<p>

- **Dure journée non ?**

Isabella n'était pas dupe, l'ironie dans la voix d'Edward était aussi perceptible que l'angoisse d'un condamné à la chaise électrique.

**- Pas vraiment**, répondit-elle.

La pluie continua de battre le pare-brise. Edward roulait trop vite par ce temps. Ces nuages n'allaient-ils jamais cesser de déverser à seaux leur eau glaciale ?

**- Battre cette machine, ça n'a pas dû être facile n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si j'étais coupable et que je voulais battre cette machine, ce ne serait pas dur. Pas dur du tout. Mais vous le savez aussi n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes passé par là : le détecteur de mensonge, les interrogatoires, les regards soupçonneux… **

**- Avec succès.**

**- Vous voyez Edward, nous sommes **_**tous les deux**_** innocents.**

La voiture se stoppa devant la villa qu'on distinguait à peine.

**- Merci de m'avoir ramené à propos. Vous n'étiez pas obligé. J'aurais adoré un petit tête à tête avec Newton. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous forcer.**

Mais Edward n'en avait pas fini, il retint la portière qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

**- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi**, insista-t-il.

**- Vous en savez aussi beaucoup sur moi.**

**- Rien à part ce qui concerne mon boulot de flic !** rétorqua-t-il, tranchant.

Elle fit silence et trouva ses clés.

**- Pourtant vous savez que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements... **sourit-elle.** Ne vous en faites pas, c'était irrésistible, je sais.**

Une nouvelle fois elle poussa la portière et l'humidité qui s'était estompée saisit Edward à la gorge.

**- Salut Edward. On se voit bientôt ! **termina-t-elle, en lui adressant un sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de courir vers le porche.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>Elle est sacrément déjantée cette Bella n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez bien fait attention à chaque mot ^^ il se pourrait qu'il y ait des choses intéréssantes à interpréter, pour vous qui êtes en quête de vérités :D

**Que croyez vous avoir compris ? Ça vous intrigue toujours ? Les choses sérieuses commencent bientôt, même si déjà l'affaire est bien lancée !**

Si vous avez vu le film, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir coupé une scène au montage ? ^^ C'était trop osé pour moi, mais je me rattraperais !

Merci pour vos reviews :D

Je vous aime, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! **N'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui me motivez**, surtout durant mes moments de blues durant lesquels je me demande pourquoi je fais ça ^^ (Les lemons sont terribles, parce que je les trouve toujours nuls et durs à écrire, ça me fous un coup au moral)

**Le 08-04-2012.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, c'est lundi, mais pour moi ce sont les vacances :D**

**Nous revoici, nous revoilà, en direct de San Francisco :D Vous m'avez semblé apprécier le chapitre précédent, qu'aller vous me dire de celui-ci ? Je compte sur vous pour les reviews évidemment :D Et vous remercie pour celles que vous m'avez gentiment laissés, et qui étaient très enthousiastes ! On se retrouve en bas :D**

Et pour l'anonyme** Laura** : des remerciements évidemment :D Et je te rassure, ça ne va pas se passer comme dans le film (tu fais référence à quoi dans le film ?)

_le 24-04 : chapitre reposté, pour une légère correction, si minime que personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais écrit Banner au lieu de Hockley. Ça m'apprendra à changer les noms en court de route._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>

La pluie semblait finalement s'être décidée à noyer la ville sous un flot ininterrompu. Ses habitants, plus impatients de rentrer au sec que jamais, étaient prompts à l'énervement.

Edward sortit avec regrets du confort chaud de sa vieille voiture et se dirigea vers le bar dont il avait l'habitude, tout près du commissariat. Il poussa la porte et secoua ses cheveux déjà trempés. Son collègue et supérieur Phil entra à sa suite : il venait de l'apercevoir et avait à lui parler.

**- C'est quoi tous ces « **_**Edward**_** » par-ci « **_**Edward**_** » par-là ? « **_**Vous voulez une cigarette Edward ? ». « Vous pouvez me raccompagner Edward ?**_** ». **railla Phil dans une imitation féminine suraiguë. **Tu la connais ?**

**- Non, je l'avais jamais vu avant et elle ne m'a pas demandé de la raccompagner ! Elle a demandé que quelqu'un la raccompagne ! **corrigea Edward, sur la défensive.

**- Et tu t'es proposé**, intervint Emmett qui venait prendre un verre au bar. **Arrête de jouer sur les** **mots !**

Emmett et Edward venaient presque toujours à ce bar après leurs heures de service. Il avait ressorti la balle en caoutchouc et la fit rebondir sur la table métallisée avant d'avaler d'un trait la moitié de sa bière.

Edward s'installa en face de lui en oubliant volontairement Phil près du bar.

**- Tu prends quoi Edward ? Un thé glacé comme d'habitude ?** demanda le barman.

**- Non, un double whisky sans glaçons, s'il te plaît Daniel.**

Emmett jeta à son ami un regard alarmé.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- J'ai pas bu un verre depuis trois mois … J'ai besoin de ta permission Emmy ? **fit Edward, mécontent et avec un brin d'arrogance.

Il avait toujours un peu d'arrogance quand il répliquait sèchement, un brin de cynisme. Il se leva, donc, et alla chercher son verre. Il avait conscience qu'il provoquait son ami mais ce soir il se sentait le besoin de montrer un peu de pouvoir, d'esprit de contradiction. Il exiba son verre sous le nez de son ami.

**- Tchin !**

Puis il but quelques gorgées sans lâcher Emmett des yeux. Ceci fait, il s'étira et se délaissa en sentant le liquide brûlant couler dans sa gorge. Ce soir, il avait vraiment eu besoin d'un remontant, et ça : le Jack Daniel's, c'était vraiment trop bon, un whisky avec un petit arrière-goût de danger. Et comme il se sentait désormais revigoré, il interrogea son partenaire :

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant quoi ? Elle a passé l'épreuve de vérité, on a rien contre elle et on ne s'y risquera pas. C'est terminé, et d'ailleurs tant mieux, plus d'Isabella Swan, bon débarrât. **

**- Elle a **_**demandé**_** à la passer ! Parce qu'elle savait la contourner !**

**- Et alors qu'est-ce que t'en sais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu ? Dans la voiture, chez elle, pendant l'interrogatoire ! Et puis tu l'as ramené ! Tu t'enfonces ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette pétasse ?**

**- Ça va me fait pas chier Emmett ! Y'a rien ! C'est qu'une putain de menteuse qui se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est bourrée de fric ! Et c'est pas terminé !** s'énerva-t-il en pointant un doigt rageur sur Emmett. **Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ses parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur sa vie ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle écrit à tendance à devenir réalité ?**

Là, Edward savait qu'il exagérait, mais, pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule coupable possible. Emmett, cependant, préférait suivre l'avis général.

**- On n'en a rien à foutre ! Tu fais sa biographie peut-être ? Tu insinues carrément qu'elle a tué ses parents et son ex-fiancé ? **beugla Emmett à son équipier.

Emmett avait l'air en colère, mais surtout il essayait de faire comprendre à son ami que celui-ci sombrait dans la paranoïa, et qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les « puissants ». Il crut rapidement qu'Edward s'était apaisé, mais Edward fit claquer son verre vide sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie en enfilant sa veste d'un mouvement fluide. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse emmerder comme ça. Manifestement, il entrait dans une de ces phases où il allait bouder son meilleur ami et s'enterrer devant la télévision.

**- Ed' où tu vas ?** s'inquiéta Emmett.

**- Faire un tour, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens, **répondit-il en quittant le bar bondé et en laissant à son ami le plaisir de payer l'addition.

Quand il sortit du bar Edward n'avait pas l'intention de rester sous la pluie battante à méditer immédiatement il se rendit à quelques rues du commissariat, dans une librairie qu'il fréquentait depuis toujours, mais avec de moins en moins de régularité.

Il fureta un moment entre les rayons, pourtant il savait déjà ce qu'il cherchait. Ses tentatives de s'intéresser aux manuels de bricolage et aux récits de voyage restèrent vaines au bout de cinq minutes, il guettait déjà le coin où il savait qu'il allait se rendre. Restait à savoir combien de temps il serait capable de réussir à se tenir éloigné de ces quelques rangées de livres qui l'attendaient et clignotaient dans sa tête.

Une fois qu'il eut parcouru en long, en large, et en travers l'ensemble de la boutique, il admit que finalement il n'était venu au paradis des livres que pour une seule raison : les étagères de romans policiers.

Un flic perdu entre les romans noirs, les polars, George Simenon, Agatha Cristie et Donna Leon. Quelle ironie…

Rien que pour confirmer cette règle éprouvante des librairies, les romans qu'il cherchait semblaient être absents des rayonnages. Curieux pour des best-sellers. Edward recula de quelques pas et son regard tomba sur un présentoir couvert d'au moins une vingtaine d'exemplaires.

Son instinct lui criait que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose à trouver c'était obligatoirement dans un de ces romans … quelque chose pour la faire tomber. Pour lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois.

L'année dernière Isabella avait sorti _Iceberg_, l'année antérieure c'était _Car Crash_. Edward le sélectionna pour sa couverture sobre, et parce qu'il était plus récent que les autres romans. C'était une histoire du flic, qui enquêtait sur un accident de voiture meurtrier, lequel semblait avoir été organisé par une sorte de parrain mafieux… Le bouquin avait été largement récompensé, vraiment elle était douée…

En payant, il songea à cette histoire de roman-alibi. Le roman qui disculpait Isabella Swan, parce qu'elle l'a écrit. Elle l'avait dit, il serait stupide de tuer quelqu'un de la même façon qu'on l'a décrit quelques mois avant dans un roman paru à des milliers d'exemplaires. Du coup il y avait des milliers de suspects potentiels. C'est pour ça que c'était génial. C'est brillant, mais selon Edward il y avait forcément une faille : qu'il allait s'empresser de chercher, même s'il lui fallait pour cela faire les poubelles de la villa du bord de la mer.

Edward retourna au bar et s'installa les pieds sur la table, à côté de la bière d'Emmett, comme s'il n'était pas parti plus tôt dans la soirée. Son ami était plongé dans les menus de son nouveau téléphone portable alors Edward ouvrit le livre et entama sa lecture. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer que déjà le roman attisait la curiosité d'Emmett qui tenta de se baisser pour en voir la couverture.

**- Et ben, tu t'intéresses …** **Tu envisages une reconversion en tant que critique littéraire** ? railla-t-il.

Mais déjà Edward n'écoutait plus, subitement envouté.

Voilà ce qu'il lut :

_« Il avait un problème de drogue, un problème d'alcool ainsi qu'un épineux problème sexuel dont il avait à peine conscience. De plus il était animé d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, bref c'était un policier et c'en était un très bon. _

_La femme se trouvait à genoux aux pieds du lit, elle lui faisait dos et sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et les tordis avec force, elle gémit, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière comme on tire sur la crinière d'un cheval. Les veines de ses bras se gonflèrent quand il la ramena brusquement vers lui »_

Edward s'interrompit et referma brusquement le roman. Ça devenait trop … chaud pour être lu en public, la scène intime était de l'autre côté de la page. Il fallait qu'il soit seul pour continuer. Ces quelques lignes avaient déjà fait trop de chemin dans sa tête. C'était la représentation même d'un fantasme prêt à le torturer…

**- Daniel**, appela-t-il. **Tu me remets ça ? Un autre double s'il te plaît. **

Il reçut un nouveau regard réprobateur d'Emmett, mais ça ne le toucha pas. Par contre les paroles d'un homme le touchèrent, le brûlèrent comme un fer de lance enfoncé à vif dans sa poitrine :

**- Hé Flingueur tu t'es remis au whisky ? T'as laissé tomber l'eau ? L'inspection générale va pas être contente, ah sûr que non … **

A ce même moment, Rosalie Hale entrait dans le bar, son sac dans une main ferme, un parapluie dégoulinant dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêta tout d'abord au bar mais son attention fut attirée par la voix de Phil au fond de la salle. Phil répondit à l'homme saoul d'une façon vulgaire qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il ne le disait pas mais la situation d'Edward en ce qui concernait l'alcool l'avait toujours profondément atteint, et pour cela il était prêt à défendre son inspecteur, surtout si cela pouvait éviter que celui-ci aggrave ses antécédents déjà lourds.

**- Vas te faire foutre toi !** cria Phil.

L'homme saoul qui s'en prenait à l'intégrité d'Edward s'appelait Marty, c'était une langue bien pendue, le Monsieur ragot du commissariat. Il n'aurait pas dû cependant il n'avait pas à critiquer étant donnée sa place minable au sein de la police. Peut-être était-ce cela qui le rendait si amer et dur avec les autres policiers. Tout ça Phil le savait, il s'employa donc à tempérer l'ouragan-Marty : étant démontré que les cris n'arrêtait pas les spécialistes de la beuverie, comme l'expert qu'ils avaient là.

**- Tututut Phil,** répondit Marty face à ces tentatives d'apaisement.

Secouant son doigt comme on le fait pour montrer une interdiction à un môme, il regarda le dit doigt comme s'il y en avait deux, comme s'il voyait double. Il était complètement bourré, mais il se leva et alla jusqu'au bar en chancelant.

**- Regarde flingueur, j't'apporte ton verre ! **continua-t-il.

Edward lui lança un regard méprisant, il sentait des picotements désagréables monter dans ses membres, des élans furieux, des envies difficilement répressibles de s'énerver.

**- Ohh Flingueur** ! reprit Marty. **Ohh ! Un double ! Attention tu vas … t'vas t'saouler !**

**- Je suis pas en service ! Je discute ! Dégage tu m'as compris ! Tu cherches les emmerdes ?**

**- Travaille p-pas trop tard Flin-gueur, ça pourrait te rendre … alcolo ! **bégaya l'homme ivre.

On ricana à ces remarques, mais pour le moment le plus saoul des deux n'était pas Edward. Edward ne bougea pas, il agit comme si ces mots n'avaient pas de prise sur lui, pourtant ses poings se durcissaient il se tendit comme un ressort. Et, subitement, au moment où Marty allait en lâcher une nouvelle, il se leva et l'attrapa par le col.

**- T'arrêtes de me faire chier ou j'te colle sur le comptoir**, hurla-t-il au pauvre homme ivre. (Qui l'avait cela dit bien mérité…)

Rosalie jugea qu'elle avait assez laissé pourrir la situation et intervint :

**- Hé ? Quel est le problème ? **dit-elle, en se glissant entre les deux flics, au risque de prendre un coup.

**- Pas de problème docteur … **grogna Phil, souvent peu amical avec la psychologue aux airs de mannequin.

Les hommes s'apaisèrent quelques secondes, le regard appréciateur qu'Edward jeta à Rosalie n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas à elle. Il avait définitivement assez bu. Marty rouvrit sa grande gueule, hélas.

**- Et ben flingueur, manquait plus que la psy ! Elle arrive juste à temps pour sauver son patient préféré ! **

Bien sûr, Marty pensait que l'indulgence de l'inspection générale à l'encontre d'Edward n'était due qu'à leur petite aventure, et d'un commun accord, tout le monde s'entendait pour croire que c'était essentiellement pour ça qu'Edward couchait avec elle.

Rosalie saisit Edward par la manche et se retourna vers Marty en le glaçant de ce regard bleu dont elle gardait jalousement le secret.

**- La ferme connard ! Vient toi !**

**- Il me cherche, Rose !** murmura Edward à l'oreille de Rosalie.

Plus que jamais le patient cherchait du secours dans les yeux-mitraillette de sa psy.

**- Et pourquoi tu réponds ? Allez viens, on s'en va… Edward, je t'interdis d'aller lui casser la figure ! Ou sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! **ordonna-t-elle.

Phil était - au moins pour une fois d'accord avec l'avis général – et oui : mieux vaut écouter les conseils de son thérapeute.

Edward s'était laissé calmer par Rosalie et ils étaient devant sa porte alors qu'elle en cherchait les clés. Elle n'y arrivait pas car Edward la distrayait sans cesse de son objectif, il lui embrassait le cou, il lui caressait le dos. Ça la faisait rire mais elle avait très envie de réussir à ouvrir cette porte avant qu'il ne devienne trop entreprenant.

Après une très longue minute à se faire tripoter par les doigts aventureux d'Edward, elle ouvrit la porte et immédiatement balança ses chaussures dans un coin. Il l'imita et enleva sa veste.

Il la détailla l'espace d'une seconde et leurs regards se croisèrent. Peu de femmes ayant déjà croisé le regard le plus lubrique d'Edward Cullen l'ont oublié, et elles ont encore beaucoup de bonnes raisons de se rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Ses yeux brillaient parfois – comme maintenant – de ce feu étrange, lumineux et sombre à la fois le regard d'un homme qui voulait satisfaire sa partenaire, parce qu'il pensait que c'était là le meilleur moyen d'obtenir son pardon. Quand les pupilles d'Edward étaient ainsi l'incendie n'était pas loin.

Rosalie n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un regard, elle était, elle aussi très bien armée de ce côté-là. Mais elle savait comment ça marchait avec Edward … ça marchait plutôt bien et elle était impatiente.

Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa, sans douceur, il la plaqua contre le mur près de la porte de sa chambre. Ça, c'était sa spécialité, la rudesse agréable chemin vers le plaisir.

Ce soir c'était comme différent, exacerbé. Les lèvres d'Edward avaient le goût d'alcool, son comportement animal y était lié. Durant le temps qu'il la tint contre le mur , il s'empara de ses bras qu'il maintint au-dessus de sa tête, ensuite il la souleva pour la laisser tomber sur le lit. Leurs vêtements le gênait, il se débattit.

Il était trop brusque, comme s'il voulait la forcer à éprouver du plaisir. Il déchira la robe de Rosalie en forçant trop la fermeture éclair, mais elle gémit quand elle sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Elle aurait aimé en faire autant mais il mit fin aux préliminaires et guida directement les mains chaudes de Rosalie à son pantalon. Nu, il se plaqua contre elle. Les mots qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille la rendait folle de désir il savourait déjà son plaisir sachant tout ce qu'il allait lui faire cette nuit… Pour cela il revêtit le préservatif qu'elle cachait toujours dans sa table de nuit et se coula en elle.

À un moment, entre deux grognements sauvages, il détourna le regard et ses yeux se portèrent sur la table de chevet, et sur le livre qui y est posé, interrompu en pleine lecture. Il imagina brièvement le visage d'Isabella. Si elle avait été là elle l'aurait fixé, arborant son sourire le plus arrogant. Cette pensée était suffisante pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Une frénésie sans but se saisit de lui. Il accéléra ses coups de butoirs entre les cuisses de la blonde puis sans y penser lui ordonna : « tourne-toi », à deux reprises. Ses réticences vaincues il se réinséra en elle. Il devint l'animal qu'il se savait être celui qui baise au lieu de faire l'amour. Mais Rosalie criait de plaisir, malgré la violence dont il faisait preuve. Lui ne cessait de visualiser cette femme, à l'exact opposé de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et déjà ce fut fini, il s'écroula.

Ils s'allongèrent, Edward derrière Rosalie, la tenant dans ses bras. Il n'y aurait pas de long moment, pas de longues caresses avec Edward, Rosalie le savait bien. En tant que maitresse, elle avait le droit à une nuit avec Edward, les câlins sous la couette au petit matin n'étaient pas compris dans cette non-relation amoureuse. Parfois ils parlaient, c'est tout.

Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée et pendant qu'Edward somnolait un peu, Rosalie demanda :

**- Comment elle est ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Bella Swan, je sais que c'était elle la petite amie de Boz quand il est mort, donc c'est elle qui a écrit ces romans …** dit-elle en désignant la table de nuit. **Étonnant, elle voulait être journaliste, je crois.**

Edward y jeta un coup d'œil succinct. Il s'étonna qu'elle connaisse ce nom et immédiatement chercha un lien, ou une personne qui aurait pu lui parler d'elle.

**- Tu avais bien deviné, elle s'est servie de son livre comme d'un alibi, **répondit Edward.

Il y eut quelques minutes où tous deux réfléchirent en silence.

**- Je l'ai connue à l'Université, quand je vivais à Los Angeles. On avait certains cours en commun, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que moi. Un vrai petit génie… Elle avait… quoi … trois ans d'avance … **

**- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit !** s'exclama-t-il, en la surplombant.

Il n'avait pas songé que Rosalie et Isabella avaient un point commun : la psychologie.

**- Mais je te le dis ! **contra-t-elle.

C'était ça avec Edward, ils passaient toujours d'extraordinaires moments au lit, mais après il venait toujours tout foutre en l'air avec son caractère de merde. Comme elle ne voulait pas s'énerver après lui elle se leva, récupéra sa robe déchirée et enfila un peignoir. Elle examina le vêtement fichu.

**- C'est la première fois que tu te comportes comme ça,** l'accusa-t-elle. **Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est toi la psy, à toi de le dire … **fit-il en s'asseyant, sans pitié.

Il soupira et se gratta la tête, comme à chaque fois dans le lit de Rosalie, et même après une superbe partie de jambe en l'air : il était gêné d'être là. Surtout ce matin : après s'être conduit comme une brute avide de sexe pendant une partie de la nuit.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, **plaida-t-il.

C'était si facile de se dérober de ses responsabilités, mais tellement tentant. Puis, sans que ça n'ait aucun lien avec ce dont il s'excusait, il couina :

**- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette …**

**- Je croyais que t'avais arrêté … Comme l'alcool d'ailleurs !** se moqua sèchement Rosalie.

**- T'as pas fini de me faire la morale !** s'écria-t-il, aussi revêche qu'il pouvait l'être.

Son air arrogant - du genre : je ne reçois pas d'ordre, ni de conseils, ni de réprimande, d'absolument personne - acheva Rosalie. Elle n'acceptait vraiment pas qu'on soit mécontent quand on sortait de son lit – son lit à _elle _! Elle le fixa et partis vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

**- Dans le premier tiroir de l'entrée ! Prend le paquet et débarrasse le plancher ! Va fumer chez toi !** cria-t-elle.

**- Rose …** tenta Edward, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

**- Dégage abruti ! La prochaine fois tu retourneras baiser une de ces connasses que tu choppes je ne sais où ! **

Définitivement très énervée. _Elle va faire la gueule pendant des semaines,_ pensa Edward. Il enfila son pantalon, récupéra sa veste, le paquet de cigarettes dans l'entrée et sortit de l'appartement.

Le lendemain, un lundi, Edward arriva au bureau sans trop savoir à quelle heure il devait y être, ni vraiment où il devait se rendre. Il était toujours mobilisé sur l'affaire James Boz et ce matin se tenait une petite réunion de mise en point avec ses collègues et les policiers de Talcott sur l'affaire.

Il traversa le couloir, passant la tête dans plusieurs salles sans apercevoir personne. Parvenu au fond du couloir il aperçut Emmett par deçà un store, dans un petit bureau. Il arrêta un adjoint chargé de paperasse et lui demanda :

**- Ils ont commencés ?**

**- Pas encore, dépêche –toi !** répondit l'homme.

Sans frapper il entra et salua Newton et Phil Walker. Apparemment les gentils petits policiers de Talcott étaient déjà partis à l'aventure…

**- T'as une gueule de déterré,** le salua Emmett en lui donnant un café fumant.

Il s'assit pour écouter.

**- J'ai passé quelques coups de fil à UCLA… Il y a eu un meurtre en 2006, un professeur, dans son lit. Avec un pic à glace ! Comme par hasard … **mit en avant Newton.

**- Swan y était à l'époque non ?**

**- Le fichier de l'université dit que oui … On fonce là-dessus, c'est trop pour être une simple coïncidence ! Mais attention, ça ne l'accuse pas d'office ! N'oublions pas la thèse du complot contre elle ! McCarthy tu creuses cette histoire de meurtre, je veux tous les rapports de police. Newton, éclairci du côté des parents. Quant à la fille, je veux un rapport sur tout ce qu'elle a publié ! Trouvez aussi un maximum de données psychologique de cette nana et donnez-les à Rosalie.**

Quand Phil Walker prenait à cœur son rôle et départageait ainsi le boulot c'était une partie de plaisir. Edward pensa à Rosalie, au moins il n'allait pas devoir lui rendre visite pendant un petit bout de temps, ça lui éviterait de se faire sortir à coups de pied au derrière. Mais du coup il constata que son supérieur ne lui avait rien donné de particulier à faire.

**- Et moi ?**

**- Premièrement, va te passer la tête sous l'eau froide. T'as la gueule de quelqu'un qu'a pas dormi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce week-end ? Et ensuite, va à Stinson, suis-la, vois où elle te conduit, te fais pas repérer et vois ce qu'elle fait ! **termina Walker avant de congédier tout le monde.

Edward sourit, posa la tasse et s'en alla à grands pas vers sa voiture. Pas besoin de préciser _qui _il devait suivre.

Il arriva vite devant la maison au bord de la falaise. Une ferrari noire en sortait à peine. Il eut juste le temps d'en apercevoir l'intérieur. Il tombait _à pic_, elle sortait. _(pardon pour le jeu de mot)_

Il suivit la belle sportive dans les premiers virages sans peine, en maintenant une certaine distance entre les deux véhicules. La main de la jeune femme dépassait de la vitre, un mégot serré entre les doigts. À peine l'a-t-elle jetée qu'elle accéléra. Edward enfonça l'accélérateur, mais sa vieille Mustang n'avait pas la reprise et la puissance de la superbe ferrari.

La route était sinueuse, tristement célèbre pour ses nombreux accidents. Le véhicule prit de l'allure et commença à doubler rapidement, dépassant les limites autorisées, se préoccupant peut de la double ligne continue au milieu de la chaussée.

Elle doublait dans les virages, dépassait la barre des 100 km/h en ligne droite. Mais là où elle se faufilait Edward avait des difficultés à faire de même. Sa voiture ronflait sous l'effort.

Pourtant elle ne sembla pas l'avoir vu, elle ne jetait jamais un œil à son rétroviseur. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait savoir quand doubler avec toute cette circulation en sens inverse. Et effectivement, elle n'était pas devin et n'y voyait pas plus que lui. Dans un long virage, elle déboita sur la gauche pour doubler un camion, Edward suivit le mouvement, il arrivait au niveau de la voiture devant lui quand brusquement la ferrari regagna sa place sur la droite. Un énorme autobus jaillit sur la ligne droite, lancé à toute allure sur la voie de gauche, là où était Edward.

À sa droite : une voiture, à sa gauche : le ravin. C'était un peu tard pour réfléchir… Il y avait une place, juste derrière la ferrari, à égale distance entre le bus et la Mustang d'Edward. Le bus klaxonna mais continua de foncer sur lui. Il écrasa l'accélérateur dans une tentative désespérée, atteignit l'espace libre laissé par la ferrari, et se rabattit sur la droite en freinant la voiture derrière lui faillit l'emboutir, mais le bus était passé …

Edward souffla l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons, lessivé par ce surplus d'émotion mais déjà celle qu'il filait l'avait distancé. Elle anticipait si bien qu'elle ne semblait jamais utiliser ses freins, la voiture glissait dans les virages, dérapait sans jamais faire un écart, sans jamais manifester la moindre perte de contrôle. Edward, au contraire, soufflait, transpirait et sentait son cœur sur le point de lâcher à chaque fois qu'il devait de nouveau doubler pour suivre la voiture noire.

De la sueur coula de son front, il se considérait bon conducteur, mais suivre une folle qui se croyait sur un circuit de course était au-dessus de ses forces. En vérité après plusieurs kilomètres ainsi il ne savait pas pourquoi il la suivait encore. Elle n'allait pas se tuer aujourd'hui, c'était évident, mais lui n'était pas passé loin.

Sorti de la route de la côté, le véhicule noir reprit une allure plus calme et se gara tranquillement d'un élégant créneau devant une petite maison de bois aux volets bleus. Isabella Swan en sortit, perchées sur de hauts talons, les cheveux relevés brillants au soleil, des lunettes visées sur le nez et une sacoche d'ordinateur portable sous le bras. Elle ne regarda pas autour d'elle et marcha directement jusqu'à l'entrée où on lui ouvrit immédiatement. La plupart des volets de la maison étaient clos, en fait, le quartier était plutôt délabré.

Edward se gara silencieusement de l'autre côté de la rue, coupa le contact et attendit. Le moteur de sa Ford Mustang soufflait, sifflait et crachotait, comme à l'agonie.

Au bout de quinze minutes il passa discrètement devant la maison et releva le nom sur la boîte à lettre. '_Stanley Jessica'_

Discrètement, c'est ce qu'il crut. Bella l'observait de derrière un rideau, au premier étage. Il avait tout l'air d'un flic, sa démarche, son air, ses yeux prospectant autour de lui. Il était beau malgré cela, grand et élancé. Mais apparemment très mauvais en filature et un peu trop téméraire. Elle se demanda comment il avait réussi à ne pas se tuer dans ce tas de ferraille qui lui servait de moyen de transport. Elle avait bien vu le petit incident avec l'autobus.

Edward déplaça sa voiture et s'y installa, durant des heures il envoya des textos à Emmett, jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe, mais la Ferrari était toujours là et personne n'était ni rentré ni sorti de la maison. Edward avait vérifié qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus sortir par derrière : il n'y avait que de hauts grillages et pas de porte.

À midi, il mangea le paquet de chips et but la bière tiède qu'il gardait toujours dans sa boîte à gants. Il fuma la portière fermée et resta confiné dans son air irrespirable.

Puis enfin il y eut du mouvement, Isabella Swan sortit, accompagnée. Edward ne put distinguer qu'une petite femme : la soixantaine, un peu enrobée, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles discutèrent cinq minutes dehors, se firent la bise et Isabella fit un petit signe de la main avant de démarrer le moteur rugissant.

Déjà elle avait filée, plus paisiblement qu'au matin, mais subitement elle grilla un feu. La surprise conduisit Edward à faire caler son moteur, comme il ne voyait plus le véhicule il supposa qu'elle rentrait simplement chez elle, de toute façon il était coincé derrière d'autres véhicules.

Elle regagna son domicile sur les chapeaux de roues. Il arriva tout de même peu après elle, puisqu'il la vit refermer le portail électrique du garage.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, il s'était préparé pour aller la voir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il voulait voir celle qu'il avait passé la journée à attendre. Il lui fallait la revoir.

Une fois garé, il sortit pour aller à la porte. Généralement, on ne regarde pas par la fenêtre des gens, à moins d'être comme Edward et de n'avoir aucune honte à jeter un coup d'œil. Sa curiosité lui fut utile, car par la baie, il s'aperçut qu'Isabella n'était plus seule. Jasper Whitlock - qu'il avait rencontré un peu auparavant - était là, dans le salon un verre à la main et les jambes croisées sur le canapé. Il l'attendait.

En effet, à peine eut-elle jeté ses clés sur la table qu'elle se jeta sur les genoux (surement cagneux) du blondinet. Edward serait allé frapper si elle ne s'était pas aussitôt mise à califourchon sur Jasper pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Là, il n'était plus question de rien, il était trop tard pour attendre qu'ils aient fini. Car oui, ils avaient apparemment l'intention de copuler joyeusement sur le canapé.

Edward ne voulait pas voir cela, il sortit du jardin et remonta en voiture. Il alluma une cigarette avec rage, tout en conduisant.

Crevé, et même un peu hébété par une journée de presque totale inactivité physique, il avait envie de rentrer, et d'aller se coucher mais comme il ne voulait pas rester sur cette mauvaise impression d'avoir perdu sa journée, il se rendit au commissariat. Il était neuf heures bien tassé, un de ses collègues était de garde. Il s'installa dans le petit coin d'Emmett et consulta le fichier de la police. Il tapa le nom de Jessica Stanley ainsi que son lieu d'habitation.

L'ordinateur trouva rapidement. Elle avait un casier, plutôt chargé même.

_« Jessica Stanley : Homicide, Janvier 2001, San Francisco RCF»._

RCF : reconnue coupable des faits.

Un bruit de porte qui se referme et de pas le surprit, il se retourna, sans cependant chercher à cacher les fichiers qu'il consultait. Emmett se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

**- T'as rien de mieux à faire ? Phil t'as pas donné du boulot ? ** ronchonna Emmett.

- **J'ai dû la filer, il m'a rien donné de plus.**

**- Alors, elle a fini par sortir la Swan ?**

**- Ouais, j'ai juste poireauté toute la journée … Tu cherches qui ?** demanda Edward en voulant laisser l'ordinateur à son coéquipier.

**- Un prof de psychologie décédé, de l'université de Californie, celui qui s'est fait perforer par un pic à glace. Et d'ailleurs devine quoi ! C'était son maître de recherche ! Ils se connaissaient, plutôt bien. Il s'appelait Hockley, l'affaire a été classée sans suite.**

Dans son élan il fit claquer sa paume sur la table et réveilla presque Edward qui somnolait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tripota son paquet de cigarettes, sous l'œil attentif d'Emmett.

**- Isabella a été soupçonnée ?**

**- Pas du tout. On lui a même rien demandé ! ** s'indigna Emmett.

Emmett porta son attention sur l'écran, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Edward avait besoin de consulter les fichiers.

- **Jessica Stanley ?** s'exclama-t-il

**- Tu connais ?** s'étonna Edward. **Isabella est allée la voir, apparemment c'est une de ses amies.**

**- Évidemment, son nom m'a obsédé pendant des semaines. Petite femme au foyer, un gentil mari, trois gosses. Aucun problème particulier. Et un jour comme ça, elle les a tous butés ! Tous les quatre ! Avec un couteau qu'elle avait eu comme cadeau de mariage. Elle n'a pas nié, elle a juste dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça… En attendant, remarque qu'Isabella Swan à de drôles de fréquentations …Je t'avais dit qu'elle était louche ! Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, mais par contre l'histoire du prof assassiné mérite de l'attention, je crois… **secontredit Emmett en se levant pour prendre un café.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain, Edward grimpa les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la villa du bord de mer. Il toqua et quelques secondes après Isabella lui ouvrit, ses bras chargés de journaux et d'impressions d'internet. Elle était pieds nus. Elle le fit rentrer dans le salon clair et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être gêné de sa présence.

**- Salut. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait !** l'accueillit-elle, un peu taquine.

**- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.**

**- Non pas du tout. Entre.**

Elle le tutoyait toujours, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais donné sa permission. Elle balança tout ce qu'elle tenait sur le bureau.

**- On va au premier ? **proposa-t-elle.

Mais il s'approcha du bureau et regarda ce qu'elle venait de poser. Encore des articles le concernant… Elle avait agrandi sa collection et ça commençait à devenir suspect, et vraiment très étrange. Il lut tout haut les gros-titres et s'agaça de l'air satisfait que prit le visage de la jeune femme.

_« Un inspecteur de la police face aux critiques de ses supérieurs »._

_« Des touristes abattus par un jeune policier»._

_« Où va la police ? »._

_« Un inspecteur incriminé pour homicide involontaire »._

_« Jusqu'à quel point va-t-on faire confiance au détecteur de mensonges ? »_

_« La police les mains dans les poches ! »._

**- Je t'ai pris comme modèle pour le flic de mon roman. Tu te rappelles on en a parlé dans la voiture l'autre jour. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

Son ton laissa supposer qu'elle se fichait éperdument de la réponse. Le niveau d'agacement d'Edward atteignit des sommets, il ne se sentit pas flatté, mais au moins un peu heureux de comprendre pourquoi elle cherchait des articles le concernant. De toute façon il avait compris comment elle fonctionnait, s'il refusait, s'il rechignait : elle chercherait avec plus d'ardeur et trouverait. Il essaya de rester indifférent à cette révélation, mais quelque part le fait qu'elle le traite comme un ami de longue date le troublait.

**- Tu viens ? J'allai justement me servir un verre, tu en veux un ? **proposa-t-elle, en grimpant souplement l'escalier blanc.

**- Non merci.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai… Tu as aussi arrêté l'alcool, **rit-elle. **Et toutes les bonnes choses de la vie. Et le sexe ? Pas de sexe ? **dit-elle, en souriant et en s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

S'il n'y avait qu'Edward pour ne pas s'étonner que quelqu'un boive du whisky dès le milieu de la matinée, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au manque d'à propos de cette fille, qui parlait de drogue, de sexe comme une fille de petite-vie, ou simplement en plein milieu d'une conversation pudique et polie.

Elle sortit un bloc de glace du bar. Il fit le tour de la pièce et enfin put jouir du formidable point de vue que la baie offrait : le Golden Gate, magnifiquement coloré, la presqu'île, l'eau délicatement secouée par le vent, les rochers à fleur d'eau … San Francisco, _Frisco_ pour les intimes, était vraiment un beau coin.

**- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser…**

**- Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions … Pour mon bouquin,** expliqua-t-elle en cherchant quelque chose dans les tiroirs.

Avec un sourire heureux, elle mit en fin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un joli pic à glace brillant. Ensuite, saisissant le morceau de glace, elle s'appliqua à le marteler à répétition, jusqu'à obtenir une bonne poignée de glaçons. La glace se fissura et éclata en émettant un bruit ravissant et cristallin. Durant toute l'opération Edward ne lâcha pas _l'arme_ des yeux. C'était trop évident, trop provocateur. Est-ce que ça l'amusait ?

L'objet était pointu, trop pointu, Edward songea à quel point il devait être facile de lui faire transpercer de la chair, et à quel point cela devait être douloureux …

**- Vous avez un problème particulier avec les glaçons normaux ?** demanda-t-il, ouvertement suspicieux.

**- J'ai un pic à glace, autant m'en servir. J'aime pas ce qui est lisse, y compris ce qui sort de ces immondes bacs à glaçons et de ces foutus frigo américains. Un rat pourrait crever à l'intérieur qu'on s'en rendrait même pas compte.**

**- Ça ne vous choque pas qu'on ait tué Boz avec ça ?**

**- C'est pointu, on peut considérer ça comme une arme. Je dirais que c'est original et plutôt inventif, non ?** supposa-t-elle en remplissant deux verres.

Inventif : non. Ça avait déjà été fait. (Et en plus elle s'auto-complimente). Elle ne pouvait _pas_ l'ignorer ! _Elle se fout de ma gueule_, songea Edward.

Edward remarqua que la pièce où ils se trouvaient était celle où il les avaient aperçus la veille : Jasper et Isabella. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu écœuré au canapé et promit de ne jamais s'y asseoir. Elle contemplait le paysage et il pensa que c'était le bon moment pour parler.

**- Nous avons rendu visite à Mme Peppered.**

**- Ah, que t'as-t-elle raconté ?**

**- Son boulot, son opinion sur Boz. Son opinion sur vous, **énuméra Edward.

Il marqua une pause, attendant une réponse.

**- Le fait qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup ne t'aura pas échappé, je suppose. M'a-t-elle accusé d'avoir assassiné son cher James ?**

**- Elle vous en croit capable.**

**- Alors elle me hait encore plus que ce que je pensais, **constata Isabella, en prenant une gorgée.

**- Et pourquoi cela ?**

**- Parce qu'elle voulait James pour elle **_**seule**_**. Elle t'a dit qu'elle se tapait son cher patron, j'espère ?**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr. Elle est encore plus menteuse que moi on dirait. Elle prend des cours de théâtre, tu savais ? Ça semble porter ses fruits, **s'amusa Bella, avec un sourire en coin.

**- Vous saviez qu'il vous trompait ?**

**- Évidemment. Nous n'avons jamais été exclusifs. Par contre, Victoria a toujours très mal pris le fait qu'il continue de coucher avec moi, malgré ses demandes. Tu les aurais vu tous les deux. Ça roucoulait bien. Seulement Jammy n'était pas un idiot. Tu sais quelle est la différence entre l'avoir elle, comme petite-amie officielle ? Ou bien moi… C'est le pouvoir la différence. C'est pour ça que ça a toujours été moi plutôt qu'elle. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort … tout me tombe dessus, elle doit être ravie. Et maintenant, du pouvoir elle en **_**a**_** ! On a pas ouvert le testament de James, mais il l'avait mis à jour il y a peu. Je suis certaine qu'un beau magot attend Victoria. Quant à moi, sa mort m'aura juste évité d'avoir à le laisser tomber.**

**- Est-ce que c'était une entente entre vous ? Donnant-donnant ? Votre « pouvoir », contre un roman et le sexe en bonus ?**

**- C'est un peu ça. Pour moi c'était ça. Un accord tacite, mon roman : ma star et lui il avait un peu de prestige, une bonne image.**

**- Vous croyez qu'être avec vous donne une bonne image ?**

**- Les gens voient une valise pleine de billets quand ils me regardent, **grinça-t-elle. **En plus je suis écrivain, ça donne un côté intelligent non ? Ça fait sérieux, **s'amusa-t-elle, guillerette.

**- Pas faux.**

Elle rit. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient sur le point d'achever Edward.

**- Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que James n'était qu'un nouveau riche, un arriviste comme il y en a tant. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'introduire auprès des bonnes personnes et le différencier des autres. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, les riches fonctionnent par relation et par cercles de connaissances ... **

**- Victoria a dit que vous n'avez jamais aidé Boz.**

**- Un investissement privé de cinq millions de dollars, un partenariat avec de grandes maisons de disque et d'édition, des fournisseurs, de l'immobilier. Elle plaisantait j'espère ! Ou ce n'est pas assez pour elle ? **gronda Bella.

Isabella, n'avait maintenant plus rien de la petite fille pourrie gâtée qu'Edward avait cru déceler. Elle jouait avec le feu, comme beaucoup d'héritières à qui l'argent tournait la tête, mais elle ne jouait pas dans la même cour. Elle ne se cachait pas derrière une famille ou une tripotée d'avocat. Son côté femme d'affaire le fit sourire intérieurement. Mais la façon qu'elle avait de rétorquer sèchement et de le démonter ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'elle ne jouait pas pour des raisons … communes. Une de ces raisons banales aurait été l'appât du gain, mais elle … ça ne semblait pas être sa priorité. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle jouait. Jusqu'où pouvait-il la pousser avant qu'elle n'explose ?

Mais surtout, avec quelle hargne lui rendrait-elle tous les coups qu'il lui porterait ?

**- Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ?**

**- Quel effet ça fait de tuer ?** demanda-t-elle, sans prendre de pincettes.

**- C'est à vous de me le dire…**

**- Moi je ne sais pas … mais toi, oui,** l'accusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

**- C'était un accident, ils étaient dans la ligne de tir**, grommela-t-il.

Ceci dit, il ne savait déjà plus pourquoi il avait répondu à cette question. Il n'était pas ici pour parler de ses erreurs mais pour parler des crimes _qu'elle_ avait perpétrés.

Elle retourna au bar et rempli deux verres, puis elle s'approcha et lui en tendit un.

**- Quatre personnes en trois ans ? Tous des accidents ?**

**- C'étaient des trafiquants.**

Ce n'était pas une excuse, Edward en avait bien conscience.

**- Pas les deux touristes ….**

Est-ce qu'il était là pour refaire un procès ? Elle ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de mener son enquête. Avec elle, ses talents d'interrogateurs étaient inefficaces.

**- Et si tu me parlais du professeur assassiné ? Ton maître de recherche**, s'énerva-t-il.

Il commença à la tutoyer malgré lui. Comme elle-même usait de familiarité avec lui, il ne savait plus quels devaient être ses comportements. Tout en elle était perturbant : ses mots, sa voix, ses actes, ses cachotteries. Et ça ne lui convenait pas de dire 'vous' à une personne plus jeune que lui, et qui plus est, une fille vraiment impertinente et irrespectueuse. Ce n'était pas le but d'Edward mais ce changement convint à Isabella, tout autant que le ton furieux de l'inspecteur l'amusa. Ce qui ne la fit pas rire fut le cadavre ressortit du placard ...

- **Et bien, voilà une histoire surgie du passé**, éluda-t-elle, indifférente en apparence.

**- Tu en veux surgi du présent ? Parle-moi de Jessica Stanley !** s'exclama Edward en reposant son verre toujours plein sur le comptoir.

**- Hockley était mon maître de recherche à la fac,** admit-elle. **C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée du pic à glace, je suppose. C'est drôle comme le subconscient travaille non ? Et évidemment c'est dans mon roman qu'on a repris le modus operandi du meurtre de James …**

**- On n'oublie pas un meurtre qu'on a vécu de près ! À moins de chercher à dissimuler !**

**- C'est vrai. Ce serait mentir que dire que j'ai oublié le jour où Ronald Hockley s'est fait tuer. Mais c'est du passé, et par ailleurs il ne manque surement à personne. Et Jessica est mon amie.**

**- Et votre amie a liquidé toute sa famille,** constata-t-il.

Il décida de se remettre à la vouvoyer, il voulait conserver la distance entre eux.

**- Les criminels n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des amis ? Je suis au courant vous savez. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre les pulsions criminelles, d'ailleurs. J'ajouterais que ce n'est pas bien de me suivre et que tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois.**

**- Je croyais qu'on apprenait ce genre de théories criminelles à l'école.**

**- Seulement en théorie, c'est la mise en pratique qui est intéressante. Ce genre de pulsion est trop violente pour être expliquée au bon petit peuple ou dans un livre… Mais toi tu sais tout sur les pulsions criminelles. N'est-ce pas … flingueur ! –** Elle perdit son ton agréable pour une voix froide qui ne lui allait pas - **Et pas en théorie, en pratique. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé … tu es devenu accro ? **– Elle se rapprocha de lui, pour lui faire vraiment face –** Tu as trop aimé ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. **

**- Et l'alcool ? Parle m'en… Ce jour où tu as tué deux touristes … combien tu avais bu ? – **Elle se rapprocha encore, il sentait sa chaleur près de lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille – **Dis le moi, tu peux tout me dire.**

Elle était si proche de lui qu'il sentait l'arôme de son souffle, elle avait saisi dans ses mains les bords de sa veste. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux.

**- Rien**, répondit-il.

**- Oh si… **insista-t-elle. **Mais on ne t'a jamais contrôlé. Pourtant ils le savaient à l'inspection…**

Edward resta bouche bée.

**- Quand on se brûle à la flamme… On veut recommencer n'est-ce pas ? **

Il repoussa ses mains de sur sa veste et les bloqua derrière elle. Le geste les rapprocha si bien qu'elle toucha ses lèvres des siennes en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle murmura :

- **Et tu as adoré, c'est pour ça que tu vas recommencer … Reste à savoir ce que tu perdras dans l'histoire cette fois-ci … Un ami peut-être ? **marmonna-t-elle, les yeux sombres et accusateurs.

Il la repoussa brutalement loin de lui.

On entendit des pas, ils tournèrent simultanément la tête.

**- Je savais bien que t'avais de la visite. Tu dors jamais toi**, marmonna Jasper, en bas de pyjama.

**- Salut** , dit chaleureusement Isabella à son amant.

Il vint caresser ses cheveux, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Edward était toujours là, à les regarder faire. Quand Jasper relâcha Isabella elle posa une main tendre sur ses abdominaux dénudés et demanda :

**- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? **

Jasper hocha la tête, se mit derrière Isabella et la garda un moment dans ses bras. Elle ne cessait de lui toucher les bras.

De toute évidence Edward était de trop dans les projets de Jasper et Bella.

- **On a fini cette conversation il me semble, **conclut-elle, et elle se retourna pour embrasser Jasper goulument. Son regard trainant sur Edward acheva de le mettre hors de lui, il récupéra sa veste, vida le verre d'alcool d'un trait et descendit dans l'escalier.

**- Tu vas faire un personnage génial Edward,** cria Isabella en riant.

Edward ne sut pas si c'était Jasper qui la chatouillait ou si elle trouvait la situation euphorisante.

En fait, Jasper avait déjà chargé Bella sur son épaule afin de l'emmener dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la villa, Edward regagna son véhicule, sans chercher à jeter un œil en arrière. Une chose l'avait frappé, et, bien que ce ne fût au début qu'une intuition, il avait maintenant une assez bonne idée d'où sortaient toutes les informations que la fille avait sur lui.

Rosalie ne valait donc pas plus qu'Isabella. Aussi menteuses l'une que l'autre.

Il laissa sa voiture dans un coin du parking, et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée du commissariat au pas de course, tout en sentant le feu de la colère l'envahir. Il parcourut rapidement l'un des couloirs les plus surchargés, bousculant quelques fonctionnaires en pause-café, surchargés de paperasse barbare ou obnubilés par leur téléphone portable.

En vérité, c'est à peine si Edward s'aperçut de ces détails, parce qu'au bord de la crise de rage, il voyait rouge. Il serait déjà les poings et savait que sa bouche était contractée d'une manière plutôt affreuse et surtout bien loin des adorables mimiques qu'on pouvait parfois voir se dessiner sur son visage et que sa mère aimait tant. Arrivé au coin du couloir, il entra sans préambule dans un bureau à la porte pourtant close.

La secrétaire releva son nez pointu de son ordinateur et lui adressa un regard sévère avant de lui rappeler avec mauvaise humeur :

**- Monsieur Cullen, il est écrit de frapper avant d'entrer ! **

Il ne l'écouta pas les bonnes manières agaçantes de la vieille secrétaire l'irritaient. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et encore une fois l'énervante dactylo l'interpella.

**- Elle est au téléphone ! Monsieur ! **

Il poussa la porte avec une violence à peine retenue, jusqu'à la faire claquer contre le mur. Rosalie était au téléphone. À peine la porte refermée au nez de la secrétaire que Rosalie avait déjà congédié son interlocuteur. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et releva bien haut le menton, comme pour défier Edward de parler.

**- Qui a accès à mon dossier ?** grogna Edward, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas exposer trop vite ses conclusions.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** demanda Rosalie, détachée.

Bien sûr Rosalie était très douée. Une menteuse née. Edward répéta sa question, appuyé sur le bureau.

**- C'est un dossier psychiatrique. Personne n'y a accès, sauf moi. Ce serait illégal !**

**- Tu mens ! Elle l'a ! Bella Swan a mon dossier, ou elle l'a au moins lu ! Elle sait tout de moi ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit !**

**- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire Edward !**

**- Putain, pourquoi tu le lui as donné ? **- Il se frappa la tête du plat de la main, et comme elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il la pointa d'un doigt impérieux -** Ne nie pas, ça ne peut-être que toi Rosalie. Et tu sais quoi, je crois que je suis plus déçu qu'en colère. T'es vraiment … Un peu de fric et tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande ? Parce qu'elle t'a payé évidemment ! Combien ?**

**- Je n'ai pas donné ton dossier à cette connasse ! Rentre le toi dans le crâne !**

**- Supposons que je te crois. Qui alors ?**

**- Niels… **admit-elle péniblement en détournant les yeux.

**- Quoi !**

**- Je… J'ai accepté de transmettre ton dossier à Niels … Il menaçait de te faire virer, il m'a accusé de te couvrir … Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le donnerait, ou le vendrait peu importe… Je suis désolé Edward. Si tu savais. Navrée.**

Rosalie n'était pas une femme particulièrement sensible, mais elle se sentit coupable et un flux de peine l'envahit et lui donna envie de pleurer, parce qu'elle tenait à son Edward. Elle se sentait un devoir de veiller sur lui en toute circonstance.

**- Trop tard, **aboya-t-il.

Edward se leva brusquement, puis il sortit en renversant une chaise malgré lui.

C'était bel et bien la journée des emmerdes. Mais de toute façon s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour aller fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas : c'était bien Niels. Ce type restait un salaud, flic ou pas flic, gradé ou pas gradé : un beau salaud, un fouille-merde, un vaurien qui se cachait derrière son statut de membre de l'inspection générale. Un parfait crétin, parfaitement manipulable le genre de flic imbu de sa personne dont l'astucieuse Bella Swan n'avait dû faire qu'une bouchée. Probablement rien qu'en lui faisant miroiter son chéquier ou son décolleté. Ou les deux.

Comble du hasard Edward aperçut le profil de Laurent Niels près de la porte descendant aux parkings. L'homme était près du coin café, où Edward remarqua Emmett.

**- Laurent ! Laurent Niels !** appela Edward.

Laurent reconnu la voix d'Edward, ce pauvre petit flic dégénéré qui savait se fourrer dans la merde jusqu'au cou comme personne. Le dédain avec lequel Niels jaugea Edward fut largement visible, et son mépris encore plus évident quand il lui parla :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- T'es vraiment un sale cafard Niels, tu le sais ?** lança Edward.

La menace sous-jacente fit reculer Niels près d'un mur. Il n'aimait pas être insulté en public, et n'allait pas laisser Edward s'en sortir indemne.

**- Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu me veux connard ? T'en as pas assez de ta petite vie minable, tu viens faire chier les autres maintenant ?**

**- Allez Niels, dit-moi. Combien elle t'a payé pour ce dossier ?**

**- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? **grogna Laurent entre ses dents.

Edward commençait à attirer l'attention sur eux. Il ne fallait pas que le nom de Niels soit associé à celui de Cullen. Rien n'était pire que la mauvaise publicité.

**- C'est ça fait l'innocent.**

**- Je sais pas ce que tu fiches avec Hale, mais franchement soit t'es un cas désespéré soit elle est complètement éblouie par ta gueule d'ange. Fais-toi soigner !**

**- Salopard, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Fais-moi confiance !**

**- Tu me menaces maintenant abruti ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait dû te vider de la police ! C'est à cause de malades comme toi qu'on nous prend pour des incompétents ! **

Laurent bouscula Edward de l'épaule et quitta les lieux.

Emmett aurait donné des baffes à Edward pour qu'il cesse. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à chaque ennemi qu'il se faisait il aggravait sa situation. Laurent avait une bonne place dans l'administration. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour faire renvoyer Edward définitivement, malgré ses succès en tant que policiers, qui avaient trop été entachés par son comportement.

Edward était bien trop réactif, susceptible, il ne laissait rien passer.

La masse des curieux s'était accumulée durant la conversation houleuse entre les deux hommes. Mais s'en était assez Emmett s'interposa entre le poing fermé et tremblant d'Edward – qui ne demandait qu'un mot de plus pour partir – et la mâchoire fragile de Niels. Edward était deux doigts d'aller hurler sur Niels et de passer toute sa colère sur lui. Il se débattit pour empêcher Emmett de l'emmener à l'extérieur, mais face aux muscles de son ami il n'était qu'un gringalet. Emmett l'emmena à la cafétéria et lui offrit un chocolat chaud.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment, mec ? T'es tout chose … **

Emmett commençait toujours par essayer la douceur avant d'employer la force, mais les conneries accumulées de son meilleur ami lui tordaient les tripes et quand il vit le regard peu amène de celui-ci il abandonna son calme.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Edward ! Tu veux te faire virer ? ** dit-il avec colère, mais sans élever la voix.

Edward était incapable de décrire le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps, comme si sa vie ne lui appartenait plus. Isabella Swan avait été la goutte d'eau qui venait de faire déborder le vase.

C'est d'une voix presque pleurnicharde, basse et profondément apitoyée qu'Edward répondit :

**- Elle connaît tout de moi Em', toute ma vie. C'est à moi qu'elle en veut maintenant… Écoute, pour le meurtre, je sais que ça ne peut-être qu'elle. Elle s'arrange pour me le montrer … Des détails, des mots … Pour me forcer à faire ce que je ne dois pas faire ! **

**- Tu divagues ! Je ne sais pas si c'est elle la meurtrière, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu passes ton temps à lui courir après, tu ne penses qu'à elle on dirait. Bordel … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Elle t'a embué le cerveau cette pétasse ?**

**- J'en sais rien … Peut-être … mais elle est après moi ! Son roman, celui qu'elle écrit … il parle de moi. Elle a des documents sur moi !** – il regarda Emmett – **Comme si elle m'avait pris en obsession. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça … C'est comme … si elle essayait de se rapprocher de moi … et en même temps de me faire fuir. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois prouver que c'est elle qui a tué Boz !**

**- Donc il y a quelque chose. Et c'est en train de te monter à la tête !** admit Emmett, en se tenant la tête, écrasé par la torture mentale que s'infligeait son ami.

Oh non, Emmett n'appréciait pas du tout Isabella Swan. Il avait fallu qu'elle arrive dans la vie d'Edward juste quand celui-ci en reprenait les rênes… Il commençait à émerger, ne buvait plus, ne fumait plus, et cette fille le tirait maintenant du mauvais côté…

* * *

><p><strong>Mon Dieu ! Edward est un vilain garçon ^^ Plus de lemon avec Rosalie, promis.. Mais celui-ci était intéressant non ?<strong>

**Vous avez remarqué comme il s'arrache déjà la tête ! Il est convaincu que c'est Bella notre meurtrière (ok, elle fait tout pour ... mais pourquoi ?) ... et Victoria alors ? O.O Vous, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Enfin il file du mauvais coton quoi ... Mais je compatis, parce que Bella est très vilaine avec lui ... Après le coup du dossier ... qui sait ? Laurent l'a-t-il donné à Bella ? **

**On en apprend aussi plus sur le passé de flic d'Edward ... Rohlala, vraiment un vilain garçon ^^ Flingueur qu'on l'appelle (en anglais c'est Shooter).. Et en plus il a failli se faire tailler un short par un bus... Ne laissez jamais Bella et une ferrari ensemble ! **

**Bon prochain chapitre, on va prendre de la vitesse ;D demandez-moi, je serais capable de vous révéler des choses ^^**

**Il y avait quelques petites choses à remarquer, notamment dans le comportement d'Edward ... Vous avez des choses à noter ? :D**

**Allez, à bientôt ! **

Le 16-04-2012


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut :D C'est moi, je suis dans les temps !**

** Vous avez posés plusieurs questions, et semblez un peu overbooké à cause d'une overdose d'informations dans les 3 premiers chapitres ... Alors pour vous :D en exclu, un super résumé de tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! Enfin je crois..**

**Merci vous vos adorables reviews, toujours si perplexes et motivantes ! Oh que oui ! Bon, je dois le dire, je suis un peu frustrée par les plausibles lectrices fantômes ... ^^ Une quinzaine d'alerts sur cette histoire ... et seulement 6 petites reviews :( si vous êtes là, montrez-vous ... :) Et si vous n'osez pas, je suis quand même super contente pour toutes les personnes qui s'abonnent :D**

**Voilà, trêve de bavardages ... place au résumé :D**

**et pour réponse à Laura : **Ah oui ? Et qui est le meurtrier alors ? ^^ Peut-être bien que ce sera différent ... qui sait ?

PS : j'ai remarqué que mes séparations entre les différentes ... parties du texte avaient disparus, je mettrais une ligne dorénavant, pour mieux signaler ça. Je pense que c'est un peu gênant à la lecture, vous devez avoir l'impression qu'on passe du coq à l'âne ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ce qui s'est passé précédemment :<strong>

* James Boz, est assassiné, probablement par une femme, à coups de pic à glace.

* Le commissariat envoi deux équipes pour traiter l'affaire : l'équipe du Lieutenant Phil Walker, composée principalement d'Emmett McCarthy et d'Edward Cullen, tous deux inspecteurs (Mike Newton agissant spécifiquement lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des recherches). L'autre équipe est celle du Capitaine Talcott, un de ses hommes est l'agent Borringe.

* Tout d'abord, puisqu'il n'y a ni empreinte ni Adn, les soupçons se portent sur la petite amie actuelle de James Boz : Isabella Swan. Secondement, l'associée et « secrétaire » du défunt est légèrement soupçonnée : Victoria Peppered, qui cache d'ailleurs à la police ses relations amoureuses avec James.

À côté de cela, Edward est très intrigué par Bella, qui semble vouloir attirer son attention.

*** Bella :** 24 ans. On apprend qu'elle est l'auteur du roman qui illustre parfaitement la mort de James (Iceberg). Ce qui conduit à deux options :

- Soit c'est elle l'assassin, et dans ce cas-là, le roman est utilisé comme une défense.

- Soit ce n'est pas elle, et quelqu'un veut la faire accuser.

Elle entretient une étrange relation avec son ami Jasper Whitlock, qui vit dans sa maison de San Francisco ils couchent parfois ensemble.

Elle est la riche héritière d'une petite fortune, car ses parents se sont tués dans un accident de bateau quand elle était plus jeune. On sait aussi que son fiancée Jacob Black s'est lui aussi tué dans un accident de voiture.

La police découvre que, de façon identique à James Boz, son maître de recherche : Ronald Hockley, a été assassiné (avec un pic à glace).

Elle est amie avec Jessica Stanley, accessoirement condamnée pour le meurtre violent de sa famille.

Elle travaille sur un nouveau roman, et elle s'inspire d'Edward, pour son personnage principal.

Elle semble vouloir alimenter volontairement les soupçons d'Edward, en ne prenant pas d'avocat, en le provoquant, en évoquant son passé houleux (et en faisant joujou avec un pic à glace par exemple).

Elle a, entre autre, un certain penchant pour les excès de vitesse et possède deux ferrari : une noire et une blanche. En fait, elle a un penchant pour toutes sortes d'excès (cigarette, alcool, drogue et vitesse)

Elle entretenait une relation avec James uniquement pour son roman Iceberg. (manque de chance le personnage et l'homme finissent pareil : assassinés).

*** Edward :** 27 ans Il suit un traitement psychologique avec le docteur Rosalie Hale. Il a été accusé d'avoir tué 4 personnes, deux trafiquants et deux touristes, ce qui est vrai. Cependant, la justice a jugé ces actes comme des accidents. Bella de son côté tente de faire avouer à Edward qu'il a agi volontairement. (Je vous le dit, c'est vrai) Elle ne veux pas le dénoncer, juste qu'il l'admette devant elle.

Il a un 'léger' problème d'alcoolisme. Il reprend la boisson dès le début de l'enquête, de même que la cigarette. (ne l'imitez pas !)

Il est le cousin d'Alice Brandon, docteur en psychologie. Il a une relation avec Rosalie, qui s'envenime de plus en plus. Il ne voit plus ses parents, ni sa famille. Son seul ami est Emmett.

Edward réalise que si Bella sait tant de choses sur lui, c'est probablement parce qu'elle a réussi à obtenir son dossier (psychiatrique notamment). Rosalie lui révèle qu'elle l'avait donné à Laurent Niels, qui menaçait de faire renvoyer Edward de la police.

- On comprend ensuite que finalement Bella n'a pas plus de raison d'être accusée du meurtre que Victoria, car celle-ci y retrouve de grands avantages. (financiers) Il semble même logique qu'elle ait voulu faire accuser Bella car elle la déteste. Edward reste cependant convaincu de la culpabilité de Bella.

- Rosalie connaît Bella de l'époque où elles étaient toutes les deux à Los Angeles. (Ucla : University of California, Los Angeles).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Comme si rien n'avait changé, Edward passa sa soirée et le début de sa nuit allongé sur son canapé. Il enchaina cigarettes sur cigarettes pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que son stock tende vers zéro et l'oblige à ralentir.

Et bien sûr - vraiment comme si rien n'avait changé -, sa plus fidèle amie était là. Une belle bouteille de whisky, à moitié vide sur la table basse.

D'une main peu sûre il se saisit de la bouteille et remplit son verre, ce n'était pas le premier. Edward commençait à être vraiment bien imbibé, et il s'en délectait.

Cependant, on frappa à la porte.

Rosalie l'appelait à travers le battant, ayant deviné qu'il ne pouvait être autre part qu'ici et qu'il boudait assez pour refuser de décrocher son téléphone.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa voix alcoolisée, elle supposa que ce n'était qu'elle qu'il évitait. Mais non, Edward ne voulait voir personne ce soir. Il aurait même souhaité se fausser lui-même compagnie si ça avait été possible, et de ce fait être ''un peu moins nombreux' dans sa tête.

**- Dégage Rose !** cria-t-il en finissant son verre.

Plus vite le verre était vide, moins il risquait de le renverser. Simple, mathématique : une excuse d'alcolo.

Derrière la porte, Rosalie soupira et plongea la main dans son sac.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et trouva Edward, cloitré dans le salon à l'air irrespirable et malsain, empestant le whisky pas cher et la cigarette. Il bégaya un peu en la voyant, très grincheux :

**- Comment t'es rentrée ?**

**- J'ai toujours ma clé !** répondit-elle en faisant tinter le trousseau entre ses doigts, sans joie.

**- Donne-la-moi ! Et dégage de là !** ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'emmerdeur Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me jeter comme un pauvre chiffon !**

**- C'est fini bordel ! Y'a jamais rien eu ! On a bien baisé, c'est tout ! T'en a rien à foutre de moi, t'aurais pas donné mon putain de dosser sinon !**

**- Niels allait te faire renvoyer !** se défendit-elle. **Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il irait le montrer…Et j'en ai tout à foutre de toi ! Quand t'es pas à deux doigts de te gerber dessus !**

**- T'as fait ça pour moi …** répéta-t-il, en la singeant.

**- Oui ! Et j'attends un peu plus de reconnaissance ! Pauvre merde ! Regarde-toi ! Tu t'étonnes que plus personne veuille te parler ? Regarde-toi je te dis !**

**- Va-t'en. C'était pas la peine de venir pour me dire que je suis une merde, je le sais très bien, **conclut-il en allumant une cigarette précipitamment.

Rosalie eut un léger élan vers lui, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde en songeant qu'elle perdait son temps. Mais si elle se désintéressait de lui … qui l'aiderait à s'équilibrer ? Elle avait bien assez donné, elle ne le comprenait pas et il ne la comprenait pas. Elle le vit éteindre la télé et l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où il dégobilla à grands bruits. Elle sortit en espérant ne pas le trouver mort demain matin, étouffé ou brûlé par ses cendres de cigarettes.

* * *

><p>Edward n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper de sa gueule de bois naissante. À l'aube, un appel urgent le réveilla alors qu'il s'était endormi contre la baignoire.<p>

Il rejoignit Emmett, qui n'avait pas voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait encore les traces du rebord de la baignoire sur le bras et la joue, les gyrophares lui donnèrent un mal de tête lancinant, il y avait du bruit, et beaucoup d'agitation. Ça grouillait, comme à l'entrée d'une fourmilière. Les pompiers étaient là, les médias couvraient déjà l'affaire.

Grâce à son badge il traversa la nuée d'agents de sécurité et trouva Emmett qui se tenait près du centre de l'histoire : une voiture enfumée, plantée dans un mur au bout d'une impasse. Sans un mot Emmett désigna la place réservée au conducteur.

Sans surprise s'y trouvait un cadavre. En s'approchant Edward identifia Laurent. Laurent Niels, mort, une plaie béante à la tête, un ovale presque parfait, laissé par une balle venue se nicher bien au chaud dans son crâne.

_Ça alors, s'en est une surprise_, pensa-t-il, passablement réjoui par la nouvelle. _Un pourri de moins sur terre._

**- Edward, donne-moi ton arme,** articula Phil, dans le dos de son inspecteur.

Le cheminement s'effectua rapidement dans le cerveau bien huilé d'Edward.

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est … **

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase.

Walker lui lança qu'un coup d'œil peiné et partit, emmenant le pistolet avec lui.

**- T'en fais pas. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi Ed'. Je le sais, et Phil le sait aussi… Par contre d'autres y croient … Ta dispute avec Niels n'est pas passée inaperçue aujourd'hui… Et personne ne savait où tu étais ce soir, **lui dit Emmett, se voulant rassurant.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Edward était en salle d'interrogatoire, avec en face de lui : ses prétendus collègues et amis.<p>

Il n'y avait aucun suspect potentiel pour l'assassinat de Laurent Niels, et évidemment, grâce à la petite scène qui s'était jouée entre eux la veille Edward prenait la première place, en tête de la liste. De plus, les spécialistes avaient dit que son arme de service pouvait être celle qui avait tiré dans la tête de Laurent. Un calibre .38, assez standard.

Emmett avait rassuré son meilleur ami, selon lui, cet interrogatoire n'était que « pour la forme ». Mais Edward sentit que les autres policiers prenaient plus au sérieux cette affaire qu'Emmett. Par ailleurs, Emmett était le seul à vraiment connaître Edward. Les autres le voyaient comme un espèce de maniaque de la gâchette, un gars colérique et insupportable.

Alors qu'il attendait les premières questions, Edward n'espérait pas grand-chose de cette entrevue. Finalement, en cet instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'au moins ses collègues soient impartiaux avec lui, et pour cela on avait fait appel à des hommes d'autres bureaux : eux ne connaissaient pas Edward. Mais Talcott était là, donc la situation était très très mauvaise.

Un homme ouvrit les hostilités, plongé cœur et âme dans son boulot :

**- As-tu une preuve que Laurent Niels, retrouvé mort ce jour dans sa voiture d'une blessure par balle, ait détenu et montré ton dossier psychiatrique à quelqu'un ? Le dit dossier supposé rester totalement confidentiel.**

**- Non, mais si on fouille un peu, je suis certain qu'on trouvera quelqu'un part un joli montant, déposé sur un compte par on ne sait qui !** plaida Edward.

Il décida de ne pas mêler Isabella Swan à l'histoire, ses collègues pensaient déjà qu'il était obsédé par elle.

La porte s'entrouvrit et aussitôt Emmett se chargea de faire savoir aux visiteurs inopportuns qu'il n'y avait rien à voir ; sauf que derrière la porte, c'était Rosalie Hale qui attendait. Talcott ordonna qu'Emmett la fasse sortir, au contraire Walker s'y opposa et la fit entrer. On pouvait dire qu'elle arrivait à point nommé.

**- Quel est le problème avec ce dossier ?** l'interrogea un lieutenant.

**- C'est un dossier médical, c'est-à-dire qu'en cas de diffusion il peut porter atteinte à la vie professionnelle et à la vie privée de l'inspecteur Cullen. En sa qualité, le Lieutenant Niels avait l'autorisation de le consulter, mais pas de le diffuser. Et encore moins de le vendre. S'il est avéré, cet acte inconsidéré de la victime est extrêmement grave, et justifie totalement l'énervement de l'inspecteur Cullen,** répondit Rosalie, allant volontairement dans le sens des déclarations d'Edward.

Au moins elle pouvait l'admettre, il ne s'était pas mis dans la merde tout seul, elle y avait largement contribué.

**- Ce qui nous amène à des faits plus précis. Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière monsieur Cullen ?**

**- Chez moi, je regardais la télé.**

**- Toute la nuit ?** le mit en doute Talcott.

**- Oui.**

**- En buvant ?** accusa maintenant Talcott, l'air d'affirmer plutôt que de supposer.

Edward regarda Rosalie le temps d'un battement de cils, il chercha de l'aide dans son regard. Il décida de dire la vérité. Au moins Rose pourrait lui reconnaître ça, quoi qu'il se produise.

**- Oui, en buvant.**

**- Y'a longtemps que vous vous êtes remis à boire inspecteur ?**

**- Quelques jours, **admit-il.

Aux yeux de Rosalie, ça n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table. Sèchement, elle assena :

**- J'ai vu l'inspecteur Cullen hier soir chez lui vers vingt-deux heures. Il était tout à fait sobre et lucide. Je suis son thérapeute, alors j'ai eu besoin de parler avec lui de son altercation avec Laurent Niels. Il a exprimé des regrets et n'a montré aucun comportement agressif, il n'a montré aucun désir de se venger sur Niels.**

**- Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans son appartement ? **

**- Probablement un quart d'heure. J'ai vu que je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir et je l'ai laissé, **termina Rosalie, en fixant à tour des rôles les inspecteurs.

Il y avait bien peu de bienveillance dans leurs yeux, Edward avait trop d'antécédents pour être protégé par les autres policiers. On ne pardonne pas l'attrait de la gâchette… bien que chaque homme le ressente un jour.

Les déclarations de Rosalie n'avaient pas détendu Edward, il savait bien que si cette histoire passait en justice il serait d'office considéré comme coupable, rien qu'à cause de ses précédentes histoires. Il porta automatiquement une cigarette à ses lèvres, rêvant d'un verre d'eau glaciale, ou d'un whisky-coca.

**- Il est interdit de fumer ici Cullen, **rappela Walker sévèrement.

La boule de nerf dans les tripes d'Edward lui fit lâcher un rire nerveux, pouvant être interprété comme de l'arrogance rebelle.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? M'inculper pour fumage ? Les détecteurs de fumée ne fonctionnent toujours pas il me semble, **cita-il. **Foutez-moi la paix.**

Pourquoi avait-il reprit mot à mot le comportement et les paroles d'Isabella Swan en ce même lieu, à cette même place, Edward ne le sut pas vraiment. Il avait agi sans réfléchir.

Emmett rit jaune, il se rappelait bien les petits jeux de jambes et d'épaules d'Isabella. Est-ce qu'elle allait déteindre sur Edward ? Pensait-il que reprendre l'attitude défiante d'une présumée criminelle l'aiderait à s'en sortir ? Même si cette méthode s'était révélée d'une redoutable efficacité. Emmett déchantait maintenant et commença à compter les secondes en tapotant du pied sur le lino.

**- Bon sang Cullen, espèce de tête brûlée !** - ronchonna Phil. Il fit claquer ses paroles, et en même temps son poing sur la table brinquebalante. - **Je vais juste te le demander une seule fois de façon officielle ! As-tu oui ou non buté Laurent ?**

**- Non ! Je vais pas m'engueuler avec un mec devant X personnes pour aller lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux le soir même ! Je suis pas con à ce point-là !**

**- Et bien justement, **contra Talcott**. Cette évidence-là vous disculpe ! C'est presque un alibi s'il est confirmé par Mlle Hale qu'elle était avec vous au moment du meurtre !**

**- Cette situation n'a pas un air de déjà vu ?** persifla Edward, lassé.

**- Comme avoir écrit un bouquin sur l'assassinat d'un type disculpe du crime …** pensa Walker tout haut.

**- C'est pas idiot … **ironisa Edward.

**- De quoi vous parlez ?** fit un inspecteur.

**- Une blague entre nous,** le rassura Emmett.

**- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle. Et je crois que nous sommes d'accord, vous partez en congé Cullen. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on éclaircisse la situation … L'enquête psychiatrique … le revolver … et tout ça…**

Edward put enfin respirer, c'était moins une sentence qu'un soulagement. Les policiers remballèrent leurs petits papiers, puis laissèrent sortir Edward, en ayant récupéré son badge et sa carte d'accès. Rosalie l'observait, il se tourna vers elle. Elle l'avait attendu devant l'entrée.

**- Merci…**

**- Pas de quoi. De toute façon c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans la merde avec ce dossier … D'ailleurs … comment as-tu su qu'elle avait vu ton dossier ? La Swan.**

**- Elle semble savoir des choses sur moi … que je n'avais dites qu'à toi…**

**- Effarant,** constata-t-elle. **C'est comme si elle n'avait pas changé depuis l'université, elle veut encore tout savoir sur tout le monde.**

**- Comment elle était à l'école ?**

**- Je l'ai à peine connue… Elle était bizarre. Elle me foutait un peu les jetons. Elle savait vraiment tout, sur tout et sur tout le monde, comme si elle lisait les pensées … En même temps elle a de quoi être bien renseignée, même à l'époque toute la fac lui léchait les bottes, ils étaient tous tellement impressionnés par son petit talent, son jeune âge ... Aujourd'hui il n'y a probablement pas une chose qu'elle ne puisse obtenir. Je me souviens, elle avait son petit cercle de proches, ils gravitaient autour d'elle. Assez amusant, elle avait un petit côté mystérieux, renfermé et effrayant, sans compter son argent. Personnellement ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait glissé du mauvais côté, sa vie était trop déséquilibrée. Bref. De toute façon tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de cette affaire. Désolée que ça se passe comme ça … **

Elle lui sourit et le laissa pour regagner son bureau. Elle pouvait bien faire comme si de rien était, il lui en voulait toujours. Paradoxalement, il eut préféré être expulsé de la police, qu'Isabella Swan obtint son dossier : ses secrets, sa vie privée. Il se sentait mis à nu, violé dans son intimité.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Edward fit le tri de ses quelques affaires personnelles il récupéra son carnet de numéros de téléphone, son ordinateur portable, boucla le disque dur externe dans le tiroir et glissa sa flasque vide dans sa poche.<p>

Il allait quitter la pièce mais il vit passer Newton, derrière le store. Il marcha à sa suite et l'interpella. Une dernière question au sujet de l'affaire du meurtre de Boz avant d'aller ouvrir une bonne bouteille de sa réserve, histoire d'avoir de quoi penser. Ou peut-être que ça l'intéressait …

**- Mike ! Alors t'as trouvé quoi sur les parents ?**

**- Tu sais que t'es vraiment qu'un putain de masochiste obsédé Cullen ? T'es en congé je te rappelle ! Profite !**

**- Je sais, c'est pas un scoop. Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ?**

**- Le bateau a explosé. Une simple fuite dans le réservoir a fait que tout a pété, il y avait déjà eu des réparations en plus. Charles et Renée Swan y sont passés tous les deux, on n'a pas retrouvé grand-chose d'eux d'ailleurs. Y'a eu une bonne enquête, on en a conclu à un accident inévitable. Mais ils ont laissé un beau cadeau à leur fille unique : une assurance vie de cinq millions de dollars chacun.**

**- Comme si elle en avait besoin … **marmonna Edward.

Son commentaire avait été très dur, puis il songea à ses propres parents. Il se dit que s'il les avait perdus, comme elle, en pleine adolescence, dix millions de dollars n'aurait pas suffi à le consoler. Sans son père et sa mère, Edward n'aurait jamais été le même. Il s'imagina, à seize ans, recevant un coup de téléphone annonçant qu'on lui prenait les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qu'en échange on lui donnait dix millions … Son cœur se serra. Mais ça ne changeait rien à son opinion. Personne d'autre qu'Isabella Swan n'avait pu tuer James Boz. Et puis …

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !** s'écria Walker dans son dos, furieux.

**- J'ai encore le droit de venir prendre mes affaires non ? **– Il resta calme et prit sa respiration – **Phil, je suis certain que c'est elle qui l'a tué.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Swan, elle a tué Laurent. Parce qu'il lui a procuré mon dossier et que ça allait se savoir, il allait parler !**

**- D'abord tu crois qu'elle a fauché ton dossier, maintenant qu'elle a en plus tué Laurent … Tu veux pas l'oublier un peu putain ? Ces deux histoires **_**n'ont rien**_** à voir !**

**- Tu crois plus ce que je te dis … Elle savait que personne ne me croirait ! Elle savait que je dirais que c'était elle ! Elle savait que personne ne me croirait.**

**- Cette fille te prend la tête … Edward, ne l'approche plus et va faire un tour à Hawaï putain de merde ! **

Il claqua la porte, sans avoir convaincu Edward.

Newton fit un petit signe à Edward, l'air de dire : « _je te l'avais bien dit_ ». Alors Edward ne s'attarda pas, il rentra chez lui, en prenant tout son temps : une fois n'est pas coutume.

* * *

><p>Seulement, cette journée semblait vouloir suivre un cours bien étrange, parce que devant son immeuble, une Ferrari noire l'attendait.<p>

Edward eut le sentiment qu'Isabella allait mettre un peu d'ambiance dans sa journée morose. Il en fut heureux. C'était illogique avec elle, il hésitait entre se sentir en danger ou au contraire à l'abri. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ni ce qu'elle avait fait, ou pas fait. Avec elle, il suivait son instinct. Et apparemment son bon sens policier perdait la boussole. Parce qu'on ne savait pas si elle jouait un rôle. Soit elle mentait à chacune de ses paroles, soit elle ne faisait que dire la vérité.

Elle l'attendait depuis un petit quart d'heure et avait tué le temps en examinant la rue, le quartier. Ce n'était pas une excursion sur le lieu de vie de son « personnage », mais presque. Alors elle avait gardé la tête en l'air un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit enfin arriver et le gratifie d'un sourire large et amical.

**- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. À quoi ça sert un flingueur sans son flingue, après tout ? **

Et certains osaient penser que cette fille était innocente ? D'après Edward elle venait savourer les conséquences de ses méfaits… Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas être là, ce soir, par hasard. Pas après que l'homme lui ayant probablement vendu un dossier confidentiel ait été tué… Ça ressemblait à cette manie qu'ont les tueurs de sang-froid de toujours venir se repaître de la souffrance de leurs victimes.

**- D'où vous tenez ça vous ? **ronchonna Edward.

**- J'ai des avocats … Ils ont des amis. J'ai des amis… Quand on a du fric à revendre, on a des tas d'amis, et des avocats.**

**- ****Ç****a je ne peux pas savoir. J'ai pas de fric, je n'ai pas d'avocat, et … je crois que je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami.**

**- Je ne parlais pas des vrais amis… D'ailleurs, l'opinion des amis compte non ? Et Emmett ne m'aime pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Il croit avoir un vrai nez de flic quand il s'agit de débusquer les criminels.**

Cette remarque fit sourire Bella, un petit sourire vaguement amusé. Edward la regarda un instant, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre.

**- Et pas toi ? Tu n'as pas un sixième sens pour flairer le crime ?**

**- Si ce genre de truc existait, je ne serais plus inspecteur depuis longtemps …**

**- Pourtant tu es brillant.**

**- Vous aussi. À la différence que mon métier n'est pas ce qu'on croirait qu'il est … **médita Edward.

Il constatait qu'elle était relativement disposée ce soir, alors il prit une décision, sur un coup de tête : sans penser que peut-être il s'en mordrait les doigts.

**- Vous voulez monter prendre un verre ? **

**- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me le proposerais !**

**- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas bien votre personnage !**

**- Peut-être pas encore … Mais j'apprends vite.**

Elle le suivit dans les escaliers.

**- Bientôt je te connaitrais mieux que toi-même !** assura-elle, de très bon humeur.

**- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous. –** Pause **– Je suis …**

**- Imprévisible ?** finit-elle en même temps que lui. Elle rit.

Il déverrouilla la porte et immédiatement elle dit ce qui lui sautait aux yeux :

**- Tu devrais mettre un peu de chaleur dans cet appartement, si tu ne veux pas qu'il te ressemble trop.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma personnalité ?**

**- Elle manque … de chaleur, justement. Mais je pense que naturellement tu es une personne chaleureuse, qui a juste tendance à l'autodénigrement.**

Il soupira et ouvrit le placard, puis le frigo.

**- Whisky ça ira ? Avec ou sans glaçons ?**

**- Avec.**

C'était le moment d'utiliser le petit luxe qu'il s'était octroyée, il y a deux jours à peine. Pour cela, il sortit du congélateur un bloc de glace. Et un pic à glace.

Elle ne manqua pas la référence.

**- $2.85, chez Wallmart. Vous voyez je vous attendais**, dit-il, glacial.

Le ton employé la surprit vraiment, mais cet air ténébreux et ces mimiques de comploteur lui allaient bien. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très habile avec l'objet et n'obtint qu'un peu de neige et de glace pilée.

Le maniement du pic à glace est un savoir-faire qui se travaille.

**- Je crois que tu devrais me laisser faire, tu manques d'entrainement. Nous ne voudrions pas que cette pièce se transforme en scène de crime n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et prit l'outil pointu. Il se recula prudemment, ce qui amusa beaucoup Bella.

Mais les souvenirs d'Edward n'avaient pas été faussés, le débitage de glaçons avait quelque chose de très sexy, voir sensuel surtout quand c'était elle qui le faisait. Peut-être pas parce qu'elle était particulièrement douée avec un pic à glace, mais plutôt parce que ces gestes étaient parlants. Quand Edward l'imagina traiter ainsi Boz, ce fut presque un fantasme… Comment l'expliquer… Il était attiré par elle, magnétisé. Et la perspective qu'elle soit une meurtrière sanguinaire ne faisait que la rendre plus attrayante. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle avait payé Niels, il se refroidissait.

**- Ça te plait de me voir faire ça pas vrai ? **demanda-t-elle, la voix chargée de sous-entendu.

Il alluma une cigarette sans répondre. Ces mots l'amenèrent à une conclusion : elle pouvait très bien avoir monté toute une stratégie pour le séduire, et l'avoir échafaudé sur le simple principe que tout ce qui était interdit et criminel excitait Edward.

Isabella Swan était l'interdit personnifié. Peut-être la seule personne qu'il ne devrait en aucun cas toucher, celle avec qui il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un quelconque lien.

**- Je peux avoir une cigarette s'il te plait ? Tu me l'allumes ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu recommencerais d'ailleurs… **

Il lui laissa sa cigarette et en alluma une autre, avant de remplir les verres de beaux glaçons et d'alcool.

**- Alors… combien avez-vous payé Niels pour mon dossier ?**

**- L'inspecteur de police que tu as flingué ? Flingueur, **l'appela-t-elle, sans joie.

**- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !**

**- Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Eddie, Ed ?**

**- Edward. De toute façon vous m'appelez déjà comme ça.**

Elle en avait vraiment assez qu'il la vouvoie. Elle allait devoir trouver une parade pour qu'il cesse.

**- Edward …. J'aime bien. Inspecteur Edward. Quoi que non, pas inspecteur, on t'a mis à pied après tout.**

Une pensée claqua dans la tête d'Edward, bruyamment : _putain elle sait ça aussi !_

**- Mes amis m'appellent Bella.**

**- Et le blondinet qui skouatte ton lit comment il t'appelle ?**

**- Gamine … mais je crois que c'est affectueux**, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

C'était toujours d'une manière très douce que Jasper l'appelait ainsi, et toujours quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Et si Jasper lui avait donné ce surnom, c'est parce qu'il le trouvait approprié à la personnalité agaçante de Bella, et à sa manie de toujours contredire ce qu'il disait. Cependant Bella n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi, en prenant un ton toujours un peu plus mature qu'elle et presque paternaliste. Il faisait ressortir leurs quelques années de différence bêtement, comme si ça pouvait compter…

Edward soupira. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il comprenait.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?**

Franchement, il ne voyait même pas l'objectif de cette visite surprise sauf si évidemment elle venait se gratifier de son désespoir après en avoir été indirectement la cause.

**- Arrêtes de me vouvoyer et tu le sauras. Dit : où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Bella.**

**- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, gamine ?**

**- C'est un peu mieux.** – elle grimaça – **Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.** – elle fouilla dans les tréfonds de son sac et lui tendit un livre – **Je sais, c'est présomptueux d'offrir à quelqu'un un livre qu'on a écrit…**

Edward regarda la couverture, puis le résumé.

**- « Chute libre » ? De quoi ça parle ?**

Celui-là, il ne l'avait pas lu. Les éditeurs avaient classifié ce roman comme une « œuvre pour la jeunesse ».

**- ****Ç****a parle d'un petit garçon qui tue ses parents. Ils ont un avion et il fait croire à un accident. **

Ah. Est-ce que sa maison d'édition était sérieuse ? Ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées.

**- Pourquoi il fait ça ? **s'enquit Edward, intrigué.

Pas intrigué par le roman en lui-même, mais plutôt par le contexte de la vie personnelle d'Isabella qui l'avait probablement conduit à écrire cette histoire. C'était trop évident pour ne pas être remarqué.

**- Seulement pour voir s'il peut s'en sortir… **dit-elle après un instant de réflexion concentrée.

**- T'as écris ça quand ?**

**- Tu veux dire : **_**avant**_** ou **_**après**_** la mort de mes parents ? **comprit-elle.

**- Exactement…**

**- Je l'ai écrit des années après.** – dit-elle avec légèreté, avant de marquer une pause – **Je dois y aller. Tu ne vas pas cesser de me suivre partout sous prétexte que tu es en vacances ? **reprit-elle, rieuse.** Tu me manquerais, mais tu pourrais avoir des problèmes puisque tu n'es plus vraiment flic.**

**- Je suis flic ! Je prends le risque.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Surement pour voir si je peux m'en sortir… **cita-t-il, selon les mots exacts d'Isabella. **Et votre prochain livre, il en est où ?**

**- Il s'écrit tout seul ! À propos, je vais sortir vers les minuits, au cas où tu voudrais me suivre… Je serais au club de James !**

Ellevida son verre d'un court trait, récupéra sa veste et sortit sans attendre de réponse, en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

**- Moi aussi, **marmonna-t-il, pour lui-même.

Il la regarda monter dans sa voiture et quitter la rue.

* * *

><p>SMS d'Emmett :<p>

_**Pourquoi je viens de voir l'autre foldingue et sa putain de Ferrari devant ton immeuble ?**_

Réponse d'Edward :

_**Elle veut s'amuser, on va s'amuser**_.

Réponse d'Emmett :

_**Méfie-toi. Cette fille attire les ennuis !**_

* * *

><p>Edward passa les videurs et entra dans la boîte de nuit. Les murs tremblaient, à la fois à cause de la musique insupportablement forte et des danseurs acharnés sur la piste, en contrebas de l'entrée, près de la scène où les musiciens se défoulaient sur leurs instruments. La lumière variait au rythme de la musique, passant d'un bleu de nuit trop sombre à un vert vif agressif. La salle palpitait littéralement, comme un gros cœur en pleine course.<p>

Il ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Isabella, noyée dans la masse mouvante. Il la perdit des yeux quand il voulut se frayer un passage. Elle était montée au coin VIP, il tenta sa chance. Le gars baraqué qui en bouchait l'entrée lui demanda son nom, vérifia une petite liste, et il le laissa monter… Étrange, mais pas tant que ça. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait ici, et avait donc présumé qu'il chercherait à la rejoindre. Ce n'était plus une filature mais une invitation…

Edward monta les quelques marches, soulagé que la musique se fasse moins oppressante ici. Et il n'y avait pas la même foule immense qu'en bas.

Justement, il la chercha du regard, songeant que cette histoire finirait mal. Mais il voulait savoir _pourquoi._Pourquoi tentait-elle de lui faire croire qu'elle avait tué Boz ? Pourquoi écrivait-elle un roman qui parlait de lui ? Pourquoi jouait-elle avec lui dans un jeu où elle semblait être le chat et lui la souris ? Il se frotta la tête, sentant un mal de crâne poindre.

Il l'aperçut. Jasper était avec elle. Ou plus précisément, elle était sur ses genoux, à le bécoter sans gêne. Il la tenait contre lui, d'une main sur sa chute de rein et elle était concentrée sur lui au point d'avoir ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Edward fuit ce spectacle et demanda une bière au barman, dans le coin gauche. Il s'accouda à la barrière. L'espace VIP surplombait la salle principale, perché dans une mezzanine privée, et surtout isolé de l'ambiance festive et déjantée de la piste de danse. On aurait presque dit que les gens étaient là pour affaire ça dansait peu, ça buvait beaucoup. Edward prit une seconde bière et se retourna vers la table occupée par Jasper et Isabella. Elle était déserte, Jasper était sorti et Isabella attendait près de plusieurs portes qu'Edward daigne la regarder. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il l'avait repéré, elle disparut.

Il se glissa à sa suite, un peu lassé.

La pièce qu'il trouva était emplie de gens, une salle pleine de fumées suspectes et étrangement calme. L'atmosphère de l'endroit semblait aussi nauséeuse que ses occupants. Pour cause, la fumée était étouffante et probablement toxique à elle seule.

Edward resta muet à l'entrée. On n'introduit pas un policier dans ce genre de lieu, qu'il soit en activité ou un flic mis de côté. Parce qu'évidement, le comportement lascif et mou des fêtards était la conséquence d'un mélange d'alcool et de drogues diverses, tout comme le joint qu'Isabella se fit allumer par un gros lard complètement shooté avec qui elle semblait avoir des affinités. Elle désigna Edward du doigt, et le gros lard le regarda.

La vision d'Edward se flouta. Peut-être était-ce le brouillard dans lequel il nageait, mais la scène prit une tournure excitante. Le gout de l'interdit picotait la langue d'Edward. Il sentit de la marijuana surtout, et peut-être un peu de coke dans un coin.

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais Isabella influençait ses réactions. Elle buvait trop, elle fumait trop, elle était souvent provocante, complètement irresponsable, sans gêne, sans pudeur, sans respect. De manière générale elle était insupportable. Elle passait son temps à intriguer, à l'allumer. Mais surtout, elle lui était interdite.

Potentiellement criminelle, probablement criminelle même. Peut-être bien psychopathe dangereuse. Et si jamais elle ne l'était pas, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.

_Emmett va me couper les couilles_, pensa Edward.

Oui, il aurait dû appeler ses collègues, signaler cet endroit de débauche illicite. Il aurait dû faire taire cette insolente allumeuse, la menotter et la plaquer contre un mur.

Mais bon, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que la drogue avait eu plus d'effet sur lui qui n'avait rien pris, que sur elle qui semblait bien démontée. Il la voyait belle, sensuelle, inaccessible. Tant qu'il serait raisonnable elle resterait un fantasme alléchant. Et franchement, Edward en avait assez d'être raisonnable. Il voulait lui aussi profiter de la vie et de toutes ces choses interdites.

Edward voulait boire comme un trou, fumer tout et n'importe quoi, claquer du fric qu'il n'avait pas et en même temps continuer à être policier. Il voulait aussi rester près d'Isabella – Bella. La découvrir, la détester parfois, graviter autour d'elle et prendre tout ce qu'elle lui donnerait. La pousser dans une de ces cabines de chiottes pour lui arracher sa robe. S'il y pensait trop il allait devoir supporter une érection embarrassante. Il allait pas avoir l'air sérieux si il lui montrer qu'elle le faisait bander ?

Il regarda cette effrontée magnifique de vingt-quatre ans, le vert de ses yeux, leur air intolérant et intelligent. Elle était un peu trop maquillée au goût d'Edward, mais ses yeux ainsi soulignés étaient captivants et joueurs, voir enragés. Quelque part, elle était ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Être comme elle aurait été mieux qu'être un minable raté. Elle était libre d'être elle-même : débauchée la nuit, impitoyable le jour et brillante par tous les temps. Elle, elle était quelqu'un, avec une personnalité brûlante et bien à elle. Elle n'était pas soumise aux autres, elle se moquait du regard des autres.

Il songea cependant à la récompense qu'il aurait s'il parvenait à prouver qu'elle avait troué James Boz comme un gruyère.

Elle abandonna le joint au gars empâté, elle s'avança vers Edward et posa une main sur son torse. Il cligna des yeux.

**- Tu voulais partager ? **

Elle rit, attrapa Edward par le col et il se laissa ramener près du bar. Elle était toujours déterminée dans ce qu'elle faisait et c'était incroyable.

Elle réussissait également toujours ce qu'elle entreprenait, et l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée allait aboutir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Elle savait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Bientôt, Edward abandonnerait sa bonne conscience et serait celui qu'il devait être. C'était comme le libérer de l'emprise que les bonnes-gens avaient sur lui ça allait être jouissif.

Elle prit des consommations, whisky évidemment et réinvestit la table.

Edward ne le remarqua pas, mais il n'était plus là pour son boulot, il était avec elle parce que c'était là qu'il devait être. Il n'était pas un suiveur de nature, mais Isabella dégageait une aura qui donnait envie de la suivre. Oui, le danger était attirant, et elle était le danger sous sa forme la plus séductrice.

La conversation sonna faux :

**- Le groupe de Jasper joue dans quelques minutes.**

**- Ils sont bons ?**

**- ****Ç****a dépend du point de vue. Certains diraient qu'ils sont excellents. Mais à cette heure personne ne se soucie d'eux, du moment qu'ils gardent la salle au chaud. On descend ?**

**- Pour faire quoi ?**

**- Danser évidemment.**

Edward n'était pas un bon danseur. Mais elle le tira par le bras et il se laissa faire.

**- C'est mieux que passer sa soirée tout seul, non ?** demanda-t-elle, en descendant les escaliers.

Il acquiesça, elle l'emmena dans un coin, avec une petite table en hauteur, où ils posèrent leurs verres.

**- A quoi ressemblent tes soirées ? **

**- Avant ou après que j'ai moi-même gâché ma vie ?**

Pourquoi le cacher ? Ces quelques coups de pistolets avaient eu des répercussions désastreuses. Il s'était mis à boire, était devenu violent, s'était fait plaquer, avait dû tirer un trait sur sa famille en quelques mois Edward était devenu con, inconstant et avait perdu tout espoir de faire carrière.

**- Tu parles de ce petit incident ? Tu n'as pas gâché ta vie, il en faut plus.**

**- L'incident ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles la tuerie que j'ai mené ? **

**- Ça t'empêche de dormir ?**

**- Ce qui m'empêche de dormir, c'est que ça a foutu la merde dans ma vie. Les gens me prennent pour un fou furieux, on me traine chez une psy qui malgré sa bonne volonté n'a d'influence sur rien ! Elle peut déclarer haut et fort que je suis sain d'esprit, on me regardera toujours comme une merde à évacuer de la société. Un gars qui n'est pas foutu de dominer ses émotions.**

**- Et en plus tu t'es fait plaquer par ta fiancée. Ça c'est vraiment triste, **badina-t-elle.** J'espère qu'elle s'en veut.**

**- Ça m'étonnerait.**

Elle rit élégamment et poussa le verre d'Edward dans sa direction.

**- Bon sang, avec un tel cafard tu as dû dépenser un pognon fou en mauvaises bouteilles, je le sens.**

**- Tout le monde ne peut pas boire du whisky à cent dollars le litre. Tout le monde n'est pas né avec ….**

**- …une cuillère en argent dans la bouche,** le coupa-t-elle. **Personnellement, je trouve cette remarque déplacée. Tes parents ont de l'argent.**

**- Tu sais très bien qu'on a cessé toute relation. Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas.**

**- Je ne nie pas. Tout le monde n'hérite pas de la cuillère en argent alors… **

Elle, Bella Swan, avait hérité du service complet : cuillères, fourchettes et verres en cristal, le tout pour la coquette somme d'environ huit-cent millions de dollars.

**- A propos, je suis contente que tu continues de me tutoyer. Ça devenait usant de passer pour une vieille bourgeoise**.

Elle lui sourit, d'un air entendu et partit vers la piste de danse.

Ils se glissèrent entre les tables et les danseurs brûlants. Bien vite, la foule les bouscula, jusqu'à pratiquement les coller l'un à l'autre.

Mais ça, Bella l'avait prévu, tout comme elle avait aussi deviné qu'Edward finirait par se rapprocher d'elle au point qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle, son odeur, et, parfois quelques frôlements.

Edward ne chercha pas à se dérober dès les premiers attouchements, mais quand Bella posa sa main sur sa joue moite il fuit le contact de ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle le défiait du regard. Elle le défiait de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait dans la tête depuis un moment : l'emmener à l'écart et la baiser. Dans la tête d'Edward c'était tout à fait ça.

Tout près de la scène, il aperçut Alice, pratiquement au pied des musiciens. Edward reconnut Jasper comme le guitariste essoufflé qui balançait son rock n'roll dans les hauts parleurs.

**- On part ?**

Ils se glissèrent hors du club, un peu essoufflés. Il n'attendit pas d'être loin, il la plaqua contre un mur de briques et l'embrassa sous les regards jaloux des videurs. Il prit possession de sa bouche et une onde d'adrénaline se diffusa dans son corps. Il batailla pour garder le dessus. C'était plus une bataille bouche contre bouche qu'un baiser à proprement parler.

Un peu étourdi par l'extase qu'il ressentait et un gramme d'alcool en trop dans le sang, il n'avait pas très envie d'attendre sagement d'être arrivé pour lui arracher ses vêtements.

Elle ne le vit pas de cet œil et coupa court à leur baiser en lui pinçant la langue de ses dents. Les videurs s'étaient assez rincés l'œil pendant qu'Edward la tripotait. Elle les connaissait ces grands gars : discrets mais pipelettes. Qu'allait-on dire d'elle : l'ex chérie du patron assassiné qui se tapait déjà le flic chargé de l'enquête… Ça aurait pu sembler louche puisque les gens s'étaient persuadés qu'elle était folle amoureuse de James.

Elle ne laissa pas à Edward le temps d'être offensé par sa morsure intempestive, elle monta en voiture et comme à son habitude, conduisit trop vite. Mais c'était vraiment pour une bonne raison. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Edward avait beau être parfois un vrai con, il était vraiment sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses mains baladeuses et ses baisers mouillés. Et le pauvre, il était tout excité ses yeux brillaient comme deux phares, de vrais appels à l'aide. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout le trajet, il la dévorait.

Bella ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Edward n'avait pas qu'envie de passer la nuit avec elle, il avait aussi envie d'une relation plus suivie. Et bien sûr à côté de cela, l'inspecteur Cullen veillait, et pourchassait une plausible meurtrière au pic à glace. Bella allait tout faire pour ne garder qu'Edward, et jeter cet inspecteur Cullen rabat-joie aux oubliettes. Elle veillerait à ce qu'il soit lui-même : un homme agréable avec un caractère affirmé et une libido impossible à satisfaire, et pas un enquiquineur de première comme il avait tendance à l'être.

Définitivement, très contradictoire.

* * *

><p>Mais ils étaient arrivés à la maison de San Francisco. À peine sorti de la voiture, il était revenu frotter son érection emprisonnée contre elle. Rien qu'avec ce geste, elle anticipait déjà le plaisir qu'elle allait avoir avec lui cette nuit. Il mimait des coups de bassin contre sa hanche et lui embrassait l'oreille quand elle le poussa enfin sur le lit, l'y plaqua et lui déboutonna sa chemise. La peau sucrée du torse d'Edward ne l'intéressait pas pour l'instant, Bella concentra son attention pour délivrer la queue chaude de sa prison de jeans. Son membre le picotait terriblement tant il était gonflé.<p>

Ainsi allongé il était terriblement beau et désirable, exactement comme elle avait toujours voulu le voir. Il était à sa merci, la chemise ouverte sur son torse large et le début de ses épaules lisses. Elle aimait voir comment sa taille se rétrécissait en descendant, et encore plus bas, son pantalon dégrafé et son boxer baissé laissaient voir sa raideur généreuse, tendue contre son bas-ventre.

Et surtout il n'y tenait plus, il essayait de retirer la robe de Bella et fut surpris quand elle prit sa queue dans sa main douce. Elle répondit à une demande muette et, ayant jeté la robe, elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Edward et vint embrasser ses lèvres languissantes, tout en se collant contre lui.

Il inversa leur position pour rester au-dessus d'elle, elle se laissa faire un moment, le laissant la toucher, lui embrasser le cou, les épaules, les seins. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces et avides, aucun centimètre de peau ne dut leurs échapper il était omniprésent, si caressant qu'elle se tortillait sous lui, le dos et la nuque tendue par le bonheur qu'il lui procurait. Plus elle soupirait et gémissait, plus Edward laissait ramper ses lèvres sur le corps de Bella, il le découvrait, mais rien que leurs deux corps qui se frôlaient émettaient d'insoutenables picotements électriques, et semaient la pagaille dans leurs tête. Il cessa de penser à ses ennuis et à cette histoire de meurtre. Il ne vit plus que Bella, le reflet dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait transpercé du regard au club et le message sous-jacent qu'elle lui envoyait depuis le début. Elle le voulait tellement, elle avait réussi à faire croître le désir d'Edward pour elle au point qu'il ne puisse plus lutter.

Elle chercha un préservatif dans la table de nuit, et quand elle l'eut trouvé il la força à se remettre sur le dos. Il lui tint les mains les mains près de la tête quand il la pénétra, elle lui donna un baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il laissa son désir l'emporter, il s'appropria enfin son corps, il lui donna enfin ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il sentit ses ongles dans son dos, lui griffant profondément la peau, mêlant la douleur au plaisir dans un alliage électrique plus bouillant à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Quand elle posa sa joue contre la sienne et qu'étroitement lié à elle il sentit sa poitrine, il laissa échapper un soupir il inspira l'oxygène pur et parfumé. Elle était partout. Il était en elle, il sentait son corps souple malaxer le sien mais elle était en lui aussi, présente dans son corps, dans ses poumons, sur sa langue… et sans sa tête, irrémédiablement présente dans ses pensées.

Il la regarda, dans les yeux, pour la première fois il y vit ce qu'il y avait toujours cherché : de la tendresse, et non de la violence. C'est en confiance qu'il la laissa passer au-dessus de lui, Bella n'était pas d'un genre passif. Elle aimait être au-dessus et ne s'en cachait jamais.

Edward remarqua le miroir au-dessus de sa tête, une bouffée d'air sembla refroidir sa peau. Le drap caressa la peau de ses bras, il les glissa dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, il s'accrocha à elle, appuya son visage contre sa poitrine pour la mordiller. C'était elle qui menait la danse maintenant, elle le chevauchait, penchée sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle attrapa les mains d'Edward qui trainaient encore dans son dos, et les remonta près de son visage, elle les y garda serrées ensuite elle le regarda dans les yeux, tout en sortant de dessous l'oreiller une longue écharpe blanche. Elle émit une sorte de questionnement, auquel Edward répondit positivement sans réfléchir parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Pourtant il ressentit de la crainte, quelque part il se sentit trahi. Elle posa un baiser doux sur sa joue, comme pour le rassurer, et lia ses mains aux montants de métal.

Elle glissait toujours lui, savourant désormais sa toute puissance. Elle accéléra son mouvement, arquant le dos et la nuque, les seins pointés vers lui. Elle aimait faire l'amour ainsi, et se sentir profondément martelée par un homme pourtant inactif. Soudain, arrivée au bout du tunnel, elle se rabattit sur lui, lui coupant le souffle, la pression sur lui se fit telle qu'il jouit, et elle en même temps.

Et puis rien. Il attendit… quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Bella respirait fortement sur le torse d'Edward, tous deux étaient encore enveloppés dans une bulle de plaisir. Ils sentaient leurs corps frissonner, ça dura quelques instants.

Quand elle se dégagea d'Edward elle riait presque, rendue euphorique par le moment. Le nez caché dans son cou, elle défit le lien. De son côté Edward était plus qu'abasourdi. Il ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer, pas encore.

Elle venait de lui jouer explicitement la scène de meurtre dans _Iceberg_, la scène de la mort de James Boz.

Il avait eu là un aperçu de ce que passer à deux doigts d'une mort violente était. C'était rude. Le corps prenait le pas sur la pensée, parce qu'en une telle situation toute pensée était annihilée. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de la terreur. C'était de l'effroi, qui paralysait les nerfs et glaçait les veines… Ça n'avait pas duré, mais le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti durant ce laps de temps lui avait semblé coupable, mais aussi … décuplé.

Elle l'embrassa et le serra contre elle.

**- Ça se passe de commentaires non ?** murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira un peu le drap et fouilla sa table de nuit. Elle posa le cendrier en équilibre sur son genou. La flamme du briquet éblouit Edward, puis l'odeur du tabac détruisit son état songeur.

**- Tu es sans voix, **gloussa-t-elle. **Ce n'était qu'un jeu tu sais.**

Elle posa la cigarette sur les lèvres d'Edward et ils partagèrent en silence.

En la regardant, étendue dans la pénombre où il distinguait pourtant les contours de son corps et la teinte de sa peau il eut encore envie d'elle, malgré son appréhension. Le jeu avait renforcé son désir, tel était le but. C'était plus fort que lui, son sexe se gorgea de nouveau. Bella s'en aperçut et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour le caresser aisément. Elle l'enveloppa d'une capote et il la poussa sur le dos pour la pénétrer. Cette position plus traditionnelle ne parut pas lui déplaire, Edward mit du cœur à la faire crier et transpirer, ce qu'elle fit sous ses assauts répétés. Elle lui donna plus de tendresse que précédemment, elle le ceinturait, pour qu'ils profitent tous deux de leurs peaux accolées. Edward se sentit proche d'elle, il ne la lâche presque pas des yeux. Ses yeux étaient enfiévrés et centrés sur lui Elle soupira d'un bien-être immense, celui de voir ses attentes comblées et lâcha un peu prise en sentant les lèvres humides d'Edward dans son cou.

Il s'endormit en la gardant dans ses bras, mais quand il s'éveilla il ne serrait qu'un oreiller. Le lit était encore tiède à côté de lui, le soleil ne s'était pas levé, l'aube ne pointait même pas, il y avait certainement beaucoup de brouillard. Une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir, il se leva et la suivit.

Au clair de lune blanchâtre, il aperçut Bella de dos. Elle écrivait dans un énorme carnet, d'une façon assez frénétique une cigarette se consumait dans le cendrier, un peu oubliée et elle avait des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles.

Les pas d'Edward avaient été discrets, elle sursauta quand il tira l'écouteur de son oreille.

**- Tu ne dors pas ?** constata-t-elle, bien que ce fut évident.

**- Toi non plus…**

**- J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose… Retourne te coucher, rendors toi, j'arrive.**

Il s'exécuta, ne songeant même pas qu'il aurait pu tout simplement lui désobéir. Il était déjà dépendant d'elle.

Elle le rejoignit peu après et remarqua qu'il ne dormait pas.

**- Pas fatigué ?**

**- Non, je pensais,** répondit-il.

**- C'est ce que je fais souvent, **plaisanta-t-elle. **Tu pensais à tout à l'heure je suppose**, dit-elle, blasée.

**- Évidemment… C'était spécial,** jugea-t-il. **Pas spécial dans le genre bizarre. Non c'était plutôt unique.**

Isabella rit, ouvertement moqueuse.

**- Vraiment ? **

**- Vraiment, le coup du siècle,** confia-t-il.

Elle se moqua encore et l'accusa de mentir comme un arracheur de dents.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que si ne me croyais pas coupable tu n'aurais pas eu aussi peur. Pris à ton propre piège Edward. **

Elle avait certainement raison.

**- À part ça, tu en as pensé quoi ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Sur le plan sexuel ?**

Elle leva un sourcil amusé.

**- C'était un bon début.**

**- Et avec Jasper ? C'est mieux ?** s'offensa-t-il.

**- La différence entre Jasper et toi, c'est que lui il lui manque de l'estime de lui-même. Toi je vois que tu n'en manque pas, monsieur le dieu du sexe. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oh mon dieu Edward, c'était for-mi-da-ble ? **couina-t-elle, d'une voix aigüe de groupie surexcitée.

**- C'est ce que moi je te dis. Et tu te trompes, je n'ai aucune estime de moi-même. Je suis une merde et je le sais.**

Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était injuste. Par ses mots, trop tranchants envers lui-même, il l'avait blessé, elle. Pourquoi se dénigrait-il, il était un amant généreux et ouvert, ce qui n'était pas une qualité très répandue.

**- Tu aimes les sensations fortes on dirait, **dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.** Tu veux que Jasper se joigne à nous la prochaine fois ?**

Elle le taquinait, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

**- Sans façon.**

**- Un autre homme t'intimiderait ? Tu sais que tu serais comparé à lui. D'ailleurs tu l'es déjà, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas si formidable, tu vois ?**

**- Peut-être. Et je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de choses.**

**- Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'as pas déjà essayé.**

**- Tu as déjà essayé toi ? Je veux dire avec une autre femme ?**

**- C'est arrivé, **éluda-t-elle.** Mais dis-moi plutôt. As-tu eu vraiment peur cette nuit ?**

**- C'était le but non ? L'intérêt du jeu ? C'est ce qui fait que c'était si bon. **

**- Tu t'y prends mal, inspecteur. Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais que tu me crois coupable. Tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi, tu n'es pas de taille, je lis en toi comme dans un livre. J'ai bien vu que cette histoire de pic à glace t'obsédait. Tu es obsédé par moi, tu imagines des choses, et ça t'excites Edward. Tu vois, tu as eu les foies, mais tu en redemandes n'est-ce pas ? Tu es très incohérent. **

**- Je dois être un peu schizophrène.**

**- Un personnalité pour Edward et une pour l'inspecteur, oui ça doit être ça, **délira-t-elle. **C'est contradictoire. **

**- Le professionnel prime. Il faut bien que je coince mon assassin,** répliqua-t-il avec une bonne humeur non feinte, comme si c'était un sujet de plaisanterie.

Bon sang, oui, c'était si contradictoire. Il n'était plus capable d'attester de sa culpabilité, tout comme il n'était plus capable de s'en persuader lui-même. Elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une folle furieuse. C'était un chaton malin, sans la méchanceté du tigre.

**- Personne ne confierait ses secrets simplement parce qu'il a passé une bonne nuit et eu un orgasme. Encore moins à un flic,** supposa-t-elle. **Non, tu ne sauras que ce que je veux que tu saches**, ajouta-t-elle, sombre.

**- Non, deux, **corrigea-t-il.

**- D'accord, deux orgasmes, **admit-elle.

Il la défia :

**- Je saurais ce que je veux. Et je vais te coincer.**

**- Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi,** affirma-t-elle.

**- Je suis déjà amoureux de toi.**

Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, incapable de résister.

**- Mais je te pincerais quand même, **souffla-t-il.

Il se défit d'elle, se retourna, tapa son oreiller et s'endormit, heureux d'avoir le dernier mot – pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Oh, tient un lemon. Et oui, je l'avais bien dit, j'espère que comme moi vous l'aurez plus apprécié que celui avec Rosalie ... Tout en sachant que les lemons ne sont pas vraiment ce que j'aime le plus écrire.<p>

Au moins, ça n'aura pas traîné 15 chapitres ... efficacité totale : 4 chapitres seulement !

Enfin, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? On a fait un grand pas.. mais moi je suis vraiment perplexe, que va-t-il se passer :O

Des réactions ? :D J'espère que Bella vous énerve ! En tout cas Edward est un peu béat ... il nous lâche qu'il est amoureux. Oké. Bon, c'est vite dit hein ;D Va-t-il faire flancher cette pauvre Bella et sa coquine de ciment ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle lui envoi des messages subliminaux ...

Bref, pourquoi je parle comme si j'étais vous ? Moi je sais tout plein de choses !

Merci d'être passées par là, de m'avoir lu, et peut-être laissé une review auquel je me ferais un plaisir de répondre en épiloguant terriblement ..

Je vous adore ! xoxo !

Publié le 14-04-2012


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! 7 jours tout juste ;) je suis dans les temps profitez-en ! Je suis tellement maniaque ... et pourtant j'ai réussi à trouver des fautes dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai aussi corrigé les séparateurs de parties qui s'étaient sauvés ... et je vais penser à les remettre à partir de maintenant ^^ **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages qui réussissent à me faire sourire, vous n'avez même pas idée ^^ et bien sûr j'adore vous répondre ! Merci également si vous avez l'histoire en alert, ou en favoris, même si je préfère un petit message qui me permet de vous rencontrer ;) D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un petit message anonyme :) qui me permet de remercier **LDRII **en particulier, pour ses encouragements :) **

**Je m'adresse ensuite à toutes pour vous confier que j'espère continuer à écrire une histoire qui vous plaît, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions ou des remarques ! **

**Et finalement, avant de vous laisser sauter au chapitre, je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (si jamais vous avez oublié ^^) et aussi aux scénaristes de Basic Instinct, aux acteurs et au réalisateur. Voilà ! Qu'est ce qu'il me reste comme mérite ? xD Ah oui, si, il y a un personnage qui m'appartient totalement dans cette histoire, vous allez le découvrir : il s'appelle **Carlo** !**

**Nous avions laissé Edward et Bella juste après leur petite partie (très bizarre d'ailleurs) de jambes en l'air. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Bella sortit du lit aux alentours de sept heures, elle mit de l'ordre dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit, puis elle passa un coup de téléphone pour qu'on ramène la voiture d'Edward devant la maison.

Ensuite, elle constata que Jasper avait découché ce qui était assez inhabituel, bien qu'il ait son propre studio, en centre-ville. En somme c'était plutôt bien, ça lui permettrait d'éviter l'étrange étape du petit-déjeuner à trois, qui avait provoqué trop souvent la mauvaise humeur de James et le mal-être de Jasper. Bien sûr, Boz avait toujours haï Jasper : notamment parce que celui-ci utilisait la maison de San Francisco plus souvent que celle à qui il l'avait offerte. (Et aussi parce qu'il arrivait que Bella l'abandonne à tout moment, pour rejoindre le beau blond.) Un cadeau reste un cadeau, disait Bella, et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour y installer son ami, et amant occasionnel. Elle, préférait le calme de la côte, et la proximité de l'océan. Qui plus est, cette maison de San Francisco était trop grande, et elle détestait sa décoration. Jasper s'en fichait, grand bien lui fasse.

La maison de Stinson était un peu sa tour d'ivoire, son refuge et son lieu de paix les vingt kilomètres qui la séparait de la grande ville ne la dérangeait pas, et puis il y avait la piscine, la plage, la vue sur la baie, ses livres, tout son petit univers…C'était même un plaisir de dépasser les limites de vitesse sur la route côtière au paysage absorbant. Elle repensa au jour où Edward l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez Jessica cet idiot avait bien failli rejoindre les statistiques routières du nombre de tués sur la route.

Bella remonta l'escalier, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Edward dormait, affalé sur les draps sans dessus-dessous, toujours nu comme un ver. Apparemment, il avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil coûte que coûte, pas elle. Elle dormait peu et fractionnait souvent son sommeil pour écrire au beau milieu de la nuit, parce que les idées se bousculaient quand elle fermait les yeux.

On aurait pu écrire un bon roman, rien qu'en regardant Edward dormir. D'accord, il avait les fesses à l'air, c'est vrai mais bonus : il ne ronflait pas. Mais surtout, le voir ainsi était l'accomplissement d'un fantasme. Un fantasme extraordinairement innocent quand on savait _qui_ le formulait. Elle avait rêvé de l'avoir dans son lit dès qu'elle l'avait vu. L'inspecteur Edward Cullen… son mauvais caractère, ses vices et ses qualités d'homme, sa coupe à la James Dean ébouriffé…

Pourtant, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui avait joué texto la scène du meurtre de Boz. Enfin la supposée scène, s'il était avéré qu'on avait copié le meurtre sur son roman. Mais l'essentiel était là, Edward avait eu peur certes, mais elle l'avait lié à elle. D'une façon si irrémédiable qu'il serait incapable de l'oublier. Il allait penser et repenser à cette nuit. C'était ça, la flamme brulante. Si on la touchait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, on ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Tout comme tuer.

Edward avait connu ce sentiment. Tuer une fois et ne plus penser qu'à ça, au pouvoir que ça procure. Jusqu'à recommencer. Il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le disait, elle le savait, elle l'avait décrypté. Il avait réussi à truquer son examen au détecteur de mensonge, ce qui avait suffi à convaincre ses collègues de son innocence.

Edward était un homme de passion, ce que la société n'approuvait pas. Aux yeux de Bella, cette passion… c'était là toute la valeur d'Edward.

Il lui avait même dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Si c'était là sa façon d'exprimer son obsession pour elle, ça allait. Il avait dit 'être amoureux', pas aimer pas déjà. Les deux sont assez différents. Il espérait la convaincre de lui faire confiance, elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle cessa de l'observer au bout de quelques minutes, et sortit.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, c'est une douce caresse sur la jambe qui réveilla Edward. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la moitié du corps recouvert : une fesse sous le drap, une fesse à l'air. Il apprécia le contact chaud et caressant sur sa cuisse pendant quelques minutes, puis quand il se laissa émerger du sommeil, la matière qu'il sentait contre lui le surprit. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une main n'en était pas une non, on aurait dit un plumeau, ou une fourrure.<p>

Edward se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une chose mouillée et râpeuse contre sa hanche il se retourna d'un coup - comme s'il avait marché sur une punaise - écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un grognement surprit.

Un chaton tigré, sagement assis sur le rebord du lit, regardait Edward dans les yeux.

**- Mais d'où tu sors toi ? Tu m'as fait peur …**

La touffe de fourrure blanche et marron vint se frotter contre la grande main chaude d'Edward.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, près de la porte, Bella rigola doucement en voyant Edward faire connaissance avec l'homme de la maison. Moins discrète qu'un félin, mais remarquablement souple, elle s'assit derrière Edward, qui flattait les oreilles du matou ronronnant.

Edward, qui avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée, ressentit un étrange sentiment en la voyant arriver. Une sorte de soulagement, mêlé d'appréhension.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **demanda-t-il, en désignant l'animal.

**- Manifestement, ceci est un chat.**

**- Je sais, il est à toi ?**

**- Oui, cadeau de Jasper pour me tenir compagnie quand les hommes m'ennuient, **déclara-t-elle.

**- C'est un message pour moi ?**

**- Peut-être, **souffla-elle avec un faux air de conspiratrice.

**- Comment il s'appelle ?**

**- Carlo. C'est Jasper qui a choisi,** dit-elle, comme si ça lui était égal. **Méfie-toi, s'il ne t'aime pas il pourrait te griffer. Je te suggère de t'habiller.**

Aie. Edward avait eu son compte de griffures la nuit dernière, Bella avait les ongles aiguisés comme des rasoirs, les petites gouttelettes de sang sur le drap en témoignait.

**- Il est jaloux ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, il lui arrive de faire ses besoins sur les chaussures des visiteurs. Mais ce n'est pas une généralité, **commenta-t-elle, d'un ton léger.

Edward jeta un œil à la chambre, les vêtements épars sur le sol avaient disparus, y compris ses chaussures.

Bella attrapa délicatement le chaton et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa longuement la tête. La boule de poils nicha sa tête contre son ventre, ferma les yeux et étira ses pattes de peluche en sortant ses petites griffes. Inconsciemment, Edward resserra le drap sur lui, masquant une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il ne comptait pas laisser à portée de la bête. Le petit animal semblait adorer Bella, comme quoi, elle charmait aussi les animaux.

Une sonnerie retentit : la porte d'entrée.

**- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, je te rejoins dans un petit moment.**

Elle posa 'Carlo' à terre, se glissa hors de la pièce et rabattit le battant derrière-elle. Edward l'entendit courir dans l'escalier. Il regarda son portable, n'ouvrit pas les textos d'Emmett, et alla allumer la douche.

À peine y entra-t-il qu'une conversation houleuse lui parvint :

_**- Tu dois arrêter ça, Bella !**_ordonna un homme, en pleine crise de colère.

C'était Jasper.

_**- Est-ce que tu vas un jour t'occuper de ce qui te regarde ?**_aboya Bella en retour.

Edward ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais la voix de Bella était loin du hurlement de colère, elle était restée égale… Elle savait donner un ton cassant et haineux à ses mots. Des mots menaçant, aurait-on dit, bien qu'ils soient dénués de violence.

_**- Je ne vais pas laisser les choses s'envenimer ! Je t'aurais prévenue !**_ _**Tout ça va cesser, c'est trop maintenant !**_ avertit-il.

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Après ça, Edward n'entendit plus rien. La porte d'entrée claqua, il supposa que Jasper était reparti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Bella elle laissa tomber ses vêtements et rejoignit Edward, guère perturbée. Son humeur était inatteignable, ou alors elle cachait continuellement ses émotions.

Edward s'attendait à une séance de câlinage sous la douche, mais il en ressortit que Bella le repoussa dès qu'il la toucha. C'était une douche, point final. On ne discutait pas les règles, ce qu'elle lui expliqua en lui assenant une pichenette sur le nez. Il se demande si elle plaisantait.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder, tu dois apprendre à accepter qu'on te dise non, Edward.**

Edward se sentit blessé par cette réaction, d'ordinaire les femmes ne lui opposait aucune résistance dès lors qu'il les touchait. Elle, Isabella, imprévisible et souvent inflexible, se montrait insensible à son toucher et à son attention. Edward ne vit pas qu'il aurait dû tirer de ceci une véritable expérience.

Il était un peu plus de quatorze heure, et Edward avait envisagé jusque-là de passer sa journée avec Bella, seulement, ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'elle, avait d'autres projets. Aller chez Jasper, déjà se rendre à un rendez-vous important puis finalement vaquer à ses occupations de célibataire attachée à sa solitude.

Pendant qu'Edward boudait puérilement, elle s'habilla. Le fait qu'elle ne daigna informer Edward de ses projets que quelques minutes avant de partir le persuada de son erreur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le tienne hors du jeu, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle estimait que passer une nuit ensemble n'avait pas valeur d'engagement, peut-être avait-elle raison.

**- Je sors pour l'après-midi, si tu n'as rien à faire tu peux rester ici, fait comme chez toi. Ta voiture est dans l'allée. Prends en note que je ne serais pas disposée à **_**m'occuper de**__**toi**_** quand je rentrerai,** annonça-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

A ces mots, Edward se sentit traité comme un débile profond, puis se demanda si c'était là la manière d'Isabella Swan de congédier ses coups d'un soir. En était-il ? Elle l'avait à l'instant traité avec mépris, elle l'avait regardé comme on regarde un caillou gênant au fond d'une chaussure.

_M'occuper de toi_, répéta Edward dans sa tête, jusqu'à imiter le ton employé par Bella. _M'occuper de toi, tu n'auras pas mon attention petit flic, tu n'as pas ta place ici, _avaient semblé crier ses yeux.

C'était Bella, c'était nuageux, et à chercher à voir à travers le brouillard on en attrapait mal à la tête.

Edward n'en avait pas fini de se poser des questions, ne serait-ce que pour résoudre la principale énigme : _n'a-t-elle couché avec moi que pour me mettre dans sa poche ?_

Si tel était l'objectif, c'était réussi Edward n'avait déjà qu'une hâte : recommencer, bien qu'il ait eu cette nuit la trouille de sa vie.

Son troisième cerveau gargouilla (son estomac), il enfoui la tête jusqu'aux épaules dans le réfrigérateur, et, alors qu'il décidait de laisser encore le bénéfice du doute à sa maîtresse, il tomba sur un flacon de verre transparent, et une seringue.

Immédiatement, dans sa tête, Bella passa de _« ange naïf, probablement innocent»_ à _«garce manipulatrice certainement coupable, dangereuse et complètement sadique »._ Son bon sens lui hurlait même à l'oreille d'ajouter la mention _salope_, juste après garce. Rien que parce que dans les bras de cette fille, il avait passé la nuit la plus marquante de toute son existence et qu'elle avait qualifié leur prestation de _passable_.

Mais quand il était mort, James Boz avait plus de cocaïne dans le sang qu'il n'en fallait pour perdre toute cohérence. Ce qui faisait de ce nouvel élément : un simple récipient de verre, un indice. On ne sait jamais ce que peut contenir un objet anodin, et celui-là ne l'était pas.

Edward se demanda soudainement si lui aussi n'avait pas été drogué, ce qui expliquerait sa frousse, mais aussi son incapacité physique à résister à la poigne de fer de Bella quand elle lui avait enroulé le foulard blanc autour des poignets.

Elle passa devant lui, à la recherche de ses clés qu'elle avait balancées la nuit dernière. Elle contempla son flic agacé, sans se douter de rien.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **

Il secouait la fiole de verre transparent. Elle sourcilla, et supposa qu'il lui faudrait revoir la mention : « fait comme chez toi ». Elle appelait ça de la politesse, qui, pour autant ne permettait pas au visiteur d'aller farfouiller tout au fond des placards.

**- De quoi ? **s'enquit-elle, en attachant ses cheveux humides.

**- Est-ce que tu m'as drogué ?** demanda-t-il froidement. **Réponds-moi.**

Elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui faisait perdre son temps.

**- J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries.**

**- Est-ce que tu fais ce genre de petite plaisanterie à longueur de temps ? **s'emporta-t-il, avec amertume.** Comme ça tu étais certaine de ne trouver aucune résistance chez moi … **

Bella lui répondit avec son flegme habituel, sans se laisser démonter par l'accusation.

**- Combien de whisky tu avais bu déjà ?** se demanda-t-elle tout haut, ironiquement. **Ah oui, c'est vrai : beaucoup trop ! Il n'est pas bien difficile de maitriser un homme ivre quand il est consentant. Réfléchis avant de faire des suppositions hasardeuses, ça : c'est de l'insuline, c'est à Jasper.**

Et sur ces paroles, elle claqua la porte.

Une minute passa. Puis deux.

Edward cessa de se tarauder, prit les clés de sa voiture, la seringue et le flacon sans y déposer d'empreintes.

Puis il regagna San Francisco. En chemin, il appela Emmett. Il le rejoignit ensuite devant le commissariat.

**- Tu étais où cette nuit et ce matin ? Je t'ai laissé quinze messages,** grogna Emmett.

**- J'ai besoin que tu fasses analyser ça pour moi, **éluda Edward, **en tant que preuve pour l'affaire James Boz. Il faut savoir ce que c'est.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ? **s'étonna Emmett, maussade.

**- J'ai trouvé ça chez Bella Swan. Si c'est de la drogue….et si elle en a mis dans mon verre hier, c'est une putain de malade mentale, doublée d'une garce et d'une menteuse.**

**- Dans ton verre ? Où t'as passé la nuit ? Edward, me dis pas que t'as couché avec elle** – il regarda Edward et trouva la réponse seul – **Putain, Edward ! C'est une suspecte ! Tu sais combien y'a de fille à San Francisco ? T'as pas choisi la moins salope en plus… Est-ce que tu sais combien de mecs cette fille s'est tapée ? Non, attend, je serais toi, je ne voudrais même pas savoir !**

**- Fait analyser ça Emmett,** ordonna-t-il.

**- J'espère qu'avec ça tu seras convaincu**, s'exclama Emmett, en prenant le sachet que lui tendait Edward. **Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques certains trucs …**

**- Je t'emmène déjeuner ? **soupira Edward.

Une fois assis au diner du coin, Emmett reprit le fil de ses paroles.

**- J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques Ed'… Est-ce que tu culpabilises au point d'aller te planter sur un pic à glace ? Ou même choper une MST ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de tous ces putains de touristes qui polluent le paysage ? Ça fait pas de toi un assassin**.

Pour lui, fréquenter Isabella Swan revenait à un quasi suicide. Et même, elle avait de telles amitiés qu'elle en devenait écœurante. Il fixa Edward qui grattait le sucre de son beignet.

Un sentiment de honte l'avait envahi, et pas seulement à cause de ses propres conneries. Confronté à Emmett (et surtout à la vision obtuse des choses qu'avait son ami), il perdit son aplomb. Pour la première fois, il s'interrogea sur la légitimité du boulot d'un policier… Lorsque ça avait été lui, lorsqu'on l'avait accusé de meurtre, ses amis l'avait sauvé, parce qu'ils étaient flics, et qu'ils le connaissaient. Ils étaient tous convaincu qu'Edward n'était pas un assassin.

Et aujourd'hui, Edward réalisa qu'il connaissait Bella Swan, et que contrairement à Emmett il ne pensait pas qu'elle était folle à lier. Elle avait des mœurs un peu libérés, d'accord. Mais au fond, il se mit à penser que ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille.

C'était étrange, il avait lu ses livres, il était entré dans sa tête, dans son psychisme secret, et ce matin, la fille qui câlinait affectueusement un chaton n'avait pas eu l'air si impressionnante que ça. Peut-être Edward avait-il juste perdu son sang-froid et sa capacité à raisonner rationnellement lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de sa zone de confort … Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle se contrôlait en toute situation, qu'elle semblait toujours si froide et intimidante. Mais la jeune femme de cette nuit n'avait pas été froide et désagréable. Maintenant, il n'était plus tout à fait neutre.

Il avait imaginé un scénario catastrophe. Hier, elle lui avait montré à quoi elle ressemblerait si c'était elle la meurtrière et ce matin, Edward n'y croyait plus. Comment aurait-elle pu massacrer un homme ? Pourquoi l'accusait-il alors qu'une autre femme semblait bien plus désignée ? Entre les réparties cinglantes de Bella et le caractère manipulateur de Victoria, laquelle avait le profil ?

De plus, Victoria gagnait beaucoup dans l'affaire, alors que Bella pouvait y perdre toute sa crédibilité, tout ce qu'elle possédait, de son succès littéraire à sa liberté qu'elle chérissait tant.

La vie avait tôt fait de la rendre amère, elle n'avait pas été clémente. Finalement, elle avait bien le droit d'être un peu revêche.

Edward supposa qu'il avait parlé trop vite, et qu'il avait laissé entendre des choses qui n'étaient plus fondées. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son ami quand il lui expliqua :

**- Tu sais, je … Finalement je crois pas qu'elle soit capable d'assassiner un gars … J'ai parlé sur un coup de tête … Elle est un peu … caractérielle mais …**

**- Caractérielle ?** explosa Emmett. **Pourquoi est-ce que ta bite domine tant ton cerveau Edward ? C'est elle ou le fait qu'elle soit peut-être dangereuse qui te fait bander ? Tu devrais pas t'approcher d'elle !**

**- Elle te fait peur ou quoi ? À moi non ! Et … elle a dit que c'était de l'insuline dans ce flacon, elle semblait sincère.**

**- Sincère ? Comment tu peux savoir ça, tu ne sais pas regarder une femme pour autre chose que pour son cul, **luireprocha Emmett - l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. **Tu devrais avoir peur, tu devrais sentir la mort qui plane tout autour d'elle : ses parents sont morts mystérieusement, la voiture de son fiancé a valdingué par-dessus une rambarde et s'est plantée au pied d'une falaise, son amant s'est fait perforer comme du papier à musique, son prof de fac pareil ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te méfier un minimum plutôt que d'aller carrément dormir dans son lit ?**

**- Peut-être que quelqu'un lui en veut vraiment… **

C'était tellement pitoyable d'accuser une victime. En moins de vingt-cinq ans elle en avait déjà trop subit. Toutes ces histoires de morts rendraient n'importe qui un peu méfiant, elle était sur la défensive et c'était compréhensible.

Au contraire, Edward lui n'était pas méfiant le moins du monde, il avait pioncé comme un bienheureux et avait fait des rêves remplis de jolis choses – des parties de jambes en l'air, des orgasmes ravageurs…

Mais Emmett tenait sa théorie, et il est vrai que si la vie d'Isabella Swan était enviable par certains côtés, ses facettes dramatiques s'accumulaient, cette vie aurait donné à n'importe qui l'envie de prendre un aller-simple pour le paradis.

**- Et bien si tel est le cas, et si j'étais à sa place, y'a longtemps que je me serais jeté d'un toit ! … Franchement, elle doit vraiment être douée pour t'avoir embobiné comme ça … **s'agaça Emmett. **Tu crois que ce n'est pas elle qui tire toutes ces ficelles ?**

**- Fait analyser le flacon, sans à priori, Emmett, on en reparlera. Je n'ai plus d'avis sur rien.**

Emmett secoua la tête, profondément résigné par l'aveuglement pathologique que son coéquipier. Edward se leva et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui pour dormir et oublier. Il avait cependant oublié un détail :

**- Au fait, Victoria Peppered a menti, c'était la maitresse de Boz. Dis-le à Phil, il faudra la réinterroger, et aussi voir ce que James lui a laissé … **

Emmett hocha la tête.

**- Le testament de James Boz devrait être ouvert d'ici peu, **révéla-t-il.

Edward partit, étrangement maussade.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Edward voulut se changer les idées, il sortit tard pour une séance de cinéma.<p>

Vers minuit, il retournait à sa voiture d'un pas tranquille. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'une voiture le suivait comme son ombre, tous feux éteints, dans une ruelle étroite. À ce moment précis, le moteur rugit et le véhicule noir se précipita dans la direction d'Edward pour tenter de l'écraser. Elle fonça vers lui, comme lancée par un ressort à travers la ruelle.

Edward eut un léger aperçu de la voiture quand elle le heurta, heureusement en ayant freiné pour éviter un mur. Il fit un vol plané et s'étala sur le côté un peu plus loin, sans dommage. La voiture s'était déjà arrêtée, la marche arrière était enclenchée, la _Ferrari noire_ revint droit sur Edward qui bondit sur ses pieds et fila vers sa Mustang aussi vite qu'il le put. La voiture arriva lentement, en tentant d'éviter les poubelles. Le conducteur n'avait pas l'air très vif. Qui était-ce ? _Bella ?_

Quand Edward réussit à se réfugier dans sa propre voiture, la Ferrari jugea que deux tentatives étaient suffisantes et partit en vitesse rejoindre la grande rue. Mais Edward lança la poursuite.

Durant plusieurs kilomètres à travers les petites rues de San Francisco il suivit le véhicule qui tentait de le semer sans y parvenir. La Ferrari montait sans effort une côte ardue, Telegraph Hill : la colline la plus raide de San Francisco. Edward savait vers où se poursuivait la route. Il s'engagea dans un sens interdit et coupa pour rejoindre la voiture noire et lui barrer la route.

Une fois en haut, les phares de la Ferrari se dressèrent en face de lui, il ne freina pas.

La Ferrari ne freina pas non plus, jusqu'au moment où, alors que les voitures étaient très proche de l'impact, les nerfs du conducteur lâchèrent la voiture décrivit une courbe sur la droite, pour éviter la collision.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de place, la Ferrari fonça de moitié dans un mur et s'y fracassa. La tôle se plia, la voiture emportée par son élan ricocha un peu et alla s'immobiliser au beau milieu de la route déserte en un crissement de pneus aigüe. La portière avant droite était tombée, le moteur défoncé fumait, et le pare-brise avait volé en éclat sur le conducteur.

Jasper Whitlock gisait là, son front ensanglanté penché vers l'avant.

* * *

><p>Un infirmier ferma la porte de l'ambulance à la volée et la camionnette démarra. Jasper avait eu de la chance que la voiture une solide sportive sécurisée, il était sérieusement amoché, mais devrait vivre.<p>

Edward alluma une cigarette dans la pénombre, puis les mains dans les poches, regarda le tas de ferraille qui avait été la sublime Ferrari à des milliers de dollars de Bella Swan.

**- Cullen, espèce de con ! C'est ça votre déposition ? Vous vous baladiez au hasard, en pleine nuit, quand cette voiture a déboulé devant vous, de votre côté de la voie, et vous a évité au dernier moment en fonçant dans un mur ? Est-ce que vous avez bu !** s'écria Walker.

L'inspecteur Yorkie, de l'inspection générale, secoua la tête, complètement dépité. S'il était là c'était parce que cette histoire n'avait pas l'air d'un banal accident, et qu'il semblait qu'un policier – déjà en mauvaise posture – ait encore fait des siennes.

Phil Walker secoua la déposition sous le nez d'Edward, aussi surexcité qu'un père venant de trouver un string de femme dans le lit de son jeune fils. Aussi réprobateur, aussi.

**- Je n'ai pas bu, et c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, un simple accident que ni moi ni le conducteur de la Ferrari n'avons pu éviter.**

**- Un accident ?** s'exclama Phil, sur le ton d'une bonne plaisanterie.

**- Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il avait vraiment l'intention d'encastrer sa Ferrari dans un mur, non ?** rétorqua Edward.

**- Sa Ferrari, mais évidemment Edward**, se moqua Phil, méchamment. **Cette Ferrari appartient à Isabella Swan, quel heureux hasard. Comme le monde est petit.**

Edward feignit la surprise – assez mal. Phil le toisa, l'air de vouloir l'égorger.

**- Vous connaissez Jasper Whitlock, n'est-ce pas Cullen ?**

**- Je l'ai rencontré deux fois, avec Emmett, on a noté son nom, quand on cherchait Mademoiselle Swan. Et une autre fois, chez elle.**

**- Et maintenant il vient se planter dans un mur, se fracasser le visage contre le volant, devant toi … dans **_**sa**_** voiture, **_**sa**_** voiture à **_**elle**_** ! **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi …** bougonna Edward avec impertinence.

**- C'est bien fait Edward, vraiment ! On t'a prévenu de te tenir loin d'elle ! Maintenant tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !**

* * *

><p>De bonne heure le lendemain, Edward rejoignit Emmett au bar. Pour récupérer les résultats de l'analyse de la fiole du frigo de Bella Swan. Il venait de l'hôpital, il n'avait rien pu savoir.<p>

**- Tient, te voilà. Voilà ton résultat. Bingo ! Regarde ça : c'est pas de la cocaïne, mais ça rend pâteux comme une cuite au désinfectant. Un extrait de plante de je-sais-pas-quoi, c'est un truc qui anémie les muscles. Ça a dû te ramollir comme un pruneau.**

Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il regarda le petit flacon qu'on avait remis dans l'enveloppe, ce petit liquide transparent, à l'air innocent. Ainsi, elle avait confirmé son talent de menteuse. Après tout, Bella était une menteuse professionnelle, qui inventait des histoires à longueur de temps et les publiait sous le nom passe-partout de romans. Mais Edward pensait jusque-là qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Il eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi déçu de toute sa vie.

**- Écoute Edward, tu savais bien qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais grâce à toi on a quelque chose contre elle … Et en plus, évidemment, elle a envoyé son pingouin te tuer. Tu crois que le p'tit blond aurait pris la voiture tout seul pour venir te faire peur ? Il voulait t'envoyer dans le décor, mais il a eu les chocottes … **

Edward n'y croyait pas, jamais elle n'aurait envoyé son amant faire le sale boulot, sans compter qu'ils s'étaient disputés. En plus, si elle avait voulu tuer Edward, elle aurait pris elle-même la Ferrari, et il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Jasper avait eu peur au dernier moment, mais _elle_, aurait tenu jusqu'au bout et n'aurait pas tourné le volant pour échapper à la Mustang. En termes de force de caractère, Edward savait que Bella Swan était bien meilleure que lui.

Pourtant Edward n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre l'évidente vérité : Bella l'avait manipulé, peut-être même avait-elle prévu de le tuer lors de sa petite scène et quelque chose avait contrecarré ses plans …

**- Que fait le docteur Hale ici ?** s'étonna Emmett, en regardant derrière Edward.

Edward se retourna, Rosalie était au bar, avec trois shoots de vodka devant elle. Elle en avala un premier d'un trait, puis tourna la tête et aperçut les deux policiers. Elle les rejoignit, s'enfilant une nouvelle vodka en chemin.

**- Tu vas bien Rosalie** ? s'inquiéta Edward.

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Occupe-toi de tes fesses pour une fois Edward. Continuez de parler, je reste avec vous, comme ça le barman me fichera la paix,** répliqua sèchement Rosalie.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise à leur table, posa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. Rosalie était déjà dans un sale état avant d'arriver au bar, ça devait aller mal pour qu'elle vienne sa saouler à grands frais ici. Mais elle n'en parlerait pas, surtout pas à Edward.

Edward retourna à ses pensées, puis conclut :

**- J'arrive pas à y croire.**

**- Et oui, elle t'avait bien embobiné. **

**- Ce qui est incroyable c'est que je n'ai rien remarqué. **

C'était assez alarmant de constater qu'un policier avait pu se laisser glisser une drogue dans son verre.

**- Tu as bu quelques verres, non ?**

**- Plusieurs, mais aucun servi par elle.**

**- Elle a été discrète alors. **

**- De quoi vous parlez ?** couina Rosalie, en avalant sa dernière vodka.

Edward désigna le petit flacon, sans vouloir donner plus de précision.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Une sorte d'anesthésiant musculaire, remarquablement discret. **

**- Ça fait quoi ?**

**- Ça rend docile, doux comme agneau, et bien obéissant, **dit sèchement Emmett en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendu sur Edward.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Bella avait pu faire à Edward durant cette nuit.

**- Je peux regarder ? Y'avait une étiquette… **constata-t-elle, en grattant le morceau de papier resté collé**. T'as fait analyser ?**

**- Ouais. Il me semblait bien que c'était de la drogue. Ce genre de couleur, ça trompe pas. Comment t'as dit que ça s'appelait Emmett ?**

**- Je m'en souviens plus.. Donne ça Rosalie.**

Elle tenait le flacon entre ses doigts et l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

**- T'as pas le rapport ?**

**- Non, ils l'ont gardé.**

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, et décacheta le couvercle, scellé. Elle ouvrit le flacon, et le passa sous son nez. Emmett fit un mouvement brusque pour récupérer le sachet, et pour cause :

**- J'en étais sûre. Ton copain te racontes de conneries, Edward. Je connais ce laboratoire pharmaceutique.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rosalie ? T'es complètement saoule tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?**

Il jeta un œil prudent à Edward.

**- C'est un produit tout à fait légal, ça c'est de l'insuline, pour les diabètes de type 1. ***

Edward tourna vivement la tête vers Emmett. Il n'eut même pas besoin de s'assurer de son air penaud, Rosalie corroborait l'explication de Bella. Il récupéra l'insuline sur la table, se leva et s'arrêta pour regarder celui qui se disait son ami, de la déception plein les yeux.

**- Je t'avais dit de rester loin de cette nana, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, **se justifia Emmett, avachit sur sa chaise, regardant Edward avec morosité.

Il ne s'était pas montré insistant car il savait que son meilleur ami ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Et effectivement, Edward n'avait pas l'intention de passer ce mensonge.

**- En plus de me mentir, tu aurais pu faire condamner une innocente. T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste. … Cherche pas à me parler de nouveau.**

**- Quel dommage que la peine de mort ne soit plus utilisée dans cet état, **marmonna Rosalie en finissant le whisky d'Edward.

Edward la regarda, le visage neutre mais l'âme en lambeaux.

Il passa toute de même à l'hôpital récupérer son test sanguin, datant du matin après sa nuit avec Bella. Son sang était libre de toute drogue, Emmett avait bel et bien inventé cette histoire de drogue. Bella n'avait rien mis dans son verre, et n'avait pas essayé de le tromper. Et probablement pas non plus de le tuer.

En sortant, il se sentit subitement très seul, il venait probablement de perdre celui qui avait été son meilleur ami depuis son entrée dans la police. Et le regard insistant et réprobateur que lui avait lancé son père dans le couloir de l'hôpital lui avait rappelé que ses relations avec sa famille étaient elles aussi plutôt conflictuelles. Il rentra chez lui, pataud et désemparé.

* * *

><p><strong>- Finissons-en, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir Edward,<strong> accueillit Rosalie, dès le lendemain matin dans son bureau.

Rosalie serrait les dents, d'une part parce qu'elle avait une gueule de bois affligeante, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était prête de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

**- On n'est pas obligés**, bougonna-t-il.

**- Si on l'est, **claqua-t-elle. **J'essaie de t'aider ! Même si je préférerais que tu fiches le camp d'ici.**

**- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

**- Oh que si, **siffla-t-elle.

**- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis sensé être en colère contre toi.**

**- Et je te rappelle que tu as des antécédents, que tu es soupçonné du meurtre d'un agent de police, et que franchement tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller provoquer un accident en étant saoul comme un cochon.**

**- J'étais pas saoul** !

**- A d'autre.**

**- Ton boulot c'est de me croire quand je parle ! **

**- Et ton boulot à toi c'est d'arrêter les meurtrières, pas de coucher avec !**

Elle avait dû apprendre ça par Emmett, mais cette pensée fit perdre à Edward sa fermeté, il n'eut que le courage de provoquer Rosalie.

**- Jalouse ?**

**- Elle te ferait faire n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? Elle séduit les gens, elle les manipule.**

**- Je croyais que tu la connaissais à peine !**

**- Je connais ce genre de fille, je les aie étudiées ! Psychologie, tu te souviens ?**

**- Tient, c'est vrai. Peut-être que ça signifie que tu manipules les gens toi aussi ! N'ose pas dire que tu n'aimes pas séduire ! En plus, toi t'es une psychologue ****_pratiquante_**** ! Tu es même meilleure qu'elle à ce jeu ! Tu fais ça toute la journée, embobiner les gens ! On croit tous aux conneries que tu nous racontes ! D'ailleurs, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu baises Emmett des yeux ! Franchement, c'est dégueulasse. **

Elle soupira. Edward laissa tout tomber, envoya au diable sa bonne conscience et partit, sans avoir achevé son rendez-vous. Au point où il en était, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Oh oui, il était bien : soupçonné d'avoir tué Niels, et d'avoir provoqué volontairement un accident.

* * *

><p>Edward passa les jours suivant à ne rien faire. Ou plutôt si, il médita profondément sa situation. Pendant près de trois jours il resta couché, en négligeant le reste. Il fit le point de sa triste vie.<p>

Le simple fait que personne ne s'inquiéta de lui pendant ces journées de non-communication résumait bien sa situation. Seul au monde. Incompris. Perdu.

Emmêlé entre sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, qui allaient aussi mal l'une que l'autre.

Au commissariat, personne ne se dépêchait pour prouver son innocence dans l'affaire Niels et l'accident, personne ne voulait qu'il revienne. Ses collègues le méprisaient. Son meilleur ami avait voulu le manipuler. Sa psy ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Sa famille l'ignorait.

En bref, Edward avait une bien piètre opinion de lui-même. Il n'avait plus d'ami, et plus de contact social avec quiconque. Mais ça ce n'était pas si nouveau…

Il aurait pu aller pleurnicher aux pieds d'Emmett, ou de Rosalie, ou même aller voir sa mère dans le dos de son père… Mais il choisit d'aller voir Bella, pour s'excuser de beaucoup de choses.

Il faillit changer d'avis, quand il repensa à Jasper, en ce moment même en soins intensifs à l'hôpital, et interdit de visite. Peut-être l'accuserait-elle … Elle aurait bien de le droit de passer sa colère sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, et il n'y tenait pas tellement.

Vers six heures, il sortit et se laissa éblouir par la lumière d'un soleil brillant qui lui avait manqué. Tendu, il se dirigea vers Stinson, de l'autre côté de la baie. La maison elle-même lui apparut peu accueillante… Les murs avaient l'air plus sombre, la bâtisse immense et hostile.

Bella tira la porte, l'air neutre, elle s'y appuya le temps qu'Edward se décide à dire quelque chose.

**- Salut,** murmura-t-il.

Elle répondit de la même façon, sans afficher la moindre expression.

**- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ce dont je t'ai accusée.**

Elle hocha la tête et passa sur le perron.

**- On descend à la plage ?**

Il prit cela pour une invitation à continuer.

**- Je suis vraiment … vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te…**

Elle le coupa :

**- Tais-toi, laisse les excuses aux menteurs et aux hypocrites. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer, puisque tu es sincèrement désolé, n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle vint lui embrasser la joue et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le petit escalier à travers les rochers.

**- Tu me pardonnes ?**

**- Bien sûr,** répondit-elle. **Déjà, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'expliquer plutôt que m'agacer…**

**- J'étais mal luné, je crois.**

**- À cause de moi, aussi. Ça ne fait rien, n'est-ce pas ? L'incident est clos ?**

Elle ne s'excusait pas, elle ne tombait jamais son masque d'assurance. Il savoura quand même sa présence. Il se sentit passer de nouveau du côté des gens normaux, ceux qui ont plaisir à tisser des liens sociaux. Même les solitaires ont parfois besoin d'une présence. C'était agréable de partager quelque chose.

**- D'accord, **opina-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la plage de sable fin, il n'y avait que quelques personnes à l'horizon. Le martèlement des vagues sur la grève était paisible. Elle s'abîma une minute dans sa contemplation, puis adressa un sourire franc à Edward.

**- C'est encore plus beau d'ici…** soupira-t-il, le paysage ayant retrouvé alors tout son attrait.

**- Tu n'as encore rien vu, attend donc que le soleil se couche…**

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sable tiède, elle finit même par s'y allonger. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour l'observer, apaisé par les embruns et le roulis de l'océan.

**- Si tu t'allonges tu ne verras rien, **la prévins-t-il d'une voix douce.

**- Regarde, toi, je ne veux pas regarder le soleil en face…**

**- Ce n'est pas très conseillé**, rit-il.** Tu m'as l'air bien raisonnable… pour une fois.**

**- Ça me donne la migraine. Beaucoup trop de choses me donnent des maux de tête ces temps-ci.**

**- Tu parles de Jasper ?**

**- Entre autre … Je ne veux pas parler de ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut que j'en parle. Et évidemment, il n'y a pas moyen…**

Elle fuit le regard d'Edward. Il observa le paysage quelques instants. Le silence ne le gêna pas, mais il eut envie de s'intéresser à elle. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle abandonne ses réponses énigmatiques. Jamais la moindre précision, comme si parler pour parler n'avait pas d'intérêt pour elle. Pourtant, on parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, juste pour meubler un blanc, ou apprendre sur l'autre.

**- On n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de se connaître …** tenta-t-il.

**- Quoi, tu veux jouer aux jeux des cinq questions ?** attaqua-t-elle, assez revêche.

**- Non non… je pensais que tu t'intéresserais à ton personnage … **

Cette pensée peina Edward.

**- A trop pousser sur un sujet on finit par s'en désintéresser.**

Il ne répondit pas, il cherchait à saisir le sens caché de ces paroles. Encore une réponse qu'on pouvait interpréter selon son humeur.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là ?** demanda-t-elle subitement.

Elle songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de demander _« pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »_ ou peut-être _« que cherches-tu en étant là ? »_ ou encore _« pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu ne me dois rien »_.

**- Je ne sais pas, **répondit-il, pensif.

**- Si tu penses que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ton personnage, tu devrais t'en aller…**

**- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? … C'est bien toi qui a payé Niels pour avoir mon dossier, non ?**

**- Exact. J'avais décidé que ce serait toi. On n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer en vérité, c'est un pur hasard… J'avais entendu parler de toi dans les journaux. Tu m'as beaucoup intrigué. J'ai eu ton dossier environ trois mois avant … tout ça. Niels me l'a presque donné, d'ailleurs ça m'a étonné qu'il ne me dénonce pas …**

**- Ça t'aurait gênée qu'il te dénonce ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Pour les ennuis que ça aurait pu me causer ? Non,** expliqua-t-elle. **Ça m'aurait peut-être couté quelques dollars en plus …**

**- Combien tu lui as donné ? **

**- Trente-cinq.**

Edward sourcilla, Bella éclata de rire.

**- Trente-cinq ****_mille_**** dollars,** sourit-elle. **Tu vois, je voulais vraiment tout savoir, **ajouta-t-elle, en caressant distraitement le bras d'Edward.

**- Tu as payé trente-cinq mille dollars pour un personnage ? **s'exclama-t-il en réponse.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait de trente-cinq mille dollars de toute façon ? **répliqua-t-elle, blasée. **Je n'ai besoin de rien. Sauf peut-être une nouvelle voiture maintenant …**

**- À ce prix-là, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes me voir, je t'aurais confié toute ma vie ...**

Elle rit encore, en proie à une franche hilarité qui secouait son ventre et creusait des fossettes sur ses joues. Elle étudia le visage d'Edward, alors qu'il se métamorphosait.

**- Et l'autre soir/ ? Est-ce que c'était de la recherche ? Tu voulais connaître ton personnage encore mieux ?** assena-t-il.

**- Je te l'ai dit, je perds de l'intérêt pour mon personnage ...-** Elle se redressa et posa une main possessive sur le genoux d'Edward - **Peut-être parce que j'apprends à apprécier le modèle réel et à le découvrir ?**

**- Tu sais que je ne peux pas être sûr que tu sois sincère. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me découvrir, tu ne me demande rien … **

**- Je t'observe, c'est suffisant pour moi. **

**- Pas pour moi, les gens normaux ont besoin de dialogues.**

Cependant, elle avait déjà abusé des hommes, ne restant avec eux que pour « des personnages ». James par exemple.

**- Je sais que tu crois que je ne suis pas sincère, mais je te convaincrai.**

**- On ne m'achète pas, Bella.**

**- Ça tombe bien, je n'en ai pas l'intention. **

Edward supposa qu'elle disait vrai. Elle l'enlaça et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, puis elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser avec lenteur et chaleur. Elle se dressa sur les genoux pour être au-dessus de lui et gagner le combat qui opposait leurs bouches. Le baiser devint rapidement brûlant et langoureux, ils sentirent le désir les consumer à petit feu… La simple odeur des cheveux de Bella ramena Edward à leur nuit passée, il se pressa contre elle à s'en étouffer.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna dans sa poche de chemise, venant tout interrompre. Bella l'attrapa et décrocha :

**- Allo, Emmett.**

Emmett ordonna qu'elle lui passe Edward.

**- Je t'avais dit de plus essayer de me parler**, ronfla Edward

**- ****_Tu vas bien ?_**s'inquiéta Emmett, d'une voix franche.

**- Bien sûr, maintenant je vais te demander de me foutre la paix Emmett ! **

Et il raccrocha sèchement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? **demanda poliment Bella.

**- Surement savoir si je n'avais pas un pic à glace planté quelque part …**

C'était dit sans humour, mais la remarque fit sourire Bella.

**- Tu permets que je vérifie ?** s'enquit-elle, en tâtonnant sur la poitrine d'Edward.

Elle palpa son torse en souriant, puis son dos, il la maintint prisonnière de ses bras et toucha avec envie sa chute de rein.

**- Je crois que tu es en pleine forme,** chuchota-t-elle.

**- On laisse tomber les questions ?**

**- Pas besoin de discuter, j'ai un meilleur moyen pour apprendre à se connaître.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Edward.

**- Une activité qui nécessite le retrait de tout vêtement. **

Elle reprit la main d'Edward et le poussa vers l'escalier, ils regagnèrent la maison avec précipitation, mais finalement trop lentement, en s'embrassant à chaque marche. La chambre était trop éloignée le canapé accueillit leurs ébats, ce canapé qu'Edward s'était un jour promis de ne jamais toucher.

Bella ne chercha pas à jouer les maitresses de l'érotisme ils firent l'amour avec autant d'intensité que l'autre nuit, d'une façon plus posée, qui recherchait d'abord du plaisir dans le contact de l'autre. Elle se satisfit de l'empressement d'Edward à coller leurs poitrines, et ferma les yeux sous ses mains caressantes.

Ce moment scella quelque chose entre eux, c'était l'étreinte rassurante de deux amants réunis, pas un combat, il n'y avait pas d'enjeu.

De retour à la vie réelle, quelque chose était restée de cette union charnelle. Une sorte de complicité qui ne s'était pas établie la première fois. Edward senti qu'ils avaient maintenant quelque chose en commun, et qu'ils pouvaient avoir une relation qui ne se reposerait pas uniquement sur une histoire malsaine de roman et de personnage.

Tous deux cachés sous un plaid, ils avaient l'impression d'être normaux, et peut-être même un peu trop près de certains clichés pathétiques. La tentative de conversation ruina un peu l'effet, parce que Bella brisa délibérément le désir de communication d'Edward.

**- Du coup, on n'a pas parlé,** dit Edward en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes.

**- Et on est obligé ? **soupira Bella.

**- Non. Mais c'est ce que font les gens.**

**- Donc tu vas me poser des questions, j'y répondrai, et toi tu te foutras de ma réponse…**

**- D'accord, d'accord, ne parlons pas, **concéda Edward. Il fixa le plafond et ajouta : **On peut juste continuer … comme ça. S'envoyer en l'air… encore et encore.**

* * *

><p><em>* Excusez-moi s'il y a erreur sur ceci, personnellement je n'y connais rien en médicament, et le diabète et ses traitements ne me sont pas familiers …<em>

* * *

><p>Edward me fait de la peine, il est en mal de relation. Il veut plus voir Emmett, Rosalie lui fait la gueule cette fois-ci. Ses parents, n'en parlons pas. Bref, c'est pas la joie.<p>

Mais Bella aussi me fait de la peine ^^ , qui irait donner 35000$ pour un dossier ? En plus, parmi ses proches c'est les hécatombes ! Avez vous aimé notre petite incursion dans sa mystérieuse tête ? On a pas appris grand chose, certes. Mais qui dit qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre...

Quel heureux couple !

Bizarre, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la petite tête de Jasper ? Ne comptez pas sur Bella pour vous aider, elle prefère jouer les carpes vous avez remarqué … Observez à quel point elle est bavarde ! Vous aurez appris, de ses plus intimes confessions, que les couchers de soleil lui donne mal à la tête. Ouaou, quelle expansivité … ! Et ce pauvre Edward a soif de conversation … Je le plains.

Bon, il faudra bien parler de Jasper un de ces jours, au prochain chapitre en l'occurrence. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en passe des choses ... Oulala ^^  
>Pourvu que Jazzou aille bien, pas vrai ?<p>

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donne matière à réfléchir et que vous avez votre avis sur tout ^^ Est-ce qu'Edward est dans le déni ? Ou pas ? **

**Allez, à bientôt :) 1 semaine, 1 semaine et demi ! ça vous laisse le temps de laisser une review ! **

**Bisous, je vous aime ! **

**F.**

Chapitre publié le 1 mai 2012.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, suis-je en retard ? ^^ Pas encore, mais presque ... dur sur ce chapitre ...**

**Donc, trève de parlote, je vous laisse au chapitre, sans oublier de remercier les reviews ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Après s'être entendu dire pour la énième fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Jasper, Bella claqua son téléphone portable sur la table. Jasper était encore en soins intensifs et il ne voulait pas la voir.

Le salon vide l'agaça rapidement, les livres ne l'attiraient pas, la télévision encore moins, et elle ne se sentait pas de travailler dès le petit matin.

Elle s'était rendormie aux petites heures du jour et ne s'était réveillée que tard – pour elle –. Elle était restée allongée, jusqu'à qu'Edward termine sa nuit et se lève. Depuis trois jours, il descendait sur la plage dès l'aube, pour faire du jogging. Ça l'avait pris, sur un coup de tête. Il avait réalisé en regardant Bella, qu'à côté d'elle il faisait un peu pataud, et qu'un excès de bière et de hamburgers avaient enrobé ses muscles de gras mal placé. Bella avait trouvé cette idée réjouissante, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ni le goût, d'attraper un homme par les poignées-d'amour. Alors il courrait sous le soleil, en survêtement ou en short, jusqu'à revenir, tout humide de son effort, jusqu'à la villa.

Après qu'ils se soient réconciliés, ils n'avaient plus passés une nuit séparés.

Edward avait découvert les manies agaçantes de Bella, et elle, devait s'accommoder des siennes. Il chantait faux sous la douche, elle n'était pas capable de passer une nuit entière dans un lit. Il devait tenir ses huit heures de sommeil, elle vivait à un rythme complétement absurde et décalé, fait de fêtes, de cigarettes et d'insomnies.

Certaines de leurs habitudes étaient bel et bien incompatibles, mais ils n'auraient pas eu l'idée de se disputer à ce sujet. Edward fit de son mieux pour se passer des câlins matinaux qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir, et elle se força à respecter son sommeil, quitte à devoir laisser bouillir son envie de se jeter sur lui.

Edward se mit à redouter le jour où il devrait retourner travailler, car même si Bella avait parfois besoin de s'éclipser à une réunion d'affaire avec quelques autres riches ennuyeux, et devait souvent s'isoler pour se concentrer sur son roman, ils étaient la majorité du temps ensemble. Il leur arrivait de ne rien faire, de se promener ou de lire côte à côte.

Une occupation devint leur passe-temps favori : d'innombrables tours en voiture, à en user les pneus de la Ferrari blanche. Ils partaient, vingt minutes, deux heures, ou pour une nuit, sans but, dans de courts road trip. C'était excitant de s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un parking plein pour faire l'amour sur les sièges basculés. Les vitres étaient teintées, mais la voiture avait parfois quelques soubresauts qui attisaient la curiosité des passants. L'interdit exhortait leurs désirs.

Ils faisaient l'amour, tout le temps, n'importe où. Sur la plage en pleine nuit, dans les toilettes d'un bar en plein jour, ou plus simplement sur le tapis moelleux du salon.

Ce qu'Edward avait en fait prit pour un jeu de provocation était en fait le vrai caractère de Bella. Elle restait toujours une femme énigmatique, assez versatile et surprenante. Elle se vexait souvent, s'énervait pour tout ou rien, parfois refusait de répondre à une simple question… C'était elle et son caractère un peu étrange. La façon d'agir de Bella, d'apparence formatée lorsque la situation l'exigeait, était en fait à contresens de la société la majorité du temps. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de parlotes et était toujours franche, jusqu'à en être blessante voir agressive.

Cela dura dix-sept jours, au bout desquels Edward dut retourner travailler.

* * *

><p>Edward était maintenant un quasi employé de bureau. Il triait des papiers, et archivait. Les autres policiers déambulaient autour de lui, affolés par des enquêtes à l'air palpitantes pour qui devait agrafer, et dégrafer. Dégrafer, agrafer, agrafer, dégrafer – archiver, dossier suivant. On recommence.<p>

Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son arme de service, qui pourtant était bien innocente du meurtre de Laurent.

Emmett vint le voir, peu après sa pause déjeuner. Il espérait quelques mots de la part d'Edward. Mais le comportement d'Edward à l'annonce d'Emmett démontra ce qui lui était essentiel désormais.

**- Jasper Whitlock est mort cette nuit, d'une overdose d'antidouleurs.**

Edward s'arrêta quelques secondes, et quitta le bureau à grands pas. Il se glissa dans sa vieille Mustang avec inquiétude et ragea quand la circulation sur la nationale 1 le ralentit. La brume était épaisse, noyait le Golden Gate, et rendait la route de la falaise dangereuse. Elle enveloppait l'océan, et la maison s'y cachait si bien qu'elle ne lui apparut que lorsqu'il en passa le portail. La maison paraissait déserte, mais Edward savait qu'il y trouverait Bella, et pas seulement parce que la Ferrari blanche était garée devant. Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un autre endroit pour s'y réfugier.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, elle ne répondit pas.

**- Bella ?**

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse.

Il traversa le salon, aux rideaux tirés, sombre, inquiétant. Un silence de plomb régnait, Edward sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'intérieur baignait dans le deuil, il était si omniprésent qu'on aurait pu sentir la mort roder ici.

Edward se planta au milieu du salon et écouta ce silence un grincement plaintif le rompait d'une façon régulière comme le tic-tac d'une horloge. Il emprunta l'escalier, et pénétra dans cette autre pièce, cet autre salon du premier étage où Bella rangeait ses bonnes bouteilles et ses livres, là où habituellement la vue était sans équivalent. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien à contempler, le brouillard dissimulait l'océan, la baie ne donnait que sur un nuage blanchâtre et quelques arbres.

Pourtant Bella était assise devant la fenêtre, c'était le rocking-chair où elle se balançait qui grinçait sans arrêt. Edward ne put voir que son dos pendant quelques instants, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait.

Quand il s'approcha elle le fixa de deux grands yeux rougis et profondément cernés. En quelques heures, son manque de sommeil semblait l'avoir rattrapée, ses traits tirés lui donnaient l'air maladif qu'une personne dormant si peu aurait dû avoir. Son visage, maculé de larmes qu'elle n'essuyait plus, son mouvement incessant de balancier trahissaient une douleur profonde qu'Edward ne se sentait pas de taille à comprendre.

Elle le quitta des yeux, refusant de voir son air compatissant. Cette compassion lui donnait la nausée.

Il s'accroupit près du fauteuil, et posa son front contre l'épaule de Bella.

Quand elle parla, son assurance, son calme habituel et son arrogance avaient disparu. Le chagrin et le doute n'allaient pas à son visage, ce n'était pas des expressions qu'Edward voulait contempler.

**- J'aurais dû m'en douter,** dit-elle, d'une voix atone. **Quand il est venu l'autre matin, il était tellement en colère. Il a refusé de me voir quand j'ai voulu m'excuser. Il a eu une façon si étrange de me regarder. Je laisse toujours mes clés sur la commode, il lui a suffi de prendre le trousseau. J'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait avec lui. Il a senti qu'il passait au second plan. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment essayé de te tuer ? S'il n'avait pas percuté le mur, tu aurais cru que c'était moi qui conduisais la voiture… Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas vraiment voulu te tuer … **supplia-t-elle ensuite.

Edward ne prit pas ces mots pour des questions, il n'y répondit pas.

Bella secoua à la tête, et retourna à son observation obsessionnelle du brouillard. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

**- Il n'a pas vraiment voulu te tuer … **répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde et entêtée.

Edward était incapable d'entre être sûr.

Elle interpréta mal le mutisme d'Edward, sa voix partit dans les aigues et un nouveau flot de larmes s'écoula sur ses joues.

**- Est-ce que tu penses que je lui ai demandé de te tuer ?** demanda-t-elle, avec brusquerie.

Edward avait décidé de refuser cette idée. Il secoua la tête.

**- Tous ceux que j'aime … meurent,** ajouta-t-elle.** Il a fallu que l'accident ne le tue pas, mais qu'une simple erreur de dosage me le prenne.**

Sa voix était hachée par ses sanglots.

Il ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras à cause du rocking chair, il la souleva, telle la petite fille qu'elle était, et l'embrassa sur le front.

**- Je ne suis pas mort,** dit-il

Bella frissonnait contre lui, elle blottit son visage glacé dans le cou d'Edward. Elle sentit le besoin d'avoir une preuve qu'il était en vie, elle implora presque son attention quand elle lui demanda :

**- S'il te plaît.. S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour.**

Elle guida les mains d'Edward sur elle, qui la tint par la nuque pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il l'allongea sur le canapé. Il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence physique, et que sa peau glacée réclamait la chaleur de la vie. Il retira son tee-shirt et repoussa le peignoir épais de Bella. Elle resta relativement inactive mais pas insensible aux mains d'Edward, elle lutta contre le plaisir, jusqu'à qu'il la capture, alors là ses larmes cessèrent, et elle rendit ses baisers à Edward. Ces baisers qui étaient aussi amers que des excuses.

C'était lui qui s'excusait, dans chacun de ses mouvements. Edward se noyait de remords, jusqu'à refuser le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Il se concentra sur elle, sur ses soupirs près de son oreille il veilla à ce qu'elle ne cesse jamais de soupirer.

* * *

><p>Bella se reposait dans les bras d'Edward, ses larmes avaient fini par se tarir, mais elle n'avait jamais été si mélancolique. La présence d'Edward était réconfortante, mais elle avait peur qu'il doive lui aussi disparaitre, peut-être par sa faute. Évidemment, c'était de sa faute si Jasper était mort.<p>

Elle s'agrippa plus à Edward, ferma les yeux avec force, pour essayer de chasser les souvenirs douloureux. Elle n'avait pas vu Jasper blessé, mais elle se l'imaginait facilement. Son si beau visage avait été brisé par les morceaux de verre du pare-brise, peut-être avait-il senti son corps se rompre, peut-être lui en avait-il voulu à la seconde où il avait compris qu'il était perdu… Il n'était qu'une autre victime innocente qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route il y avait perdu la vie. Comme Jacob, comme James. Jasper entrait maintenant sur la liste.

Et elle ne voulait pas d'un quatrième homme perdu, qui lui resterait-il alors ? Elle ne laisserait personne lui prendre Edward.

Edward qui la regardait et s'interrogeait.

**- A quoi penses-tu ?**

**- A Jasper**, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui embrassa doucement le front et lissa ses cheveux emmêlés.

**- Tu crois que Jasper aurait pu tuer James ?**

Bella sursauta, comme s'il l'avait piqué.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Par jalousie ? **

**- Oui, ça expliquerait qu'il s'en soit pris à moi par la suite … Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu me tuer, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être voulait-il juste me faire peur…**

**- En te faisant croire que c'était moi qui conduisais ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas… c'était la personne la plus calme que j'ai jamais connu…**

Elle se frotta les yeux, Edward remarqua qu'ils avaient perdus une partie de leur éclat. Ils n'étaient plus ces deux pépites vertes et brûlantes, ils étaient sombres et ternes, comme les eaux d'un lac. Un lac de douleurs infinies.

**- Les gens calmes en apparence cachent souvent leurs blessures secrètes… **, dit Edward doucement.

**- Mais vous avez dit que c'était une femme qui avait tué James.**

**- Plusieurs personnes peuvent avoir été impliquées… Jasper pouvait être mêlé à la mort de James … et pensait que j'avais découvert quelque chose …**

**- C'est le cas ?**

**- Non, je n'ai rien découvert.**

Edward arrêta là ses suppositions, il blessait Bella, sa colère montant en surface, prête à changea d'attitude, et resta silencieux. Ils prirent une douche chaude, elle se laissa savonner par les mains d'Edward puis se blottit contre lui dans le lit, sous une couverture. Elle avait froid, des frissons ne cessaient de prendre possession de son corps et l'obligeaient à se serrer dans ses propres bras pour ne pas trembloter. Elle recommença à penser, et quand elle en eût assez, quand le morbide de sa vie l'eut submergée, elle parla.

**- Je ne comprends pas**, souffla-t-elle. **Toute ma vie ressemble à une gigantesque plaisanterie, depuis des années.** **Quelqu'un doit se moquer de moi là-haut. Ma mère est certainement au comble de l'hilarité ces jours-ci.**

Elle regarda le plafond. Edward embrassa son épaule et posa une main chaude et d'un poids rassurant sur son ventre.

**- Je crois que j'ai pas de chance avec les hommes**, reprit-elle.** Et, j'en ai pas plus avec les femmes, d'ailleurs.**

Fatalement, elle aurait pu compenser une certaine malchance avec les hommes par quelques aventures avec des femmes. Mais ça n'allait pas non plus.

Edward n'était pas à l'aise avec ces paroles. Il n'était pas homophobe, mais envisageait mal qu'une femme put avoir des amants, mais aussi des maîtresses. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être plus ouvert, encore une fois Bella montrait qu'elle l'était bien plus que lui.

**- Ça nous fait un point commun**, répondit-il, le plus légèrement qu'il en fut capable. Il savait qu'il était jaloux de tous les hommes qui avaient eu Bella avant lui, et maintenant il s'apercevait qu'il devait aussi être envieux des femmes…

**- Y'en avait une à l'université, **évoqua Bella en plongeant la tête dans un coussin. **J'ai couché avec elle une fois. Elle ne me lâchait plus ensuite. Elle était comme obsédée par moi, elle me suivait, me prenait en photo, s'habillait comme moi… Puis un jour plus rien. C'était terrifiant … elle s'appelait … Lilian Oberman, quelque chose comme ça. Je pensais avoir oublié ça,** renifla-t-elle, avec amertume.

**- Je croyais que tu ne te confiais jamais …** remarqua Edward, d'une voix tendre.

**- Normalement je ne le fais pas, c'est la première fois en fait.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, et attendit une réaction qui montrait son bonheur d'être différencié des autres. Il aurait dû être heureux qu'elle lui fasse confiance, alors elle ne saisit pas pourquoi il restait silencieux.

**- Tu sais,** dit-il,** je crois qu'on a bien fait de se trouver, parce que franchement j'ai pas de chance non plus, avec les femmes. Je crois que je suis du genre à me faire plaquer … Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

Bella soupira intérieurement, en sentant qu'il n'allait pas là où elle voulait qu'il aille. Il n'avait pas compris son message. Elle se dit que c'était raté, et partit sur un autre sujet. Bella se resserra contre le torse d'Edward et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

**- Je pense que c'est une question de psychologie féminine. **

**- Voilà pourquoi ça reste un mystère pour moi. **

**- Les femmes ont peur des hommes trop beaux, elles ne s'y attachent pas.,. et elles préfèrent les laisser tomber avant qu'il ne le fasse. C'est moins douloureux de te considérer comme une machine à baiser plutôt que comme un possible futur mari infidèle.**

**- Je sais être fidèle !**

**- Quel dommage, **rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**- Est-ce que je vais devoir me défigurer pour que tu me gardes ?**

**- Non non,** rit-elle. **Moi, je n'ai pas peur des hommes. Et je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur.**

**- Toujours aussi sûre de toi.**

Bella pensait qu'en restant maîtresse des tons de sa voix et des expressions de son visage elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. En fait, plus elle était dans le doute, plus elle parvenait à avoir l'air sûre d'elle, et généralement, si elle gardait un visage neutre elle parvenait à impressionner les gens. Chacun se fit toujours à ce qu'il croit voir contrôler l'image qu'on projetait à un moment donné, c'était contrôler les gens.

**- Je crois que dans ma situation il vaut mieux que je ne compte que sur moi-même. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te garder dans mes filets.**

Elle le fixa, captura son regard et l'y piégea jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe la communication d'une pirouette.

**- Tu sais très bien t'y prendre, c'est si réussi que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai envie de rester avec toi, **plaisanta Edward. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point son besoin d'être près d'elle était puissant. Ça avait presque l'air dangereux. Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire de sauter, il demanderait de quel étage.

**- Il suffit d'un peu de stratégie et d'entraînement, **répliqua Bella sur le même ton**. **

**- La technique a l'air rodée, **soupira Edward, désespéré par les heures d'entraînement à la séduction qu'elle avait derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le moment léger passa, ils retombèrent vite dans le silence. L'inactivité se mit à faire suffoquer Bella, de même que le seul bruit de leurs respirations. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et enflamma le bout d'une cigarette. Le cliquetis du briquet fit éclater ce silence pesant.<p>

**- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux,** supposa Edward.

Pas vraiment, au fond des yeux de Bella qui le regardait, la mort de Jasper semblait insurmontable. Tôt ou tard, le vague réconfort qu'il lui avait prodigué s'évanouirait comme une trainée de fumée. Elle le savait. Et elle avait dans l'idée qu'à ce moment-là, elle ferait surement quelque chose de stupide, qui, à défaut d'être réfléchi, serait probablement dangereux, et donc distrayant. Elle reconstruisit sa façade rassurante.

**- Et toi comment vas-tu ? **l'interrogea-t-elle, en s'habillant.

**- Je vais bien.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Pourquoi j'irai mal ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Je sais qu'il t'arrive de te sentir seul.**

**- Pas quand tu es là, tu prends du temps et de l'espace figure-toi !**

**- Sérieusement … tes parents ne te manquent pas ? Et Emmett ?**

**- On ne devrait pas parler de ça …**

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu veux m'éviter des souvenirs douloureux concernant mes parents, ou parce qu'en parler te rappelle que tu as tout faux avec les tiens ? **demanda Bella, en scrutant Edward.

**- Et encore une fois tu montres que tu as toujours raison, **s'agaça-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

**- Très bien, ne parlons pas de ça. J'ai eu tort de vouloir m'intéresser à toi, manifestement.**

Comme le ton de Bella accusait Edward, il ne tarda pas à nier.

**- Tu sais bien que non.**

**- Laisse faire, faisons ce qu'on sait si bien faire tous les deux : la fermer, **claqua-t-elle.

Elle enfila son tee-shirt et alluma une autre cigarette dans la précipitation. Elle sortit de la pièce, et alla directement s'asseoir à son bureau. Edward ne mit pas longtemps à l'y rejoindre.

**- Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessée,** dit Edward.

**- Pas d'excuses**, marmonna Bella entre ses dents.

Les excuses lui brûlaient les oreilles, comme de l'acide. C'était insupportable d'entendre les gens s'excuser du matin au soir. Pour un effleurement, ils s'excusaient, pour que vous dégagiez, ils s'excusaient. « Désolé » était un mot dénué de pensée, de l'ordre du réflexe idiot, un mot passe-partout. On s'excusait tant que le mot « désolé » devait être celui qu'on utilisait le plus, après « putain » ou « fait chier ».

En restant dans son dos, il l'attrapa par les épaules et chatouilla sa nuque de petits baisers penauds.

**- Tu es en colère ?** s'enquit-il.

**- Non, je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, … Il y a l'enterrement demain … Tu ne peux pas venir ?**

**- Déjà ? Je suis désolé, je travaille.**

**- Tant pis, je ferai sans toi.**

**- Courage, **l'enjoignit-il.

**- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vais à un enterrement seule.**

Elle pensait à celui de ses parents, aux cercueils vides, parce qu'on avait retrouvé que des fragments d'eux, dispersés dans l'océan.

**- Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes tout ça.**

**- Moi non plus, -** elle souffla – **comme je l'ai dit, je crois que quelqu'un se moque de moi quelque part. **

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et alluma l'ordinateur. Edward la serra dans ses bras en se demandant si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à la faire sciemment souffrir. Peut-être que toutes ces morts autour d'elle avaient un lien ? Et que c'était la meurtrière de James qui orchestrait tout cela.

Elle le coupa dans ses réflexions :

**- Tu sais, si je t'ai parlé de tes parents, c'est que je crois qu'aucune dispute n'est aussi insurmontable que la mort. Mes parents et moi, c'est terminé, ils ne reviendront pas, il n'y a plus aucune possibilité de relation avec eux.. Mais toi, tu dois pouvoir te racheter auprès des tiens.**

**- Comment leur parler … **se demanda-t-il.

**- Avec franchise. Si mes parents étaient là, tu sais ce que je leur dirais ? Je leur dirais que je les déteste, que j'ai passé mon enfance à les haïr et que je continue encore aujourd'hui, sans remords. **

Bella parlait avec tant de conviction et de brusquerie dans les yeux, qu'on n'aurait pas osé se demander pourquoi elle pouvait détester ainsi. C'était un fait indiscutable.

**- Sauf que c'est moi qui suis fautif**, admit Edward.

**- Ils sont fautifs de ne pas venir vers toi. **

Elle lui caressa le dos.

**- Nos parents sont les gardiens de notre prison personnelle, mais il faut en profiter. On est tous un peu masochiste. **

**- Je ne vois pas comment faire**…

**- Tu es en discorde avec toute ta famille, ou seulement tes parents ?**

**- Mes parents, **confirma-t-il.

**- Et bien commence par te rapprocher de ta famille, soit courtois et bien élevé, comme tu sais l'être.**

Edward pensa à Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>- Alice n'était pas disponible. La mère d'Alice est la sœur de ma mère, Esmé. Elle va dire à ma mère qu'elle amène deux invités, dimanche. J'ai pensé … que ça passerait mieux si tu étais là… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?<strong>

Edward sentit qu'il aurait finalement préféré s'enterrer dans un coin plutôt que de demander ça, mais la réaction de Bella le prit au dépourvu.

**- Ok, je viendrais.**

**- Parfait, **dit Edward, en soufflant un grand coup.

**- Détend-toi tu as l'air mort de trouille, **rigola-t-elle. **Est-ce que ta mère est cannibale ?**

**- Non, juste mon père.**

La remarque aurait pu paraître amusante, si Edward n'avait pas eu l'air aussi pincé qu'un croque-mort à une garden party.

**- Si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé, peut-être que je comprendrais pourquoi tu as un humour si pitoyable.**

**- C'est … à cause de pas mal de choses…**

**- Raconte, **l'encouragea Bella.** Tu n'as jamais parlé de ça à ton psy ?**

**- Pas dans les détails.**

Edward se laissa cependant convaincre, et prit son courage à deux mains. Qui d'autre aurait pu l'écouter mieux que Bella ? Il hésita tout de même.

**- Allez crache le morceau, **continua Bella. T**u verras ça soulage. C'est à ça que servent les psy, leurs oreilles n'ont pas d'équivalent, même si c'est un vrai club de charlatans.**

**- Et dire que tu as failli y entrer ? **contrecarra-t-il avant de débuter son récit, l'air sérieux, presque d'une traite. **Ça a commencé avec mon père, ma mère et moi lui avons menti, elle m'a inscrit à l'école de police, plutôt qu'en droit, il voulait faire de moi un avocat… Il était tellement occupé par son boulot qu'il n'y a vu que du feu. Puis un jour, il a tout découvert, je venais d'entrer dans la police. Il s'est mis à m'ignorer. Après, il y a eu le premier … incident, avec les trafiquants. Je l'ai dissimulé. Ma vie a repris son cours, tranquillement, je me suis fiancé avec Tanya, qu'il adorait. Quand j'ai.. tué les deux touristes, c'est passé dans la presse, on s'est affronté, avec des mots seulement. J'ai été très cassant, je lui ai fait des reproches. Tanya m'a quitté, il m'a accusé de n'avoir pas su la retenir. J'avais bu, j'étais mal, ma mère s'est interposée et je l'ai giflée, si fort qu'elle s'est cognée contre le bureau… elle est tombée par terre. Et je suis parti. Je me suis excusé, mais mon père et moi n'avons plus jamais reparlés.**

Sa situation impressionna Bella.

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Elle prend de mes nouvelles de temps à autre, mais je pense que mon père le lui interdit, **dit Edward, en posant sa voix, et en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil**. Je ne suis pas violent normalement,** ajouta-t-il, la tête baissée.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas une personne violente. C'est normal de perdre les pédales.** **Ça va être des retrouvailles mémorables. Si je comprends bien je suis là pour arrondir les angles ? Et pour entendre parler de ton ex-fiancée évidemment, **supposa Bella, qui gribouillait son bloc-notes.

**- Y'a des chances que ça vienne dans la conversation...**

Bella s'employa à détendre Edward durant la soirée, elle lui fit la lecture des quelques premières pages du roman qui parlait de lui, et réussit même à lui décrocher quelques sourires vaguement amusés. Mais elle non plus n'oubliait pas que demain, il lui faudrait enterrer Jasper.

* * *

><p>Bella avait sorti un tailleur noir du fond le plus sombre de son armoire. Mais un coup de fil inattendu la désappointa.<p>

Elle ne parut pas à l'enterrement. Il y avait la mère de Jasper, sa sœur, sa petite-amie, ses deux copains musiciens, mais pas son ex meilleure amie millionnaire et débauchée. Pourtant on ne remarqua pas son absence.

Elle vint au cimetière longtemps après la cérémonie, et s'agenouilla près de la tombe sous la pluie battante. La surface lisse et propre de la pierre l'angoissa, mais elle y posa ses lèvres et rentra à Stinson, les yeux embués.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Bella partagea un bain chaud avec Edward, chacun d'un côté de la grande baignoire remplie de mousse. Bella était visiblement stressée, elle mordillait son ongle de pouce sans cesse et écaillait son vernis parfait.<p>

**- Je suis l'exécutrice testamentaire de James Boz**, lâcha-t-elle, tout d'un coup.

Edward dû répéter la phrase dans sa tête pour en saisir le sens.

**- Tu vas accepter ?**

Elle eut l'air d'y avoir pensé et répondit :

**- Oui.**

**- C'est … compliqué non ? Il ne t'en avait jamais parlé ?**

**- Non, mais … ce devrait être intéressant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire non. … Tu as eu connaissance du testament ?**

**- Non, personne n'a rien dit à ce sujet.**

**- Il est très intéressant, et je dirais même surprenant. James a confirmé qu'il était fou, et con. Évidemment, il laisse une belle part du gâteau à Victoria. Si je la tenais cette salope,** grogna Bella. … **Et comble de l'ironie, il donne un million à une parfaite inconnue, il semblerait que ce soit sa psy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui raconter ?**

**- Quelques trucs qu'on apprend à l'école des psy, **maugréa Edward.

**- Et bien, c'est réussi.**

On n'apprenait pas la manipulation en psychologie, mais on apprenait comment fonctionnait l'esprit humain, comment le soigner, le purger de sa noirceur. On apprenait à entrer dans la tête des gens, et à leur parler pour qu'ils aient confiance.

**- Et toi, tu as quelque chose ? **s'enquit Edward

**- J'ai le droit à un million prit sur la part de Victoria, pour un peu que j'accepte de me charger des modalités du testament. Il avait au moins compris que cette perspective m'appâterait plus qu'un peu de fric sale.**

Bella souriait avec largesse, rien qu'à l'idée d'insupporter Victoria. Sa voix mêlait amusement et malice, on devinait son impatience et presque son excitation à faire du mal.

**- Je vois pourquoi tu sautes sur l'occasion. Rien que pour emmerder Victoria.**

**- Bien sûr, **acquiesça-t-elle, avec un sourire encore plus large. **J'espère que tu sais que cette fille est une parfaite salope, et qu'elle a complètement réussi à embobiner cet idiot de James.**

**- Tu aurais pu le défendre si tu étais au courant de ses manigances …**

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce qu'il a fait de son fric ? Ce qui me fait chier, c'est qu'elle sait très bien comment le démultiplier tout ce pognon.**

**- Elle ne sera jamais plus riche que toi, **remarqua Edward, choqué qu'on puisse dénigrer un million de dollars.

**- J'espère atteindre le milliard avec mon prochain livre, **se vanta-t-elle, avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Elle ne se vantait pas vraiment, elle se foutait complètement du nombre de zéros sur son compte, tout ce qui lui importait était faire ce qu'elle aimait. Le mieux possible, quitte à s'extraire chaque image et chaque mot récalcitrant du cerveau à grands coups de whisky et autres drogues.

C'était l'insulter que de parler de son argent, et justement, elle aimait qu'on en parle. Elle aimait humaniser ce fric sans valeur et lui donner une importance qu'il n'avait pas.

**- Et après ?**

Edward commençait à percevoir l'ironie de Bella, sans comprendre. Le mot « argent » avait une sonorité étrange dans la bouche de Bella, il était plat et sans attrait. Pourtant elle n'était pas blasée, juste dégoûtée.

**- Un autre milliard pourquoi pas ? L'argent appelle l'argent. J'ai quelques placements en très bonne voie. En fait, je crois que ce milliard sera vite là. On fêtera ça : mon milliard. Mais il faudra faire une vraie fête, pour mon milliard à moi seule. D'ailleurs, si on sortait ce soir ?**

**- Pour aller où ? **

**- Je connais quelques boîtes sympas. Du genre où en rentre sur invitation. Hum, c'est une très bonne idée. Pour devenir riche, il faut claquer du fric au bon endroit.**

* * *

><p>Bella emmena Edward chez un ancien ami de son père, il était propriétaire d'un bar, mais il y avait des videurs et des listes à l'entrée. C'était un lieu select, où en temps normal, un flic ne serait jamais rentré sans se faire refaire le portrait.<p>

C'était un repère de mafieux, l'endroit idéal pour trouver des ennuis, ou de l'argent pour quelques achats douteux. On aurait dit un vieux bar de l'époque de la prohibition, les tables, la disposition y ressemblait. Ce qui était étrange était l'inactivité de certains clients, ils surveillaient, pincés et peu actifs. Ils épiaient, pianotaient sur leur téléphone, on devinait un penchant sauvage chez certain. Un petit asiatique, aux traits très secs fixait le bar lustré, une goutte de sueur déposée sur sa lèvre supérieure, il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui en pensant au couteau dans sa poche, il ne se doutait pas qu'il finirait jeté dans une poubelle dans moins d'une heure, égorgé.

Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que Bella savait qu'elle entrait sans crainte, et même qu'elle serait accueillie avec chaleur, parce que ses amis étaient du côté des « méchants ».

Elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, fit un signe à une armoire à glace et vérifia son maquillage rapidement.

**- Je te laisse quelques minutes, je dois voir quelqu'un. Prend moi un verre et attend-moi à une table.**

Elle laissa Edward, près du bar, elle effleura ses doigts en s'éloignant et se retourna pour lui sourire. Il plongea la main dans sa poche. Et il trouva deux billets de cent dollars.

Elle suivit l'armoire à glace.

Edward s'installa à une table, et deux minutes plus tard trois filles rôdaient autour de lui. C'était trois des groupies du patron. Ou plutôt, c'était trois putains que le vieux mafieux payait, pour surveiller les environs, - entre autres.

Bella revint et s'installa à côté de _son_ Edward. Elle avait récupéré son petit colis, contre une enveloppe épaisse et un sourire de cette vieille charogne d'Aro. Edward, lui, avait contemplé les gens, et laissé traîner des yeux appréciatifs sur les trois filles.

**- Voilà ta monnaie, **dit-il en se concentrant brusquement sur elle.

Bella n'esquissa pas un mouvement, laissant près de cent quatre-vingt dollars sur une table au milieu d'une salle bondée.

**- Tu fréquentes des endroits bizarres, **constata Edward, en jetant des coups d'œil alarmés autour de lui.

On voyait bien que la clientèle était de choix. En fait, l'endroit, bien que peu reluisant disposait de nombreux fidèles, et pas pour les bonnes bouteilles du barman. Plutôt pour les petites affaires d'Aro, à l'arrière.

**- Bienvenue dans les recoins secrets de San Francisco. Je vois que tu t'y plais. Veux-tu que je demande à Chelsea de passer sous la table pour toi ? Quoi qu'on ne sache pas trop où a bien pu trainer sa langue.**

Edward ignora Bella, et ne se demande même pas qui pouvait être Chelsea.

**- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me traines dans l'illégalité, pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qui je suis, **murmura Edward en se penchant sur la table pour qu'on ne l'entende pas**. Tu as des relations avec ces gens ?**

**- Quelques-unes…**

Elle ne faisait pas allusion à Aro le proxénète, mais à Aro l'homme d'affaire véreux, qui accessoirement était à la tête d'un petit empire de la magouille.

**- Emmerdes ?**

**- Héritage familial**, souffla-t-elle comme un secret.

**- J'y aurais jamais cru. Lequel de tes parents trempait là-dedans ?**

**- Mon père.**

Qui aurait cru que le bon Charles Swan avait été pendant des années l'homme de main préféré d'un mafieux de Californie ? Sa fille avait gardé tous ses bons contacts.

**- Fille de mafieux alors, ça ne se voit pas. Tu as un don pour te sortir de toutes sortes de situations, c'est assez impressionnant. Mais aussi un don pour te fourrer dans les ennuis.**

**- Ce serait injuste si je n'avais pas les deux. **

**- Alors, que fait-on ici ? **s'interrogea Edward, désormais sur ses gardes.

**- Quelques politesses à rendre, tu sais comment ça marche avec ces gens-là. Et puis, rien n'interdit de s'amuser ensuite. Ou alors tu peux rejoindre tes blondes là-bas. Tu imagines, en avoir trois pour toi tout seul… Tu crois que tu arriverais à toutes les contenter ? **demanda Bella à l'oreille d'Edward, comme un défi.

**- Je veux bien essayer.**

**- Non.**

Elle finit son verre, et traîna Edward vers la sortie. Mais elle ne partit pas du côté du parking.

Ils avaient ça derrière la tête depuis un moment. Bella poussa Edward contre le mur dans un recoin sombre et caressa son entrejambe.

**- Tu te doutes bien que je ne pense qu'à une chose depuis que tu as parlé de passer sous la table**, lui murmura-t-il.

**- C'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé gros malin. **

Elle le serra dans sa main et ouvrit son pantalon, il appuya la tête sur le mur et lâcha un juron quand elle posa une main fraîche sur son membre impatient. La rue bouillonnait à quelques dizaines de mètres, mais la ruelle étroite était sombre, et très peu passante. Elle avait l'air sinistre, on ne s'y risquait pas en pleine nuit. Bella se laissa glisser contre Edward, et s'accroupit. Elle glissa un coup de langue sur son bas-ventre, flatta les bourses pleines d'Edward et lécha son gland sans préambules. Aussitôt Edward se sentit partir, et ne sut plus quoi faire de ses mains, qu'il enfouit dans les mèches brunes de Bella. Il grossit dans sa bouche, à chaque caresse qu'elle lui donnait, son torse commença à se soulever frénétiquement. L'affaire fut vite pliée, Edward lâcha un juron, et se libéra dans l'air frais de la nuit. Bella se releva, rajusta le pantalon d'Edward et lui remit les cheveux en place.

**- Rentrons, **ordonna-t-elle, en lui embrassant la joue.** Tu as intérêt à t'appliquer cette nuit, j'ai eu une journée difficile.**

* * *

><p>Leur soirée n'avait pas tournée comme prévue, ils avaient sauté l'étape « s'amuser » pour passer directement à l'étape « s'amuser encore plus ». Et ils étaient déjà, presque au sommet.<p>

Edward souriait malicieusement. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire quand Bella commençait à l'embrasser de ses lèvres pleines de désir. Il la tenait par la nuque, et réfléchissait au traitement qu'il aller lui réserver. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser, juste quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à totalement l'embrumer. Pour l'instant ils étaient dans la cuisine, ils auraient le choix plus tard entre la chambre et le salon.

Edward pensait que peut-être elle le trouvait trop inactif, il régla ses gestes sur cette idée.

Il s'attaqua au pantalon de Bella, qu'il fit tomber et jeta sur une chaise. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, comme toujours. Il dirige ses lèvres sur ses seins aux tétons roses et durcis, un soupire excité sortit de sa bouche projetant son souffle sur la peau sensible. Bella réagit immédiatement, elle posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Edward, pour la garder contre elle pendant qu'il taquinait sa poitrine de la pointe de la langue. Puis un glissa son index entre les lèvres de Bella, qui mordilla ce doigt aventureux il le glissa contre son clitoris.

Bella ferma les yeux et lâcha les fesses musclées d'Edward pour lui retirer son tee-shirt. Elle ouvrit et descendit ensuite son pantalon, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle refusa d'attendre, il comprit et la pénétra en la tenant fermement. Il entama un va et vient insupportable de lenteur tandis que Bella étouffait ses soupirs dans son cou. Ses jambes tenaient mal, Edward tremblotait en sentant son extase arriver, il releva le menton de Bella et l'embrassa profondément en jouissant.

Bella soupira en descendant de la table, de contentement, mais aussi prise d'un élan de tristesse qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que ce moment pour faire surface.  
>Edward n'avait rien remarqué, mais il avait noté qu'il serait trop fatigué pour continuer dans la cuisine, il attrapa Bella dans ses bras, avec un fort désir de démonstration virile et monta l'escalier lentement.<p>

Quelque chose clochait entre eux, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'agissait pas comme un crétin total. Il s'accorda un bon point pour cet extraordinaire investissement dans une relation. Pour lui, Bella n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était avant tout la fille dont il était amoureux, et on pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait, faire l'amour en ayant des sentiments ce n'était pas pareil.

Il songea que c'était peut-être le moment d'essayer d'éclaircir ce qui avait raté dans ses précédentes relations. Bella trouva la solution.

**- C'est parce que tu n'es pas totalement à l'aise avec moi que tu fais tout pour me contenter, tu sais que je ne laisserais rien passer. Ça t'énerve quand je te rembarre, mais c'est bon pour toi. **

Edward médita ces paroles, si longtemps silencieux que Bella commença à somnoler.

**- Tu aurais vraiment dû faire psy. Les gens se serraient battus pour t'avoir.**

Bella rit, un rire jaune, mais un rire tout de même.

**- J'aime pas écouter les autres. Personne d'autre que moi ne m'importe.**

**- Pourquoi vas-tu m'accompagner à ce repas dans ce cas ?**

**- Aucune idée. La curiosité ? **proposa-t-elle.

La conversation lui passait déjà au-dessus de la tête. Elle voulait une cigarette, un peu de musique, et dormir. Elle enclencha le système audio, qui sélectionna un de ses morceaux préférés, _Satisfaction_, des Rolling Stones.

* * *

><p>À San Francisco, Victoria quittait le bureau d'Aro Volturi. Elle marchait en se dandinant, à pas efficaces et déterminés, elle portait de grands gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coude. Elle monta dans une vieille Chevrolet d'emprunt, et ne s'arrêta que devant la grande maison qu'avait offert James à Bella.<p>

Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents telle une charogne, força un peu sur son trousseau de passepartouts, et entra dans le hall. On avait déjà fait le sale boulot pour elle, elle ne craqua que l'allumette qui enflamma la maison entière, en commençant par le lit King Size, les draps de soie noire et la penderie bourrée de robes de cocktails.

L'allumette rongea les murs, les sols, les plafonds, les toiles de maître.

Le Picasso brûlait très bien.

_Vengeance, vengeance _jubilait Victoria en contemplant la fumée qui passait pour inaperçue dans un brouillard naissant.

* * *

><p>Leur petite vie avait l'air bien sympa, avant que Jasper ne s'amuse à mourir ^^ Est-ce que vous allez me tuer pour l'avoir tué ?<p>

Vous avez reconnu, j'espère, cette scène où notre pauvre Sharon Stone est larmoyante à en faire pleurer une pierre. Ça m'a toujours fait penser à l'expression « des larmes de crocodile ».

**Euh. Est-ce que Victoria est folle ? En tout cas elle en a l'air. C'est fait exprès :D**

**Je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas contente de ce chapitre ... Il a un ton bizarre ^^, en tout cas j'espère que ces lemons n'auront frustré personne. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas trop comment faire mieux. Y voyez vous des bizarreries ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite :) Bisous à toutes !**

Publié le 11-05-2012


	8. Chapter 7

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les mises en alerte ! N'hésitez pas à continuer de faire coucou et à donner vos impressions et avis ... ça me permet de voir ce que je peux améliorer :D et ça me touche beaucoup :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

La belle villa avait été rongée de l'intérieur. L'incendie s'était propagé pendant des heures, avant qu'une femme de ménage téméraire n'ose sortir un chien du voisinage, et ce malgré le nuage de brouillard couvrant la ville. La fumée s'y était mêlée, tant et bien qu'à moins de s'approcher et remarquer les flammes, les vitres explosée du premier étage, on n'y voyait rien le feu n'était pas assez avancé pour alerter les environs dans leur totalité.

Ensuite, les pompiers étaient arrivés, assez tôt, pour éviter la propagation aux maisons adjacentes et sauver la toiture et la structure externe. L'intérieur était détruit dans sa totalité, l'étage s'était effondré sur le rez-de-chaussée, réduisant en poussière ce qui aurait pu être sauvé.

Pourquoi Victoria avait-elle ressentie le besoin sadique de se venger ainsi ? Elle était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre. Il avait suffi d'ouvrir le testament de James pour que son dégoût vis-à-vis de Bella n'atteigne des sommets. En faisant de Bella son exécutrice testamentaire, James avait joué son dernier sale coup, visant à démultiplier encore la haine entre les deux femmes.

Bella méprisait Victoria, sans trouver à cela une raison valable.

De son côté, Victoria haïssait Bella, et pire encore : elle la jalousait. Bella avait toujours tout eu, en passant par le plus important : l'argent et James. Victoria n'avait jamais digéré cette histoire. Pourquoi James avait-il toujours préféré sa chère Bella, impulsive et insupportable, alors qu'elle, Victoria était à ses pieds, soumise et docile… ? Qui plus est, Victoria avait compté sur le confortable pactole laissé par James, mais il avait joué finement, compliquant les choses au-delà du possible. L'argent de James avait eu l'air acquis, jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre ce foutu testament … Maintenant Bella allait se réjouir de laisser pourrir au possible la situation, elle allait tout faire pour se mettre en travers de l'héritage. Elle grappillerait le moindre centime à Victoria, par des moyens légaux, ou illégaux. Victoria se doutait que Bella s'accrocherait telle une chienne à son os, et ne lâcherait pas prise, parce que pour Bella, laisser l'argent de James à Victoria eut été une cuisante défaite.

Et James - qui bêtement s'était entiché de Victoria alors qu'il vénérait Bella - jouerait l'arbitre, du fond de son cercueil.

Bella pensait à comment elle allait réussir à prendre les rênes de l'entreprise de James, et envisageait de s'appuyer sur Aro et tout son réseau de vermine pour y parvenir. Elle noierait Victoria s'y le fallait, au sens figuré, et peut-être au sens propre elle rachèterait l'entreprise, provoquerait une faillite où elle n'aurait qu'à racheter les parts … bref, trouverait un moyen d'anéantir Victoria. Ce serait fait rapidement, Victoria n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.

Mais Victoria avait établi des contacts avec des sous-fifres peur scrupuleux d'Aro, afin de rayer Bella du jeu une bonne fois pour toute. Elle commencerait par des actions pacifiques, tenterait de rendre Bella « inapte » dans son rôle d'exécutrice testamentaire, et accessoirement de garder le million que James avait placé en appât pour qu'elle accepte de faire respecter ses dernières volontés. Il suffisait de conduire à Bella à refuser son rôle, et si cela ne fonctionnait pas … il faudrait passer au niveau supérieur. Elle envisageait de faire resurgir quelques affaires pouvant la mouiller, peut-être même la faire enfermer : chez les fous, ou, bien au chaud, derrière les barreaux. Ensuite, seulement, elle emploierait les grands moyens : liquidation totale et définitive.

Mais Bella avait déjà montré qu'elle était intouchable, Victoria avait donc décidé de contacter les personne la plus désignée pour la trahir : Aro, bon mafieux de Californie.

Aro trahirait-il Bella ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ne le savait, mais de son choix dépendrait le score final.

Victoria jubilait de nouveau, en se demandant comment Isabella se sortirait de la prochaine tuile qui lui tomberait dessus …

Pour commencer, elle allait empêtrer Bella jusqu'au cou. Elle avait déjà trouvé son premier instrument : le soi-disant incorruptible capitaine Talcott, qu'elle avait déjà payé pour relancer les soupçons sur Bella. Il allait mettre son téléphone sur écoute, et enverrait – par hasard – un contingent de policiers, au moment précis où Bella s'adonnerait à l'un de ses vices les plus répréhensibles : la soûlerie, l'usage de stupéfiants, et le détournement de mineurs.

Victoria éclata de rire. Elle allait prendre un pied inimaginable à voir Bella se débattre pour sortir de cette situation. Tout ça pour de l'argent.

Mais bon, avant de devoir contrecarrer les plans démoniaques de Victoria, et mettre en route les siens, Bella devait régler le problème de la villa calcinée. Ensuite, elle s'occuperait de sortir Victoria du jeu.

* * *

><p>Bella chargea son avocat de s'occuper des démarches d'assurances, en bref, de se charger des conséquences de l'incendie de la maison. Elle décida également de faire raser ce qui restait de la maison, et vendit le terrain. L'histoire fut vite réglée. Persistait une seule interrogation, comment le feu s'était-il déclaré ? Bella accepta la thèse du disfonctionnement électrique sans broncher. Elle ne passa pas quinze minutes sur les lieux, ne pleura pas le Picasso disparu, écrivit un mot à la fondation Picasso, et toucha l'argent de l'assurance.<p>

Sa journée avait été gâchée par cet évènement inattendu.

Quand elle signa les derniers papiers, la voisine s'approcha d'elle, tenant un chaton terrorisé entre ses bras. Carlo, le petit tigre offert par Jasper avait sauté du premier étage quand les fenêtres avaient éclatées. Ce chat était un sacré veinard, un chanceux qui n'avait eu que quelques poils grillés et les moustaches frisées. Il parut rassuré de la voir, et poussa un miaulement éploré en reconnaissant l'odeur familière de Bella.

_( Note : J'ai sauvé le chat, mais pas Jasper, je suis cruelle, que voulez-vous …)_

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer, et caressa le poil poussiéreux de Carlo avec douceur. Au bout d'un moment, la présence du petit animal la réconforta. Il était triste lui aussi, il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait pas son maître. Bella eut de la peine pour lui, ce qui l'empêcha de songer à sa propre peine. Elle se promit de veiller sur l'ultime preuve de l'amitié et de l'amour qu'avait Jasper pour elle.

* * *

><p>Edward parti, on toqua fermement à la porte. Bella pensait qu'il était environ onze heures du matin, en réalité il était près de quatorze heures. Le temps passait toujours si vite, il fuyait comme une brindille dans un torrent d'eau.<p>

La porte dévoila un charmant jeune homme, vêtu d'un blouson de cuir noir bon marché. Jeune homme, oui, très jeune même. Dix-huit, dix-neuf ans peut-être. Un visage charmant, fin et juvénile. En somme, un séduisant grand garçon, aux portes de l'âge adulte.

Il s'annonça comme venant de la part d'Aro, ce qui fut confirmé par l'anneau tatoué tout autour de son pouce. Bella l'avait déjà vu, c'était une fraîche recrue, à qui on accordait de la confiance, mais pas trop.

En bon gars bien élevé, il se montra affable, agréablement réservé, sans paraître timide pour autant. Manifestement, il avait reçu des consignes strictes, mais le but de sa visite resta nébuleux un instant, bien qu'il ait été envoyé à des fins tout à fait pacifiques.

Bella l'introduisit dans le hall et lui proposa un rafraîchissement qu'il refusa poliment.

Il venait au sujet de la commande de Bella, qu'elle était venue chercher la veille auprès d'Aro : un sachet de cocaïne. Aro garantissait toujours la bonne qualité de ses produits, mais apparemment pas aujourd'hui. L'envoyé venait récupérer une marchandise défectueuse. Autrement dit, une coke coupée avec des substances qui en gâchaient l'effet et en augmentaient la dangerosité.

Tel était le plan de Victoria pour discréditer Bella : mettre à jour ses consommations de stupéfiants. C'était là une petite tentative bien hésitante, mais qui pouvait réussir. Elle avait payé le jeune homme pour découvrir où Bella entreposait ses réserves. Il n'aurait qu'à faire passer l'information, et Talcott enverrait ses policiers.

Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était l'attrait de Bella pour les hommes. Immédiatement, le nouveau venu, Caleb, lui avait tapé dans l'œil. En cinq minutes, il était fait comme un rat, installé sur le canapé, un bon verre à la main, et, séduit par les ondulations et les manières de Bella, il avait mis sa mission de côté.

Pour Bella, ses techniques de séductions marchaient si bien que s'en était désespérant. Quelques regards appuyés, quelques effleurements en prétextant le débarrasser de sa veste, quelques sourires, et Caleb était fini. Il riait déjà aux plaisanteries bonnes enfant de Bella. Elle lui racontait des anecdotes sur Aro et maintenait son verre plein. Pauvre garçon qui croyait en l'honnêteté à toutes épreuves des jeunes femmes bien mises.

Bella pratiquait la séduction à doses homéopathiques, comme un traitement à son ennui quotidien. Un nouvel homme à déchaîner était toujours un défi. Un nouveau visage égayait son humeur maussade.

Sans surprise elle obtint rapidement ce qu'elle voulait, Caleb lâcha sur elle la fougue de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience. Tout ceci termina sur le canapé, par une cigarette et une dose de la merveilleuse coke nouvellement apportée.

* * *

><p>Un peu dans les vapes, Bella décrocha le téléphone.<p>

- C'est Aro. Tu es seule ?

- Oui, répondit Bella, et elle s'isola dans la cuisine.

- Je veux dire, as-tu quelqu'un chez toi ? Est-ce que Caleb est avec toi ?

- Oui, confirma Bella, soudain suspicieuse.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie envoyé. Une femme est venue, et l'a payé pour te jouer cette petite scène. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour te causer des ennuis. La police va rappliquer.

- Comment ça ? Que veulent-ils ?

- Trouver où tu ranges la marchandise que je te vends.

- Comment sauraient-ils où je la range ?

- Il n'a rien vu ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas complètement idiote. Cette femme … une grande rousse avec une bouche de pétasse ?

- Oui, elle a grassement payé deux hommes pour monter cette histoire. Je me suis renseigné, elle a aussi corrompu un capitaine de la police. Quelle petite idiote.

- Le nom du capitaine ?

- Talcott.

_Tient donc._

- J'ai envoyé deux gars récupérer Caleb, dit Aro, sombrement.

Le gamin allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Bella raccrocha.

Dehors, Edward accourrait jusqu'à l'entrée. Ses pas, alourdis par la précipitation martelèrent le gravier puis le porche, il entra en coup de vent.

- La police va débarquer, cria-t-il, toujours dans l'autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Edward vit rouge lorsqu'il laissa traîner une oreille dans le bureau de Talcott. Il donnait des consignes à deux de ses sbires, qui attendaient une information pour aller farfouiller chez Bella. La source : une supposée informatrice anonyme.<p>

Edward ne savait pas trop ce que Bella pouvait dissimuler, mais il en avait une vague idée. En tout cas, c'était illicite et passible de prison. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces mystères.

Il réagit une nouvelle fois sur les chapeaux de roues et bombarda la villa de coups de téléphone, tous restés sans réponse. Alors il s'y rendit directement.

* * *

><p><em>Arrivé dans la cour, une grosse cylindrée patientait dans l'entrée.<em>

_Il entra sans frapper_

_- La police va débarquer ! __cria-t-il._

Il trouva Bella dans la cuisine, en très petite tenue, les yeux brillants. En gros, complètement camée.

- Putain ! C'est de la cocaïne ! s'exclama Edward, à l'odeur.

Caleb choisit ce moment pour revenir de la salle de bain, en tenue d'Adam.

Edward hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur, et comprit. Les activités que Bella et le jeune homme avaient tenus récemment étaient très faciles à deviner. Le regard vaguement embêté de Bella confirma ses pensées. Trop irrité pour constater de sa déception il jeta à Bella un coup d'œil dégouté. Il s'était encore fourré le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Elle était bien comme Emmett l'avait toujours décrite.

De son côté, le mec avait saisi l'essentiel de la situation : le copain furieux venait de débarquer. Donc, il devait s'éclipser. Il balança ses jambes dans son pantalon, mais Edward fut plus vif, et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le foutre dehors en un coup de vent. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui démonter la figure, il savait comme c'était facile de se laisser prendre dans la toile d'araignée de Bella. S'il avait dû passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il aurait choisi Bella. Il serrait les poings pour ne pas lui faire avaler son sourcil relevé en signe de _fausse_ surprise et son sourire narquois. Des insanités avaient envie de se frayer un chemin hors de sa bouche - un bon vocabulaire de charretier - que Bella méritaient amplement.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi immoral. Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Edward, en revenant en trombe vers Bella. Elle était sagement assise dans la cuisine, les jambes croisées à peine couvertes par un long tee-shirt des Rolling Stones. Elle sirotait un verre de lait.

Les mots d'Edward se frayèrent lentement un chemin elle réagit immédiatement et se leva.

- Toi, tu me fais vomir. Pourquoi tu lui as pas pété le nez, tu m'expliques ? C'est pitoyable.

- J'aurai dû ? explosa-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une garce !

- Et toi tu es faible et passif, répliqua-t-elle. Tu vas recommencer à prendre des coups sans rien dire ? Tu ne veux pas dire merci par la même occasion ?

Edward leva la main, prêt à la gifler. Mais son bras s'abaissa et il serra les paupières.

- Rien. Absolument rien, constata Bella, déçue. Passif et sans fierté.

- Tu veux que je te frappe ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la gifla.

- Regarde, tu pourras mettre ça dans ton bouquin ! Combien de connards tu t'es tapé depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

Bella sourit.

- Le concessionnaire de chez Lotus, juste hier matin, dit-elle innocemment.

La main d'Edward claqua, il gratifia Bella d'une seconde gifle, cuisante, qui la fit reculer.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es pétée depuis quand ? Et puis je m'en fou, tue-toi si tu veux.

- Je sais me shooter, merci, répondit-elle avec arrogance.

- Et le gamin ? C'était bon j'espère ?

- Ça va, c'est meilleur avec toi.

- Arrête ça, ordonna Edward, le visage tordu par la peine et la déception.

- Tu crois que tu as droit au monopole de la douleur ?

- C'est ta réaction ? Ton « copain » meurt et tu me fais ça ? Tu te réjouis de me torturer maintenant ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu n'étais pas sensé savoir.

Elle détourna les yeux, mise à mal par la stupidité de ses mots.

- J'accours pour te sauver la mise, une nouvelle fois … et voilà ce que je trouve.

Il déambulait dans la cuisine, pour calmer l'excès de brusquerie qui le secouait.

- Mais ça m'a sauvé. Si je n'avais pas poussé le gars à se détourner de ce qu'il était venu faire, Talcott aurait envoyé ses hommes, et ils auraient trouvé la coke.

Elle s'admirait les ongles, presque hors de la conversation. C'était ça qu'il ne supportait plus : ce manque d'implication compulsif qu'elle lui faisait toujours ressentir, comme si rien d'autre qu'elle n'avait de l'importance.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Ce type m'a dit être envoyé par Aro, en fait il voulait voir où est ma planque. Il allait passer un coup de fil. Talcott a été corrompu : par Victoria et à cause de cette histoire de testament. Elle voulait me créer de solides ennuis. Et toi, qui te l'a dit ? Talcott ?

- Il ne sait pas que je l'ai entendu. Que veut Victoria ?

- Les pleins pouvoirs dans l'entreprise de James, j'imagine et la totalité de son argent. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle tué ? L'argent, toujours l'argent. Elle est avide, de sang comme de pouvoir, et elle est prête à tout. – Bella marqua une pause, soudain éclairée - Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, c'est moi qui aurait l'entreprise.

- Et comment ? se moqua Edward.

- Par le moyen le plus légal qui soit, je rachèterai ses parts.

Elle s'esclaffa, pourtant son euphorie commençait à perdre de l'ardeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas la laisser gagner, elle l'a déjà tué … ça suffi non ?

- Tu penses que c'est elle ?

- Qui d'autre ? Moi ? Quand on voit ce qu'elle gagne dans l'affaire … c'était sa maitresse qui plus est.

- Mais ça personne ne peut le prouver, argumenta Edward.

- Allons, pour trouver il faudrait chercher, le contredit Bella. Si ton Talcott était un peu malin, il chercherait à savoir ce qu'elle me veut, et pourquoi, … mais il est pareil qu'elle, aussi dominé par sa soif d'argent.

Elle aurait pu continuer de parler, de s'expliquer, mais Edward était ailleurs. Il voyait Bella, mais ne la regardait plus, il ne voulait plus croiser son regard.

Elle s'appuyait désormais au plan de travail, sentant une platitude morne la gagner. Une migraine semblait la guetter.

Edward se remettait de sa rage, la main avec laquelle il avait frappé Bella le démangeait, elle pendait le long de son flanc, inanimée. Sa bouche était une ligne étroite, les bords en étaient tombant, sa moue un peu boudeuse. Il se frotta les yeux, s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses deux mains.

- Je crois que je vais partir… dit-il finalement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le retienne. Pour la première fois, elle fit profil bas devant lui.

- Je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, c'est ce que tu m'as fait.

- Ne t'en vas pas…

- On avait dit qu'on jouait franc jeu. Pour moi ça sous-entendait que tu ne baises pas avec le premier connard à portée de main. Que tu n'aies pas compris ça .. je pense que ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas fait pour se comprendre.

Les nerfs bien malmenés de Bella lâchèrent. Elle était prête à supplier Edward.

Il la vit à peine se jeter à son cou, et ne sentit que sa présence contre lui, puis entendit sa voix sanglotante :

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi … Edward, implora-t-elle, d'une voix faiblarde.

Il savait que, dans la bouche de Bella, son prénom avait toute autre saveur, et il pensait qu'elle seule le prononçait bien. Seulement, elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que très rarement, ce qui agrandissait la distance entre eux. Dire « Edward », c'était montrer que ces mots lui était destiné, qu'elle le visait et qu'il était présent dans sa tête.

Mais surtout, elle venait de lui avouer son attachement, peut-être pour la première fois avec une totale sincérité. Les mots de Bella étaient sortis de ses tripes, et elle avait encore de la peine à les interpréter.

- Je me suis trompée, je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu comptes pour moi, et je te le montre aussi mal qu'on pourrait le faire.

- Si je te pardonne … rien ne sera comme avant n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit mieux qu'avant. Tu n'auras plus à te mettre en colère…

- J'espère que tu ne me mens pas. Ne me trahis plus, prévint-il.

Il lui rendit enfin son étreinte et resta un moment à respirer contre son cou. Elle s'agrippait si fort à lui qu'il en avait mal. Elle le relâcha doucement, et il contempla les résultats de son travail : sa joue gauche rouge et ses larmes qui avaient débordés.

Mais les yeux de Bella avaient retrouvé leur éclat naturel, il avait suffi qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui pardonnait. Elle espérait être capable de tirer profit de cette nouvelle chance pour s'amender.

Edward avait conscience qu'il lui cédait trop facilement, mais il était trop malmené par sa propre existence pour souhaiter perdre Bella définitivement.

* * *

><p>Bella gara sa Ferrari au bout d'un interminable chemin de terre qui sillonnait les sous-bois. La maison familiale des Cullen était très bien isolée, elle aurait même dû en être un peu effrayante. C'était une splendide villa aux murs clairs, à des kilomètres du premier patelin. Rien ici ne laissait penser qu'on était en Californie.<p>

Edward souffla un grand coup mais fut rassuré car il remarqua que la voiture de son père n'était pas encore là, ni celle de sa tante. Sa mère devait être seule, à tournoyer dans la maison afin de la rendre impeccable pour la visite de sa sœur – et des deux invités surprise que celle-ci amenait.

Esmé était très loin de se douter que son fils revenait à la maison. Elle passa la tête par la porte vitrée, et se chaussa pour accueillir les premiers arrivés. Elle vit d'abord Bella, qui sortait du côté conducteur, mais l'oublia totalement quand elle aperçut Edward de dos. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles, rien qu'à ses cheveux ou sa silhouette. Une vague d'émotion la submergea et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux elle courut vers Edward et le serra immédiatement contre elle. Esmé n'avait pas vu son fils depuis plus de deux ans. Pauvre mère ravagée par la douleur, et maintenant par le soulagement, elle se mit à pleurer dans le cou de son fils. Les sensations de l'étreinte maternelle s'étaient échappées de la mémoire d'Edward, qui les retrouva avec un bonheur inouï. Il avait oublié comme ce genre d'embrassades étaient différentes de celles d'une maitresse …- fut-elle Bella -, ce n'était pas comparable et ne le serait jamais.

Esmé Cullen était une femme frêle dans les bras de son géant de fils, alors elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le contempler et lui sourit avec la plus grande authenticité. Elle murmura le prénom d'Edward plusieurs fois, en l'écrasant contre elle et en jugeant de son état.

À quelques mètres, Bella contemplait la scène, d'un œil sévère mais légèrement attendri. Il lui sembla que les retrouvailles de la mère et du fils durèrent des heures entières.

Edward n'avait pas omis la présence de Bella, quand il put relâcher Esmé sans la vexer, il se tourna vers Bella. Il la présenta sommairement, mais pourtant avec une joie non contenue, et un petit sourire gai. Il l'avait dénommée comme sa petite-amie, bien que la situation ne soit pas totalement retombée et qu'il ne soit plus trop sûr de ce qu'il voulait … ou qu'on puisse encore faire confiance à Bella.

Cette fois-ci, la gêne l'emporta, et Bella tendit une main un peu raide à Esmé qui rit allégrement et tira son poignet pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella ne savait pas comment interagir avec des proches qui étaient autres que des amants ou des amis. La notion de famille lui était vaguement étrangère un fantasme longtemps rêvé puis volontairement éliminé, puis finalement : haï.

Esmé les entraîna à l'intérieur, et Bella jugea de la décoration.

Deux tendances contradictoires s'opposaient dans le salon : une volonté de confort intime matérialisé par un espace fonctionnel et vivant, et à côté une froideur pratiquement militaire, impersonnelle, qu'on trouvait dans les catalogues de décoration. Les deux caractères de la maison se côtoyaient dans ce salon. La chaleur d'Esmé, et la rigidité de Carlisle.

Edward se déchaussa en entrant, comme s'il retrouvait ses marques dans une maison qu'il ne semblait jamais avoir quitté, Bella l'imita, se retrouvant soudain réduite de dix bon centimètres. Elle observait discrètement autour d'elle, d'un regard perçant de détective. Edward prit cette attitude pour de l'anxiété, il lui prit la main, bien qu'il soit le plus inquiet. Leur relation s'était apaisée mais restait prudente depuis la crise d'il y a deux jours. Edward pensait avoir perdu l'essentiel de leur lien mystique dans cette histoire de tromperie et de mort cruelle. Il avait pardonné à Bella car son infidélité avait été une réaction à la mort de Jasper. Une réaction qui s'était traduite par un besoin de reconnaissance croissant et une nécessité maladive de 'se distraire'.

Ils ne restèrent seuls dans le salon des Cullen que quelques secondes. La pièce était lumineuse et moderne, elle semblait avoir été remplie par Esmé de bon nombre d'objets à valeur sentimentale, ce qui finalement permit à Bella d'égayer cette minute. Les Cullen devaient avoir fait bon nombre de voyage. Et, qualité appréciable, ils aimaient l'art et avaient de quoi en posséder. Ce n'était pas Picasso mais les œuvres étaient sensées et meublaient.

La tante d'Edward, Carmen, arriva rapidement, suivie par sa fille dont le visage se dissimulait sous de grandes lunettes de soleil noires. Alice resta en retrait un moment, elle partit faire un tour au jardin sans saluer personne. Au contraire, Carmen câlina son neveu, embrassa sa sœur et adressa un sourire et quelques mots enchantés à Bella. Elle en vint à expliquer le comportement perturbé de sa fille, à mi-voix :

- Le petit ami d'Alice est décédé au début de la semaine, il avait eu un accident, mais c'est une erreur médicale qui l'a tué. Pauvre jeune homme. Elle est totalement bouleversée, je m'en excuse, ce n'est plus la même. Elle peut parfois devenir abrupte…

Bella hocha la tête. Edward fronça les sourcils et tapota l'épaule de sa tante.

- Carlisle va arriver d'ici une minute, annonça Esmé. Je l'ai envoyé au supermarché, dit-elle, fière d'avoir forcé son époux à se rendre utile. Sa sœur était bien d'accord, elle obtempéra et sourit.

Puis elle se tourna vers Bella, et l'air de rien, se pencha vers elle et ajouta en aparté : « Carlisle est mon mari, le papa d'Edward, ils se ressemblent vous verrez. Ils ont le même caractère, c'est à se demander qui a élevé l'autre. »

Edward se leva du canapé d'un bond, et s'empressa de contredire sa mère d'une voix sèche :

- On ne se ressemble pas du tout !

Esmé se sentit faiblir sous le regard amusé, mais surtout inquisiteur de Bella. Elle sentait que la jeune fille était en train de la juger, peut-être même de l'étudier. Ça n'était ni amical, ni hostile mais le regard de Bella était lourd, moqueur et exigeant.

- Que fait ton père dans la vie Edward ? s'enquit Bella en remarquant qu'Esmé avait déserté sa place à côté d'elle pour aller se poster – debout - près de la porte de la cuisine.

- Il est chirurgien, répondit Esmé. C'est une vocation, Edward déteste le sang, il n'aurait jamais suivi ses pas.

- Et comment crois-tu que je fais durant les autopsies ?

- On ne te demande pas de mettre les mains dedans, rigola Carmen.

Esmé était manifestement euphorique par la venue de son fils, si bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas s'exprimer. Malgré tout, elle avait peur de l'arrivée de son mari, car si elle-même n'entretenait aucun grief contre son fils, les deux n'attendaient qu'un signal pour se disputer de nouveau.

- Maman, je crois que je vais rentrer, marmonna Alice, qui revenait du jardin.

Pâle et amaigrie, elle semblait porter sur elle l'ensemble de la peine du monde. Cette expression sur son visage était à l'extrême totale du visage calme et égayé de Bella.

Esmé ne voulut rien entendre, oublia bien volontiers le malaise de sa nièce pour l'obliger à s'installer sur le canapé, et à converser avec son cousin. Ensuite, les deux sœurs s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine, pour laisser les jeunes bavarder.

Alice regarda Bella le temps de cligner des yeux. Immédiatement, elle la reconnut. Jasper avait eu chez lui une belle collection de photos, souvenir d'un temps révolu. Alice se souvint avoir jalousé l'amie de Jasper, qui était toujours joyeuse et qui tenait Jasper par la taille dans des poses suggérant leur liens amicaux et amoureux. Aux pieds des pyramides, dans les ruines du Machu Pichu, en haut de la Tour Eiffel ou simplement à Stinson, sur la plage, où leur parcourt s'était achevée… Avant cela, Jasper et Bella avaient passés de longues vacances, et même plusieurs mois à sillonner le globe. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le campus, à Los Angeles. Jasper n'y étudiait pas, mais sa sœur oui, alors il avait un jour fait la connaissance de Bella, et ils s'étaient amarrés l'un à l'autre, pour un périple long de cinq ans. Un périple qui s'était achevé brutalement, après avoir longtemps agonisé dans le silence et l'ennui.

Jasper avait peu parlé de Bella à Alice. Il ne voulait plus parler d'elle. Leur relation n'allait plus si bien, ils se fuyaient, s'attrapaient pour des bêtises, se réconciliaient sans cesse, tout en perdant dans l'affaire à chaque fois un peu plus de leur connexion. Leur relation avait sombré lentement, elle était tombée dans la noirceur et dans la mésentente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, rencontrer Bella était pour Alice l'équivalent de se prendre une nouvelle gifle dans la figure. Elle était là, maintenant, assise à côté d'une jeune fille à l'air sombre et bravache, qui finalement avait connu Jasper plus longtemps qu'elle, et qui surtout, l'avait connu bien mieux, dans l'intégralité de son mystère.

De la même manière, Bella savait qui était Alice. Elle était la fille pour qui Jasper s'était éloigné, entre autres. Elle avait mal prit le fait qu'il cesse de lui appartenir pour appartenir à une autre.

Edward posa distraitement sa main sur le genou de Bella, il appréhendait l'arrivée de son père. Il se pencha vers Alice, qui regardait fixement la table basse devant eux.

Alice savait-elle qu'Edward était celui qui avait indirectement provoqué l'accident de Jasper ? Non, et elle ne savait pas non plus que Bella était celle qu'on avait soupçonnée du meurtre de James Boz. Jasper avait dit des choses, mais il en avait aussi dissimulé beaucoup d'autres. Elle ignorait même qu'elle avait apporté son concours à l'enquête accusant Bella, à la demande de Rosalie. Alice se souvenait de cette dernière fois où elle avait aperçu Edward, elle se souvenait avoir été fière de lui en remarquant à quel point il était consciencieux dans son travail. Et elle avait aussi était très perplexe quant à cette enquête qui pataugeait. Comme on avait gardé l'identité de la suspecte secrète, Alice ignorait qu'elle avait sous les yeux celle qui avait été la petite amie de James Boz, celle qui avait écrit le roman qui l'avait tant retournée, et celle qu'elle avait pensé coupable du meurtre.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, badina Edward, complètement ailleurs.

Alice acquiesça lentement, appréciant l'effort de son cousin, mais mal à l'aise car elle n'osait pas s'arrêter sur Bella plus d'une seconde.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer en chair et en os, dit soudain Bella, en se tournant vers Alice.

Elle lui tendit sa main. Alice se demanda ce que signifiaient ces mots, elle répondit poliment, d'une toute petite voix de souris.

- Edward m'a dit que tu étais professeur à l'université, continua Bella. Dans le domaine de la psychologie n'est-ce pas ?

Edward se rappuya contre le canapé, délivré de la conversation que Bella comptait bien mener. Il lâcha un long soupir angoissé.

- Depuis environ un an, oui, mais j'ai aussi quelques patients.

Bella sourit intérieurement et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Alice.

-… dont ta tante … affirma-t-elle.

Edward sursauta et s'exclama : « Quoi ? ». Les jeunes femmes l'ignorèrent.

- C'est assez visible. Mais ce n'est pas un peu étrange d'avoir un membre de sa famille comme cliente ?

- Esmé avait plus besoin de se confier à quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance que de se faire analyser par un inconnu.

- De quoi parles-tu ? aboya Edward.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, et revint sur Bella un peu hésitante.

- Je suis au courant, la rassura celle-ci.

Il s'agissait évidemment du comportement d'Edward avec sa mère. Elle avait très mal réagit à la crise de colère de son fils, et à ce qu'il la gifle brutalement et sans préambules.

- Esmé a passé une mauvaise période, admit Alice, mais ça va bien mieux maintenant.

Et en effet, Esmé arriva chargée de plats pour l'apéritif.

- Tu veux bien ouvrir le champagne Edward ? demanda-t-elle gaiement à son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? ronchonna-t-il.

- Ton retour, évidemment !

Bella s'amusa de l'image que projetaient la mère et le fils. C'était le retour à la maison du fils prodigue, après une longue absence. Mais Carlisle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, sorti un sac de courses, tout en lorgnant dans la direction de la Ferrari.

- Essaye de tempérer ton cher et tendre, suggéra Carmen, préventive.

Alors Esmé sortie. Carlisle fut ravi de savoir que son fils avait repris le chemin de la maison, mais ce ravissement n'était ni sain ni sincère. Il attendait en fait de voir quel poivrot était devenu sa progéniture, et quelle héritière friquée il s'était trouvé.

En entrant au salon, il ouvrit les bras et prononça le prénom de son fils avec ferveur. Cette ferveur qui en vérité était du mépris. Comment son amour pour son fils avait-il put se transformer en haine, c'était toute une question. Le mot _déception_ en était la réponse. Carlisle était peut-être aussi peu vertueux que son fils, il n'en restait pas moins un médecin, dont l'objectif premier était de sauver des vies. Or, Edward, avait dérogé à ce principe, en plus d'avoir manqué de respect à ses deux parents. Mais il y avait encore d'autres barrières entre eux. Pourtant, et malgré tout ça, Carlisle gloussa gentiment en examinant son fiston, bien moins déglingué qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et accompagné d'une charmante jeune personne.

Edward se tendit, sentant à plein nez l'hypocrisie paternelle. Quant à Bella, elle fut bien déçue. C'était donc ça, l'imminent docteur Cullen. Un type avec - certes - de beaux yeux, mais qu'un manque grinçant de franchise dans ses propos rendait rustaud. Sachant ce qu'elle savait, Bella constata que Carlisle Cullen était un beau parleur et finalement, un grossier personnage. Elle eut du mal à croire la filiation entre deux hommes si diamétralement opposés. Tout en le docteur Cullen sonnait faux. De ses dents à ses mots. Fier comme un paon, il se pavanait tel un petit bourgeois avare et sans style. Ce type ne valait pas le sang d'encre qu'Edward se faisait.

On s'assit à table, on servit du vin, Carlisle se mit en tête de faire la connaissance de la « jolie Bella » devant qui il abusait de bonnes manières. Cela débuta ainsi :

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

Vous êtes étudiante ?

C'est la voiture de vos parents ? »

Finalement, Carlisle déchanta un peu en apprenant les occupations de Bella, elle avait dit être écrivain, il avait immédiatement supposé qu'elle perdait son temps et désespérait d'être publiée. Comme elle ne le démentit pas, il continua sur cette voie, ne montrant plus grande estime pour elle. Le pauvre ne savait pas qu'elle allait achever d'ici peu son huitième roman, le publier, en faire la promotion et en tirer pas mal d'argent.

Bella répondait toujours poliment, sentant le regard d'Edward sur son profil. Leur agacement montait crescendo, pour Edward il fleuretait avec les limites de sa retenue. Si le docteur Cullen n'était pas inconvenant dans ses questions, il l'était par la promptitude de ses mots tout autant que par son insatiable curiosité. Et ses pensées, ses pensées étaient les plus viles qui soient. Bella les distinguaient dans ses yeux au fond plus sinistre que le fond d'un égout. Elles espéraient la meurtrissure du fils. Au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait briser celui qui n'était même pas son fils. Car Edward n'était que le fruit d'une aventure passagère d'Esmé avec un autre homme que son mari. C'était si jouissif de le lui faire payer. Carlisle pensait qu'Edward avait refusé de lui-même d'être son fils : à chaque fois qu'il s'était dressé contre lui. Il se voyait lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'il voulut faire, peu avant le dessert :

- Alors, Edward, pas de nouvel 'incident' ces derniers mois ? s'enquit le docteur Cullen, d'une voix curieuse.

Edward dégagea sa main emprisonnée d'entre les doigts de Bella, il s'excusa auprès de sa mère et alla sur la terrasse de la cuisine pour fumer. Il ferma les yeux et se maudit d'être là.

- Vous devriez l'empêcher de fumer, dit Carlisle à Bella.

Ce reproche déplut à Bella, qui sortit ses propres cigarettes pour rejoindre Edward.

Carlisle nota l'affront, et conclut que les bonnes manières et l'apparente acceptation de la jeune fille n'avaient été que tromperies. Il avait encore des cartes en jeu. Quand Edward et Bella revinrent, Esmé évoquait avec sa sœur le fiancé d'Alice, Carlisle saisit l'occasion. La perche était trop tentante : il parla de Tanya, mais l'effet ne fut pas ce qu'il espérait, Esmé coupa court à la dispute naissante. Elle força la main à Carlisle si bien qu'il se sentit obligé d'inviter Edward à prendre une bière un jour prochain.

Pourtant, Edward sentait de la vapeur lui sortir des oreilles. Jusque-là, il était resté relativement calme, il avait perçu le repas de loin, concentré sur Bella qui monopolisait l'attention et détournait discrètement les sujets de conversation. C'est à l'instant où Carlisle lançait une pique aigüe directement sur Bella qu'il se sortit de sa torpeur protectrice.

- Mais que comptez-vous faire précisément ? demanda Carlisle. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à vous distraire comme vous le faites, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vivre encore de sa plume, ce n'est qu'une distraction futile.

Esmé tapotait le bras de son mari qui lui frémissait d'entendre la réponse de Bella. Elle n'entrait pas dans son jeu.

- Il faut bien cesser ces enfantillages un jour où l'autre … ajouta Carlisle, en fixant Bella, puis Edward.

La phrase plongea Edward dans son propre passé, il n'entendit pas la réponse amère de Bella. Il lui coupa la parole et se leva brusquement, avant de cracher d'une voix acide :

- Mais oui, réglons cette vieille et stupide histoire immédiatement !

Carlisle se leva et rembarra Edward froidement, comme si celui-ci avait encore dix-sept ans, et pas dix de plus.

- Ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais. Tu es toujours aussi impoli.

- Et toi tu ne l'es pas ? Adresses-toi à moi directement !

Esmé et Carmen ne savaient plus où se mettre. Elles poussèrent les deux hommes à se rendre à la cuisine avant les effusions de voix.

Esmé s'excusa de si nombreuses fois que Bella n'entendit rien de la conversation, mais il avait été dit qu'Edward ne devait pas revenir ici, à moins d'y être invité. Carlisle ne le voulait plus sous son toit. Il pourrait voir sa mère ailleurs.

Ensuite ils revinrent, affichant de faux sourires réconciliés. Edward fit la trogne, et embrassa la joue de Bella pour se donner une contenance. Elle lui prit gentiment la main et il lui embrassa le dessus de la main. Amoureusement eut-on dit.

C'était l'heure de la partie de Poker familiale. Edward refusa de jouer, donc il n'y eut que trois joueurs : Carlisle, Carmen et Bella.

- Je sais qu'on ne plume pas les invités, vous me pardonnerez Bella ? fanfaronna le docteur.

Soudainement, Bella eut envie de se mettre à pleurer de rire. C'était nerveux. Edward regardait ses cartes par-dessus son épaule, et fusillait Carlisle du regard.

Le poker et la vie, c'était la même chose. Sacrifiez votre doigt, puis amputez votre adversaire jusqu'à l'épaule.

Sans scrupule aucun, Bella déroba huit-mille dollars au docteur. C'était une mince vengeance, mais une vengeance tout de même.

* * *

><p>- Ce n'était pas si terrible, conclut Bella, en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Edward sur le canapé.<p>

Il était resté silencieux le trajet du retour durant. Heureux de revoir sa mère, sa tante et sa cousine, son 'père' avait jeté un froid sur la réunion et même la lumière de Bella n'avait pas suffisamment éclairé la nuit. Finalement la situation n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est qu'il reverrait sa mère d'ici peu.

- Tu es triste ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te manques ?

Edward s'allongea en travers et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Bella. Il ferma les yeux.

- Réconcilies-toi avec ton ami Emmett, suggéra Bella.

- Ça suffit les dégâts, ronchonna Edward

- Comme tu veux – elle caressa les cheveux d'Edward - . Pour changer de sujet, je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta cousine. Je comprends bien Jasper, c'est surement une gentille fille.

Edward se redressa d'un mouvement saccadé. Ç'avait été trop évident pour qu'il ne constate du hasard. Et il n'avait rien vu.

- Bon sang, s'étonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Est-ce qu'on est dans un roman policier ? Jasper sortait avec Alice ?

- Et oui, c'est presque un roman, rit Bella. Je te l'avais dit, la vie est une plaisanterie ces temps-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait ? – Il leva la tête vers elle – Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Ça m'a fait de la peine… Jasper avait une photo d'eux deux en fond d'écran, tout simplement… J'espère qu'au moins il était heureux…

Ils avaient été heureux tous les deux mais ces derniers mois rien n'allait plus. L'essentiel était qu'il fut heureux jusqu'au bout, mais en pensant cela, le ventre de Bella se nouait. Elle emprunta une des cigarettes d'Edward et l'alluma.

- Elle devait beaucoup l'aimer, pensa-t-elle, tout haut. J'ai eu l'impression en la voyant … de ne pas être aussi triste que je le devrais …

- On ne montre pas son chagrin de la même façon, supposa Edward, mal à l'aise. Tu as peut-être remonté la pente plus vite … On n'est pas tous égaux face aux émotions.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi, - elle s'interrompit pour le regarder attentivement – Merci.

- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu sur le canapé.

Cette journée l'avait assommé, mais il ne voulait pas dormir.

- Que fait-on ?

Deux jours auparavant, ils auraient déjà été en train de faire l'amour. Mais un léger froid persistait, tant du côté d'Edward, qui se sentait toujours trahi, tant du côté de Bella, qui n'avait pas le courage de séduire Edward. Elle avait franchement peur qu'il la repousse.

- Sers-moi un verre et je te présente ton alter-égo littéraire, qu'en dis-tu ?

- _Mon_ personnage ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il a très envie de te rencontrer, plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant pour saisir quelques feuilles sur la table basse. Sans compter que je lui ai enfin trouvé un nom à la hauteur !

Edward sourit de cette drôle de situation et s'enquit :

- Edward, évidemment ?

- Non non.

- Anthony ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Non plus.

- Sherlock ?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, soupira Bella. Tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.

- Et bien, dis-moi !

- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Edmund.

- Mais c'est moche ! s'effara Edward.

- Je sais, rit Bella.

- Et que lui arrive-t-il à cet Edmund ?

- C'est un policier, il est sur une enquête.. c'est un policier un peu hors-norme, comme toi. Il rencontre une fille, malheureusement, il s'avère que cette fille est le serial-killer qu'il recherche. Elle sort avec lui et continue ses crimes affreux. Elle tue tous les gens qui semblent être sur sa piste. En fait, elle manipule tout le monde, et personne ne veut rien admettre. Et puis, alors qu'il vient de tout découvrir, elle le tue. Fin de l'histoire. Il y a quelques péripéties au milieu, et du suspens tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est le serial killer.

- C'est ce que je t'ai inspiré ? Je ne sais pas si le fais que tu fasses mourir mon personnage est un compliment ou pas …

- Ce n'est pas un policier très honnête, et il n'est pas amical. Personne ne m'en voudra de le punir. Il faut bien envoyer les méchants au tapis.

- Généralement le policier ne fait pas partie des méchants.

- Il y a des circonstances qui font qu'il en est.

Edward admit la réponse en hochant la tête. De toute façon il n'y connaissait rien.

- En quoi il me ressemble ?

- Le caractère, je suppose. Les habitudes, les manies.

Il voyait de quoi elle parlait.

- Il boit ?

- Un peu seulement.

- Comme nous tous … Il fume ?

- Beaucoup trop. Des Chesterfield.

- Je préfère les Phillip Moris, rétorqua Edward.

Il se leva, empâté et étonné par l'enthousiasme de Bella. Il l'embrassa et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Elle l'étonna en le rejoignant puis en s'endormissant contre son épaule. La nuit passa sans qu'elle ne bouge ni se réveille, au matin Edward s'éveilla le premier, et, pour la première fois, il put contempler Bella en train de dormir. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais son minois était charmant dans le sommeil, doux et apaisé. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait près d'elle, la première fois que le lit était encore chaud, la première fois qu'il put être heureux de se réveiller un matin près de cette femme. Elle dont il ne cesserait de douter de la sincérité, mais finalement qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

><p>Ouf ! Dur chapitre pour moi ^^ Quelle vilaine fille cette Bella. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Edward est trop gentil ? Seulement deux petites baffes. Je ne suis pas partisante de la violence, mais quand même :D J'arriverai jamais à faire un Edward vraiment détestable, ou même méchant ;) non que j'ai envie de le faire en plus.<p>

Vous attendiez ce repas de famille, je sais. Pourtant j'ai décidé de passer vite, j'aurais pu plus développer la partie de poker, mais finalement l'essentiel était ce que j'ai raconté sur Alice ... et sur Jasper ^^ Et oui, ils avaient une liaison cachée, que je ne vous ai même pas révélée en tant que narratrice ;) s'aurait été très trop facile !

D'ailleurs je suis pour la lecture active, j'espère que vous enquêtez et prenez note des petits indices que je sème de temps à autres ... Nous devrions avoir des masses d'information essentielles d'ici deux à trois chapitres. Sur la mort de James, ses raisons ... quelques éléments intéressants je crois.

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils font des progrès au niveau guimauve ? Ce dernier paragraphe est presque fleur bleu ... Ne désespérez pas ! La 'crise' passée, tout ira mieux.

Pour les lectrices ayant vu Basic Instinct, que pensez-vous de l'histoire maintenant qu'on divague un peu à côté du film ? Sentez-vous des choses venir ?

Je me donne dix jours pour le chapitre 8. Je commence mes révisions pour le bac, en juin et oui ! C'est très proche, d'ailleurs ce sera surement le dernier chapitre que je posterais avant. Je ne serai pas raisonnable de continuer à ce rythme pendant une période si importante ! Et puis, les pauses apportent souvent pleins d'idées !

A bientôt ;) je vous adore !

F.

PS : A vos reviews ;D

Publié le 21-05-2012.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola ! Finalement je suis même en avance non ? Bref, le chapitre est là ! **

**Trois mots de bavardage important en bas de la page, d'ici là bonne lecture !**

**Réponse à Lily-Rose **Mais j'adore jouer avec tes méninges ! Ouais, on est d'accord, il arrive que Victoria soit carrément stupide ! Enfin son plan aurait pu bien marcher .. A bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Au sein de la société autrefois dirigée et financée par James Boz, tout partait de travers.

Comment la situation aurait-elle pu être bonne sachant qu'Isabella Swan et le service de comptabilité s'acharnaient depuis deux heures à convaincre les actionnaires de ne pas nommer Victoria Peppered comme PDG ?

L'accusation était simple, fondée et véridique Victoria piochait dans la caisse du vivant de James, et continuait depuis sa mort. Ce n'était pas très malin, et c'était vouloir cacher un éléphant dans un trou de serrure que d'essayer de le dissimuler. Mais, pourtant, Victoria niait et suscitait la réserve des quatre gros actionnaires de la boîte.

Bella avait surpris tout le monde en provoquant la réunion, elle avait voulu empêcher la prochaine manigance de Victoria, et, en effet, Victoria n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner ni de se préparer à se défendre.

Et maintenant, les actionnaires étaient prêts à vendre leurs parts au plus offrant, c'est-à-dire à Bella. Victoria avait quinze pour cent des actifs, James allait lui en léguer trente. Ce qui ferait quarante-cinq. Les quatre investisseurs richissimes détenaient cinquante pour cent, il suffisait à Bella d'en récupérer quarante-six pour garder la main si jamais Victoria héritait. Et si elle était déclarée coupable de détournements de fonds, elle ne toucherait pas un penny. Bella avait tout prévu, elle se donnait gagnante dans tous les cas.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en m'accusant ?** s'écria Victoria.

**- M'assurer que celle qui a volé James et trahi sa confiance ne reste pas à l'abri et impunie ! Cède Victoria, accepte de me vendre tes quarante-cinq pour cent quand tu les auras, et tu n'auras aucun ennui. Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver si en plus je dénonçais ta tentative de me compromettre. Je te promets une belle place surpayée à l'autre bout du pays et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Mais sinon, tu finiras tes jours en prison, je m'en assurerai ! **

Et oui, car Aro avait été terriblement honnête, il avait protégé ses intérêts en protégeant Bella.

**- Espèce de salope ! Tu es celle qui a tué James ! Je le sais ! **

Victoria se leva brutalement et fit le tour de la table. Elle transpirait la rage. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient, son teint rougeâtre n'était pas beau à voir. Elle lança un doigt vengeur dans la direction de Bella et dit :

**- Je vais te faire bouffer tes dollars, sale petite putain ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je suis bien contente que James soit mort, tout irai bien si tu te t'occupais de ton cul pour une fois ! **

Bella prit un air étonné, très satisfaite.

**- Seraient-ce des aveux ? **

**- Des aveux de quoi ? **

**- Tu as dit être contente de la disparition de James. Ça mérite une enquête, n'est-ce pas Lieutenant Walker, **fit Bella, en s'adressant à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

**- Vous avez raison, je me demande pourquoi cette piste n'a pas été poursuivie**, répondit Phil, un peu mutin sur les bords.

Il avait cru faire un infarctus le matin même. Isabella était venue le trouver, affirmant qu'elle avait des éléments inculpant Victoria.

**- Tu vois Victoria. Tu as ton flic corrompu, j'ai des policiers honnêtes de mon côté. Choisis mieux la prochaine fois.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me faire ? **ricana celle-ci en réponse.

**- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Nous avons prouvé tes fraudes et tes vols. Cherchons un lien jusqu'à James. Par un heureux hasard il était le patron de la boîte où tu volais … il aurait très bien pu tout découvrir …** **il devenait un témoin gênant, et en plus il aurait pu te retirer de son testament … qui nous le savons t'es très favorable**, suggéra Bella, très détendue. **Et ça je le sais car j'étais là quand on l'a ouvert.**

**- Mlle Peppered, je vais vous demander de nous suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, nous serons mieux pour discuter.**

Victoria sortit, ébahie et ravagée par la colère. Et franchement, elle avait les jetons quant aux questions qu'allait lui poser le policier.

Bella adressa un coup d'œil complice à ses amis comptables, et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait auparavant Victoria. Elle n'avait plus qu'un mot à dire aux actionnaires désormais convaincus de vendre. Cette histoire appelait le scandale, et qui dit scandale dit chute des cours de l'action.

- **Et bien messieurs, quel sont vos prix ?**

C'était une belle journée, Bella pourrait acheter pour rien la quasi-totalité des parts de l'entreprise s'il le fallait. Bien sûr, Victoria les lui donnerait presque et Bella l'enverrait ensuite se faire oublier ailleurs. Ensuite, il faudrait relancer l'affaire, trouver un PDG compétant et enclencher la machine à fric et à magouilles.

Aro allait adorer la nouvelle influence de Bella sur le monde de la nuit, et donc des trafics en tout genre. Quoi de mieux qu'une société de boîtes de nuits pour se lancer dans la production d'argent en grande masse ?

Emmett se gara sur le bas-côté, fit le tour de la voiture, et remplaça Edward sur le siège passager. Sans un mot, sans un geste, les deux hommes, qui avaient été les meilleurs partenaires de l'État, étaient repartis sur la route, à Los Angeles cette fois-ci, mais leur bonne entente n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ils savaient qu'il était de leur devoir de ne pas tenir compte de leurs divergences d'opinion dans leur travail, pour autant, il était difficile d'imaginer comment ils allaient pouvoir coopérer sans échanger un mot. Emmett avait essayé, peut-être d'une mauvaise façon. D'une voix nonchalante il avait dit«**Toujours entier, à ce qu'on dirait.** », et Edward avait tourné la tête vers le paysage qui défilait et n'avait pas regardé Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au Commissariat principal de L.A. La police les avait aiguillé sur les traces d'un riche industriel, qu'ils étaient venus interroger dans le cadre d'une affaire financière à des kilomètres de l'histoire James Boz.

Pourtant Edward y pensait. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'unique fait qui conduisit ses pas jusqu'au campus universitaire d'UCLA, mais le meurtre de James occupait incessamment ses pensées, jusqu'à l'en rendre malade.

Devant l'imposant bâtiment où se regroupaient la majorité des services administratifs de l'Université, Edward savait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de pousser son idée plus loin. Mais un problème le taraudait et noircissait son âme. Peut-être le dit problème n'avait-t-il pas d'importance, mais il se pouvait également qu'il soit capital. Il reposait sur une simple phrase de Bella le jour de la mort de Jasper à l'époque où Bella était étudiante à Los Angeles, il y avait eu une fille. Cette fille s'était prise d'une admiration intangible pour Bella, au point d'imiter son style vestimentaire et de la suivre comme son ombre. Manifestement, Bella n'avait pas dès le début considéré ce comportement comme du harcèlement et avait même eu une aventure avec la jeune fille. C'était là un autre élément qui perturbait les nuits d'Edward. Il voulait savoir quelle était la part de vérité dans cette histoire, il voulait savoir qui était la fille, et il voulait être sûr que cette cinglée aie oublié Bella et qu'elle ne soit pas à l'origine de tous les déboires qui la poursuivait. En clair, Edward voulait s'assurer que Lilian Oberman n'était pas la fille au pic à glace qui avait certainement commencé par tuer le professeur Ronald Hockley, avant de séduire et assassiner James.

Jalousie et curiosité n'étaient pas des motivations saines pour aller farfouiller dans le passé de Bella, par contre la simple idée de mettre la meurtrière de James derrière les barreaux était réjouissante. À supposer évidemment que ce ne fut pas Victoria comme semblait le penser Bella. Edward ne savait que penser de cette affirmation, mais il savait qu'au moins il serait plus tranquille d'esprit en sachant qu'aucune folle furieuse sortie des années universitaire de Bella ne les menaçaient tous les deux, cachée dans l'ombre du passé oublié, et armée d'un pic à glace déjà couvert de sang.

Alors Edward prit la bonne décision, et poussa la porte jusqu'au secrétariat où il fit la queue et se vit envoyé auprès d'un responsable des archives dans un petit bureau aux panneaux vitrés. Edward connaissait déjà celui qui l'accueillit d'une poignée de main vigoureuse c'était un ancien camarade de lycée, perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps Félix. Le grand Félix, qui entraînait un Edward pas trop sûr de lui dans son sillage de brillant footballeur. Edward se souvenait lui devoir sa première cuite, et sa première nuit dans les bras d'une fille. Entre ça, et autres souvenirs émouvants, les retrouvailles et promesses de se revoir durèrent quarante minutes avant de retrouver la direction de ce qui amenait Edward ici.

**- C'est ton boulot qui t'amènes ici ? J'espère pouvoir t'aider.**

**- Oui, en fait non. C'est un peu des deux. Ma copine a fait ses études ici, et je voudrais retrouver la trace d'une fille dont elle m'a parlé … qui pourrait nous aider à démêler une sale affaire.**

**- Un meurtre ?** s'exclama Félix, soudainement empli de curiosité.** Quel est le nom de cette fille ?**

**- Il me semble que la fille s'appelle Lilian Oberman.**

**- Tu n'es pas sûr ?**

**- Je n'ai pas voulu l'embêter avec ça…**

**- En quelle année ta copine était-elle ici ?**

**- Elle a eu son diplôme en 2007, Lilian Oberman devait être ici en même temps.**

Félix tapa quelques mots de passe et entra le nom dans le fichier, il essaya plusieurs périodes, la réponse était toujours la même l'ordinateur ne recensait aucune Lilian Oberman.

**- Désolé… Tu t'es peut-être trompé de nom. Je peux te trouver les albums de la promo de 2007 si tu me dis dans quelle branche, peut-être que tu trouveras le nom que tu cherchais … **

**- Laisse faire, je ne suis pas sûr que celle que je cherche ait eu son diplôme la même année.**

**- D'accord. Et le nom de ta copine c'est quoi ?**

**- Isabella Swan…**

Félix pianota et afficha un sourire content.

**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda Edward, épaté.

**- Seulement un vieux dossier scolaire** Félix regarda la photo et se tourna vers Edward en appuyant ses mains derrière sa nuque **Je suis fier de toi, si j'en juge par cette photo, nous avons là une jolie plante ! **

Il tourna l'écran vers Edward qui contempla, amusé, le visage d'une joyeuse Bella de seize ans âge de son entrée à l'université. La photo datant de l'année de son diplôme était frappante tant elle contrastait avec la première. Cinq ans après, les yeux et le sourire de Bella avaient à la fois perdus leur joie et leur douceur innocente. Elle avait un air dur, jamais Edward n'avait vu cet air sec et pincé pas dans ces proportions du moins. Entre 2002 et 2007, quelque chose avait bouleversé la vie de Bella. La mort de ses deux parents assurément. Elle s'était remise de ses souffrances, mais des traces persistaient sur cette photo, ainsi que dans son premier roman où l'amertume et la violence étaient les plus frappants.

Edward salua Félix sombrement, et rejoignit Emmett à la fois retourné et déçu, il resta morose toute la soirée.

Et pourquoi n'il y avait-il aucune Oberman dans le dossier ?

Il était évident que Bella aimait la vie et ses plaisirs, peut-être un peu trop. Elle avait souvent songé que viendrait le jour où un homme lui demanderait de réfréner ses ardeurs. C'était fait, et elle avait le choix entre satisfaire à cette demande, ou le laisser partir. Pour qu'elle prenne la décision d'adopter un mode de vie plus raisonnable, il lui faudrait être certain que cet homme-là soit le bon. Ces pensées lui semblaient barbares, et archaïques. Le politiquement correct lui filait des démangeaisons, tout comme l'idée ignoble de se trimbaler un seul poids lourd et par la même occasion unique partenaire sexuel pour toute une vie. Franchement, elle ne croyait pas à l'idée répandue qu'on puisse être heureux avec une seule personne, on devait bien finir par s'en lasser. Et elle avait tendance à se lasser très vite des gens, même de ses amis. On aurait pu qualifier sa vie de libertine, ou d'immorale, comme Edward l'avait si justement proposé. C'était bien triste de s'enfermer dans l'exclusivité. La joie qu'elle ressentait à contempler des visages nouveaux, à découvrir des êtres nouveaux et des psychologies nouvelles était toujours renouvelée et sans équivalent. Pourquoi se cloitrer avec les mêmes personnes si ça nous conduit à les haïr parce qu'ils nous étouffent ? La vie sans attache n'était pas douloureuse, seuls les gens qui comptaient avaient le pouvoir de nous faire du mal. Si personne ne comptait, personne ne souffrait. Un être de passage dans une vie ne trouvait pas d'attache ni de prise où déverser son poison. C'était ça la paix. Voilà qui rendait maître de sa destinée, tout puissant et à l'abri des influences malsaines qui conduisaient au crépuscule de la vraie vie, celle où l'on est libre.

Libre d'aimer pour un instant, de ne plus aimer libre de rester, ou de partir libre de vivre, ou de mourir.

Que faire d'Edward dans tout ça ?

**- Edward ! Laisse-moi te présenter Jessica Stanley,** dit Bella, en apercevant Edward venant à sa rencontre, près du porche.

**- Ravie de vous connaître, c'est vous flingueur n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu droit à quelques extraits du roman, c'est fantastique !**

Edward sourcilla dans la direction de Bella.

**- Il est fini ?**

**- C'est en bonne voie.**

Jessica s'excusa, serra Bella dans ses gros bras pâteux de bonne vivante puis vint se poster sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser les joues d'Edward comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une fois qu'elle eut pris le large en pétaradant dans sa vieille bagnole déglinguée, Edward posa un bras en travers des épaules de Bella.

**- Tu as toujours d'aussi étranges amies … **constata-t-il en un innocent commentaire.

**- J'écris des romans sur des gens pas comme les autres, dans mon étude du … milieu il m'arrive de m'attacher à eux. Comme avec toi. **Elle lui tapota les poches et lui déroba une cigarette. Elle remarqua que, justement, il venait de remplacer ses Phillip Morris habituelles par des Chesterfield. **- De toute façon, tuer c'est pas comme fumer, on **_**peut**_** arrêter.**

Elle était détendue, mais comme toujours trouvait le moyen d'insérer divers sous-entendus à ses paroles. Edward nicha son nez dans ses cheveux et les embrassa.

**- Demain j'ai un gros travail de recherche** … souffla-t-il.

**- Je peux t'aider ? Les recherches ça me connait …**

**- Non merci**, refusa-t-il, pratiquement amusé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? **demande ensuite Bella, sentant sa curiosité refaire surface.

**- Simplement une nouvelle fin pour ton bouquin. Que penses-tu de le flic tombe amoureux de la fille, mais elle ne le tue pas. Une fin heureuse quoi …**

Bella rit doucement et Edward la sentit tressauter dans ses bras. C'était donc ça qui le perturbait, il commençait à s'identifier à son alter-égo Edmund, et voulait le défendre de l'inéluctable fin dramatique du roman.

**- Je déteste les fins heureuses. Ça fera pas un rond. Il faut que quelqu'un meure,** affirma Bella, inflexible.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui meure… **constata Bella.

Forcément, quand une vie était faite de visites au cimetière, on avait pas envie d'épargner des personnages qui n'étaient même pas assez parfaits pour être sauvés. Edward ne songea pas à abandonner, et était convaincu qu'il pourrait faire changer d'avis Bella. Qui plus est, pourquoi ne pas terminer un roman sur une note d'espoir ?

**- Tu devrais vraiment essayer cette fin … Tu vois, lui et la fille, ils baisent comme des lapins, élèvent des gosses et tout est bien qui finit bien.**

**- Ça ne se vendra pas,** répliqua Bella, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Certes, c'était un argument. Les lèvres d'Edward formèrent une petite moue contrariée pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il tira Bella vers la terrasse il voulait s'asseoir avec elle sur un de ces transats insoupçonnablement moelleux, et parler de tout et de rien. Et aussi de sa visite à UCLA.

Elle le suivit docilement et écouta le ressac des vagues en contrebas. Puis Edward brisa la coquille de paix qui les avaient un instant enveloppés.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Il n'y avait aucune Oberman à UCLA pendant que tu y étais…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu enquêtes sur moi ?** claqua-t-elle, immédiatement en colère. **Pour quoi faire ? **– Elle repoussa Edward et remonta vers les marches du perron **Hoberman avec un h !**

Une fois en haut, et voyant qu'Edward la suivait de près sans pouvoir intervenir, elle balança ses chaussures dans l'entrée et monta s'enfermer dans son bureau. Edwar resta planté sur le paillasson, persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller chiner dans le passé.

Pourtant, il envoya un mail à Félix :

« _J'ai vérifié, il y avait un problème, as-tu cherché avec l'orthographe Hoberman ? Peux-tu y regarder pour moi, si tu as quelques minutes ? »_

Il s'avachit ensuite sur le canapé, et se décida à faire un peu de lecture, persuadé que Bella ne le rejoindrait pas cette nuit, il l'entendait tourner en rond à l'étage, comme elle le faisait quand elle devait penser à des choses emmêlées, et à des scénarios compliqués pour son roman.

Effectivement, ce soir rien n'allait. Bella était très en retard pour son roman, rien ne venait plus, tout s'était enrayé à cause d'un simple oubli qui fichait en l'air la moitié de l'histoire. Elle se décida à rester au travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse débloquer la situation.

Edward l'entendit frapper quelque chose, peut-être son ordinateur, ou alors une pile de papiers en équilibre et précisément classés s'était effondrée.

À sa façon, Bella était maniaque. Pas pour le ménage, ça non, une employée passait s'en occuper, avec pour consigne absolue de ne jamais se faire voir de Bella. Ce qui démontrait de cette nécessité de voir les choses parfaites se retrouvait dans l'organisation pointilleuse de Bella au travail, où chaque feuillet avait une place et une seule, et où ce qui paraissait désordonné était en fait ordonné. Et puis il y avait ses livres, qui étaient rangés d'une telle façon qu'Edward ne comprit jamais ce qui conduisait le classement. Il n'y voyait aucune logique, elle avait des romans, qui jouxtaient des documentaires, qui eux-mêmes étaient accolés à d'autres romans ou bien à des livres universitaires usés. Ces manuels universitaires fascinaient Edward. En fait on aurait dit qu'ils couvraient la quasi-totalité du savoir dans tous les domaines, et c'étaient des ouvrages très techniques, en médecine, en mécanique, en psychologie ou en littérature. Un jour, il avait regardé celui qui s'intitulait Le petit manuel de la manipulation psychique et s'était étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas une page n'étant pas recouverte de notes de Bella. Son écriture était serrée et minuscule. Son nom était dans la couverture, il avait dû lui servir durant son cursus. Mais d'autres livres portaient le sceaux de la bibliothèque de l'université, … parce qu'en fait il s'avérait que dérober des livres de plus en plus gros avait été un des passe-temps favoris de Bella et ses proches amis.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins du même acabit, ils s'ennuyaient en cours, étaient trop intelligents pour la moyenne des cerveaux, et avaient des conceptions bizarres de la vie et de ses buts secrets. Bref, ces gens, qui étaient comme Bella, n'avaient rien qu'Edward aurait pu apprécier, lui qui avait mené une scolarité simple, entouré d'adolescents fades. Les connaissances de Bella avaient souvent ce point commun chez eux, un feu brulait, rongeait tout et consumait leur âme. Ils étaient soit divinement éclairés, soit plongés dans le mal jusqu'aux tripes, ils étaient infiniment bons, ou mauvais. Ils voyaient les autres d'au-dessus, tels des créatures nauséabondes qui n'étaient même pas capable de les distraire. Ces êtres inférieurs, Bella et ses amis s'étaient jurés de les diriger ou de les sauver de leur banalité, par quelque moyen que ce fût. Elle bien que relativement modérée et tolérante n'avait que rarement vu chez les êtres lambda, ne serait-ce qu'un mince nuage de valeur. Elle s'était mise en quête de ces gens, ceux qui ne demandaient qu'à être éclairés et à connaître le plaisir de la vie libérée. Il fallait trouver ceux dont le feu avait fait surface, ou ceux chez qui il ne demandait qu'à éclore de son enveloppe de médiocrité. C'étaient eux, ces gens pas comme les autres, qui la sortait de son ennui grandissant.

Il fallait libérer Edward, il était en train de vaciller entre celui qu'on lui imposait d'être et celui qu'il était réellement. Il n'avait l'air que de subir les aléas de sa vie, sans chercher à s'élever plus haut, vers ceux qui savaient quel était le monde et qui étaient les Hommes.

L'Homme était égoïste et cruel de nature, mais ça, tout le monde voulait se le cacher. De ce fait, l'espèce humaine croulait son le malheur, parce qu'elle refusait de faire ce pourquoi elle existait répandre le malheur tout en cherchant son bonheur individuel. On se devait de prendre plutôt que de donner, sinon on se faisait bouffer.

C'est ce que faisait Bella, dans chaque page qu'elle publiait, elle dévoilait l'Homme dans toute son horreur naturelle, arrachait l'espoir idéalisé d'un monde meilleur, car il n'existait pas. Tout n'était que cendres et poussières de vies. L'égoïsme régnait en maître, quoi qu'on dise et chacun perdait son temps à s'acharner à prétendre l'inverse.

Le fait est que Bella se plaisait à distiller la noirceur dans chaque mot qu'elle écrivait. Ses romans sentaient la poudre, la chair calcinée, les pulsions assassines et la vie sauvage et débridée des gens comme elle, qui flottaient tout au-dessus, se gaussant de connaître l'Homme dans son intégrité, et sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune grandeur d'âme à chercher la perfection. Il valait mieux vivre, de la manière la plus plaisante possible, plutôt que d'espérer qu'un jour la paix régnerait dans le monde, ou qu'on vivrait tous heureux en affichant notre air le plus béat de naïveté.

Edward aussi percevait cela, très vaguement sous la surface des mots qu'elle choisissait avec soin. Il constatait que le style de Bella évitait à tout prix d'excuser l'Homme pour ses méfaits. Elle abhorrait l'apologie et défroquait la moralité dans tout son mensonge aveugle.

Pour cela, les écrits de Bella n'étaient pas une lecture facile, et de nombreux lecteurs en ressortaient terrorisés par l'aspect vengeur de personnages impulsifs et corrompus par leur propre caractère vicieux.

Edward se sentait emmuré dans le silence de ses pensées, tout s'entrechoquait dans sa pauvre tête où des rouages semblaient grincer à chaque effort. Perdu dans ses jérémiades, il se reprochait à présent son manque de tact et son indiscrétion vis-à-vis du passé de Bella et de cette Lilian Hoberman qui devait encombrer maintenant la clarté de ses réflexions parce qu'il la lui avait rappelé.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau, et n'y distingua qu'une obscurité seulement tranchée par un peu de lumière du jour qui se faufilait sous le volet. Il fut ensuite surprit de sentir Bella se serrer contre lui et enrouler ses bras dans son dos. Il se pencha un peu et colla sa joue contre celle de Bella qui l'étreignait avec une chaleur toute chargée de pardon.

Dans cette noirceur qui aveuglait mais décuplait le toucher, Bella embrassa les lèvres d'Edward, puis lança dans l'air les mots qui faisaient raisonner un affreux constat ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis huit jours.

**- J'ai envie de toi**, lui dit-elle, en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux doux d'Edward.

Il était évident qu'Edward était d'accord avec ça. Il remonta Bella contre lui, jusqu'à la soulever, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses sans aucune gêne et la fit glisser un peu plus pour embrasser sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine. Elle était aux portes du paradis, heureuse de constater que son Edward passionné était de retour, et qu'elle était définitivement pardonnée.

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, d'une façon presque romantique et découvrit son corps une nouvelle fois en lui retirant ses vêtements. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une chaleur nouvelle l'attraction intense entre leurs deux corps semblait avoir augmentée durant leur semaine d'abstinence. La force de cette attraction les parcourait comme de la lave en fusion. Edward se déshabilla et rejoignit Bella pour encore quelques caresses errantes, puis il la laissa le chevaucher pour provoquer l'éruption de leurs désirs. Elle bougeait à peine sur lui, mais c'était bien assez. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, caressant parfois ses épaules, ou nouant leurs doigts. Il observa longuement le plaisir monter en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle se tende. Il jouit peu de temps après et colla leurs chairs moites de sueurs.

Par la suite, ils profitèrent longuement de la paix retrouvée, c'était comme le soleil après l'orage. C'était revigorant. Les rires et les sourires étaient réconfortants.

Bella passa son dimanche matin en ville à régler de nouvelles formalités nécessaires à la succession de James Boz, qui lui promettait d'ici peu l'évincement total de Victoria.

Restait un nom en suspens, mais aujourd'hui elle était désormais sûre de qui avait été la psychiatre de James.

Rosalie Hale, qui hériterait de son patient un modeste million de dollars.

_« Edward,_

_J'ai trouvé un nom pour Hoberman R. Hoberman. Si tu le souhaites je dois pouvoir t'obtenir son dossier scolaire, et peut-être des photocopies de ses papiers d'identité ou de son permis de conduire._

_Félix, apprenti-détective ! »_

_« Félix,_

_Je suis preneur de tout ce que tu peux me trouver sur R. Hoberman numéro de sécurité sociale, permis de conduire, photos …_

_Edward. »_

Edward ne sentait aucune urgence à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de R. Hoberman, puisqu'on avait trouvé aucune Lilian Hoberman. C'était étrange, et il savait que si cette piste n'aboutissait à rien il ne s'aventurerait jamais à reparler de cela à Bella.

C'est pour cela qu'il accueillit l'e-mail de Félix avec indifférence, bien que l'objet du mail l'assura immédiatement du succès de Félix.

_« De Félix_

_A Edward_

_Objet R. Lilian HOBERMAN ! URGENT !_

_Message Le mystère du prénom Lilian est résolu, je suis un génie. Ci-joint le dossier complet de R.L.H, avec photos et actualisation car elle a participé il y a peu à une réunion d'anciens élèves !_

_Félix._

_PS Tient moi au courant ! »_

Edward attendit d'être seul au commissariat pendant la pause de midi, et téléchargea les trois pièces jointes.

Un dossier de photos, un dossier scolaire, un dossier administratif type de l'université, qui contiendrait sans surprise une mine d'informations pour retrouver Hoberman.

Edward commença par la photo, qui mit du temps à se charger. Il vit apparaître un fond de l'université, puis une chevelure blonde platine… le visage se modélisa lentement, mais à l'apparition des deux yeux bleus, Edward sentit une boule énorme de gonfler dans son abdomen.

Une fois la photo entièrement apparus, Rosalie Lilian … Hale, lui souriait du haut de ses dix-huit ans.

Edward resta fixé dessus environ dix secondes, puis brutalisa l'ordinateur jusqu'à pouvoir ouvrir le permis de conduire. Les noms concordaient. Rosalie était, ou avait été Rosalie Lilian Hoberman. Elle avait connu Bella, c'était maintenant un fait. Mais ensuite, qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans le récit de Bella ? Rosalie l'avait-elle harcelée ? Avaient-elles eut ensemble une courte aventure ?

Que devait-il faire ? Imprimer ces papiers, c'était évident… Mais ensuite ? Aller voir Bella ? Aller voir Rosalie ? Se jeter du haut d'une falaise … ?

Bella avait menti quelquefois, mais cette révélation de la véritable identité de Rosalie prouvait qu'elle, avait menti à Edward depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Elle lui avait menti, à lui et à probablement beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Edward abrégea ses heures de travail et alla frapper au bureau de Rosalie. Elle était sortie. Edward se rendit directement chez elle, sa voiture stationnait sur sa place de parking. Edward monta les étages, sans préparer aucun discours à lui servir, juste hébété par l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait.

La porte de l'appartement de Rosalie n'était pas fermée, il entra directement.

Rosalie sursauta, et éteignit la télévision en se retournant vers Edward. Elle eut l'air soulagé.

**- Tu devrais fermer ta porte…**

**- La serrure est bousillée.**

Edward avança lentement à travers le salon sa démarche et la tension qu'il manifestait firent sentir à Rosalie que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**- Je veux qu'on parle d'Isabella…**

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, perdant sa contenance parfaite le temps d'une respiration. Elle fixa Edward un long moment puis détourna le regard pour contempler l'extérieur par la fenêtre d'un air grave.

**- Elle t'a dit alors …** commença-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu me dire ?**

**- J'ai couché avec elle quand on était à l'université. Comme ça, pour essayer**.** J'étais jeune.** Rosalie souffla un grand coup, l'homosexualité n'était pas un thème qui la dérangeait, mais entant qu'hétérosexuelle, elle se sentait le besoin de se justifier **Mais elle… elle a fait une fixation sur moi elle s'est habillée comme moi, s'est coiffé comme moi. Elle me persécutait. Ça me faisait peur …** Elle lança un regard désespéré à Edward, qui lui la regardait durement **Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle t'a dit ?** acheva-t-elle, brusquement.

**- Elle m'a dit que c'était **_**toi **_**qui l'avais suivi partout. Et actuellement, c'est toi qui me mens. Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?**

**- Je … Tu sais ça aussi ? … Je me suis juste mariée. Il est mort maintenant.**

**- Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais été mariée …**dit Edward, tristement.

**- Ça ne te concerne pas**, rétorqua Rosalie.

- **Et pourquoi Lilian ?**

**- C'est mon deuxième prénom… Il y avait trop de Rosalie à la fac, je voulais être une personne à part. Une fantaisie stupide de ma part, mais j'ai demandé à tout le monde de m'appeler Lilian.**

**- Et tu connaissais Ronald Hockley ?**

**- Je l'avais pour deux cours.**

**- Et tu as vu tous les rapports, **continua Edward, montant d'un ton. **Phil t'as tout photocopié ! Tu n'as jamais rien dit !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Hé salut les gars, vous savez quoi ? Je suis pas gouine mais je me suis farcie votre suspect ! ». Ça peut te sembler hypocrite venant d'une psy, mais cette histoire m'embarrasse ! **Rosalie se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **Cette fille est une malade mentale ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ? Elle sait que c'est moi ta psy, elle sait que je me suis mariée … Elle sait que j'ai connu Hockley … et elle invente de toute pièce cette histoire sur moi … Elle te livre quelqu'un qui semble obsédé par elle, avec un joli nœud Regarde Edward, voilà la folle qui a tué James ». Je ne sais pas si c'est une espèce de revanche …**

**- Elle ne sait même pas qui tu es ! **

**- Bien sûr que si ! Évidemment qu'elle le sait ! Bella Swan sait tout, sur tout le monde, tu te rappelles ?**

**- Elle m'a juste parlé d'une Lilian Hoberman ! Quelle chance il y avait-il pour que ce soit toi ?**

**- Mais elle savait que tu chercherais et que tu trouverais sans peine ! Elle ne t'a pas dit ça par hasard soit en sûr ! Est-ce que ça t'as paru étrange, hors de propos … C'était quoi ? Des confessions sur l'oreiller ? Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait … **Edward ne répondit pas, il se remémora l'aspect tremblant et fragile de Bella lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté l'effrayante histoire de Lilian Hoberman.** Edward... Ne me dis pas que tu me crois capable d'assassiner quelqu'un ? **Il lui tourna le dos et elle l'attrapa par l'épaule –** Enfin, je n'ai jamais vu James Boz de ma vie ! **Elle se mit à paniquer -** C'est comme pour Niels, dit-moi quel mobile je pouvais avoir pour tuer Niels ?**

Edward la regarda avec dédain, conscient que plus elle parlait, plus elle s'accusait. Ç'aurait été si facile de tuer Hockley, puis James, pour semer la terreur dans la vie de Bella. Et peut-être même Niels, parce qu'il en savait trop. Elle pouvait bien dire, c'était elle qui, à présent, avait tout l'air d'une folle furieuse avec ses cheveux broussailleux, ses yeux hagards et son chemisier débraillé. Edward recula jusqu'à la porte, tourna le dos et la claqua.

Il entendit Rosalie hurler à travers la porte **«** **Elle est diabolique ! Elle est brillante ! ». **Il fonça vers l'ascenseur. Rosalie pleurait à torrents, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, et écouta le silence laissé par Edward. Ce silence qui hurlait qu'il l'accusait.

C'était trop pour Edward la mort non élucidée de James le sourire de Bella Victoria et Rosalie, leurs mensonges par omission.

Edward ne songea même pas à rentrer à Stinson après ça. Il ignora tous les appels qu'il reçut, tentant d'évaluer la situation voilà que maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus croire Rosalie, une personne qu'il avait pourtant crue sans tâche et sans défaut.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un proche, elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé de son mariage. Rosalie avait su par Emmett qu'Edward sortait avec Bella, mais elle avait fermé sa gueule. Seule Bella avait été sincère, lui révélant inconsciemment un élément qui avait son importance et qui prouvait que Rosalie ne voulait pas que du bien à Bella. Rosalie était assez froide et dure pour agir dans l'ombre. Et peut-être même pour tuer quelqu'un. Quelles difficultés aurait-elle eu à séduire James Boz ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? C'était évident. Elle haïssait Bella plus que tout, et elle était assez maligne pour ne pas se laisser prendre. Une vraie menteuse professionnelle.

Qui plus est, une menteuse qui avait été la psychologue de James Boz, et qui mentait donc en disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais ça, Edward ne le savait pas encore, tout comme personne n'avait dit à Bella que Lilian Hoberman et Rosalie Hale étaient une seule et même personne. Elle risquait d'avoir la surprise de sa vie le jour de la remise de l'héritage.

Par contre, Bella s'aperçut qu'Edward refusait de répondre à ses appels, et à minuit il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle commença par s'inquiéter, puis sortit sa voiture pour se rendre à San Francisco, chez Edward. Elle oscillait entre la rage et une grave inquiétude.

L'appartement d'Edward était éclairé, il triait de vieilles photos, laissait son esprit vagabonder, à la recherche d'une personne en qui avoir confiance… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se réconcilier avec Emmett…

La porte s'entrouvrit sur Bella, qui soupira en voyant Edward. Il avait l'air perturbé, il regarda Bella d'une façon inhabituelle, semblant s'attarder sur ses vêtements et ses façons plus que d'ordinaire. Il fuyait ses yeux, préférant se concentrer sur son blouson en cuir noir, son préféré.

**- Je sais que tu es mélancolique, **dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**- Non, là je crois que tu ne sais pas… J'ai retrouvé Lilian Hoberman.**

Bella esquissa un sourire déplacé.

**- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocente… Sa version des faits est un peu différente de la tienne… Elle dit que c'est **_**toi**_** qui à tout manigancé. Elle dit que c'est **_**toi **_**qui l'as harcelé ! **

Bella fronça les sourcils, la moutarde lui montait au nez.

**- Et c'est elle que tu crois ?** **Pourquoi remuer cette vieille histoire ?** demanda-t-elle, avec les quelques bribes de calme qu'elle put réunir.

**- Je la connais ! Lilian Hoberman, c'est Rosalie Hale ! Elle travaille avec moi !**

Elle était totalement épatée. Il avait si peu confiance en elle. Elle le fixa, à bouts de nerfs.

**- J'ai dû aller faire une déposition sur elle à la police.**

Edward releva la tête, accusateur cette fois-ci. Bella le fixa, ferma les yeux et se leva.

**- Je suppose donc maintenant que tu crois aussi que j'assassine les gens.**

**- Non.**

Edward ne pensait pas qu'elle tuait les gens. Il ne voulait pas l'en croire capable, pourtant il savait qu'elle était capable de faire le mal, aussi surement que des femmes comme Rosalie ou Victoria en étaient capables elles aussi.

**- Menteur. Comme si je voulais qu'on m'accuse ? Non, vous m'avez tous traité comme une coupable dès le début… à cause de ce fichu bouquin.** Elle saisit un exemplaire d'_Iceberg_, qui trainait sur la table et le balança au visage d'Edward **Je déteste ça. Que tu aies pensé, et que tu penses encore que je ne suis qu'une salope sans sentiments ! Et ta Rosalie, ou Lilian, peu importe son nom, t'as t'elle dit que Jasper était son demi-frère ? On dirait bien que non.**

Elle tourna le dos, et quitta la pièce, laissant Edward seul avec ses suppositions de sale flic sans confiance. Elle redescendit l'escalier obscur, sans même appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Sur le trajet du retour, Bella constata qu'elle était aussi seule qu'à l'aller des larmes coulèrent dans ses yeux, lui bouchant la visibilité. Mais maintenant elle s'en foutait, qu'elle s'envoi dans le décor ne gênerait personne.

Edward alluma une cigarette et vida la fin de sa bouteille de whisky dans un verre avec des glaçons. Il rangea _Iceberg_ dans un coin de sa bibliothèque, totalement résigné, puis il s'assit devant son ordinateur, sachant déjà ce qu'il devait faire.

Le mail qu'il envoya à la police de Los Angeles demandait une copie de la plainte de Bella contre Rosalie Lilian Hoberman quelques années auparavant. Ensuite Edward sortit acheter des cigarettes, il lui faudrait traverser une bonne partie de la ville pour trouver l'un des seuls tabac ouvert de nuit, mais il voulait s'aérer l'esprit.

Ne plus penser à tout ce qui l'obsédait, ne plus penser à Bella, à James Boz, à Rosalie. Ne plus penser aux vies emmêlées et entremêlées de ces trois-là. Ne plus se demander comment il allait séparer les faits véridiques de la fiction.

De son côté, Emmett venait de recevoir un e-mail qui ne manquerait pas de l'intéresser. Il s'était démené pour retrouver la traces d'anciennes connaissances d'Isabella à l'université, afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur ce passé trouble, sur la mort du professeur de psychologie.

Une personne avait répondu à son appel, et coup de chance, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui avait partagé la chambre de Bella pendant la durée de ses études.

Elle disait vouloir parler à la police. Elle avait semblait-il des choses à révéler.

Emmett voulait qu'Edward se sorte sa lubie pour Bella du crâne, qu'il arrête de croire qu'ils continueraient à vivre comme ils le faisaient, comme deux adolescents irresponsables qui passaient leur temps à boire et à baiser. Edward avait l'air de croire qu'il finirait par être heureux avec Bella, et même qu'ils auraient un jour beaucoup d'enfants, façon conte de fée.

_« La Police de Los Angeles à Edward Cullen, inspecteur de la criminelle de San Francisco :_

_Suite à votre demande, nous avons en effet retrouvé une plainte enregistrée, adressée par Isabella Swan, à l'encontre de Rosalie Lilian Hoberman._

_Il semble cependant qu'un de vos collègues Laurent Niels, soit passé avant vous. Il a le dossier depuis plus d'un an, pourriez-vous nous le faire parvenir rapidement._

_Merci_. »

Emmett téléphona à Edward au petit matin, et lui annonça qu'il passait le chercher pour une affaire importante qu'il lui expliquerait en chemin. Edward serra la main de Newton à l'arrière, puis celle d'Emmett, tout de même heureux de le revoir.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?** l'interrogea-t-il.

**- Une fille nous a envoyé un mail. C'est une ancienne étudiante qui a des choses à nous dire** **concernant la mort de Ronald Hockley.**

**- Pourquoi elle a rien dit avant ?**

**- Aucune idée… Tu as une sale mine … Elle te fait des misères ?**

**- Pas elle, même si on s'est encore disputé hier.**

Emmett ricana intérieurement, pensant que c'était du Edward tout craché que de s'intéresser à la fille qui lui ferait le plus de mal possible.

**- Emmett,** appela Edward. **Rosalie est mêlée à toute cette histoire… Elle connait Bella depuis longtemps, et lui en veux. J'ai peur qu'il se passe encore des choses…**

- **Que veux-tu qu'il arrive …** demanda Emmett, en se garant au pied d'un immeuble un peu bringuebalant. **Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas de Rose, ce n'est pas le genre de nana à se laisser marcher dessus par une petite arrogante grincheuse.**

**- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai peur de ce qui est en train de se dessiner à l'horizon… J'ai peur que Rosalie aie tué James pour faire plonger Bella, puis Niels car elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre ce qui s'était passé entre elles à l'université.**

Emmett regarda Edward, l'air de penser que son ami était complètement fou.

**- Très bien**, éluda Emmett.** Il y a autre chose. James Boz avait une psychiatre, qui va hériter un million, et devine où se trouve son cabinet clandestin ? Dans ce même immeuble où la fille m'a donné rendez-vous. Donc vous restez-là, tous les deux. Je vais à l'appartement 1005, au dixième étage. **

**- Attend je viens …**

**- Non. Tu as assez causé d'ennui avec ton sale caractère. Reste avec Newton, il a l'air malade, qu'il ne dégueule pas sur mes sièges.**

Emmett s'éloigna, traversa la route en courant et se glissa dans l'entrée en trottinant.

Edward resta quelques secondes immobile dans la voiture, puis regarda le grand immeuble partiellement éclairé. Il compta machinalement les étages, une fois, puis deux.

Sept étages.

Il sortit en trombe de la voiture d'Emmett, poussa Mike qui vomissait sur le trottoir et qui était dans son chemin, et s'élança à la poursuite d'Emmett. Emmett qui avait laissé son téléphone et son arme dans la voiture, Emmett qui prenait à la légère une affaire bien trop sérieuse.

La circulation lui barra la route, et une fois dans le hall surchargé de plantes vertes factices, l'ascenseur fit de la résistance. Il était bloqué au sixième étage.

Edward bondit vers l'escalier de secours de l'aile est et grimpa à toutes jambes.

Au sixième étage, il entendit des pas effrénés dans le couloir, et le tintement de l'ascenseur qui se fermait.

Mais l'ascenseur ne pouvait pas se refermer, car quelque chose bloquait les deux portes en position ouverte. Edward s'approcha, sans prendre le temps d'être hésitant, et contempla avec horreur le corps sans vie effondré dans la cabine. Un cadavre baignant dans une marre de son propre sang, qui suintait par d'étranges trous sombres sur la gorge et le torse.

Il n'y avait pas de mystère à faire, l'arme du crime était sans aucun doute un pic à glace.

* * *

><p><strong>Piouf, encore un mort ! Qui est-ce ? Qui voudriez-vous que ce soit ? C'est une épidémie ! Je pense que ce pic à glace à un cerveau pas vous, il agit tout seul on dirait ! <strong>

**Quelle histoire mes amies… Quelle histoire.**

**Quand avez-vous fait le lien entre Rosalie et Lilian ? **

**J'espère que ces quelques emails ne vous auront pas dérangé, ils sont assez explicites je crois. J'en avais un peu assez de me répéter à vous raconter la réaction de tel ou tel personnage lorsqu'il lit ses messages …**

**Je vous invite à me confier vos suppositions comme toujours ! Vous savez qu'à toutes les reviews réunies vous avez pratiquement trouvé la solution ? **

**Merci évidemment pour les reviews(et les mises en favoris/alert, il y en a plein d'entre vous que je ne connais pas encore d'ailleurs xD j'ai répondu à tout le monde je crois et j'espère que vous avez remarqué à quel point j'étais ravie d'en recevoir ! C'est un super salaire)**

**.**

**Pour la suite, je ne sais pas. Première épreuve du bac (le seul le vrai) la semaine prochaine... Donc pour la suite ... aucune idée de quand ce sera. Peut-être bientôt, peut-être dans un peu plus longtemps... **

**A bientôt pensez aux reviews, ça ne coûte rien ;D**

**.**

Le 30-05-2012.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bac en poche ! (bonnes notes :D), reprenons ... Milles excuses pour l'attente, mais ne parlons pas plus !**

_ Lily-Rose que je n'ai jamais voulue rendre chauve :D Et bien c'est raté ! C'était Emmett ! Je te dirige illico sur le chapitre pour des réponses à tes questions, et pas mal de confirmations de tes suppositions ! Pour les embrouilles, oui je plaide coupable ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, Emmett remarqua qu'il y avait eu une erreur. On lui avait indiqué le dixième étage, or cet immeuble n'en comptait que sept. Il ne fut pas choqué, les erreurs étaient monnaie courante. Il voulut téléphoner au commissariat pour vérifier sur le mail, mais son téléphone était resté dans la boîte à gant. Il se résigna, il trouverait bien quand même.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, et il s'éleva jusqu'au sixième étage. De la pointe de son pied, il tapotait un morceau de la moquette grise qui se décollait. L'ascenseur était lent, presque préhistorique, il transportait avec lui une odeur d'huile de moteur fétide. La clochette tinta, Emmett fit un pas en avant. Son regard s'attarda sur la porte marron juste en face de lui, puis une silhouette encapuchonnée lui barra la route.

La vision d'Emmett n'eut même pas le temps de faire le point et d'identifier le capuchon. Le pic à glace monta dans les airs et le frappa, avant qu'il n'ait pu résister, ou même respirer.

Le métal le mordit cinq fois avant qu'il ne s'effondre, une fois à terre et pratiquement inconscient, l'objet continua de le transpercer avec une violence sournoise. Le pic à glace transperçait sa chair comme du beurre. Ce serait mortel car la main était précise et savait quels points toucher. La terreur vint vite envahir Emmett, ensuite une inconscience bienvenue l'emporta loin de la douleur.

Les derniers sons qui parvinrent aux oreilles d'Emmett furent les halètements de son agresseur, et des pas dans l'escalier.

On lui avait tendu un piège.

* * *

><p>Les poils dressés sur sa nuque, Edward approcha du corps qui ne convulsait déjà plus.<p>

La poitrine d'Emmett ne se soulevait pas, il trempait dans une flaque qui ne cessait de grandir et qui attestait qu'il ne pouvait qu'être déjà mort. Edward s'affaissa à cinq pas de l'ascenseur et contempla le visage figé dans la douleur. Les yeux d'Emmett étaient déjà vitreux, la porte ne cessait d'essayer de se refermer, heurtait le corps et s'écartait à nouveau.

Il s'approcha de la gorge suintante pour cherche le pouls, et ne sentit rien. Ses mains étaient barbouillées de sang encore chaud. Il détestait le sang.

Pendant un instant, Edward eut l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps. Incapable de réaliser, incapable de remuer, ses membres étaient pesants et sa tête vide.

Un bruit très clair lui parvint et le troubla dans son état de stupeur. Un bruit de pas.

Le meurtrier était encore là, très près, Edward le sentait.

Il sauta sur ses pieds chancelant et retrouva son aplomb comme il le put. Il se jeta vers l'escalier ouest, à l'opposé de celui par lequel il était monté. Il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et descendit au cinquième étage. Son corps lui échappait, il se cognait à chaque obstacle sur son chemin, à chaque coin des couloirs.

Un vêtement abandonné attira son regard, il le poussa du pied et vit rouler un pic à glace ensanglanté. Immédiatement il se rua sur le palier du cinquième et s'arrêta net.

Net, immobilisé par un engourdissement sans nom. Il déboutonna son holster lentement et sortit son arme. Il pivota, et fit face, tendant son revolver devant lui, braqué sur Rosalie Hale. Le docteur Hale. Sa propre psy.

Rosalie sortait tranquillement d'un appartement, les mains dans les poches de son ciré en voyant Edward, elle pâlit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle.

Elle resta stupéfaite par l'attitude aux apparences violentes d'Edward. Il était en ébullition, parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et que Rosalie le menait en bateau depuis le début, les menaient en bateau.

**- Lève tes mains !**

**- J'avais un message disant qu'Emmett m'attendait ici, où est-il **? dit-elle avec défi tout en s'approchant d'Edward à petits pas.

Enfin… Edward pensait qu'elle le regardait avec un air de défi, mais il était loin de la vérité : Rosalie mourrait d'angoisse.

**- Bouge plus !** cria-t-il, deux fois.

**- Quoi ? Edward c'est moi … Baisse ce pistolet… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Elle avançait toujours, grande, blonde, les yeux froids et les sourcils froncés.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Rose … T'es complètement folle ! Lève tes mains putain !**

Elle avait gardé ses mains dans sa veste, Edward devenait fou. Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite, dans sa poche.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et esquissa de courir pour se jeter sur Edward et lui arracher son pistolet. Il enleva la sécurité, l'écoute de ce son entraîna une poussée de stress, auquel s'ajoutèrent des réminiscences. Il se souvint d'avoir déjà ressenti un pareil stress, c'était son arme, et c'était la toute-puissance qu'elle lui procurait qui l'inquiétait ainsi.

**- Non, ne bouge pas ! **dit-il, quand Rosalie avança.

Rosalie avait cessé d'être pâle, elle était maintenant déterminée. Elle souriait, un sourire étrange, inquiétant, et elle se jeta en avant vers Edward.

**- Sors tes mains de tes poches !** cria-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle fonçait sur lui maintenant, encore à dix pas. La scène avait l'air ralentie. Elle sortit d'un trait net les mains de ses poches.

Edward tira une fois. La balle atteignit Rosalie en pleine poitrine, elle tomba au sol, stoppée dans son élan. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il tirerait sur elle…

Il s'approcha, gardant l'arme braquée sur elle. Il l'observa qui gémissait et tentait de voir sa blessure. Elle vivait, à peine maintenant.

Edward s'agenouilla et fouilla la poche droite du ciré de Rosalie. Le stress s'évapora pour un état d'anesthésie presque total.

Dans la main de Rosalie : des clefs. Pas d'arme.

Rosalie murmura quelques mots faiblement, il se pencha et écouta :  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiètes pas<strong>, dit-elle.

Puis elle souffla le prénom d'Emmett dans un ultime effort.

Ensuite Rosalie tomba dans l'inconscience.

Edward sentit de la sueur lui couler dans les yeux, il balança son revolver et souleva la tête de Rosalie. Elle resta inerte dans ses bras et il poussa un cri silencieux. Il se mit à pleurer sans larmes et à geindre. Sa douleur était trop forte pour être hurlée, elle l'anéantit à un tel point qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait être le même. Il se sentit dépassé par les évènements, et irrémédiablement _coupable._

* * *

><p>Plus tard, la main de Phil le secoua doucement et son cerveau se remplit à nouveau, refaisant connaissance avec une souffrance aigüe.<p>

Newton était monté et avait appelé le commissariat quand il avait trouvé le corps d'Emmett. Personne n'avait entendu le coup de feu car l'immeuble ne comportait que des bureaux, vides à cette heure. Ensuite les policiers avaient trouvé Rosalie, et Edward affalé à ses côtés. Tous avaient cru que lui aussi était mort, tué par l'horrible assassin – désormais tueur en série.

Edward resta sans réponse aux premières questions de Phil. Pourquoi avoir tiré sur Rosalie ? Pourquoi Emmett, Newton et lui étaient-ils venus ici ?

L'email de la colocataire de Bella avait été effacé, et cette femme n'avait jamais existé. Ou plutôt elle était morte. Tous étaient tombés dans un piège brillamment tendu par l'assassin.

Edward savait par contre pourquoi il avait cru que Rosalie avait un flingue dans sa veste, mais il ne pouvait pas le formuler. Il avait trop aimé Rosalie pour pouvoir l'accuser.

Pourtant, l'accusation était justifiée.

La police trouva le pic à glace couvert de sang frais, et une veste noire de la Police, portant les initiales de Rosalie dans la doublure, et la mention « Police de San Francisco » en jaune vif.

Phil poussa un juron et réalisa l'évidence.

On chercha le bureau d'où était sortie Rosalie. Un cabinet de psychiatrie où elle officiait sans autorisation. Il y avait là des choses à trouver. D'abord des tas de dossiers, dont celui de James Boz, qui avait été le patient de Rosalie, puis d'autres - moins professionnels, plus personnels - qui témoignaient de l'obsession maladive de Rosalie. Des photographies, des articles de journaux, des papiers administratifs qui traitaient de Bella et couvraient l'ensemble de sa vie publique et privée depuis l'université. Un casier entier semblait être dédié à Isabella Swan, rempli de clichés pris sur le vif par une fenêtre, la montrant en train d'écrire, de lire, avec Jacob son fiancé décédé, avec Jasper, avec James, sur la plage avec Edward … Quelqu'un les avaient régulièrement épié et pris en photo.

Et puis ils trouvèrent un revolver derrière des livres médicaux dans la bibliothèque, un revolver calibre .38. Phil demanda une comparaison avec la balle ayant tué Laurent Niels, pourtant c'était évident, Rosalie avait aussi tué Laurent. On comprit vite pourquoi : Laurent avait trouvé le rapport de Police qui liait Bella et Rosalie. Ce rapport était la seule preuve quantifiable de l'obsession de Rosalie pour Bella. Laurent étant au courant, Rosalie avait dû intervenir et le faire taire.

Une photo sur le bureau attira le regard de Newton, elle montrait Rosalie avec Jasper, son demi-frère. Tout d'un coup l'histoire lui sembla malsaine. La sœur faisait une fixation à la limite du fantasme sur la copine du demi-frère. C'était pervers d'idolâtrer ainsi l'amie de son frère pour finalement la jalouser, la haïr, et lui faire du mal. Le comportement de Rosalie relevait du pire désordre psychotique, d'une malignité irrépressible. Pour les gens normaux, c'était inimaginable, intraitable et totalement incompréhensible. C'était de la folie pure.

Qui plus est, Rosalie avait été à deux doigts d'hériter d'un million de James Boz. Immédiatement on supposa qu'elle avait été sa maitresse, et plusieurs preuves firent confirmation.

Rosalie fut classée parmi les pires fous furieux quand on découvrit une mallette remplie d'un lot de six ou sept pics à glace tous neufs, prêts à être utilisés. Tous les mêmes que celui qui avait tué James, ainsi qu'Emmett.

Soudain, il apparut que peut-être, Rosalie avait aussi tué son mari, Royce, parce qu'on trouva le testament de celui-ci, dissimulé. Or ce document déshéritait Rosalie. Elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à le montrer. De toute façon, maintenant la police n'était plus à un meurtre près. Ils savaient tous qu'on lui en mettrait un maximum sur le dos.

Et Jasper ? Était-il vraiment mort d'une erreur médicale ? Rien ne fut plus certain quand on trouva diverse seringues, drogues et analgésiques derrière la bibliothèque. Plusieurs ayant servi. Au bout de l'une d'elle se trouvait un peu de sang de James, au bout d'une autre celui de Royce, au bout d'une autre celui de Jasper. C'était clair.

On rouvrit le dossier, et on conclut à un meurtre. Jasper n'était donc pas mort d'une erreur de dosage de ses antidouleurs, mais bien d'une overdose provoquée par sa propre sœur.

Phil jugea bon de demander sa retraite anticipée après cela.

La veste de Police était aussi incontestablement celle de Rosalie, bref, l'affaire Boz, l'affaire Whitlock, l'affaire Royce Hale et l'affaire McCarthy étaient élucidées. Isabella était totalement blanchie, et n'était encore au courant de rien, mais elle avait été le lien entre toutes ces histoires morbides.

Alignés religieusement, les policiers restèrent longtemps à contempler le pic à glace, dans un silence de mort. Ils lancèrent des regards désolés à Edward qui restait muet dans son coin.

Talcott aussi était là, quelque part, il jubilait, son avancée ne serait pas compromise. Néanmoins cette histoire allait faire du tort à la police, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il y avait encore eu un incident, encore provoqué par Edward Cullen. Bien sûr il avait permis d'élucider plusieurs morts, mais il allait falloir agir.

Le sort d'Edward n'était pas un secret, lui aussi le connaissait. Il serait jugé, et ferait un séjour en prison.

* * *

><p><strong>- On ne connait jamais vraiment les gens, <strong>dit Phil en tapotant l'épaule d'Edward.

Tout le monde était de retour au commissariat. La secrétaire de Rosalie pleurnichait, Newton rendait ses tripes aux WC, Phil frappait tout ce qu'il trouvait, on avait appelé un juge et un avocat commis d'office pour Edward.

Phil et ses collègues établirent les conclusions, et elles étaient nombreuses.

Rosalie - dont le corps était maintenant à la morgue avec celui d'Emmett - était coupable des meurtres de James Boz, de son époux, de Laurent Niels, de Jasper Whitlock et d'Emmett McCarthy. Preuves à l'appui. Rosalie avait attiré Emmett dans un piège, car la colocataire de Bella était morte deux ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture. Le revolver de Rosalie avait bel et bien tué Niels.

Les crimes de Rosalie furent classés comme actes de folie pure, et on en resterait là.

Edward allait être renvoyé. Il s'en foutait. Il espérait ne plus jamais toucher une arme de sa vie.

Au commissariat tout le monde criait sur tout le monde.

Rapidement le bureau d'Emmett fut couvert de fleur, et le bureau de Rosalie ignoré, puis débarrassé.

Edward goûta à l'indifférence et au mépris général, il restait assis, confiné dans ses pensées sinistres. Jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive, furieuse. Elle rageait d'avoir été prévenue en retard. Elle fit pression sur les policiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils la laissent passer. Quand elle trouva Edward, qui fixait ses chaussures et ses mains encore tâchées de sang séché, elle le prit dans ses bras et lança un regard furieux à tous ceux qui posaient leurs yeux réprobateurs sur Edward. Edward qu'on prenait maintenant pour un gars déséquilibré, un petit joueur de meurtrier.

Même l'étreinte ferme qu'elle lui donna ne le sortit pas de son hébétement.

Bella prit les choses en main, envoya promener Talcott et promis à Phil de s'occuper d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'on le recontacte. Elle vira l'avocat commis d'office et téléphona à son propre avocat, qui s'en foutait qu'il soit une heure du matin tant il était bien payé. Vingt minutes plus tard il avait obtenu qu'on laissa Edward en liberté jusqu'au procès et qu'on le décharge ensuite en échange d'une caution.

Edward marcha jusqu'à la voiture en somnolant, puis jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber et s'endormi.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, rien ne s'était effacé, il n'avait connu aucun repos malgré ses heures de sommeil. Son regard tomba sur la table de nuit et une bouteille d'eau constellée de gouttelettes de condensation, ainsi qu'une boîte d'aspirine. Il en prit deux et avala la moitié du litre d'eau avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

Il se força à se lever et ne trouva pas Bella dans le salon, mais Alice.

**- Où est Bella ?**

**- Elle va revenir**, répondit Alice, manifestement ailleurs qu'ici en pensées.

Alice serra son cousin dans ses petits bras, on voyait bien qu'elle était prête à pleurer. Rosalie avait été une de ses grandes amies. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Edward finit sa bouteille d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espérance à son placard à alcool. Mais il ne voulait pas boire devant Alice sachant qu'elle le prendrait mal. Alice n'était pas comme Bella. Alice ne lui ressemblait pas, Alice était du côté de la morale. Et la bonne morale détestait l'alcool tel qu'Edward le considérait : un anesthésiant à pensées dangereuses.

Celle-ci tournait autour du salon sombre, serrant toujours le coussin à franges d'Edward.

**- La nouvelle a filtré**, dit-elle.** L'histoire est dans tous les journaux du pays, mais pas ta photo. Bella s'est arrangé pour que tu ne sois pas identifié. J'ai peur que les journalistes y parviennent … Je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester ici et éviter de te montrer pendant un moment.**

Edward hocha la tête. Il entendit la porte et son bruit feutré, puis les pas de Bella dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux avec un geste protecteur ce qui s'expliquait très bien par le fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit à réunir ses amis journalistes pour réduire au maximum l'impact de l'affaire sur la presse.

Avec un peu de chance Edward pourrait rester dans l'ombre et l'anonymat.

Alice prit son sac, fit un signe un peu lourd de la main et quitta l'appartement tel un zombie.

**- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?**

Il le savait bien. Il allait devoir chercher un nouveau boulot.

**- Tu auras une caution**, répondit Bella.

Cette phrase supposait qu'elle avait déjà dû débourser un bon nombre de billets pour obtenir ce droit à la caution.

**- Je ne suis même pas triste. Quel job de merde… Mais je sais rien faire d'autre …**

**- Tu pourrais reprendre tes études ? **suggéra-t-elle.

**- Pour faire quoi ? J'aurai l'air d'un vieux con au milieu de jeunes cons. Je vais faire avec ce que je sais … on verra bien.**

Edward se pencha et attrapa sur la table le paquet de cigarettes de Bella. Il observa une seconde la photo à l'arrière – une seringue – qui se réclamait avoir un effet dissuasif. Il pensa à Rosalie, à Jasper, mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres et eut envie de se balancer par la fenêtre.

**- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Ce n'est la faute de personne Edward. Surtout pas la tienne.**

**- Pourquoi alors ? **insista-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas comprendre ça. Ni toi, ni moi. On fait notre travail, du mieux qu'on peut… Mais même avec la plus grande volonté et tous les diplômes du monde, jamais nous ne comprendrons. Le monde des criminels est peut-être celui de la folie, mais c'est assurément celui du mystère. Je pourrais étudier tous les meurtriers du monde qu'aucun ne saurait me faire comprendre … C'est ce qui fait que tu n'es pas un assassin … Ils ont quelque chose qui est absent chez toi. Tu n'es coupable de rien, surtout pas d'avoir eu le réflexe de protéger ta vie en tirant. Tu ne t'étais pas trompé, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire…**

Edward se mit à admirer le visage convaincu de Bella. Lui, avait plutôt l'air résigné. Résigné et épuisé. Une petite mine éplorée, à vous serrer le cœur.

**- Rosalie méritait d'être jugée – mais elle est mieux là où elle est maintenant. C'est terminé, et je peux te promettre que tu ne subiras plus ça. Tu vas te sortir ces idées de la tête et respirer.**

* * *

><p>Et Edward fit de son mieux pour y parvenir : respirer. C'était douloureux, brûlant, et ça semblait inadéquat, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il passa devant l'inspection du travail avec dignité, se fit mettre à la porte gracieusement, et assista aux enterrements respectifs d'Emmett et Rosalie sans plier les genoux.<p>

Seulement, au fond de lui, un ressort était encore grippé. Il n'avait plus la force de s'accrocher, plus le courage d'entreprendre une nouvelle vie, chaque pas le torturait comme si un clou ne cessait de s'enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus sous la plante de ses pieds.

Ç'aurait été pire sans Alice et sans Bella pour le sortir de ses crises d'apitoiement. L'une lui interdisait tout excès, l'autre l'y poussait. Il trouvait parfois à s'amuser des rapports conflictuels entre les deux femmes. Alice lui confisquait ses bouteilles et ses cigarettes, telle la voix de la raison, au contraire Bella le gâtait de milles attentions néfastes, elle ne venait jamais le voir sans une bouteille de rhum, son remède miracle en cas d'angoisse, et parfois même quelques grammes de réconfort en poudre (qu'on appelle cocaïne). À côté de cela, Edward n'avait pas conscience qu'elle le gavait d'amour comme personne auparavant, alors que lui ne lui rendait rien en échange. Elle ne cessa jamais de le couvrir de baisers, même si du côté d'Edward, ces baisers étaient froids. Elle refusa de le laisser quand il se soûlait dans son coin, et accepta de bonne grâce les remontrances d'Alice. Bref, elle fit de très gros efforts pour lui être agréable, et cela paya.

Un matin, Edward tomba du ciel. Il constata de son mal de crâne, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était nu, avec Bella, dans son lit, et qu'il ne se rappelait absolument de rien. La sonnette d'alarme se déclencha aussitôt.

S'asseyant, il jeta un regard à Bella, endormie à côté de lui. Ces derniers temps, elle parvenait la plupart du temps à faire des nuits complètes, et cela parce qu'elle avait mis son roman un peu de côté, il était au point mort. De ce fait, Bella était moins tendue, plus encline à passer du temps avec lui. Mais lui, n'avait rien remarqué, tant obnubilé qu'il l'était par ses soucis. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Rapidement, il se laissa attendrir, Bella était adorable dans son sommeil. Elle dormait sur le ventre, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller et un poing près du visage. Edward glissa ses doigts dans ce poing à peine fermé et s'approcha un peu. Finalement, elle se retourna et emmena avec elle la main d'Edward. Pris en otage.

Dix seconde plus tard, Edward chercha à récupérer son bras, mais en remuant les doigts, il sentit que les mains de Bella le tenait prisonnier, directement contre ses seins.

Bella souriait maintenant. Les doigts d'Edward bougeait, la caressait, elle s'appuya contre lui.

**- On fait semblant de dormir… ?** chuchota Edward à son oreille.

**- Seulement vers la fin,** répondit-elle sur le même ton.

**- Donc c'est inconsciemment que tu pousses les gens à te tripoter dans ton sommeil ?**

Bella sourit, pendant qu'Edward descendait ses mains sur elle. Ses lèvres chérissaient son cou et le lobe de son oreille et il pressait une érection conséquente contre ses fesses. Des picotements torturaient Bella, et les doigts d'Edward ne faisaient qu'aggraver la chose, comme s'il avait décidé d'être lent alors que tout ce qu'il leur fallait c'était un petit coup vite fait. Puis elle pensa que peut-être il était enfin sorti de son état de passiveté. Il le confirma quand il lui donna un baiser voluptueux et expressif Edward était de retour. Il agrippa la nuque tiède de Bella quand il la replaça au centre du lit et se noya dans la chaleur de son corps. C'était revivre. Être passé à côté de cela avait l'air de la plaisanterie du siècle, pourtant il y était parvenu, mais il se sentait le besoin de s'amender.

Quand il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son corps, Bella eut l'impression qu'Edward essayer de la soudoyer à coups de baisers. Edward n'était pas son état normal, Edward pensait avoir une dette envers elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Seulement, elle se trompait quelque peu, parce que ce qui dominait Edward à l'instant était son amour aveugle pour elle, qui le poussait à faire tout pour la combler. Alors qu'il savait à quel point c'était difficile.

Heureusement, Bella cessa de protester lorsque les lèvres d'Edward terminèrent leur course entre ses cuisses. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à l'expérience sur elle et il crut gémir de bonheur quand il la renverser la tête en arrière et jouir à grands bruits. Bella reprit son souffle quelques instants en serrant la tête d'Edward contre ses seins qu'il embrassait, ensuite il entra en elle, si pressant d'amour qu'elle crut qu'il finirait par lui briser les reins. Pourtant, elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir d'un orgasme désiré. Il la relâcha et se cala contre elle une nouvelle fois, laissant de nouveau la paix les gagner. Il songea à l'amour, Bella se mit à craindre la vacuité de sa propre existence.

Edward lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Il obtint une part de la réaction qu'il voulait.

Ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre comme des chats amoureux, affichant une promiscuité que jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait connu avec personne d'autre, Bella se remit à penser à cela : cet enlisement. C'était facile de s'accrocher à Edward, de se laisser toucher, et d'y prendre du plaisir. Un plaisir qui devenait étrange au fur et à mesure qu'il se liait au cœur et se détachait du corps. Bien sûr, il en restait que c'était bon de faire l'amour avec Edward, mais c'était bon _autrement._ Et tout ça commençait _vraiment_ à inquiéter Bella.

Le silence gonflé de guimauve qu'Edward croyait parfois nécessaire ne lui semblait pas bon. Il fallait dire les choses, et pourtant d'un seul coup, ça semblait très compliqué. Bella n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embarassée.

**- Tu n'as pas vraiment été un modèle de tendresse ces derniers jours… Mais tu t'es bien rattrapé.**

**- Tu vois, tu diras ce que tu veux, tu adores les hommes tendres. Mais je suis désolé si j'ai été brusque.**

Bella se redressa en position assise, tira le drap pour se couvrir. Tout en remettant ses cheveux en place, elle se pencha sur Edward, qui s'enfonçait dans son silence confus. Elle posa un baiser sur son épaule et songea qu'elle-même s'enlisait.

**- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ?**

**- A propos de ?**

**- Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…**

**- Je le savais déjà, **marmonna-t-elle.

Edward afficha un air déçu.

**- C'est tout ? **reprit-il.

**- Je ne sais pas Edward. Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de sentiments.**

**- N'importe quoi, **fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. **Tout le monde peut être amoureux.**

**- Mais tu as vu ce qui se produit ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de… - **Elle avala sa salive, comme si le mot était coincé dans sa gorge – **Personne… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je perds tous ceux que j'aime** – Elle l'avait dit, le verbe semblait s'être échappé de ses lèvres – **Je ne veux pas te perdre… Et je ne veux pas être amoureuse de toi.**

Elle releva la tête, et Edward fut frappé par les larmes retenues aux coins de ses yeux, il l'attira près de lui.

Elle parla, la voix un peu étouffée dans le cou d'Edward :

**- J'ai 24 ans… et trois des hommes qui comptaient pour moi sont morts … Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive aussi…**

**- Ça n'arrivera pas,** assura Edward. **Rosalie est morte**, claqua-t-il.

Oui, en effet, et c'était bon de l'admettre à haute voix.

**- Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ? Je m'en voudrais éternellement.**

**- Alors tu vas me quitter ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais parce que tu ne veux pas m'aimer ! Est-ce que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme avec qui tu as envie d'avoir une relation posée ? Tu préfères continuer à baiser tous les cons qui passent ?**

**- On a déjà eu cette discussion.**

**- C'était avant que je sache que le problème entre nous deux c'était toi !**

Edward ne quitta pas son lit, la force de ses mots avait assommé Bella, elle resta assise cinq minutes à réfléchir puis se rallongea. Un silence tendu flotta un moment dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Le mois suivant fut long. Il s'écoula avec une lenteur terrible.<p>

Bella sentait la prison de l'immobilité se refermer autour d'elle et l'entraîner dans le néant. Ce sentiment de pression s'était changé en oppression, désormais, il arrivait que la présence d'Edward lui soit insupportable. Elle le sentait tourner autour d'elle, collant comme un vieux chewing-gum. Elle avait conscience de gâter la situation, mais elle sombrait dans une étrange claustrophobie. Comme si chaque étreinte d'Edward eût été un étouffement.

Ou plutôt elle se mit à fuir le sentiment qui naissait en elle, et qui peut-être pouvait signifier son inclination pour lui. Inclination dangereuse qui l'amenait au bord du précipice. Inclination qui habituellement portait cet affreux nom en A. Un grand A, chargé de guimauve et de paillettes.

_A_

_M_

_O_

_U_

_R_

Le mot en A qu'elle détestait. C'était tout là ce qu'elle haïssait. Et pourtant elle sentait ce mot brûler son esprit, parce qu'elle voulait formuler cette pensée tout autant qu'elle désirait la repousser.

Peut-être son cœur contredisait-il son esprit.

Alors il allait falloir décider qui devait remporter ce duel.

Et puis restait l'autre problème, qu'il aurait été injuste de mettre sur le dos d'Edward. Rien que pour cela elle devait partir.

Bella rentra se terrer quelques heures dans sa villa, elle prit la bonne décision.

Quand Edward, franchit le seuil de l'entrée, Bella jetait deux ou trois affaires dans un sac. D'un geste vif elle le balança dans le garage, puis elle fit face.

**- Que fais-tu ?** demanda-t-il. **Tu pars ?**

**- En voyage, oui. Je me lasse de cette ville**.

Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de trouver des mensonges aussi minables, mais c'était moins difficile que d'avouer qu'elle partait à cause de lui.

**- Où vas-tu ?**

**- Je déciderais quand j'y serais,** répondit-elle, évasive.

Elle fuyait les yeux d'Edward.

Il n'avait montré aucun signe d'alarmement. En fait, elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à quel point il avait confiance en elle. Il avait assez confiance pour être certain qu'elle reviendrait.

Elle lui toucha la joue, y traîna les doigts, attardant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment il réagirait une fois seul, une fois qu'elle serait loin de lui.

Et elle, que penserait-elle une fois loin ? Sentirait-elle l'absence d'Edward au point de vouloir revenir ? Ou peut-être rien. Peut-être qu'il ne lui manquerait pas, dans ce cas, ce ne serait même pas la peine de revenir.

Bella devait savoir si elle s'était liée à lui, sans le souhaiter réellement, au point de ne plus pouvoir être dans les bras d'un autre homme. Elle voulait savoir si une fois loin elle serait libre de penser à autre chose, ou si elle était condamnée à être enchaînée à lui.

Edward restait bouchée-bée. Il sentait sa poitrine picoter.

**- Combien de temps ?**

Elle se tut.

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?**

**- Tu as Alice… ta mère… elles prendront soin de toi.**

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose que toi,** dit-il en souriant légèrement.

**- N'essaye pas de me dissuader de partir, il faut que je le fasse.**

Edward réfléchit une seconde, peut-être plus pour le principe que pour chercher un véritable argument pour la faire rester. Il ne pourrait pas la convaincre.

**- Envoie-moi une carte…**

Sa veste traînait au sol, il la repris, et recula vers la sortie à pas hésitants.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents... Mais il y a bien assez de révélations... Ainsi, Rosalie était notre meurtrière du prologue.. et aussi l'ombre qu'on n'arrivait pas à attraper.<strong>

**Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie ! Et nous rebondissons ailleurs, vers cette vilaine Bella qui décampe ... en semant toujours de trois mystères derrière elle...**

**Que va faire Edward ?**

**Je peux vous annoncer qu'il va se passer des choses avec Alice... Et oui, je n'ai pas oublié sa relation avec Jasper, et je suis sûre que vous non plus !**

**J'attend votre opinion sur ce chapitre avec impatience, si vous avez vu le film, ne m'égorgez pas ^^ je le répète rien n'est fini. A vos reviews :DDD**

**F.**

publié le 09-07-2012.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, euh .. oui je ne suis pas morte .. Mais bon les vacances .. Tout ça, il m'a fallu un temps dingue pour finir ce chapitre, finalement un peu plus court que d'ordinaire d'ailleurs ... Enfin il fait quand même 11 pages word ^^**

**Donc nous nous étions arrêtés alors que Bella avait décidé de partir ... C'était plutôt de mauvais augure pour Edward ...**

**Voyons ce qu'il fait maintenant ... (Le pauvre, je suis horrible avec lui, vous ne trouvez pas ?)**

A Lily-Rose : Effectivement, Rosalie était très louche ces temps-ci ... ^^ Dommage qu'Emmett se soit retrouvé en dommage collatéral, c'est sûr. C'est étrange que Bella suscite de telles admirations n'est-ce pas ? ;) Enfin ... je crois que les personnages la vénère ou la déteste en fait. Je vois aussi que tu suis très bien ! Mais oui, qu'avons nous fait de Victoria ? (Qu'es-ce que Bella lui a fait plutôt ? ^^) Nous verrons au prochain chapitre !

Merci aussi à l'autre anonyme qui avait également deviné pour Rosalie ! Quant à savoir ce que bidouille Bella ... mystère ...

**Et évidemment je n'oublie pas de remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les autres reviews, mise en alerte, en favoris ... ça me fait très plaisir, comme toujours :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Edward reprit sa voiture sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'un jour Bella lui échapperait. Reviendrait-elle ? Ou bien ne la reverrait-il jamais ? Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Ce qui était certain, c'était que rien ne retenait Bella à San Francisco, même pas lui. Ses affaires, notamment le club de James qu'elle possédait maintenant, étaient déjà gérées par d'autres, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Peut-être s'était-elle déjà évaporée, aussi discrètement qu'elle était apparue. Il sentait déjà le vide autour de lui aujourd'hui, elle n'arriverait pas sans crier gare, ne réchaufferait pas les draps à côté de lui. Malgré sa famille, malgré les millions d'habitants de San Francisco, il était seul, mais ne pouvait pas le rester.

Que pouvait-il faire de sa vie ? Il était temps de se poser la question. Il n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même sur qui compter…

* * *

><p>Après cette matinée, Edward chercha du boulot. Il en trouva. Quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son ancien métier de flic, mais plutôt à une de ses passions d'adolescent. Pour une durée de deux mois, il allait remplacer un assistant mécanicien dans un garage, à quatre rues de son appartement. Ce même garage où il avait travaillé, contre l'avis paternel, quelques mois avant d'entrer dans la police.<p>

Et le voici maintenant, Edward Cullen, étouffant dans la chaleur suffocante du garage, à astiquer des voitures telles qu'il n'en posséderait jamais, à nettoyer des clés à molette et à garder les lieux lorsque son patron partait en dépannage. Sa journée consistait en un long défilement de problèmes ennuyeux, fuites d'huiles, amortisseurs récalcitrants. Il s'en sortait bien, même si ce n'était pas très glorieux. Edward savait qu'il pouvait mieux, seulement il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce en quoi il excellait.

La journée était triste, rythmée par quelques pauses café frappé dans le bar climatisée d'en face. Et la jolie serveuse lui faisait du gringue. Il finit par l'inviter à sortir après le boulot.

Il avait mis longtemps avant de faire attention à elle, à ses coups d'œil régulier, à l'attention qu'elle semblait lui porter.

De taille moyenne, blonde, le genre de fille qui, un jour, pensera au botox et à la chirurgie esthétique. Mais elle était plutôt jolie, peut-être vaguement timide avec lui elle avait 23 ans et pouffait souvent avec ses collègues : une jeunette à peine sortie de l'adolescence, qui faisait le service après ses cours, et une vieille pédale en manque d'amour qui servait de cuisto.

Elle, elle s'appelait Irina pas très futée mais pas inconsistante non plus. En bref, c'était un concentré de sourires Colgate et de longues jambes aux mouvements fluides.

Évidemment, on voyait immédiatement qu'elle craquait littéralement pour Edward. Elle semblait un peu euphorique dès qu'il entrait, et bégayait parfois quand il lui parlait. **« Un cappuccino frappé ». – « O-oui… j'arrive ». **Et bien sûr, quand il lui proposa d'abord de s'asseoir un moment avec lui, ce fut une vraie victoire. En jetant un œil à la cuisine ouverte, Edward aperçut le collègue cuisto, les pouces en l'air dirigés vers Irina … Voilà qu'il était un trophée maintenant.

Heureusement, Irina n'était pas un moulin à parole, ou alors Edward l'impressionnait par sa nervosité continuelle et son regard perçant. Rien de tel pour tomber sous le charme.

Du côté d'Edward, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il lui trouva immédiatement une certaine platitude. Ce n'était pas dans ses standings habituels de séduire les serveuses. Gentilles, certes, mais lassantes. Il avait un penchant manifeste pour les intellectuelles compliquées, et même si Tanya l'avait été moins que les autres, leurs conversations avaient virevoltées à un autre niveau.

De toute façon, Edward n'avait pas besoin d'une petite-amie de plus. La première lui causait déjà assez de soucis.

Irina était bien plus facile à impressionner. Un bouquet de fleurs et elle croyait déjà aux fiançailles en grandes pompes. Enfin presque.

* * *

><p>En parcourant un carnet d'adresse et de numéros de téléphone, où les seuls qu'il connaissait étaient encore ceux d'Emmett et de - Rosalie, il songea à toutes les relations qu'il avait perdus. Au fur et à mesure, ses amis s'étaient lassés, avaient cessé de l'appeler et de tomber sur la boîte vocale, en avaient eu assez qu'il ne rappelle jamais.<p>

Et Tanya … Il n'avait même pas encore digéré son départ. Elle avait eu raison de le laisser, mais la pilule était très mal passée. Il eut la sensation que le scénario se reproduisait.

Sur un coup de tête, il dénicha l'adresse de Tanya. Quelque part dans la proche banlieue. Il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre le couvert avec elle, évidemment que non. D'ailleurs il pensait se dégonfler en arrivant devant la maison.

Mais lorsqu'il fut devant cette maison, une maison crème aux volets marron clairs, avec une véranda blanche, un jardin, des plantes en pot et un golden retriever tout jeune et tout fou sur la pelouse, il eut envie de voir ce qu'était devenue Tanya.

En fait, aucun choix ne lui fut laissé, car il fit la bêtise de s'arrêter juste devant la maison, et Tanya - qui peignait sa boîte aux lettres d'un bleu scintillant - l'aperçut.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement, lui et son affreuse vieille mustang grincheuse, qui sentait la cigarette et un on-ne-sait-quoi d'autre qui déplaisait aux femmes. Cette boîte à savon, comme l'appelait Bella, n'était plus un outil de séduction une fois dépassé le lycée.

Edward sortit, mais ne ferma pas la portière. Tanya pouvait bien l'accueillir d'un jet de peinture, il l'aurait mérité.

Il marmonna un « salut » presque timide et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Tanya, plutôt étonnée de le trouver là, reconnut les manières trop peu sûres d'Edward, et se souvint à quel point elle l'avait trouvé charmant lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait pas changé, alors qu'elle si.

Toujours grande. Toujours d'un blond presque blanc qui vous brûlait les yeux. Physiquement, elle était sensiblement la même, le genre de femme impeccable sur elle, maquillée même pour faire le ménage. Une véritable fashion-victim, mais aussi une femme redoutablement efficace dès lors qu'elle s'était fixée un objectif. Un sacré caractère qui, aujourd'hui, avait l'air adouci. Tanya semblait planer au-dessus d'un champ de coquelicots. En elle, nulle trace d'aigreur ou de haine, Tanya était joie et sourires. Heureuse, ça se sentait. Et même prête à accueillit avec chaleur un homme qui lui avait fait du mal.

**- Est-ce que tu viens me voir ? **lui demanda-t-elle, en déposant son pinceau.

**- Hum… Oui. Mais je peux m'en aller si tu préfères…**

Tanya se souvenait de leur amitié, au tout début, avant leur histoire. Elle voyait aussi qu'il n'était là que pour discuter, et pas pour essayer de recoller des morceaux éparpillés aux quatre vents. Le visage d'Edward était triste, fermé. Ces temps-ci, il en fallait beaucoup pour le voir sourire sincèrement.

**- Je suis contente de te voir Edward**, lui dit-elle.

Et elle s'approcha pour lui embrasser la joue, ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait.

**- Tu as l'air bien**, ajouta-t-elle, consciente d'un léger mensonge.

**- Toi aussi. Jolie maison…**

**- Oui, ça ne fait que quatre mois que nous y sommes. Je me suis mariée. **– Elle le regarda un instant. –** Ça ne te vexes pas j'espère ?**

Edward imagina un instant ce qu'aurait été la vie s'ils s'étaient mariés. Ç'aurait pu être bien. Si tout s'était passé correctement, peut-être vivraient-ils ici désormais.

**- Non, du tout, **répondit-il.** Tu as l'air vraiment … bien. **

**- Oui, vraiment. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Une bière ?**

Il n'y a qu'à lui qu'elle aurait proposé une bière avant dix heures du matin.

**- Un café serait parfait.**

Elle lui sourit, amicalement, et il claqua la portière pour la suivre. Elle servit le café sous la véranda, Edward s'amusa du rocking chair pendant qu'il patientait ainsi que des magazines de modes sur le banc, l'emblème de Tanya.

**- Alors, toujours dans la police ?**

**- Non, je … n'y suis … plus. Je cherche quoi faire en fait. … Et toi ? Tu as quitté l'hôpital du centre, je crois ?**

**- Depuis quelques temps. J'ai trouvé un poste dans une clinique privée pas très loin d'ici. **

Tanya était infirmière.

**- Mais je vais bientôt devoir arrêter**, ajouta-t-elle, avec un large sourire. **Je vais avoir un bébé.**

Edward s'étonna, un étrange souffle de jalousie glaciale le traversa, puis il se ravisa, il se devait d'être heureux pour elle qui adorait les enfants.

_Bella déteste les enfants_, pensa-t-il, et il lança un sourire heureux à Tanya, bien que dans le fond, il fut maussade.

**- Et bien – mariage, bébé, maison … Tu es plus avancée que moi…**

**- Sans emploi, plats cuisinés et célibataire ?** supposa-t-elle. **Ou attend, laisse-moi deviner… Pas célibataire … C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'expression et l'humour de Tanya étaient presque risibles. Un doigt en l'air, elle faisait mine de deviner les méandres de la vie amoureuse d'Edward. Amicalement, bien sûr, mais aussi comme si elle tentait de lui renvoyer au visage les défauts de sa vie. La vie de Tanya était parfaite, pas celle d'Edward. Pas de maison avec véranda, pas de mariage…Oui, il en était plus ou moins là, à patauger.

La bouche d'Edward s'étira en un petit sourire gêné.

**- Tout juste. C'est très compliqué.**

**- C'est ça qui t'amènes ? Tu cherches des conseils auprès d'une de tes anciennes conquêtes ? Tu veux que je et rassure sur ton potentiel de séduction ?**

Edward prit la remarque avec amertume et donna sa propre vision des choses.

**- Je me disais qu'il serait bien de voir comment tu allais … Et aussi m'excuser. Si jamais ça t'intéresse.**

**- Je sais bien que tu es désolé Edward… Ne me prend pas pour l'idiote qui va accepter des excuses des mois après. Bien sûr que je t'en veux.**

Tanya s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue.

**- Maintenant que tu es là, raconte-moi ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime les potins. Qu'as-tu encore fait, Edward Cullen ? **

**- C'est une drôle d'histoire … **

Il raconta comment il avait rencontré Bella, alors qu'elle semblait coupable désignée pour le meurtre de James. Il raconta à Tanya à quel point cette fille l'avait mis hors de lui, l'avait taquiné, l'avait fait douter de lui-même. Tanya ricana lorsqu'il parla du pic à glace, et ne fut pas surprise quand il raconta comment, finalement, Bella l'avait emprisonné dans ses filets. Cependant elle resta perplexe au sujet du roman … Ça lui semblait bien étrange, et comme Edward auparavant elle douta un moment des véritables intentions de Bella.

**- Elle est écrivain ?** rigola Tanya.

**- Pas le genre que tu crois. Elle a du succès.**

**- Est-ce que c'est elle qui l'a tué ? **demanda-t-elle ensuite, en se penchant en avant, comme pour entendre un secret.

**- Non. Et il y a eu d'autres meurtres. Un flic, un ami proche de Bella. Puis mon coéquipier.**

**- Emmett McCarthy ?!** s'exclama Tanya.

**- Ouais, ça fait presque deux mois …**

**- Et vous avez trouvé le coupable ?**

**- La coupable. Elle s'est faite tuer. Je l'ai rattrapée juste après qu'elle ait poignardé Emmett… **- Il avala sa salive –** C'était ma psy, et mon amie. **

Il préféra dissimuler les circonstances de la mort de Rosalie… comment il l'avait tué.

**- Voilà pourquoi tu ne tournes pas très rond … Et ta copine ? Elle a été innocentée ?**

**- Oui. Mais elle est persuadée qu'elle attire le malheur. Parce que si Rosalie a tué des gens, c'est par qu'elle était … amoureuse de Bella depuis l'université. Bref, elle a préféré partir, je ne sais où, et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra.**

Ou _si _elle reviendra…

**- Qui ne reviendrait pas pour tes beaux yeux ? Elle est normalement constituée quand même ? **railla Tanya.

**- Elle ne ressemble à personne.**

**- Les écrivains sont souvent un peu siphonnés … Ne t'en déplaise, mais c'est une généralité.**

**- C'est pour ça qu'ils écrivent de belles histoires, non ?**

**- Surement, **admit Tanya. **Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? Il commence à faire un peu chaud ici. Les beaux jours arrivent on dirait. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire d'ailleurs ?**

**- En juin seulement. Je ne suis pas pressé de prendre un an de plus ...**

**- Comme nous tous maintenant … **rigola Tanya.

Elle entra, Edward à sa suite. L'air climatisé l'enveloppa en un instant. C'est vrai qu'il faisait déjà chaud pour un mois d'avril.

Il s'approcha du mur couvert de photos et reconnut Tanya, ainsi que ses parents, et un souvenir de son mariage. Il n'avait jamais vu le mari de Tanya. Il avait l'air sympathique. Un gars assez grand pour qu'elle puisse porter de très hauts talons sans le dépasser … Sur la photo, leur couple avait un vague air de ressemblance avec Barbie et Ken.

Edward fit le tour du salon, aussi féérique que l'extérieur de la maison le laissait à croire. Tanya vivait littéralement dans un conte de fée. Le côté douillet de la maison des sept nains, et le faste du château du prince. Son mari devait bien gagner sa vie.

**- Je peignais ma boîte à lettre car on a dû en installer une plus grande, **dit Tanya, pour relancer la conversation. **Nous avons plusieurs fois reçus des colis qui passaient à peine, alors on s'est dit… pourquoi ne pas installer une boîte plus grande … D'ailleurs, ça ne te dis rien ? Plusieurs fois j'ai reçu des livres à mon nom alors que je n'ai jamais rien commandé. **

Rien de tel n'était arrivé aux oreilles d'Edward.

**- Une offre publicitaire peut-être …**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait aucune explication. J'avais pensé que peut-être il s'agissait de demandes d'opinion … même pas. Enfin, je dois dire que ça m'a bien occupée. Regarde, sous la table basse.**

Edward se baissa et tira un ouvrage d'une des piles. Une dizaine d'ouvrages, environ. Il fronça les yeux en voyant le nom de celui qu'il tenait._ Iceberg._

Bella.

**- Ah … celui-là**, commenta Tanya, avec un léger soupir extasié.** C'est un bon. Il y en a un autre de cet auteur … **

Elle aperçut le visage perplexe d'Edward, fixé sur la couverture rouge sang du roman.

**- Tu connais ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Cet homme n'est-il pas fabuleux ? Quel sens du détail ! Il faut être un peu dingo pour inventer des trucs pareils … **

Edward se tourna vers Tanya. Il comprit qu'elle parlait de l'auteur.

**- C'est une femme, **corrigea-t-il. **Bold est une femme.**

**- Ah oui ? Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Tu es sûr ?**

**- Certain. Et ces livres ? Ils ont quelque chose en commun ?**

**- Des policiers, des histoires de meurtres … Tous, sans exception.**

Le sang d'Edward se glaça.

Tanya avait reçu ses livres, sans jamais les avoir commandés. Aucun mot, rien. Mais des histoires de meurtres…

**- Je te vois venir monsieur le détective … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Edward s'arrêta sur la porte d'entrée, puis jaugea de nouveau le salon, perdu dans des pensées qu'il voulait éloigner.

**- Tient, une chose amusante. Il y a une dédicace dans l'autre roman, tu sais … **_**Car Crash.**_** Il est formidable celui-là aussi … J'en avais des frissons.**

Tanya souleva la première de couverture.

Sur la page titre, quelques mots à l'encre rouge sang. En majuscules. Juste en dessous du titre : _Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. _

_Un accident de voiture. Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres …_

Puis plus bas : _On ne déterre pas une relation déjà bouffée par les vers. _

Et la signature, le croquis rapide d'un pic à glace.

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris … **

Edward lui avait bien compris.

Le message lui était destiné, qui d'autre aurait compris l'allusion au pic à glace ? On menaçait de provoquer un accident, probablement s'il se liait de nouveau avec Tanya.

Ou peut-être la mise en garde était-elle à l'attention de sa relation avec Bella… Mais pourquoi chez Tanya ?

… Comment, alors que Rosalie était morte et enterrée … Ça ne pouvait dater que d'avant.

Ou alors, ils s'étaient trompés.

Et comment avoir deviné qu'il reverrait son ex-fiancée ?

**- Quand as-tu reçu celui-ci ?**

**- Il y a une semaine, je pense.**

Mais il y a une semaine, Rosalie était déjà morte. Alors quoi ? Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Edward se montra discourtois et vexant, mais il sortit de la maison comme s'il la fuyait, n'y laissant que trois mots d'excuses pour Tanya. Oui, il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Ç'avait été mettre Tanya en danger. La mort - armée d'un pic à glace rutilant - rodait toujours. Probablement plus assoiffée que jamais.

Il fallait affronter l'évidence. Le tueur en série - si tant est que ce fût réellement une femme comme tous l'avaient supposé depuis le début - était encore là. Edward le sentit. Peut-être ne saurait-il jamais la réelle implication de Rosalie dans l'histoire … Avait-elle été coupable ? Ne l'avait-elle pas été ?

Ce pic à glace personnifié ne laissait deviner que ce qu'il voulait bien donner … Et maintenant qu'Edward était hors-jeu, car plus dans la police, qui serait là pour mener une enquête ? Comment être sûr que tout était bel et bien terminé ?

Edward se sentit terriblement seul, dépouillée de la présence forte et de l'aura réconfortante de Bella. Elle avait jusque-là géré la situation avec une main d'acier. Que faire maintenant ?

Attendre. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre un nouveau message et espérer qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

Nerveusement, Edward jeta des coups d'œil frénétique dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Cette fois-ci, son dos le démangeait, comme s'il était épié … Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi le tueur s'intéresserait-il soudainement à lui ? Ç'avait toujours été Bella la cible…

* * *

><p><strong>- Alice ? Tu es là ?<strong> cria Edward en cognant à la porte de sa cousine.

Elle ouvrit finalement, encore en peignoir, un bol de céréales à la main.

**- Edward ? **

**- On peut discuter ?**

**- Rentre… **

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, et éteignit la télévision où elle regardait Bob l'éponge distraitement. Maintenant, elle avait peur de d'écouter les informations.

Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil, tourna trois fois sa langue dans sa bouche et alla droit au but.

**- J'ai besoin de parler … Je veux dire … J'aimerais voir … un psy. Je peux plus garder tout ça pour moi … Il faut que ça sorte. **

**- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt … Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais … Bella disais que si, moi non. Je pensais que tu n'aurais plus jamais eu confiance …**

**- … après que la psy qui me suivait se soit révélée être une folle furieuse. Ouais.**

Edward baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

**- Il faut quelqu'un qui sache m'écouter et m'aider …**

**- Ça n'a pas duré avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Elle avait besoin de partir quelques temps … pour réfléchir, je suppose. Je ne sais pas si c'est fini. Peut-être.**

**- Toi, que veux-tu ?**

**- Elle. … Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, elle. C'est flou. **

**- Parce qu'elle est encore perturbée, comprend la. Pourtant je suis sûre que c'est la personne qu'il te faut. Elle comprend vraiment les bizarreries qui te traversent parfois la tête, pas vrai ?**

**- Je crois qu'elle sait ce mieux ce qui se passe dans ma tête que parfois dans la sienne.**

Alice rit et ajouta :

**- Je n'ai jamais vu personne contredire aussi bien mes affirmations à ton sujet. Elle est très douée pour cerner les gens. Et ça a marché. Elle t'a compris, et a su ce qu'il fallait pour te sortir de là. Tu es fort maintenant. Tu recommences enfin à vivre.**

**- J'espère que tu dis vrai …**

**- En tout cas, tu avais besoin d'elle pour refaire surface … quelles que soient ses méthodes douteuses. Je fermerai les yeux là-dessus, **plaisanta Alice, complice.

Silence. Deux battements de cœur de réflexion. Alice se leva et griffonna quelques lignes rapidement.

**- Alors tu vas me trouver quelqu'un ?**

**- J'ai déjà la personne qu'il te faut. Elle est mariée, garde tes beaux airs pour les écrivains sexys d'accord ?**

**- Promis.**

Edward lu le nom sur le post-it et respira un grand coup. Une nouvelle page de sa vie allait être écrite.

**- Je t'aurai un rendez-vous rapidement **… affirma Alice, avec un clin d'œil.** C'est cool d'avoir une cousine dans la psychologie, non ? **

**- Super cool.**

_Surtout quand quelque chose va de travers dans notre tête._

Edward s'approcha et souleva sa grande cousine, plus petite que lui depuis des années, et lui embrassa la joue copieusement, comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient petits.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Edward parcourait les dix mètres carrés de la salle d'attente. En long, puis en large, et enfin en travers. Son angoisse ressortait et prenait le pas sur son impression de prendre une bonne décision.<p>

Il semblait maintenant difficile de se convaincre que tous ces psy-quelque chose n'étaient pas fêlés de quelque part.

Pourtant, le docteur Carmen Madera – d'origine hispanique – avait l'air parfaitement équilibrée. Outre le fait qu'elle roulait certains 'r' d'une façon un peu étrange.

Après les banalités de mise, les transferts de dossiers et l'évocation de ses études communes avec Alice-la-fusée, vinrent les questions plus embarrassantes … Ce genre de questions auxquelles on ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Edward pouvait-il dire qu'il se sentait instable ?

Pouvait-il mesurer l'effet de ses diverses dépendances sur son existence ?

Assis dans le canapé, dans cette pièce aux allures de petit musée du monde aztèques, sous le regard du docteur Carmen, Edward sentit une vague d'oppression lui écraser les poumons.

La psychologue l'étudiait sous tous les angles et cette nervosité lui fit penser qu'Edward était une vraie bombe à retardement. L'explosion n'était plus très loin, il était si tendu que de la vapeur aurait pu lui sortir des oreilles. Mais comment détendre un patient pareil, qui probablement ne demandait qu'à parler, mais qui restait pétrifié par une foule de doutes.

**- Je ne demande pas, ni n'ai besoin de tout savoir, Edward. Je ne demande qu'à vous aider … vous pouvez vous confier … et peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il à vous pardonner et à affronter vos craintes. Vous avez fait le premier pas, vous êtes ici. Parlez-moi de ce que vous voulez, de ce qui vous paraît important. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je vous poserai des questions – n'y répondez pas si, pour le moment, cela vous semble trop difficile.**

Edward hocha la tête, ne quittant guère ses chaussures des yeux.

**- Par quoi commence-t-on ?**

**- Les … accidents.**

La psy secoua le menton et posa son calepin plus loin. La tête d'Edward tomba mollement entre ses mains.

**- Ce n'est pas normal … Les autres policiers n'ont pas ce genre de problème. Ces bouffées de … je ne sais quoi … d'angoisse … ou ces pulsions. Je me dis que j'étais obligé de tirer … seulement, je ne l'étais pas. J'avais le temps de décider quoi faire, j'aurais pu arrêter mon geste…**

**- La première fois, c'était en 2005, c'est cela ?**

**- Oui, j'avais deux ans de service derrière moi.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à tirer ?**

**- J'avais l'arme dans ma main … mon statut me protégeais. Sur le moment ça n'avait pas l'air si grave. Je n'aurais même pas cru qu'ils mourraient, seulement j'ai visé un point vital. C'est comme si … tout en sachant que c'était mal, j'avais juste appuyé sur la gâchette. Justement parce que je savais que c'était mal.**

**- Et après l'avoir fait ?**

**- Des remords … Qui ne m'ont pas empêché de recommencer.**

À une seconde de se briser, la voix d'Edward lui échappait, tressautait, prenait des intonations étranges.

**- Avez-vous la sensation d'avoir été puni ?**

Edward releva la tête brusquement.

**- Non. **

**- Ce qui a peut-être entrainé le second 'accident' ?**

**- Probablement … Après, je me suis senti tellement frustré … Pour un instant j'avais été complètement libre, puis j'ai été de nouveau surveillé.**

**- Et cette frustration ? Est-elle en lien à votre fonction de policier, armé mais pas sensé tirer, ou bien pensez-vous qu'elle remonte à quelque chose d'antérieur ?**

**- J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être frustré … **

Carmen remarqua la mine décomposée d'Edward, elle l'entraîna sur un autre terrain.

**- Que s'est-il passé quand vous avez découvert que votre médecin précédent était à l'origine de plusieurs meurtres ?**

**- Elle m'a trahi**, répondit simplement Edward.

**- Vous avez perdu un repère, une personne en qui vous aviez confiance.**

**- Je ne savais plus en qui avoir confiance après cela … Chaque personne que je voyais, même proche, je me demandais si ce n'était pas en fait un tueur, ou un cinglé… Ça m'arrive encore.**

**- Et vous n'êtes pas proche de votre famille.**

**- Non, mon père s'est buté contre moi quand j'ai refusé d'aller à la fac, et m'a complètement tourné le dos quand … enfin vous voyez.**

**- Vous restez proche de votre cousine, cependant.**

**- C'est plutôt récent…**

**- Elle m'a parlé de votre petite-amie … qui apparemment vous a beaucoup aidé.**

Edward frissonna quand l'image de Bella lui apparut devant les yeux.

**- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez séparés.**

**- Elle est parti quelques temps … Je devais trop lui peser.**

**- Vous avez fait d'elle votre repère après tous ces bouleversements, mais pensez-vous que vous seriez ici, avec moi, si elle était encore là ?**

**- Non … je … c'est plus simple de se confier à elle elle me comprend et a suivi l'histoire de très près … disons.**

Le docteur sourit et dit :

**- C'est un euphémisme pour dire qu'elle était la cible du docteur Hale…**

**- Ouais…** marmonna Edward.

**- Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand elle a décidé de vous quitter … momentanément ?**

**- Ça m'a secoué …**

Carmen le vrilla de son regard un instant et repartit sur une autre piste.

**- Le docteur Hale, dont je ne remettrai pas en cause la qualité du travail… avait pris votre amie pour cible suite à des évènements antérieurs à vos rencontres ?**

**- Elles avaient déjà un passé commun. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai atterri au milieu de tout cela… Mais je pense qu'en me sachant avec Bella, la haine de Rosalie s'est développée encore plus.**

**- Vous ne l'avez pas dit, mais je sais cependant que vous avez eu une relation avec Mme Hale…**

**- Oui… C'était encore pire de découvrir que c'était elle. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir tout planifié, de la mort de James, à probablement celle de Bella, qui n'aurait pas dû tarder à suivre, je suppose. J'ai probablement gâché tout son plan, moi ou mon collègue Emmett…**

**- Elle a probablement pris peur …**

**- C'est si étrange, je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett avait découvert … Tout a disparu.**

**- Comment a réagi Mlle Swan en apprenant l'implication de son ancienne camarade d'université ?**

**- Avec … ** - il hésita – **beaucoup de calme. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup l'atteindre. Le danger avait disparu … elle m'a paru sereine.**

**- Ce qui a fait d'elle le point d'appui idéal pour vous. Tout en restant un lien étroit avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa présence ne vous rappelle-t-elle pas continuellement ce passé douloureux ?**

**- Qu'elle soit là ou pas, j'y pense, de toute façon. Mais … où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**- Est-ce que vous sentir coupable vous fait du bien, c'est ce que je me demande…**

**- Je ne vois pas …**

**- Peut-être vous sentez vous coupable par obligation, ce qui vous empêche d'avancer ? En vous éloignant des personnes vous rappelant des choses difficiles, vous parvenez à vous en sortir ...**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est grâce à elle que je m'en sors ! Je l'aime …**

**- Mais sa présence renforce votre tendance à l'apitoiement, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes … Vous avez décidé d'évoluer quand elle est partie…**

**- Pour ne pas rester un mort vivant en attendant qu'elle revienne !**

**- Aurait-elle pu vous fuir, elle aussi ?**

**- Elle ne fuit jamais.**

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne devez pas vivre en appuis sur d'autres personnes, mais par vous-même. Et surtout pas si cette autre personne est instable !**

Edward comprit l'allusion du docteur. Il savait qu'Alice n'appréciait guère Bella, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait bien lui laisser croire.

**- C'est Alice qui vous a raconté cela … Elle vous a demandé de me faire la morale, j'en étais sûr !**

**- Écoutez, votre cousine n'a aucun grief contre votre amie … seulement elle estime qu'elle ne vous entraîne pas du bon côté … Vous vous détruisez la santé Edward… Il faudrait vraiment songer à … faire quelque chose.**

**- Est-ce que cela vous permet de qualifier d'instable une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas ?!**

**- Calmez-vous … nous ne parlerons plus de cela si ça vous ennui… Le sujet est clos. Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine ?**

**- Très bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'épargne rien à Edward, je l'envoie chez une nouvelle psy ^^ Bon, il en a besoin à mon humble avis ! <strong>

**Aucun indice sur ce que fait Bella ... Peut-être le saurez-vous au prochain chapitre ... ou pas ! ^^ **

**N'oubliez pas ma seule récompense ;) la review ! J'ai bien besoin de motivation pour me remettre dans l'ambiance ... **

**Pour info, je repars en vacances d'ici peu, mais le chapitre 11 sera en ligne avant septembre ne vous en faites pas ! **

**PS : Si jamais ça vous intéresse, l'histoire est aussi en ligne sur mon blog, assortie de quelques photos et documents traitant du film. Quelques musiques, quelques vidéos, quelques photos, captures d'écran du film ... J'y mettrais peut-être quelques extraits d'interview trouvés sur le net ... où vous pourriez bien trouver des indices ! **

**Et un teaser du prochain chapitre dès que ce sera prêt !**

**A bientôt !**

**F.**

Chapitre publié le 11-08-2012


	12. Chapter 11

**Me voici, dans mes délais.**

**Vous l'aurez noté, j'ai zappé de vous mettre les teaser parce que le chapitre n'était pas du tout près quand vous avez posté vos reviews et je n'y ai répondu que cet après-midi pour certaines... **

**D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos messages toujours très perplexes. Rassurez-vous. Bientôt, vous saurez. (air grave de mise) :)**

**Merci également aux mises en "alert" !**

**Réponse : **vanina63 : Oui, tu as raison, une psy pour Bella ne serait pas de trop, il suffit de lire ce chapitre pour s'en rendre compte encore ! ;) merci pour ton message !

**Voilà, je vous retrouve dans 7920 mots précisément :) en effet ce chapitre est aussi longs que les premiers de l'histoire, soit 2000 mots de plus que les précédents ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Bella s'installa dans les premiers rangs de l'amphithéâtre, plus près des bons élèves que des derniers de promo. Elle contempla la foule dans son dos avec une pensée pour ses années universitaires, pas si lointaines que cela. Les étudiants autour d'elle étaient légèrement plus jeunes, entre dix-huit et vingt-ans peut-être, mais sa présence semblait appropriée ici. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas l'air plus âgé qu'eux. Au milieu de cette masse de gens, elle n'avait, en fait, pas grand-chose de remarquable. Évidemment personne n'aurait pris le pari de supposer qu'elle avait déjà terminé ses cinq années d'études depuis plusieurs années, et qui plus est, obtenu deux diplômes en parallèle. Elle n'avait jamais été totalement dans la norme, elle et sa mémoire hors du commun.

Aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour engranger encore plus de connaissance dans son domaine de prédilection, la psychologie. Sa curiosité l'avait menée jusqu'ici, sur les bancs de la fac de Berkeley, San Francisco. Sa curiosité naturelle la poussait en avant, jusqu'à vouloir maitriser son sujet à fond, mais elle la menait aussi ici pour voir quel type de professeur de psychologie était Alice Brandon. On disait que la petite bonne femme était la plus douée de sa génération, ce qui excluait donc Bella, qui pourtant avait été largement première d'une des meilleures promotions du pays. Bella qui avait eu 21,37 de moyenne à ses examens de fin d'étude. Vingt et un virgule trente-sept, sur vingt. Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Bella – plutôt moqueur -. Légèrement pincée, elle serrait les lèvres en une étroite ligne retroussée aux extrémités. Soudainement, elle se mit à transpirer d'arrogance.

Non, Alice ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville. Elle n'en avait pas la capacité cérébrale, ni la vivacité d'esprit, ni, il fallait le dire, l'intelligence. À moins qu'elle n'ait le talent de se cacher et duper Bella. On pouvait en douter. Alice avait bien plus l'air d'une petite créature terne et bondissante, qui s'excitait souvent pour pas grand-chose.

Au moment où Alice traversait les rangs pour rejoindre sa chaire et son microphone, Bella lui adressa un sourire, cette fois-ci plein d'impatience.

* * *

><p>Edward et Irina étaient les parfaits représentants de l'aventure sans lendemain. Une aventure qui durait depuis pratiquement deux mois désormais. Elle embrassait littéralement la terre qu'il foulait.<p>

Depuis deux mois également, Edward se rendait chez le docteur Carmen, à raison d'une fois par semaine. Avançait-il ? Peut-être pourtant la psychologue peinait à déchiffrer son patient, heureusement de plus en plus bavard, de plus en plus clair dans ses affirmations. Se confier était soudainement devenu plus que nécessaire c'était devenu vital. Une sorte de garantie de conserver un équilibre mental loin des radotages sinistres et des pensées morbides d'un homme à la nature à la fois sinistre et morbide, justement.

C'était une drôle de vie, remplie de souvenirs. Le passé surpassait le présent en intensité. À côté, le présent et l'avenir étaient fades, à peine colorés par la perspective de quelques verres de whisky et quelques baises passablement bonnes.

* * *

><p>Nous étions arrivés au début du mois de juin, San Francisco transpirait à grosses gouttes, de même que ses habitants.<p>

Edward s'apprêtait à longer les murs pour finalement rentrer chez lui, suffoquant dans l'air bouillant de ce presque zénith d'un début d'été prometteur. Seulement, une voiture chic aux allures de sportive s'arrêta lentement au bord du trottoir. La vitre automatique s'abaissa sans un bruit. Il avait eu raison d'y croire encore, Bella lui lança un « **Monte** ! » impatient puis ouvrit elle-même la portière côté passager. Edward se laissa glisser dans l'étroiteté élégante de la voiture. L'odeur de neuf l'envahi immédiatement, comme l'odeur de détergent asphyxie à l'entrée d'un cabinet de dentiste.

**- Jolie bête, hein ? **dit Bella, caressant le volant clair de son nouveau bolide noir.** Je reviens juste du concessionnaire, ils l'ont reçue hier. Quel ronronnement … Ça te dit de voir ce qu'elle a sous le capot ? **

De belles paroles pour un nouveau joujou, pas un mot destiné directement à Edward. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce genre de retrouvailles. Il laissa traîner son regard lourd sur les mains de Bella qui manœuvraient avec légèreté, la tête pleine d'interrogations. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui durant les cinq premières minutes, ne lui offrant qu'un profil détendu mais concentré.

Alors qu'elle semblait l'ignorer presque totalement, elle ne pensait déjà plus qu'à lui. La grande question n'avait pas avancée, mais elle était revenue. En partie pour lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, prétextant de régler son rétroviseur. Le corps d'Edward était tendu inquiet de ne pas comprendre. Il brûlait de briser le silence.

Au dernier feu rouge, Bella se tourna vers Edward, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Un baiser long, lent, presque paresseux, un baiser interrogateur. Bella voulait savoir. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Réagissait-elle toujours aussi bien au corps d'Edward ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'aucun baiser ne pouvait concurrencer les siens ?

Edward était à des préoccupations plus simples un peu hébété, il constata à quel point le souvenir de leurs derniers baisers lui paraissait éloigné. Ils remontaient à plus de trois mois. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : le temps était long sans elle.

Bella retourna à sa conduite sans mot dire, clairement satisfaite de son petit jeu et de son comportement d'adolescente indécise. Elle aurait voulu embrouiller Edward, elle n'aurait pas choisi un autre moyen. Un baiser, pas de mots et beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Un jeu où il fallait confondre son adversaire…

La voiture grimpa les collines, s'éleva au-dessus de San Francisco. La ville scintillait mais les deux occupants de la voiture étaient trop tendus pour s'arrêter à ce genre de détail.

Une fois rangée sur le bas-côté caillouteux, après s'être penchée à la recherche de cigarettes dans la boîte à gants, Bella s'extirpa souplement de l'habitacle. Elle portait un jean foncé, très serré et un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir ses bras et ses épaules bronzés. Son teint avait pris une jolie couleur cuivrée et Edward était persuadé que sa peau sentait encore le soleil.

Elle alluma sa sacro-sainte cigarette et examina la vue.

**- Où étais-tu ?** s'enquit Edward en la rejoignant. Il n'osa pas enlacer ses épaules, ou franchir le bon mètre qui les séparait comme une barrière.

**- Ici et là … L'Amérique du Sud, l'Asie … J'ai visité quelques pays que je n'avais jamais vu. – **Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire joyeux et elle se tourna vers Edward. – **Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?**

**- Non**, mentit-il.

Il avait compris que dire qu'elle lui avait manqué le ferait passer pour un être faible et dépendant. Mais il savait aussi, par expérience, que Bella gagnait toujours. Tôt ou tard, il recommencerait à se soumettre à ses exigences.

Bella sourit encore plus, même avec les yeux, ce qui était rare. Elle pétillait.

**- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas du tout pensé à moi ?**

**- Ç'aurait été plus facile si tu avais donné quelque signe de vie …**

Elle ignora la remarque et, riant désormais s'exclama :

**- Quel affreux menteur …**

Edward lui renvoya la balle.

**- Et toi ? Tu as pensé à moi ?**

**- Quelquefois, je l'avoue,** dit-elle avec une expression angélique sur tout le visage. **Pourtant, j'ai essayé de me distraire …**

La voix s'en allant vers le chuchotis, l'attitude incertaine, le refus de croiser le regard d'Edward, Bella se sentait perdre pied tout en admettant qu'Edward restait maître de ses pensées depuis trois mois.

Elle rebondit rapidement.

**- Alors, ton travail te plaît ?** demanda-t-elle, ouvertement moqueuse.

**- Ça peut aller … **

**- Et ta psy ? **

Edward fronça les sourcils et répondit : « **Elle est sympa … ».**

Et, oui. Bella savait toujours tout, sur tout le monde. Edward aurait dû se douter que ses cachotteries lui claqueraient au nez. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'absente, Bella n'en saurait pas autant que si elle s'était cachée derrière chaque pan de mur pour l'épier.

**- Je dois te ramener**, fit-elle en se penchant pour examiner l'horloge de la voiture.

Elle redescendit lentement les collines, jusqu'à être de nouveau prise dans les embouteillages. Elle taquinait joyeusement son accélérateur. La petite auto bondissait au moindre effleurement. On s'écartait sur son passage.

**- Viendras-tu, demain ? Le temps sera encore splendide, et la piscine est brûlante. **

Edward n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Bella se gara devant le bar en face du garage. Il resta muet de stupeur.

**- Je t'invite à déjeuner, à propos, **annonça Bella.

Et elle sortit, attendant qu'il fasse de même pour verrouiller la voiture et entrer. Ce choix venant de Bella n'était pas un hasard. Au regard qu'elle lança à Edward, il sut qu'elle avait connaissance de sa liaison avec la serveuse. Elle le laissa entrer en premier, souriant trop poliment pour être sincère. Edward repéra immédiatement Irina, qui se dirigea vers lui.

**- On est deux**, marmonna-t-il en sentant son estomac se nouer.

**- J'arrive.**

Bella regarda la blonde s'éloigner nerveusement, avec un air pensif. Au dernier moment, avant d'entrer en cuisine, Irina se retourna et croisa le regard appuyé de Bella. En se tournant, celle-ci plaça deux doigts sous son menton et remarqua la sueur qui coulait sur les tempes d'Edward. Elle le regarda ensuite longuement et lui chuchota : « **Détend-toi un peu ».**

Ensuite, Irina revint, armée de deux menus et d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

**- Où sont les toilettes ?** fit subitement Bella, en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant Irina. **Je prendrais la même** **chose que toi, Edward.**

L'apparence simple de Bella contrasta immédiatement avec le pomponnage d'Irina, de même que leurs couleurs de cheveux opposées. Yeux gris coléreux. Yeux verts ombrageux. Le charisme et la présence de Bella écrasèrent Irina, une étrange énergie semblait émaner d'elle.

**- Au fond à côté de la caisse.**

Bella disparut en une seconde. Edward vit un sourire pernicieux s'ébaucher sur son visage avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos.

**- Est-ce que … c'est la fin ? **demanda Irina.

Edward prit une inspiration pénible.

**- Oui. C'est sa façon de me mettre devant le fait accompli. Je suis désolé.**

**- Pas tant que moi, **répondit sèchement la serveuse. **Tu aurais pu éviter de l'amener ici avec toi. **

Elle le regarda, ne parvenant pas à le fusiller du regard comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne sut que le fixer, puis se mit à haïr la brune qui effaçait l'autorité d'Edward par sa seule présence. Edward qui ne s'apercevait toujours pas que ce qu'il appelait respect était en fait de la soumission. Le caractère d'Edward était dissous par l'autorité de Bella. Il la vénérait tant qu'il se pliait comme un roseau à son approche.

Bella revint, arborant son attitude la plus satisfaite, et constata qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé.

**- Tu n'as rien choisis ? **remarqua Bella, rieuse. Elle avait envie de rire, oui. Elle se félicitait pour sa petite mise en scène.

Ce fut Bella qui commanda, sans un autre regard pour Irina qui la fixait toujours. Puis elle la congédia froidement :** « C'est tout ! ». **Irina déguerpit.

Bella frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et appuya le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour masquer son sourire. Puis elle s'appuya à son dossier. Son comportement effara Edward, qui était toujours tendu comme un arc.

**- Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. **

L'air environnement paraissait de plus en plus lourd à Edward. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus croiser ceux de Bella.

**- C'est tout ?** répéta Edward, la voix sourde.

**- Oui. Je voulais juste régler ce détail. **

Elle sourit et posa ses doigts sur la main d'Edward à plat sur la table.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir abusé de cette pauvre fille.**

**- Je n'ai pas ... **

Bella le coupa.

**- Mais bien sûr que si … Elle finira bien par comprendre que si les hommes la veulent c'est pour son cul et uniquement pour ça. Et si en ce moment même elle est en train de chialer c'est parce que tu lui as laissé croire qu'elle te plaisait et que tu voulais plus que tirer un coup !**

Edward ravala ce qu'il voulait répondre devant la prétendue leçon féministe de Bella.

Le cuistot apporta lui-même les plats et l'addition, comme une invitation à lever le camp rapidement.

**- Tu sais très bien que les femmes t'aiment, et tu ne devrais pas en jouer, Edward.**

Elle se penchait en avant et parlait d'un ton qui rappelait celui d'une mère gronda son enfant.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait des reproches à ce sujet ? **se défendit brusquement Edward.

**- La différence c'est que moi, je suis très claire avec tous les hommes qui passent dans mon lit, **répondit calmement Bella.

**- Pas avec moi.**

Elle baissa la tête et voulut clore la conversation.

**- Je sais.**

**- Pourquoi à ton avis tous ces hommes veulent-ils coucher avec toi ? **sous-entendit Edward. **Tu crois que ce n'est pas pour ton cul à toi aussi ?!**

Bella lui renvoya un regard peu amène. À sa réponse, sa voix siffla et s'accorda avec le vert réfrigérant de son regard.

**- Je te l'ai expliqué une fois tu te souviens ? … Quand on a de l'argent, on a des tas d'amis. Et si on veut, des tas d'amants…**

Edward regarda l'heure, ayant hâte de s'échapper. Il la regarda hargneusement. Il lui restait dix minutes, et il ne voulait pas les passer avec cette personne désagréable et dominante face à lui. Il se leva, jeta trois billets sur la table et quitta le café sans un mot de plus. Cette fois-ci, il risquait vraiment de se mettre en colère.

**- Je t'attends demain**, dit Bella, sûre d'elle, en le rejoignant. Elle avait repris son ton bon enfant avec une aisance que seul confère l'entraînement.

**- On verra**, claqua Edward.

* * *

><p>Évidemment, le lendemain, Edward n'y tint pas et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre Stinson. Il y trouva le portail grand ouvert. La maison aussi était grande ouverte, mais il ne trouva trace de Bella qu'à l'arrière, étendue sur un matelas au beau milieu de son immense piscine. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau et sortit quand elle le vit.<p>

-** Viens te baigner, **l'encouragea-t-elle, d'excellent humeur.

Edward retirait à peine ses chaussures et son tee-shirt qu'elle plongea en l'aspergeant. Il marmonna un « **gamine **» agacé en sortant son portable et ses cigarettes humides de sa poche.

Bella remonta sur son matelas et regarda Edward en maillot.

**- Tu as les jambes blanches**, lui lança-t-elle en riant. Le commentaire joyeux n'avait rien de méchant, contrairement aux insinuations de la veille. C'était la Bella d'ordinaire, celle qu'il avait appris à aimer. Pas la garce froide et revancharde qu'elle devenait parfois. Edward se souvint de leur première rencontre, quelques heures après la mort de James, Bella avait été parfaitement insupportable. Ensuite, il songea à leur rencontre suivante, le jour de l'interrogatoire. Elle avait habilement joué de ses intonations, de ses gestes, calme, déterminée, alternant entre chaleur excessive et froid glacial. Contrôlait-elle parfaitement ses humeurs ou les laissaient-elles divaguer librement ?

Edward chassa ces pensées, il s'attarda sur les courbes attirantes de Bella que sa peau halée rendaient encore plus désirables.

**- Je n'ai pas pris de longues vacances contrairement à toi.**

Il sauta dans l'eau à son tour. Elle avait raison, c'était presque assez chaud pour un bain juste assez frais pour rafraîchir la peau.

**- Ce n'étaient pas des vacances … **le contredit-elle.

**- Du travail alors ? Tu n'es pas restée enfermée, tu as l'air de revenir d'un séjour à Hawaï.**

**- J'ai terminé mon bouquin. Presque cinq-cents pages.**

**- Et comment est la fin ?**

**- Morbide.**

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de le regretter ?

**- Aucun changement. Elle le tue ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pauvre gars… **

**- Elle pense qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse.**

**- Elle est folle alors ! **s'exclama Edward.

Bella sourit et ferma les yeux.

**- C'est presque certain.**

**- C'est probablement ce qui fait que tes romans sont si bons, **supposa Edward, pensif.

**- Et c'est bien la première fois que tu me fais un compliment la dessus !, **dit sèchement Bella.

Edward plongea sous l'eau et remonta sous le matelas. Bella tomba dans l'eau et ne remonta que quelques secondes après en recrachant de l'eau.

**- C'est moi que tu traites de gamine ?! **s'écria-t-elle en projetant des gerbes d'eau autour d'elle.

**- Je manifeste mon mécontentement.**

**- Tu as toujours réponse à tout !**

**- Je me demande à qui j'ai pris ça … Et puis … je suis en colère pour hier. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu as agis.**

Il pointait son index sur elle, remarquant à peine à quel point c'était malpoli. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Il fallait que tu fasses comprendre à cette fille qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas.**

**- Je ne l'aurais pas revu sachant que tu étais là…**

Edward s'approcha de Bella, mais elle l'évita en se rendant du côté opposé.

**- Ça aurait traîné des semaines, tu te serais senti désolé… C'est mieux comme ça. **

**- C'était … blessant. Pour elle, autant que pour moi.**

**- Dans ce cas … Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu ne veux pas, **fit-elle, en détournant la tête.

**- Je veux être avec toi**, assura Edward.

Bella sourit.

**- Attrape-moi alors.**

Quelques brasses suffirent, il la poussa contre le rebord et elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il se rapprocha assez pour remarquer qu'elle avait semé son bas de maillot sur le chemin.

**- Tu ne perds pas de temps…** murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

**- Jamais.**

Son regard se fit plus vif, définitivement licencieux. Edward tira lentement la ficelle qui retenait son haut. Bella l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle taquina ses lèvres un long moment puis trouva sa langue et ne la lâcha plus. Lorsqu'elle l'abandonna, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et l'embrassa, le caressa, jusqu'à ce que la peau soit rougie par ses mordillements et le frottement de ses joues légèrement râpeuses. Bella ferma les yeux un long moment et se laissa porter par la bouche et les mains d'Edward. Sa bouche qui descendit jusqu'à ses seins, et leur offrit un traitement tout aussi franc. Les soupirs de Bella prirent de l'intensité rapidement, ses doigts éloignèrent Edward de sa poitrine à contrecœur. Elle se hissa sur ses bras et attrapa une serviette avec précipitation. Edward la rejoignit et les y enveloppa tous les deux, puis il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de lui.

Leurs yeux impatients se cherchèrent un instant.

**- Y'a des capotes dans la chambre du bas. **

Edward passa la porte vitrée et allongea Bella sur le lit, dans l'une des trois chambres qui ne servaient jamais qu'à quelques coups d'un soir. D'où le paquet de préservatifs.

Il l'embrassait avec impatience. Il s'était frustré seul à penser sans cesse à elle, à ses mains, à son toucher. Il finit par se serrer contre elle, à les en étouffer l'un et l'autre. Leurs peaux humides se frottaient, se collaient plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elles s'attiraient l'une à l'autre. Malgré ces trois mois, ils connaissaient encore sur le bout des doigts, savaient comment faire frissonner l'autre. Bella taquinait déjà Edward à l'en rendre fou. Elle promenait ses doigts sur lui, sur son ventre sensible. Il voulait lui hurler de descendre ses doigts, mais elle prenait désespérément son temps pour le toucher. Il déglutit quand il sentit la main de Bella remonter. Elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et les caressa des siennes, ne faisant qu'attiser des désirs déjà trop ardents. Brusquement, elle redescendit sa main, avec un sourire trop coquin pour être honnête. Elle passa sous le maillot de bain d'Edward, le descendit et effleura ses fesses. Toutes les femmes vouaient un culte aux fesses d'Edward, Bella comprise. Et lui voulait prendre cette main, et ordonner à Bella de lui faire du bien. Il voulait que Bella fasse ressortir son côté canaille, sauf qu'elle était déterminée à le torturer en prenant son temps. Il chercha la friction en s'appuyant plus fortement contre elle. Elle gémit en sentant la grosseur de son amant contre sa peau nu et repoussa Edward pour qu'il se débarrasse de son maillot. Elle le poussa à se mettre sur le dos et prit le membre gonflé entre ses doigts pour le choyer un instant. Rapidement, le désir prit le pas et elle couvrit le sexe d'Edward d'un préservatif avant de le pousser en elle. La respiration d'Edward, coupée une seconde, reprit à un rythme haché. Le rythme des mouvements langoureux de Bella sur lui. Il aimait définitivement qu'elle domine leurs ébats ainsi. C'était elle qui lui faisait l'amour et qui les menaient au plaisir absolu. Il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et admirer le corps en mouvement au-dessus de lui. Les fesses de Bella étaient à portée de ses mains, il les caressa, la rapprocha encore plus de lui puis lui imposa un mouvement plus rapide. Les seins de Bella n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ils les lécha, les mordilla, les titilla à tour de rôle en la regardant soupirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se resserre sur lui, jouisse silencieusement et l'entraîne avec elle au septième ciel. Il ne pouvait pas résister, elle entraîna son orgasme à lui aussi, inévitablement. Edward ferma les yeux en se libérant, Bella semblait être incapable d'arrêter les frémissements de son corps et lui envoyait de nouvelles décharges de plaisir. Il plana une minute ou deux comme enrobé dans du coton.

Bella effleura une dernière fois ses lèvres puis s'allongea à ses côtés maladroitement. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, son corps étaient encore tendu, il fourmillait des restes de son orgasme.

Comme toujours, la sensation ne dura pas, quoi qu'ils fassent pour la prolonger.

Edward avait clos ses paupières et se rassasiait du simple contact de la jambe de Bella contre la sienne. Il était heureux, simplement il se disait qu'il n'aurait pu avoir passé un meilleur moment au creux des bras de la femme qu'il aimait et que, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui retourne ses sentiments, il savait néanmoins deviner aux tortillements de plaisir brut de Bella que cette étreinte ne serait pas la dernière. Mais, il gardait espoir, peut-être que Bella surmonterait ses craintes et lui dirait les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Il était quasiment persuadé qu'elle pensait ces mots depuis longtemps déjà. Ou alors, rien.

Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui donner confiance. Il souhaitait désespérément qu'elle l'aime au point d'en souffrir comme lui-même en souffrait. Il désirait qu'elle sente ses entrailles la brûler de passion, qu'elle bouille de jalousie, qu'elle sente son cœur éclater d'un trop plein d'amour destructeur. Lui, ressentait cela, comme jamais auparavant.

Il tourna la tête quand elle remua. Elle ne partait pas, elle cherchait des cigarettes comme toujours. D'un même mouvement, elle remit sur la table la boîte de préservatifs qu'ils avaient entamés.

Une véritable invitation.

**- Je préfère sans**, chuchota Edward à l'oreille de Bella.

Bella fumait d'un air absent, la tête encore palpitante de plaisir. Elle passa distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward.

**- Tu feras un test**, répondit-elle.

Edward se sentit vexé qu'elle ne le croie pas capable de prendre ses précautions.

**- Toi aussi**.

Bella poussa un long soupir résigné et se tourna vers Edward. Elle le fixa.

**- Il n'y a aucun risque … parce que je n'ai couché avec aucun homme depuis … mon départ.**

Edward haussa les sourcils, plein d'espoir. Il eut une pensée amère. Serait-elle finalement devenue monogame ?

Finalement, elle cessa de le regarder, elle lui tourna le dos. La façon dont il interpréta ce geste se révéla très juste. La honte. Bella avait honte de ne plus désirer que lui, et plus encore d'avoir changé son mode de vie à cause de lui.

**- C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère quand j'ai su pour Irina. Je sais qu'on n'était plus vraiment ensemble … **marmonna-t-elle, si doucement qu'il put à peine distinguer ses mots.

**- Je ne l'aurai jamais touché si j'avais su que … finalement, tu crois à l'exclusivité…**

**- J'y crois uniquement parce que je ne veux pas qu'une autre te touche. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé.**

Elle ne vit pas Edward sourire, mais le bras affectueux qu'il passa autour d'elle la réconforta un peu.

**- Pas de coucheries à droite et à gauche, alors ?**

**- Je te le promets.**

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent, puis il les posa plusieurs fois dans le creux du cou de Bella. Il la renversa doucement sur le dos et se plaqua à elle pour coller leurs fronts.

**- Si tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin d'un amant supplémentaire**, reprit-elle, une lueur dans l'oeil**. Regarde-toi, à ton âge, tu bandes encore aussi vite qu'un adolescent !**

**- Quoi mon âge ?** s'offusqua Edward.

Pourtant, la paix était revenue.

* * *

><p><strong>- J'ai faim<strong>, couina Edward, bien après l'heure du repas de midi qu'ils avaient sauté.

Edward était arrivé à la villa aux alentours de onze heures. Ensuite, ils ne s'étaient pas baignés longtemps, puis étaient passés à un autre genre d'activités, plus prenantes.

En fait, Edward, contrairement à Bella, tenait à ses trois repas par jour sans compter que son estomac de « mâle » criait famine après certains « efforts intenses ». Il déambula jusqu'à la cuisine, croisa Carlo, qui miaulait devant sa gamelle vide, nourrit le chat, et prépara un plateau avec ce qu'il put trouver.

À son retour, le lit était désert mais la douche coulait dans la salle de bain attenante. Il passa la porte, animé par quelques intentions pas tout à fait louables et rentra directement dans la cabine embuée en attrapant Bella par la taille. Elle rinça ses mains pleines de shampoing avec un claquement de langue agacé et le repoussa en dénouant ses mains. Edward rigola, toujours de bonne humeur et revint se placer derrière elle.

**- Tu es tellement belle quand tu es toute mouillée comme ça,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la voix pleine de désir.

**- Edward**, soupira-t-elle. **J'ai fini.**

En réponse, il sourit et colla son érection aux fesses de Bella. Il lui suffisait de la soulever un peu pour la pénétrer.

**- Tu m'as excité, il faut régler le problème maintenant.**

Il fit une nouvelle tentative et l'attrapa doucement pas la nuque. Il voulait gouter une nouvelle fois à la peau humide de son cou et sentir ses formes mouillées bouger contre lui.

Elle gâcha son fantasme : « **Branle-toi. Tu t'es excité tout seul. »**

Edward porta sa main à son membre dur en lançant un regard joueur à Bella. Il commença à se caresser mais elle l'ignora avec dédain en continuant à essorer ses cheveux.

**- C'est vraiment étrange, les femmes adorent faire ça sous la douche d'ordinaire… **

**- Je n'aime pas, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ça. **

**- Est-ce que je peux espérer te convaincre ?**

**- Je ne crois pas. Je ne supporterai pas … les carreaux aux murs. Je ne peux pas les toucher. C'est rectangulaire … c'est lisse … Je pense à des glaçons … Je déteste les glaçons, les normaux, ceux des bacs … tout carré… C'est une phobie.**

Edward la regarda, elle rentrait légèrement la tête dans ses épaules, avait du mal à s'expliquer, ses sourcils se fronçaient face à cette peur infondée. Peur des glaçons et des carrelages de douche… C'était trop bizarre pour en rire.

**- Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ce qui était lisse, comme les glaçons ? **

**- Non, c'était vrai. Ma mère avait une peinture, quand j'étais enfant… un iceberg, totalement lisse et rectangulaire … un gros glaçon. Il était en face de la douche, dans la salle de bain. Un jour, le verrou de la salle de bain s'est coincé, et la lumière s'est éteinte. Je suis restée dans cette minuscule salle … je touchais les murs … j'avais l'impression d'être**_** dans**_** l'iceberg. J'étouffai… J'étais vraiment claustrophobe étant petite, et j'ai cette impression d'être enfermée quand je touche de la glace ou ce qui peut s'y apparenter… C'est totalement fou, mais tu ne me feras jamais toucher ce mur. **

Elle sortit - sans s'approcher des parois glacées -, se drapa d'une serviette et attrapa un peigne à larges pics.

Edward récapitula pour lui-même, une nouvelle fois. _Cette fille-là, a la trouille des glaçons et des salles de bain. _Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, espérant sortir de sa transe et se dire qu'il avait mal compris.

**- Tu dois me prendre pour une cinglée cette fois …**

**- Et bien … je pense que tu devrais … sérieusement … - **Il hésita. - ** Que dit la psychologie de ton étrange phobie ?**

**- Je suppose que je devrais me convaincre que cette peur est irrationnelle et que mon imagination me joue des tours.**

**- L'inconscient, tu sais … C'est un peu n'importe quoi, **fit Edward en se rappelant ses cours de philosophie.

**- Et les psychologues sont des charlatans, **plaisanta Bella.

**- C'est certain. Des putains de charlatans qui coûtent cher ! – **Complice, il esquissa un sourire. - **Et sinon, tu sais … On n'était pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire … généralement, les filles aiment les massages, qu'on leur frotte le dos … ces choses-là. Il suffisait de me dire que tu n'aimais pas toucher les carreaux … **

**- J'avais fini de toute façon. De quelle fille parles-tu ? **

**- Hum … Toutes.**

Bella eu comme une vision d'horreur. Edward et Rosalie enlacés, sous le jet. Rosalie criait, pendant qu'il bougeait derrière elle par mouvements saccadés.

Elle repoussa cette idée, mais se sentit le besoin de contrattaquer. Elle avait dévoilé une fragilité, et ne voulait pas paraître fragile. La facette la plus impitoyable de son caractère fit surface.

**- Dis-moi … tu as aimé baiser Irina ? Tu as aimé la faire crier, la plaquer contre ton mur comme une pétasse … Est-ce que tu l'as prise par derrière **? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix égale aux inflexions pourtant vulgaires.

**- C'est vrai qu'elle a crié, **fanfaronna Edward.

Bella balança sa serviette dans la baignoire, suivie de près par sa brosse elle entra de nouveau dans la douche et fourra littéralement sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward avec colère. Elle se jeta sur lui, ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment… Son doigts effleura malencontreusement le mur, elle le retira, sentant la sensation de froid se propager en elle jusqu'à son épaule. Elle l'ignora et relâcha Edward pour lui tourner le dos. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à sentir le membre d'Edward sur le point de la pénétrer. Mais il caressa sa chute de rein et s'immobilisa malgré son désir.

**- Alors quoi ? Tu hésites ? Tu ne veux pas me baiser comme ta petite pute blonde ? **le défia-t-elle.

**- Bella**, ronchonna-t-il en traînant sur le 'a'.

**- Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu veux ! T'es compliqué parfois.**

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de nouveau. Elle retrouva son calme et son humeur habituelle.

**- Ta moralité te perdra**, rigola-t-elle en retournant à son brossage de cheveux.

**- Et toi, ce sera ton impulsivité et tes sautes d'humeur. Et ta phobie bizarre.**

Elle rit doucement. Edward sortit à son tour de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on avait vraiment baisé sous cette douche, Bella ? Si je t'avais poussé contre ce mur … **lui demanda-t-il en regardant d'un œil vicelard sa chute de rein penchée vers l'avant par-dessus l'évier.

**- Je te jure que si je touche ce truc glacé … je pique une beuglante … Puis j'aurai fait la gueule**, répliqua-t-elle, ne riant plus du tout.

Elle vit qu'il prenait sa réponse à la légère.

**- Et la grève,** ajouta-t-elle sèchement**. Je t'aurais tellement allumé que tu te serais payé une chatte en plastique sur le net.**

**- Celle-là au moins ne remue pas comme un ver la nuit ! **la taquina Edward.

**- Je ne me tortille pas ! **rétorqua Bella. **Méfie-toi que je ne te remplace pas par une bite en silicone, abruti. Ce genre de truc ne laisse pas de poils dans la douche !**

Edward haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna vers la cabine. Il fit grise mine quand il remarqua qu'hélas, elle avait raison.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, puis le début de soirée filèrent à toute allure pour Edward. Une balade sur la plage grappilla une heure, puis ils remontèrent dîner doucement. Ils s'étaient pris la main et ne se lâchèrent pas. Ensuite, Bella rentra sa voiture au garage, en passant un petit coup de chiffon maniaque sur les traces de doigts de la portière. La Ferrari blanche délaissée allait dormir dehors, à côté de l'affreuse bagnole déglinguée d'Edward.<p>

La soirée débuta au whisky, continua au whisky, et termina à la marijuana expressément ramenée d'Amérique du Sud. Allongée sur le canapé du salon Bella fixait le plafond, traitant tranquillement avec sa petite fumette, alors qu'Edward sirotait un verre de whisky écossais.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers lui, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le congélateur.

**- Edward, si tu à l'audace de mettre des glaçons dans **_**ce **_**whisky ci, je te jure que je te plante ton fichu pic à glace entre les deux yeux. Si tu veux des glaçons, tu prends une bouteille de Jack à vingt dollars mais pas **_**mon **_**whisky pur malt ! **

Les paupières de Bella s'étaient abaissées, et elle suivait les mouvements d'Edward d'un regard venimeux, il ralentit ses pas à l'approche de la cuisine, et fit demi-tour, complètement soumis par les yeux mauvais de la maniaque qui le regardait. Apparemment, elle se foutait qu'il boive son whisky à prix d'or, mais il fallait qu'il le boive bien : sans glaçon, sans soda, nada, rien. Whisky sec, pas comme ils buvaient tous deux leur Jack Daniel's d'habitude. Edward était bon élève, il n'aurait fait d'outrage ni à cette bouteille de dix-huit ans d'âge, ni à Bella.

**- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?**

Elle le regarda, amusée, un sourire un peu tordu aux coins des lèvres.

**- Non. **– Elle marqua une pause –** Dieu merci, je ne suis pas aussi retors que mes personnages.**

Seulement, elle avait réussi à l'angoisser, en les replongeant dans le sinistre sujet « pic à glace meurtrier ».

Pourtant, l'air de rien, pas en colère pour deux sous, Bella était retournée à son joint et à ses éléphants roses. Sa menace en l'air avait rendu Edward morose, mais elle ne s'en aperçu qu'à peine.

_Vu de l'extérieur, par vous chers lecteurs, et par moi, votre narratrice, ils ont un fort air de drogués : deux arsouilles de drogués. Pas très joli à voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ça commence avec d'innocentes petites baignades, quelques taquineries, ça passe par la case chambre à coucher, puis, on entame le lourd : l'alcool et le cannabis. Vous êtes d'accord, dans Basic Instinct aussi bien que ici dans Acid Instinct, aussi géniales que le soient Catherine Tramell et Bella Swan, aussi naïvement innocent que puissent l'être Nick Curran et Edward Cullen … - Sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll - ils sont loin d'être des modèles à prendre._

Justement, Edward se demanda qu'elle genre de vie il avait, et comment Bella tenait une demi-bouteille de Jack Daniel's avec ses cinquante-cinq kilos toute mouillée. Le fait est que le style de vie qu'elle menait la déprimait de jours en jours, la rendait irritable et agressive. Par moment, elle réalisait qu'elle était incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même, parce que lorsqu'elle n'était sous l'effet d'aucun excitant notoire, elle se plongeait corps et âme dans ses livres jusqu'à en oublier de manger. Et, encore, elle se persuadait qu'elle n'était dépendante de rien, alors qu'il lui était arrivé de piquer des crises lorsqu'on l'avait empêché de boire et de fumer. Elle remplaça son joint par une simple cigarette et monta sur les genoux d'Edward. Il se mit à rigoler comme un con.

**- Tu viens d'avoir une importante révélation** ? fit-il en étudiant la mine sérieuse de Bella.

Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

**- Tu deviens intelligent quand tu bois ?**

**- Tu réponds à une question par une autre question ?**

Elle soupira.

**- Je crois que je vais arrêter de fumer, **éluda-t-elle.

**- Toi ? **s'exclama Edward, renversé. **Je te rappelle que c'est par ta faute que j'ai recommencé, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. **

**- Je ne t'ai poussé à rien, **nia-t-elle.

**- Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? : « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? M'inculper pour fumage ? », **dit Edward, se remémorant la scène.

Bella ricana sans modestie.

**- Une des meilleures répliques de toute ma vie**

**- Je sais, j'ai adoré la leur ressortir quand ils m'ont interrogé… Bref, tu as tout fait pour que je me remette à fumer, il y a eu : « vous voulez une cigarette Edward ? »,** railla-t-il.

**- C'est vrai ? Ils ont dû adorer ! Mais tu crevais d'en prendre une. Tu étais à deux doigts de me l'arracher, j'avais presque de la peine pour toi**, se justifia Bella.

**- Sainte Bella**, sourit Edward.

- **J'étais très en forme ce jour-là.**

**- Oui. Newton était au bord de l'infarctus. Surtout quand il t'a demandé si tu prenais de la drogue, et si tu aimais attacher les gens à ton lit.**

**- James était tellement drôle quand il était drogué… Il lui venait toutes sortes d'idées étranges**, se remémora Bella.

Edward se tordit en une grimace écœurée.

**- Mort, il était bien moins drôle.**

**- C'est certain… Totalement inutile.**

**- Tu l'aimais bien alors ?**

**- Oui. **_**J'aimais bien coucher avec lui**_**,** dit Bella, citant ses propres paroles.

Elle regarda Edward dans les yeux. Il crut revoir le même regard vert déterminé et joueur que ce jour où il était venu la chercher ici, avec Emmett, pour l'emmener au poste et essayer de la coincer en la plaçant devant l'escadron entier de canards boiteux qu'ils étaient tous. Lui, Emmett, Walker, Newton et le Capitaine Talcott. Il se souvenait l'avoir ramené dans sa maison de San Francisco, il pleuvait ce soir-là. Ils avaient parlé de son absence de sous-vêtements.

Bella le ramena au présent, elle souleva sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

**- **_**James aimait trop se servir de ses mains. Ç'aurait été criminel de l'attacher. J'adore les mains, les doigts …**_ lui murmura-t-elle suavement en lui embrassant ensuite le creux du cou.

Elle se citait encore, se rappelant précisément chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour-là. Elle avait adoré l'expression des hommes dans la salle à ce moment précis. Ils avaient tous eu la même image en tête, forcément. Ils avaient tous eu envie de se jeter sur elle. Ils s'étaient tous vu près d'elle, lui prodiguant milles douceurs.

**- On dirait que tu aimes jouer,** s'exclama Edward en se levant et en écrasant Bella de son poids. **Tu ne penses qu'à me mettre dans ton lit depuis le début.**

**- Vrai.**

Il fit glisser ses mains dans le pantalon de Bella et empoigna ses fesses durement. Il la souleva et la laissa tomber sur le lit qui avait accueilli leurs précédents divertissements, à quelques pas à peine.

**- J'espère vraiment que mon personnage meurt d'une façon intéressante ! **

**- Et bien, en vérité, j'ai longuement hésité. J'hésite toujours, **dit Bella, sérieuse malgré la position d'Edward au-dessus d'elle.** Je vais présenter deux versions à mon éditeur. **

**- Quelle version à ta préférence en ce moment ?**

**- Elle l'étouffe avec sa propre ceinture,** fit Bella, en dénouant celle d'Edward de son pantalon et en faisant un nœud coulant avec.

Edward lui caressait le ventre doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

**- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles. Et cet imbécile se laisse faire ?**

**- Exactement. Il ne se doute pas qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Ils sont en train de faire l'amour, il est distrait, elle passe la main sous le lit, attrape la ceinture et la passe d'un coup sec autour de son cou. Elle ne serre pas au début, mais ensuite elle attache la ceinture au lit et tire. Elle le laisse crever d'asphyxie au-dessous d'elle…**

Edward la souleva et lui enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Il retira son boxer et son tee-shirt et se replaça entre ses cuisses. Bella lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Une minute après il la pénétrait.

Après quelques mouvements en elle, il sentit la main de Bella se placer sous son menton et le lui relever, puis d'un coup, la ceinture nœud-coulant se dressa et le captura. Il s'arrêta de respirer et de bouger. La main de Bella folâtra sur sa joue et son torse et elle donna un coup de hanche vers lui.

**- Continue, bouge,** maugréa-t-elle, la voix brumeuse de plaisir.

L'adrénaline prit possession du corps d'Edward et son désir monta en flèche, il ne put qu'obéir à Bella.

Elle jouit mais pas Edward, alors, elle desserra la ceinture et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Edward haletait au-dessus d'elle et encore en elle. Il se retira et s'assit, mais déjà elle s'installait sur ses genoux et s'empalait de nouveau sur lui, lui tournant le dos cette fois-ci.

**- Tu vas me rendre fou, Bella**, dit-il contre son oreille alors qu'elle reprenait ses mouvements de haut en bas.

Il referma ses mains sur ses seins, comme s'il se l'appropriait.

**- Fou de désir,** dit-elle difficilement entre deux respirations précipitées. **Fou de moi.**

**- À en crever !**

Il poussa un râle de plaisir. Encore insatisfait pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle.

**- Si tu savais le bien que tu me fais … Je suis tellement dur … Tu me sens dans ta chatte … ? Tu sens comme ma bite est dure et comme j'aime te baiser … ? T'es tellement mouillée …**

Il lui attrapa les poignets et donna un coup de rein en avant pour qu'elle se mette à genoux. Sans sortir d'elle, il la poussa à se mettre à quatre pattes complétement et approcha de nouveau sa bouche de son oreille.

**- Bordel de merde… J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu m'exciter comme ça … Je vais devoir te baiser encore et encore Bella, chaque fois que je vais y penser je vais devoir te baiser.**

Maintenant, il peinait à contenir le chevrotement de sa voix, abimée par les prémisses de son plaisir imminent.

Une minute plus tard, il jouit à grands jets, entrainant Bella avec lui.

**- On a oublié la capote,** rigola-t-il.

Il effleura les traits pensifs de Bella, elle était ailleurs. Probablement encore au paradis. Elle songeait que le paradis ne serait pas digne de ce nom si, là-haut, un Edward ne lui chuchotait pas des mots cochons en s'enfonçant en elle à grands coups de butoir.

**- Et dans l'autre version ? Comment le tue-t-elle ? **s'enquit-il soudain, afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

**- Quelques coups de pic à glace…** dit Bella, sortant de sa rêverie érotique.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Charmant …**

**- Imaginatif,** corrigea-t-elle.

**- Deux personnes sont déjà mortes ainsi.**

**- Trois, en vérité. **

**- Ah oui … Hockley, Boz et … Em-Emmett …** hésita Edward, **Ça doit faire un mal de chien,** marmonna-t-il ensuite.

**- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sentir grand-chose, en fait. **

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle fixait le vide, le visage impassible.

**- Il faut avoir le cœur plus dur qu'une pierre pour pouvoir faire ça, **continua Edward.

Bella acquiesça elle attrapa machinalement son paquet de cigarettes, puis se souvenant de son désir d'arrêter cette cochonnerie, elle le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste sec et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller.

**- Bella,** appela soudain Edward. **J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas fini. J'ai peur qu'on se soit trompé d'assassin, et que ça n'ait jamais été Rosalie, mais une machination. J'ai rendu visite à Tanya, et elle avait reçu des livres, qui parlaient de meurtres, des romans noirs. Et il y avait un message, sur **_**Car Crash. **_**Je crois que c'étaient des menaces, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir interpréter.** **C'était signé d'un pic à glace.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?**

**- Ça me disait de ne pas essayer de la revoir, et je crois … que la menace était de provoquer un accident de voiture. **

Bella se dressa sur ses bras en une seconde, les yeux presque écarquillés, elle sauta vivement du lit, et se précipita hors de la pièce. Un instant plus tard, elle jetait un exemplaire d'_Iceberg_ sur le lit. Elle souleva la couverture et la tint devant les yeux d'Edward. Il sentit son cœur battre à s'en déchirer la poitrine.

_« Je n'en n'ai pas fini. »_ disait la note.

**- Je croyais que c'était de mon éditeur … J'ai vu la dédicace … Je n'ai pas … Bon sang !**

**- Quand ?**

**- Pendant mon absence. Il y a une date sur le paquet….**

Ils se penchèrent sur le papier avec urgence.

**- Il .. il a été posté une semaine après la mort de Rose…**

Bella s'assit sur le lit. Tremblante, elle referma le livre du bout des doigts et se couvrit du drap. Edward aussi avait senti un courant glacé passer au-dessus d'eux, une ombre, qui peut-être les surveillait maintenant.

**- Ce n'est pas fini.**

Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et cherchait ce qu'elle devait éprouver en cet instant. Elle n'éprouvait rien. Toute émotion l'avait désertée.

* * *

><p>Le surlendemain, Edward reçu un paquet semblable. Un exemplaire d'Iceberg lui aussi. Avec une mention différente : <em>« Trop tard pour te retirer du jeu. Cherche-moi. Moi, je ne vous oublie pas. »<em>

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, chercha à croiser un regard dans la rue, une personne qui attendrait de voir sa réaction à l'ouverture du paquet. Rien.

Le regard déterminé de Bella le surprit. Il resta bouche bée quand elle fit trois pas en arrière, puis sortit en un coup de vent. Il l'entendit dévaler les escaliers, se demanda où elle courrait ainsi, puis téléphona à sa psy pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement.

* * *

><p>Alice avait deux heures avant d'aller travailler, elle terminait ses cartons. Elle déménageait de son appartement pour un autre dans une grande tour moderne, juste au-dessus de son cabinet.<p>

D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle examina l'état de son salon : un vaste chantier. Tout était emballé mis à part le canapé. Sortant l'aspirateur, elle passa soigneusement entre les coussins avant de les retirer et de les emmailloter de plastique. Au milieu de quelques moutons de poussière et près d'un stylo, elle tomba sur un petit cahier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle en souleva la couverture usée et fut attirée par une note manuscrite.

_« Pour tes 20 ans cher Jasper. Puisse ce carnet être un meilleur confident que moi. »_

Et en dessous, quelques mots de l'écriture penchée de Jasper :

_« Journal secret d'un musicien torturé. Interdit à tout le monde sauf à moi »._

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alice et s'écrasa sur le prénom : _Jasper._

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Alice fut un morceau de papier plié sous la couverture. Un ticket de caisse de chez Wallmart.

* * *

><p>WALLMART San Francisco Center<p>

QUINCAILLERIE

PIC GLACE $ 1  
>PIC GLACE $ 1<br>PIC GLACE $ 1  
>PIC GLACE $ 1<br>PIC GLACE $ 1  
>PIC GLACE $ 1<p>

= TOTAL ( 6 art. ) $ 6

Espèce $ 50

** Rendu monnaie $ 44

27/08/2011

* * *

><p>Qui d'autre que l'assassin au pic à glace aurait pu en acheter 6 exemplaires ?<p>

Alice tourna les pages du carnet avec frénésie, et s'arrêta aux derniers mots de Jasper.

_Il faut que j'éloigne Edward d'elle ... Il ne se rend pas à compte à quel point tout cela pourrait devenir dangereux. _

* * *

><p>Voilà pourquoi Jasper avait tenté d'intimider Edward au volant de la voiture de Bella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

**Je me suis lâchée sur le lemon là ! Oulaaaaaaaa ! De vrais chauds lapins ! **

**Bon, et bien il semblerait que le mystère soit encore entier ... et que Jasper ai su qui était l'assassin ... (Ce n'est pas lui, rappelons que notre assassin possédait une charmante paire de seins qui plaisaient beaucoup à James ^^)**

**Comme toujours, à vos reviews ... suppositions, idées, suggestions ... Certaines personnes se rapprochent de la vérité. De toute façon il ne reste que peu de chapitres.**

**Vous êtes contentes que Bella soit revenue ? Et qu'elle ait .. gentiment débarrassé Edward d'Irina .. **

**J'espère aussi que vous avez fait le lien avec la première fois d'Edward et Bella dans cette histoire .. où elle s'était également amusée à lui foutre les chocottes ... **

**La petite partie où je parle d'Acid Instinct et de Basic Instinct m'ai venue comme ça, il était deux heures du mat'. Ouais, c'est mon grain de sel dans cette histoire, mon petit commentaire personnel. J'avais envie de donner mon avis ^^ **

**A bientôt ! Au prochain chapitre, nous verrons probablement un peu mieux ce que contient le journal de Jasper ... et ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'assassin. Nous aurons d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec une psy. C'est vrai, il est temps de voir ça de plus près !**

**A vos reviews !**

**Demandez le teaser ! **

Le 01/09/2012.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? J'ai été très longue sur ce chapitre ... Je sais... Il ne voulait vraiment pas sortir. Je m'en excuse... J'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour la suite... Sachant qu'on arrive au terme, Acid Instinct devrait être close d'ici la fin de l'année... Et oui ...**

**Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à toutes les reviews ;) Merci entre autre à l'anonyme Nodame, à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement. **Tu sens Bella de mois en moins innocente dis-tu ? Que penses-tu de ce chapitre alors ? ^^

Merci aussi à Lily-rose qui semble friser la crise de nerf en lisant Acid Instinct ^^ A priori tu ne devrais faire aucun cauchemar après ce chapitre ... Enfin ... qui sait ?

**Voilà, mon commentaire habituel en bas :)**

**PS : Basic Instinct est passé à la télé il y a une semaine ou deux, à une heure plutôt tardive d'ailleurs .. à votre avis, pourquoi ? ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

Bella avait disparu du radar d'Edward. Elle ne refit surface qu'après qu'il soit revenu de son rendez-vous avec Carmen. Finalement, un nouveau message du tueur – de la tueuse - semblait avoir eu raison de ses nerfs. Une nouvelle fois pourrait-on dire.

Alors que tout se rassemblait puis s'emmêlait dans la tête d'Edward ; l'assemblage de monceaux d'éléments formait une soupe indigeste.

Le docteur l'avait écouté confesser ses angoisses renaissantes. Il ne lui avait rien caché de l'affaire. Une nouvelle fois ses conjectures s'effondraient. Et encore, c'était sans ajouter les nouvelles informations de Bella.

Avait-il donc tué une Rosalie innocente et manipulée ?

Oui, car Bella savait depuis longtemps de la bouche de Jasper une chose qui faisait passer Rosalie du rang de tueuse à celui de victime.

_Emmett et Rosalie étaient amants_. Amants et amoureux. Amoureux et fiancés dans le secret.

« **C'est incohérent** » avait dit Bella. « **Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ? Je veux bien admettre qu'on puisse tuer une personne pour qui on n'a aucun intérêt … mais tuer une personne qu'on aime … C'est … impossible …** ».

Ce à quoi Edward avait répondu : « **Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours**. »

« **Pas comme ça … L'assassin a provoqué la mort d'Emmett volontairement. L'assassin lui a donné des indices pour qu'il découvre des choses… L'assassin aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre flic qu'Emmett.** »

**- Peut-être que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Emmett et Rosalie ... Peut-être qu'on a éloigné une coupable possible bien trop vite...**

**- Victoria ?**

**- Oui, Victoria ... Et si tu n'avais fait qu'exciter sa colère en l'expédiant à l'autre bout du pays … Et si elle avait découvert la mort de Hockley, qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle, et qu'elle avait voulu copier ça pour récupérer l'argent de James, tout en te faisant inculper ?**

**- Et si… et si… On ne sait pas. Peut-être. Je deviens folle. Ces suppositions me tuent ! JE DEVIENS CINGLEE !** » s'écria-t-elle en tapant dans tout ce qui lui passait sous la main tel un courant d'air dévastateur.

Edward posa sa main sur son épaule, pour contenir la furie qui menaçait de réduire la maison en poussière à grands gestes désespérés.

« **Tu imagines que ç'aurait pu être toi, à la place d'Emmett ?** » ajouta-t-elle.

Il resta bouche bée.

**« Peut-être que l'assassin a réussi à prévoir mon comportement … ou à l'influencer. Emmett n'aurait jamais tiré sur Rosalie, à ce moment, j'étais le seul à pouvoir réaliser qu'elle était coupable.**

**- Mais tout laisse à croire qu'elle ne l'était pas,** cracha Bella.

**- Et alors, tu vas me le reprocher ? Tu étais la première à le croire… **

**- Ça semblait digne d'elle. Je ne connais personne qui soit capable de détester comme elle m'a détestée. A juste titre, malheureusement.**

**- Victoria était jalouse, c'est encore pire.**

**- Elle n'avait qu'à me tuer moi. Au moins je n'aurai manqué à personne.**

**- Mais pourquoi me menacer, moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporte de me menacer de faire du mal à Tanya ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Pour me torturer encore un peu en ne se faisant pas oublier … Cette personne est capable de tout… »**

Bella plongea sa tête dans ses mains, à la recherche d'une idée. Quand elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers Edward, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur fauve et décidée. Elle se mettait en chasse.

**« Je vais retrouver Victoria. De toute façon il faut que j'aille voir mon éditeur. Si c'est elle, je te promets que je la fais mettre derrière les barreaux définitivement ! Cette sale garce va passer devant un juge ! Et je te jure que j'obtiendrai la peine de mort ! »**

* * *

><p>Quatre heures plus tard, elle prenait le premier vol pour New York.<p>

Qu'est-ce qui est plus courant qu'un vol de sac ? Un vol de sac à l'arrachée en plein jour par un motard casqué.

Alice porta plainte, et se souvint que parmi quelques dossiers sans importance se trouvait le journal de Jasper. Manque de bol absolu. Surtout que Jasper semblait savoir plus de choses qu'on aurait pu le croire.

* * *

><p>Edward resta de nouveau sans nouvelles de Bella, son absence se prolongea durant huit longs jours où le souffle lui manqua. Il surveilla la presse nuits et jours, espérant trouver à la une : une photo de Victoria Peppered, menottes aux mains, éloignée par la police d'une Bella au summum de sa violence. Il était sûr que Bella aurait pu cogner Victoria jusqu'à lui en éclater le visage contre un mur.<p>

Jusqu'au jour détesté de son anniversaire, il ne fit pas grande chose. Il ne quitta Stinson que pour quelques courses et de longues promenades peu inspirantes sur la plage. Sa mère l'invita à la rejoindre dans l'après-midi pour prendre un café, il dut quitter la maison, rentrer chez lui, prendre soin de son apparence et afficher un air neutre de situation.

Esmé Cullen était attablée, plongée dans un roman. Elle attendait son fils en sirotant de temps à autre une menthe à l'eau fraîche et parfumée.

Il arriva enfin. Ses cheveux l'avait fait souffrir aujourd'hui, il avait tout tenté pour les aplatir. Ça et l'absence de chemises repassées dans son placard l'avait mis en retard.

Esmé retira ses lunettes, referma son livre et embrassa les joues piquantes d'Edward avec une moue réprobatrice.

**- Tu aurais pu te raser tout de même**, lui dit-elle, avant même de lui dire clairement « bonjour », ou même lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

**- Bonjour maman,** répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

**- Tu es venu à pied ?**

**- J'habite à cinq-cents mètres, maman**, grogna-t-il.

**- Tu devrais manger plus, tu as perdu du poids**, remarqua-t-elle.

Il n'avait plus le courage de se nourrir d'autre chose que de sandwich au jambon et de rosé californien. C'était toujours mieux que le whisky.

**- Juste assez pour me remettre en forme…**

**- Tu sais ce que je pense des hommes bodybuildé, Edward.**

**- J'ai juste fait un peu de gym, rien de très intensif…**

Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'Edward pataud qui braquait les fast-foods avec Emmett il y a de ça quelques mois. Il avait même retrouvé le dessin de ses abdominaux perdu depuis ses vingt-ans.

**- Il faut faire attention à l'approche de la trentaine, **dit sa mère, comme si un léger surpoids était synonyme de bonne santé.

Edward plissa les yeux, découragé par l'attitude négative de sa mère. Elle avait toujours exagéré sur ces histoires de nourriture.

**- J'ai demandé à Alice de venir aussi, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Qu'as-tu fait de ta petite amie ?**

**- Bella est à New York quelques jours. **

Esmé renifla amèrement, comme persuadée que Bella manquait à ses devoirs de compagne.

**- Papa sait que tu es là ?** s'enquit Edward.

**- Je lui ai rappelé que c'était ton anniversaire, je suppose qu'il a compris que je comptais te voir…**

Carlisle avait ignoré sa femme. Son fils n'avait plus le moindre intérêt pour lui.

Esmé fit un signe au serveur, qui prit leurs commandes. Elle esquissa un geste vers son sac, qu'Edward lui tendit. En plus de payer les consommations, elle fit glisser une enveloppe blanche vers Edward.

**- Nous tenons à ce que tu ne payes pas ton loyer en retard**, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Edward jeta sans honte un œil au contenu de l'enveloppe. Quelques billets de cent dollars. Il poussa un soupir et repoussa l'enveloppe vers sa mère.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent de poche.**

Pas parce que sa petite-amie était formidablement bourrée aux as, mais plutôt parce qu'il tenait à sa dignité et à son autonomie.

**- Et avec quoi payes-tu ? Un assistant garagiste ne gagne pas le tiers d'un inspecteur de police.**

**- Ça va, maman.**

Esmé laissa l'enveloppe en évidence sur la table, probablement au cas où il changerait d'avis.

**- J'ai croisé Isabella l'autre jour, dans le centre. À la librairie et après à la pharmacie…**

Ce jour précis où Bella renouvelait sa pilule et achetait une montagne de préservatifs.

**- Ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous ? **

**- Bien sûr que si …** éluda Edward.

**- A ton âge j'étais mariée depuis longtemps…**

Edward alluma une cigarette pour se donner une contenance. Il souffla une grosse bouffée qui équivalait à un soupir résigné. Bella n'accepterait jamais de se marier avec lui.

**- Je vis quasiment chez elle.**

Esmé ignora la remarque.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait déjà ? .. Elle essaye toujours d'écrire ?**

Le verbe choqua Edward.

**- Tu as lu ce qu'elle écrit ?** reprit Esmé.

**- Quelquefois. Elle n'aime pas se vanter.**

**- C'est bon ?**

**- Très bon, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi un éditeur new yorkais aurait déjà publié sept de ses romans.**

Esmé ouvrit de grands yeux.

**- Vous n'aviez rien laissé entendre de tel … Je pensais …**

**- Qu'elle faisait ça pour passer le temps plutôt que de s'inscrire au chômage ?** la coupa Edward. **Bella reste anonyme, et elle ne voulait pas que vous lui léchiez les bottes. Et moi je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais avec elle pour son argent…Je suis avec elle parce que je l'aime, et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi.**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'entre être sûr.**

**- Si je le suis. Et c'est pour ça que je m'installe avec elle. Mais je ne suis pas un planqué, je vais trouver un meilleur boulot… par moi-même**, termina-t-il en insistant.

Un silence plana quelques minutes. Edward s'ouvrit à son environnement. Ils étaient presque seuls maintenant. Il avala une gorgée de son thé glacé et enflamma une autre cigarette.

Un bruit familier attira son attention. Il tourna la tête rapidement, reconnaissant le doux grognement de la Ferrari blanche qui venait de s'arrêter sèchement à dix mètres d'eux. Il tordit le cou pour voir Bella en sortir.

Sa bouche forma un sourire presque niais et il se leva brusquement. Il avait dit à Bella qu'il rejoignait sa mère dans ce café, par SMS, sans obtenir de réponse, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit de retour à temps pour son anniversaire.

Le sourire étincelant de la jeune femme lui fit chaud au cœur. Et le « bon anniversaire » qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille joyeusement lui remonta le moral en un clin d'œil.

Il la trouva resplendissante, pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine, mais surtout parce qu'elle affichait un air heureux qui illuminait son visage. Elle resta quelques secondes dans ses bras et il se remplit de son parfum avant de contempler sa tenue. Une robe blanche sans manche, qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle aurait pu sortir d'un important gala habillée ainsi. Et elle avait dévoilé sa nuque en relevant ses cheveux en chignon banane ; Edward eut envie d'y promener ses doigts et ses lèvres. Puis il songea qu'il l'avait déjà vue dans une tenue semblable : le jour de son interrogatoire. Comme ce jour, elle dégageait une présence presque envahissante et une aura de confiance en soi. Sans ce regard lourd et cet amusement froid qui les avait mis, lui et ses collègues policiers, terriblement mal à l'aise.

La mère d'Edward se leva elle aussi et salua Bella en masquant à peine l'examen silencieux qu'elle menait. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur le visage de Bella, descendirent en parcourant sa robe puis terminèrent sur ses escarpins clairs avec une légère satisfaction.

En apparence, Bella semblait être une belle-fille idéale. Belle, soignée, pleine de goût. Riche, douée, influente.

Si Bella y avait mis du sien, Esmé aurait pu l'adorer. Or Bella n'en avait que faire, et méprisait la faiblesse de la mère d'Edward face à son mari. Elle détestait toute forme de soumission. D'ailleurs, pour elle, il était évident qu'on ne vendait pas un homme avec son lot familial. Ces liens la dépassaient, pire, elle ne les supportait pas. Esmé semblait s'intéresser à son fils quand bon lui semblait, et dans ces moments, arrivait aux portes de l'ingérence. Pourquoi pensait-elle que les petites affaires de son fils la regardaient ?

De toute façon, il était probable qu'aux yeux d'Esmé et de Carlisle, Edward n'était plus qu'un gangster de second ordre.

Une fois assise, Bella ne tarda pas à montrer un enthousiasme digne de ses plus grands jours de bonne humeur. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Edward et prit sa main sous la table. La seule chaleur des doigts de Bella autour des siens procura à Edward un étrange sentiment de puissance, comme s'il reconnaissait la présence d'une alliée face au front uni de ses parents.

**- Tu es déjà rentrée … **constata-t-il, très légèrement interrogateur.

**- J'ai pris le premier avion aussitôt mes affaires réglées, ça m'a pris un temps fou, je n'ai même pas eu une minute à moi. Mais je ne tenais pas à manquer ton anniversaire.**

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre qui mit Esmé hors de champs. Jusqu'à ce que Bella ne la réintègre volontairement dans l'échange. Toujours réjouie, elle lui demanda :

- **Vous avez pu lire le livre que je vous ai conseillé ?** – Et elle fit face à Edward – **J'ai croisé ta mère à la librairie, il y a de ça quelques temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui suggérer un de tes livres favoris …**

Edward sourit, un peu niaisement.

**- Lequel ?**

**- **_**Iceberg**_**, évidemment**, répondit Bella, avec un clin d'œil pour Edward.

Edward sursauta, il s'égara un peu dans ses pensées, puis remarqua avec amusement que Bella avait orienté sa mère vers l'un de ses propres livres.

Et Esmé avait été séduite. Tout d'abord surprise par l'absence de pudeur totale du roman, ses termes crus, l'omniprésence de sexe, de violence … puis ensuite par la complexité du scénario et les subtilités de l'intrigue.

**- Finalement, j'ai adoré. Et j'ai récidivé, j'en ai un autre juste là. **

Esmé sortit un exemplaire de _La Première Fois_ de son sac. Bella hocha la tête et la conversation s'éteignit de par son manque de réactivité. Son regard se promena un moment, elle sirota la fin du thé glacé d'Edward, puis s'étonna de son « oubli ».

**- Suis-je bête, j'ai failli oublier le plus important ! Edward j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi**.

Elle posa une grosse enveloppe de papier kraft sur la table. De loin, elle aurait pu ressembler à une montagne de cash dissimulée dans un emballage innocent. Du moins, telle fut la pensée d'Edward, qui tendit sa main presque prudemment et sortit un livre avec soulagement.

**- Tu l'as … fini ?** s'exclama-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai été faire à New York, selon toi ?** plaisanta Bella.

**- Il est déjà en cours d'impression ?**

**- Exact, celui-ci est le tout premier exemplaire sortit de l'imprimerie.**

_Shooter._

Le roman qu'il lui avait inspiré. Bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs.

Esmé leva la tête, et fit rapidement le lien entre _Shooter_, que tenait Edward, _Iceberg_ qu'elle avait lu avec plaisir, et _La Première Fois_, qu'elle dévorait actuellement dès lors qu'elle avait une minute. Le lien qui manquait entre la petite amie écrivain de son fils et Bold, l'anonyme et ses millions d'exemplaires vendus grâce à _Iceberg, Car Crash_ et les cinq autres romans à succès de son palmarès.

Edward tournait et retournait l'énorme ouvrage entre ses doigts. Il le feuilleta, et par habitude, s'attarda sur le numéro au bas de la dernière page. 666. Il avait fallu à Bella six-cent soixante-six pages pour résoudre l'affaire du « flic et de la fille qu'il lui faut pas », pour tuer le flic, Edmund, et rendre Isadora, la meurtrière, victorieuse et impunie.

**- Attention, c'est top secret, j'ai bien peur qu'il vaille son pesant d'or … Il va falloir des mois avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. **

Comme elle s'y attendait, Edward jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui, puis se reporta au bouquin, subitement devenue la plus précieuse de ses possessions.

**- Merci …**

**- Ce n'est rien**, dit Bella, avec gène. **Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas mérité de le découvrir avant tous les autres. **

**- Il y a une dédicace**, annonça Bella en repoussant la couverture et les premières pages blanches.

_« Pour Edward, sans qui Edmund aurait cruellement manqué de réalité. »_

Edward sourit et embrassa la tempe de Bella, dont il crut voir les pommettes rosir. Bella se sentit étrangement vulnérable et gratouilla ses poignets gauchement.

Edward prit cela comme une preuve des sentiments de Bella envers lui et regarda sa mère fixement quelques secondes.

**- Alice ne va pas tarder, d'ici dix minutes je pense,** dit celle-ci.

**- Juste le temps pour mon second cadeau, alors …** s'exclama Bella.

Edward sentit venir la chose, il eut l'impression de deviner à travers les yeux de Bella que ce cadeau lui plaisait énormément, et que peut-être même il lui plaisait plus à elle qu'il ne lui plairait à lui.

Il se trompait légèrement. Le cadeau allait lui plaire.

Bella agita un trousseau de clé devant ses yeux, presque comme un hochet. Et c'était bien ça, un joujou hors de prix.

Edward récupéra les clés et la Ferrari blanche, à quelques mètres de là, clignota. Cela mit Edward étrangement mal à l'aise, parce que cette Ferrari avait longtemps était conduite par Jasper, avant qu'il n'encastre sa jumelle noire dans un mur.

**- Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu, je ne te la prête pas, je te la donne**, insista-t-elle**. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait établir un contrat, elle est à toi en échange d'un dollar, symbolique évidemment. **

Et elle tendit la main vers Edward qui ne bougea pas, donc elle prit elle-même son dû en ouvrant le portefeuille d'Edward à la recherche d'un minuscule dollar qu'elle empocha puis elle glissa les papiers du bolide à la place de ceux de la Mustang.

Edward hésitait toujours entre le cri horrifié et le tressautement impatient.

**- Et bien .. quelle réaction. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?** – Il lorgna la Ferrari. – **Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir, c'est juste … un peu trop.**

**- N'y voit pas une question de prix mais plutôt une volonté de ma part de m'assurer que tu ne passes pas par-dessus une glissière de sécurité à cause de ton antiquité. **

**- Edward tu es quand même mal élevé, **renchérit Esmé.

**- Maman… **

**- Il faut lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information, Esmé il est parfois étonnamment lent...**

**- C'est bon … J'accepte ce cadeau avec ... enthousiasme**, clama-t-il pour calmer sa mère. **Merci beaucoup Bella, même si j'estime qu'une chemise à vingt dollars aurait pu suffire. **

**- Parfait… tu devrais aller la garer ailleurs, ce serait dommage qu'elle passe à la fourrière si vite**, suggéra Bella d'un ton bienveillant.

Edward ronchonna intérieurement, et s'exécuta. Dès qu'il alluma le moteur, il remarqua que sa réticence s'était envolée. Bella savait faire accepter un cadeau. Il se sentit juste observé quand il pétarada et fut collé au siège au brusque démarrage de sa nouvelle voiture. Il vit Bella se tourner et lever son pouce vers lui. Elle dit quelque chose à Esmé, il ne put comprendre quoi.

Il sortit et s'éloigna de la voiture aussi vite qu'il le put une fois rentré dans un emplacement. Il se surprit à se demander s'il la retrouverait dans le même état quand il reviendrait. La pilule était passée.

Bella parlait avec Esmé et lui avait dérobé sa chaise pour se rapprocher. Il voulait maintenant se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé ou non à New York.

Mais Alice arriva, presque à bout de souffle, elle revenait du commissariat où elle avait déposé sa plainte pour le vol de son sac. Ça, elle le garda pour elle.

- **Bon Anniversaire**, dit-elle à son cousin, sans grande exaltation.

Il la remercia et s'installa entre elle et Bella. Alice lui offrit une chemise bleue ciel, qui lui fit croiser le regard amusé de Bella.

Esmé partit au bout d'un quart d'heure, embrassa son fils, Alice puis Bella. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois vers Edward en s'éloignant, comme si elle craignait de ne jamais le retrouver tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

**- Comment ça va avec Carmen ? **demanda Alice, après le départ d'Esmé.

**- Très bien.**

**- Tu la vois souvent ?**

**- Deux fois par semaine. Un peu moins ces jours-ci. Elle trouve que ce n'est pas la peine de se voir trop souvent.**

**- Tu as l'air moins angoissé.**

**- Aujourd'hui est supposé être un jour heureux. Tout le monde semble se dévouer pour moi.**

**- C'est bien de temps en temps. Mais Esmé n'avait pas l'air très bien.**

**- Tu la suis toujours ?**

**- Nous avions ralenti, mais elle veut me voir de plus en plus souvent. Ton père est sur les nerfs dès qu'elle lui parle de toi. Esmé se sent vraiment mal à cause de ça.**

**- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait consulter, **fit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. **Quoique je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait changer.** **Quant à ta mère, elle est insupportable avec toi.**

**- Esmé est inquiète, c'est bien normal, **renchérit Alice.

**- Elle est persuadé qu'Edward est un voyou et que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui.**

**- Elle croit surtout qu'Edward dépend trop de toi. Elle ne va pas revoir son jugement tant que tu continueras à faire la pluie et le beau temps dans sa vie. **

**- Je trouve insultant qu'elle prenne Edward pour un gigolo.**

**- Tu fais tout pour qu'elle le pense, **contra Alice avec un regard très appuyé.

**- Je ne l'aie vue que trois fois, **se défendit Bella.

**- Bella ne contrôle pas ma vie ! **s'exclama Edward.

**- Ta mère croit que si, ce n'est pas la conception du couple à laquelle elle est habituée. **

**- Elle pourrait déjà remarquer que son mari contrôle sa vie,** dit Bella.

**- Elle le sait très bien.**

**- Pourquoi elle se laisse faire alors ? Elle est incapable de prendre une décision ?**

**- Elle n'est pas comme toi. Ta vie à fait de toi celle que tu es, tu écrases les hommes et tu les rends dépendant de toi. Je ne parle pas que d'Edward.**

**- Tu parles de Jasper, **cracha Bella.

**- Et de tous les autres. Tu adores les sentir orgueilleux quand tu es là. Tu adores leur faire faire ce dont tu as envie. **

**- Jasper a toujours fait ce qu'il a voulu. **

**- Il n'a jamais rien fait ! Il n'a jamais été indépendant depuis l'université ! Tu l'as gardé pour toi, même quand il y avait un autre homme. Tu lui as donné une place de second rôle à chaque fois. Ça l'a rendu dingue. **

**- Tu crois donc qu'il a voulu tuer Edward, **dit Bella sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **C'est ça, il était peut-être un peu dingue.**

**- Il a voulu l'éloigner de toi, **rétorqua Alice, elle très sérieuse.

**- Tu te trompes.**

**- Jasper n'a pas voulu me tuer, il aurait réussi sinon**, corrigea Edward, presque exclu de la conversation virulente, qui tournait à la dispute, entre les deux femmes.

**- Mais elle l'a laissé se faire bouffer par la jalousie ! **s'exclama Alice en pointant Bella du doigt. **Elle aurait dû mettre un terme à leur « relation » des années auparavant ! **

Bella resta neutre, pensive, à peine tendue. Appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, la discussion l'atteignait à peine.

**- Regarde-la ! Regarde, elle n'a pas plus d'émotion qu'un cache-pot ! Elle n'essaye même pas de couper court à une conversation qui te blesse. **

**- Cette conversation est stupide, Alice ! Tu fais des suppositions et dit des choses que tu ignores.**

**- Combien de fois tous les hommes avait qui elle est sortie lui ont dit qu'ils l'aimaient ! Et combien de fois a-t-elle répondu ? À ton avis. **

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?**

**- Combien de fois te l'a-t-elle dit à toi ?!**

Bella sentit son estomac se tordre, bien malgré elle. Elle regarda Edward, qui lui était focalisé sur Alice. Il semblait avoir assez confiance en l'amour de Bella pour ne pas chercher de réponses dans ses yeux.

**- Ça suffit Alice ! Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler ! **

Et elle rit de dépit.

**- Tu es incapable de t'opposer à elle. Carmen a vraiment raison.**

**- Elle t'a parlé ! Elle n'avait pas à le faire !**

**- Tout à fait, ce que dit Edward à cette psy de camelote est censé rester confidentiel**, ajouta Bella.

Edward regarda Bella.

**- Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour dire ça, **l'accusa Alice.** Tu as payé Niels pour le dossier d'Edward.**

**- Des tas de gens font ça**, objecta Bella. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer Edward par la suite.**

**- Mais tu n'as même pas eu la décence de faire comme si tu n'avais pas lu son dossier !**

**- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait, c'était un bon moyen d'entamer une conversation. Ce que j'ai lu m'a plu, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Est-ce qu'il s'en plaint ? – **Elle lâcha Alice du regard.** - Est-ce que t'en plaint Edward ? **reprit-elle en s'adressant directement à lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice lui coupait la parole.

**- Il ne peut rien dire parce que tu l'écrases !**

**- Il dit ce qu'il veut**, répliqua froidement Bella.

Edward ferma les yeux et griffa son visage de ses doigts.

- **Arrêtez ça**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Edward, tu ne dois pas te laisser …**

Il se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Alice le retint et insista sur les quatre derniers mots : « **Réfléchis à cette conversation et** **fait attention à toi**. » Puis, c'est elle qui s'en alla, laissant Edward seul avec Bella. Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, sans regarder Alice s'éloigner comme il le faisait. Elle se mit devant lui, cherchant son regard il finit par le baisser vers elle. Aussitôt elle l'enlaça, et posa sa joue contre son thorax. Elle l'écouta respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience des lieux. Il déroula les bras de Bella mais garda sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers son appartement.

Une fois dans un environnement familier, il se détendit. Au contraire, Bella était incroyablement tendue. Elle restait plantée comme un piquet au milieu du salon, le regard plissé, signe de réflexion intense. Son expression changea lentement, passant du vide absolu à la douleur profonde. Elle tourna le dos à Edward quand une larme contrite lui échappa et elle l'effaça du poignet. Sa faible tolérance à la frustration l'exaspéra.

**- Si jamais ça t'intéresse, je n'ai pas vu Victoria. Elle s'est faite mutée en Europe il y a quelques semaines. Elle a trop bien écouté mes conseils… Ce qui nous laisse au même point que précédemment. **

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrêtée devant la porte d'entrée, elle demanda posément à Edward :

**- Tu veux prendre de la distance ?**

Comme la réponse tardait elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas vers le palier.

**- Non, **grogna Edward, mécontent d'être mis devant le fait accompli.

S'il disait oui, elle partait, avait-il le choix ?

**- Peut-être que tu devrais … si toi aussi tu penses que je suis aussi sensible qu'un cache-pot.**

**- Je me fous de ce que pense Alice.**

**- Peut-être qu'elle a raison sur certains points. Peut-être que je t'étouffe … mais je ne peux pas changer plus ce que je suis.**

**- Reste comme tu es. C'est à moi de me construire à côté de toi.**

Elle acquiesça.

**- Très bien… Je vais rentrer. J'appelle un taxi.**

Edward prit son bras et lui montra les clés de la Ferrari, il les prit, ainsi que sa veste.

**- Tu agis comme si nous nous étions disputés, ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux quand même te ramener. **– Il attendait son opposition. –** Ne proteste pas, c'est encore mon anniversaire.**

Il conduisit jusqu'à Stinson, tout en commettant quelques infractions au code de la route. Il retrouva l'agréable sensation de défi d'autrui et de danger.

Son attitude aurait pu laisser croire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de rester à la villa pour la nuit, or c'était là tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il embrassa Bella réellement pour la première fois de la journée et retrouva la sensation de ses bras autour de lui. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, la posa sur le lit défait et ils firent l'amour.

En fin de soirée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait encore.

**- J'aime savoir que tu es resté vivre ici pendant que j'étais à New York**… dit Bella de but en blanc, en remarquant le réveil d'Edward sur la table de nuit, et la force de son odeur autour d'elle.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Si, tu le sais.**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**- Oui, je le sais … mais …** - Elle soupira piteusement**.- Rien ne vient.**

**- Ca ne fait rien, ça viendra un jour.**

**- Probablement.**

Elle referma les yeux.

**- Bella,** l'appela-t-il, une minute plus tard.

**- Oui ?**

**- Moi aussi, tu sais.**

**- Je sais.**

Leur petit jeu de non-dit irait encore un temps à Edward. Un temps seulement.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Bella fut prise d'une terrible insomnie. Elle entrait dans une nouvelle phase de pensée intense, qui gâchait ses nuits et ses jours. Les personnages de <em>Shooter <em>à peine morts, naissaient de nouveaux fantasmes, issus des tréfonds glacés de ses rêves, eux-mêmes l'essence de son âme parsemée de taches sombres. Pour prendre vie, ils se nourrissaient des facettes les plus abyssales de son être. A chaque nouvelle histoire, ils sciaient le mince lien qui liait encore Bella à la morale. Ils la rendaient folle. Ils prenaient possession de son âme et s'acharnaient sur ses nerfs atrophiés. D'abord endoloris par le chagrin, puis noyés dans l'engourdissement volontaire qu'elle s'était imposée, ses nerfs n'étaient plus que de pauvres élastiques prêts à suivre le courant de la marée. Elle perdait la force qui la maintenait loin des attraits du diable. En le personnifiant sous les traits d'Isadora, elle s'était rapprochée de sa malveillance.

Il fallait être un cerveau extrêmement complexe et imaginatif pour car caractériser le mal en personne. Il fallait le laisser entrer en soi, devenir aussi malin que le démon. Mais il était toujours plus machiavélique. Il ne prêtait aucun talent sans juste contrepartie, il embrumait de nouveau l'esprit de Bella, qui n'était pas assez pervertie à son goût. Il ne pouvait que l'attirer de nouveau vers le vice et l'excès : après trois semaines d'arrêt total, elle fuma cigarettes sur cigarettes ce n'était que le début. Et ses mots brillèrent par leur justesse :

**- Je me suis trompée, je ne peux pas arrêter.**

* * *

><p>Fin d'après-midi, Alice Brandon venait de refermer la porte derrière son avant-dernier patient de la journée. Elle se rassit sur son siège et prit une pause de quelques secondes en basculant vers l'arrière. Moins d'une minute après, elle vit entrer sa secrétaire, Marisa.<p>

**- Votre patiente suivante est arrivée**, annonça Marisa.

**- Très bien. Faite la entrer dans une minute.**

Alice se retourna vers son ordinateur et ouvrit la page de son emploi du temps.

17h30  
>Statut : nouveau patient<br>Nom : Swan  
>Prénom : non renseigné<br>Coordonnées : non renseignées

À la vue du nom sur l'écran, Alice ne sourcilla pas. Elle ne fit aucun lien.

Aucun, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella Swan referme la porte derrière elle et lui adresse un sourire calculé.

**- Bella**, salua Alice sans ton particulier. **Tu es ici pour régler des comptes ? Ou juste terminer notre discussion ?**

**- Oui et non. Je pense qu'en effet nous avons des choses à nous dire. **

**- Moi pas.**

**- Allons, tu ne m'as pas déjà dévoilé la totalité de ta pensée tout de même.**

**- Ce que je pense ne te regarde pas.**

**- Ce que tu penses me concernant me regarde. **

**- Je ne pense rien, je ne fais qu'exprimer mon inquiétude pour mon cousin.**

**- Ce qui concerne ton cousin, me regarde.**

**- De quel droit ?**

**- Nous sortons ensemble.**

**- Coucher avec lui ne te donne aucun droit.**

**- C'est mon petit-ami.**

**- Je suis surprise que tu connaisses ce terme.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'est pas familier que je ne le connais pas.**

Bella s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau d'Alice.

**- Dis-moi ce que tu penses Alice, ce que tu penses réellement de moi.**

**- Je pense que c'est toi qui a tué James Boz.**

Bella fronça les sourcils.

**- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste Bella ?**

**- Je veux que tu me prennes comme patiente.**

La stupeur déstabilisa Alice qui cessa d'un coup le balancement de son fauteuil, comme si son instabilité physique faisait écho au bouleversement psychique qu'avaient provoqué les mots de Bella.

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à t'apporter.**

**- C'est faux, tu es une excellente psychologue. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi.**

**- Je ne peux pas t'aider. **

**- Si je te suis bien, tu me crois capable de tuer quelqu'un, mais tu refuses de m'aider … ? **

Alice hésita.

**- Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi ? **

**- Je n'ai pas peur des mots. **

**- Les mots peuvent être des armes, **suggéra Bella.

**- Toi comme moi avons appris à les manier.**

Bella sourit.

**- C'est parfait, moi non plus je n'ai pas peur des mots, **dit-elle.

Tout cela n'était que du badinage sans importance. Les deux femmes restaient des mystères l'une pour l'autre.

**- Pourquoi moi ? **interrogea Alice.

**- Pourquoi pas toi ? À ce qu'on dit, tu es la meilleure.**

Comment cette explication facile aurait-elle pu satisfaire Alice ?

**- Tu en doutes, sinon tu ne serais pas venue assister à l'un de mes cours, **argumenta-t-elle.

**- Tu es très observatrice, **complimenta Bella. **Ou peut-être que je ne doute pas que tu sois la meilleure, et c'est ce qui m'a conduite ici.**

**- La curiosité, **supposa Alice.

**- Tout à fait.**

**- C'est un point commun que nous avons alors.**

**- Tout comme une certaine capacité à l'observation. Ce qui est différent, c'est la manière dont nous utilisons nos talents.**

**- Je mets mes capacités au service de l'intérêt public, **dit Alice.

**- Je mets les miennes à profit pour la distraction générale.**

**- Tu défends trop bien tes intérêts particuliers. Et ce que tu fais est mal.**

Bella hocha la tête, peu encline à continuer longtemps sur ce ton : **« Si c'est ce que tu crois. Je sais de quoi il en retourne. »**

**- J'en ai assez, **soupira Alice.

**- Donne-moi une heure, et tu décideras si tu veux continuer à discuter avec moi.**

**- C'est de la perte de temps.**

**-** **Il ne faudrait pourtant pas grand-chose pour que cette conversation devienne passionnante pourtant.**

**- De quoi devrions-nous parler à ton avis ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… De mes romans ? **proposa Bella. **On dit souvent que les écrits sont le reflet de la personnalité, tu es d'accord avec ça ?**

**- On n'a pas à se cacher quand on écrit. On peut être soi-même.**

**- C'est vrai**, admit Bella. **Alors je suppose que ma personnalité n'est pas des plus lisses …**

**- De quoi parlent tes livres ?**

Bella fit mine de réfléchir.

**- De meurtres … de sexe … de violence… **

La tension monta un instant.

**- Et il t'arrive de parler de toi-même ?**

**- Les autobiographies c'est pas mon genre**, rigola Bella.

La tension se relâcha avec ses mots.

**- Et Car Crash ? Et La Première Fois ?**

**- Est-ce que le fait que mon ex-fiancé ce soit tué dans un accident de voiture et que mes parents soient morts sur un bateau fait que mes romans parlent de moi ? Ils ne sont pas autobiographiques, cependant, j'estime que tout écrivain s'inspire de ses expériences quand il écrit. Comment parler de quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas …**

**- Le sexe ?**

**- Oui, **sourit Bella.

Alice vit dans le regard de Bella qu'elle pensait à Edward. Comment le savait-elle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'expliquer … Bella se mit à farfouiller dans son sac un peu trop empressement.

**- Violence ? **reprit Alice.

**- Oui.**

**- Meurtre ?**

**- Oui … D'une certaine façon. J'ai passé des années à étudier les comportements criminels, j'ai même fréquenté des criminels … Je sais de quoi je parle.**

**- Tout ça ne t'effraie pas ?**

**- Non.**

Évidemment. Les réponses de Bella commençaient à devenir sans surprise pour Alice.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?**

**- … L'ennui. La monotonie … **dit Bella, avec un ennui palpable, justement.

**- Le genre de moment où généralement les gens se sentent en terrain connu … La monotonie est sans danger…**

**- J'avoue que j'aime le danger.**

Son visage esquissa un sourire fier.

**- Le genre de danger qu'on encourt à refuser la présence d'un avocat durant un interrogatoire de police, par exemple ?**

**- Les avocats disent toujours parler en nos noms, mais quand ils me parlent à moi, c'est à un tiroir-caisse qu'ils parlent. **

Les yeux des hommes en présence de Bella reflétaient deux choses bien distinctes, une multitude de zéros sur un compte en banque, ou quelques variantes abstraites du kamasutra. James avait longtemps louché sur les deux.

**- C'était risqué. La sentence aurait pu être la prison, voire pire.**

Bella sortit de ses pensées, et revint un instant sur le souvenir de cet interrogatoire. Un bien étrange moment, où ses seules préoccupations avaient été les réactions d'Edward et le trajet de ses yeux sur elle. Et ses intonations, elle avait énormément travaillé ses intonations ce jour-ci.

**- Je crois encore assez en la justice pour croire qu'on n'envoie pas d'innocents en prison, **dit-elle.** La justice se trompe rarement.**

**- Plaisanterie personnelle, je suppose,** commenta Alice.

**- Non non, je dis ce que je pense, **la contredit Bella.** On ne m'aurait jamais mis en prison pour le meurtre de James sans preuve conséquente. **

**- La police a fait semblant de t'accuser, ils n'ont probablement même pas osé hausser la voix.**

**- J'admets qu'ils n'ont fait aucun effort. Mais on ne met pas les gens innocents en prison, surtout pas les gens innocents pleins de fric.**

Alice prit une minute de réflexion et observa le regard de Bella qui furetait dans la pièce. Bella qui s'impatientait rapidement, et dont les répliques semblaient toujours spontanées. Bella semblait toujours être ailleurs et n'accorder qu'un intérêt poli à la discussion. Ou alors elle faisait le tri dans ses pensées avec une extrême vélocité. Alice se sentait à la traîne, Bella ne devait pas être celle qui analysait l'autre.

**- Dans ce cas … **conclut Alice. I**l faut être coupable pour que ce soit excitant. Si on sait d'avance qu'on ne risque rien, le jeu n'a aucun intérêt.**

Bella plissa les yeux, concentrée. Alice effleurait enfin le niveau de perspicacité qu'on lui avait prêté. Elle cessait de se laisser entraîner par ses émotions et voulait reprendre le dessus.

**- Je remarque que tu aimes les risques autant que moi, **dit Bella, énigmatique.

**- Je n'ai jamais été soupçonnée de meurtre, moi,** répliqua Alice, sur la défensive.

**- Oui, mais tu m'accuses or une petite part de toi se dit que c'est moi l'assassin, et volontairement tu me provoques … Or, si c'est moi l'assassin... je pourrais agir d'une façon totalement irréfléchie, sur une impulsion … **

**- Je n'ai pas peur des mots Bella, je le répète.**

Alice se leva et contourna la protection de son bureau, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil jumeau à celui de Bella et le fit pivoter vers elle.

**- C'est vrai qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour passer des mots aux actes, **pensa Bella.

**- C'est ce qui fait que la plupart des pensées assassines restent de simples fantasmes.**

**- Bien heureusement.**

**- Ou deviennent des romans.**

**- Exactement. Je suppose qu'on peut penser comme un psychopathe sans en être un. C'est pourquoi certaines personnes excellent dans l'art de se mettre à la place d'un meurtrier pour deviner ses pensées et anticiper ses actions.**

**- C'est ce que la police a tenté de faire sur le cas James Boz, **dit Alice.

**- J'ai essayé moi-aussi. **

**- Et ?**

**- Et bien, rien.**

**- De toute évidence, **grinça Alice en tapotant nerveusement le bras de son fauteuil.

La conversation s'éteignait.

**- Dis-moi, crois-tu à la confidentialité dans ton métier ?** demanda soudainement Bella en vrillant Alice de son regard perçant.

**- Quel rapport ?**

**- Et bien … si jamais j'admettais – **_**et je ne dis pas que le fait**_** – que j'ai tout manigancé depuis le début … James, Niels … Tout ça. Tu me croirais ou pas ? Tu irais parler à la Police ?**

**- Ce qui vient du passé ne sort pas d'ici.**

Bella relâcha la pression en modifiant sa position et en de détendant, le regard d'Alice cessa de la suivre.

**- Tu as raison, seul l'avenir est intéressant. **

**- Des confidences à me faire** ?

Bella soupira.

**- Aucunes, je voulais savoir comment tu fonctionnais. Bien que je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute concernant ton intégrité.**

Elle sourit. La langue d'Alice claqua contre son palais à mesure qu'elle constatait à quel point il était difficile de tirer quelque chose de précis de Bella.

**- Et toi ? Comment as-tu trompé le détecteur de mensonges ?**

**- Savais-tu qu'Edward l'avait fait lui aussi ?**

**- Je sais qu'Edward n'a jamais été mauvais et qu'il ne le sera jamais. La société l'a pervertit, au point d'en faire un meurtrier malgré lui.**

**- Pour toi il est un coupable innocent. Ne méritait-il pas d'être puni ? **interrogea Bella.

**- C'est justement ce qui le rend si mal. Il a trop d'honnêteté en lui pour être serein en sachant qu'il a tué d'autres êtres humains.**

Bella resta silencieuse et admira ses pieds un instant.

**- Il est extrêmement bon**, admit-elle, **mais parfois c'est un animal. Tu as tort, il y a quelque chose de sombre en lui.**

**- Il ne devrait pas fréquenter une femme aussi noire que toi.**

**- Nous tournons en rond, **fit Bella, mettant enfin la main sur son paquet de cigarettes.

**- Comment as-tu déjoué le détecteur de mensonges ?! **répéta Alice.

**- Je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Tu persistes à me dire que tu es innocente ! **

**- J'aurai pu tromper cette machine. Je l'ai dit à ton cousin, je m'en souviens. C'était une expérience intéressante.**

**- Tu es sans émotion, tu es toujours sans émotion. Tu n'as aucune empathie ! Tu enchaînes les mots sans qu'ils ne te fassent rien ressentir ! **clama Alice, dont la voix reflétait l'ébullition mentale.

**- J'ai pleuré hier soir, **dit Bella, figée.** C'était faible. Mais tu as rendu Edward très malheureux avec tes accusations.**

Alice se tut, ne sachant la véracité des paroles de Bella. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle.

**- Tu vois, je ne suis pas un cœur de pierre**, murmura-t-elle**. Je ressens des choses tout de même. Des choses très … brutes parfois, quand je m'envoie en l'air avec ton cher cousin. Ou avant, avec Jasper… Beaucoup .. Beaucoup de bien et d'autres sensations … très … profondes.**

Alice crut être prête à écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Elle parla avec dégoût.

**- Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'aussi…**

Bella rit avec légèreté.

**- Aussi quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de mot pour ça,** répliqua sèchement Alice.

Bella perdit tout sens de l'humour et dit avec provocation :

**- Quel cauchemar. C'est ça le cauchemar des psy comme toi, docteur. Toujours trop de questions, toujours trop de réponses … Et pas de vie sexuelle.**

Elle profita des réflexions d'Alice pour allumer sa cigarette.

**- Éteins-la immédiatement.**

Bella souffla un peu de fumée.

**- Éteins là ou sort** ! cria Alice.

**- Très bien, très bien… **

Bella ramassa son sac à la recherche d'un cendrier, puis allant à l'encontre d'une étrange certitude d'Alice, balança sa veste par-dessus son épaule et quitta la pièce en quelques secondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Un peu tendue cette consultation chez Alice ... pas vrai ? Où en êtes-vous dans vos réflexions ?<strong>

**Bientôt vous saurez qui a tué Ronald Hockley, James, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. C'est une promesse solennelle. **

**Oui, comme on me l'a dit, j'aime tenir le suspens sur une très longue période... :)**

**A bientôt :) n'oubliez pas les commentaires ! **

**F.**

Chapitre publié le 7-10-2012.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à toutes :) (si quelqu'un est encore là ?)**

**Comme d'habitude, et je le regrette, l'attente a été très longue ... Bien évidemment, je me suis pris le choux pour pas grand chose, et la petite scène qui me cassait les pieds a fini à la corbeille... (Promis, vous saurez ce que je voulais y raconter).**

**Bref, NOUS VOICI AU MOMENT TANT ATTENDU DE LA GRANDE RÉVÉLATION ! OUI A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE ! VOUS SAUREZ TOUT !**

**C'est donc le tout dernier chapitre, sauf changement de plan imminent il n'y aura plus qu'un épilogue !**

**Comme je l'ai toujours fait, je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant pris la peine de passer par là. J'espère que pour l'avant dernière fois j'aurais droit à vos opinions J'espère que le final vous fera réagir !**

**Mes derniers mots en bas,**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

A San Francisco, la vie suivait son cours. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Quelque chose aurait-il dû empêcher Bella de continuer à vivre ? Et Edward ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi le droit à la félicité tant recherchée ? La poursuite du bonheur n'était-elle pas son moteur depuis quelques temps déjà ? En tout cas, c'était ce que sa vie avec Bella, et parfois loin de Bella, lui inspirait.

Doucement, ils oubliaient les affres du passé. Meurtres, accusations, erreurs, tromperies.

Et bien sûr, il voulait que cela dure.

Son seul lien avec les affaires passées restait _Shooter._ Il le lisait lentement, éloigné du regard de Bella, qui évitait au mieux ses sourires, au pire ses mimiques horrifiées. _Shooter_ était différent des autres romans de la jeune femme. D'une intensité toute autre. Il vivait _Shooter_, il se sentait parfois être Edmund. Parfois il eût à en souffrir, parce que lire _Shooter _était probablement plus efficace que toutes les thérapies du monde, parce qu'il savait qu'il était Edmund, et parce qu'il avait deviné que la part de réalité dans le roman était bien plus importante que jamais Bella ne l'avouerait.

Là où Edward avait donné vie à Edmund, Bella s'était personnifié sous les traits d'Isadora Tramell : la femme dont Edmund aurait mieux fait de ne pas tomber amoureux. Pourtant, physiquement, Isabella avait peint son exact contraire sous les traits de la blonde frigorifique. Une tête de platine, grande, svelte, la petite trentaine, un corps mince, féminin mais éloigné des courbes plus plantureuses de Bella. Deux yeux bleus hypnotisant et une prestance sans égale. Bella avait donné maturité et puissance à Isadora, faisant d'elle un personnage trop froid pour être réellement apprécié, mais assez intelligent et calculateur pour être l'objet de la fascination du lecteur. Ils verraient en elle un objet de fantasme, inaccessible, quoi qu'il en soi. Si la croire capable des pires horreurs avait été la source du désir d'Edmund, il ne serait pas le seul. Il serait cependant l'unique homme capable de l'aimer, car si les hommes aimaient Bella, Isadora resterait un mystère non élucidable. Et, lorsqu'au fur et à mesure, Edmund se détachait de ses convictions puis cessait de la croire coupable, et ce malgré l'avis de ses amis et collègues, il était évident que le lecteur suivrait.

Là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances, parce qu'à mi-lecture de _Shooter, _Edward savait à quel point Edmund était dans le déni, et savait qu'Isadora était une sanguinaire meurtrière. Instinctivement, Edward voulait sauver Edmund, il souhaitait que son personnage écoute les suppliques d'Angela. C'était déchirant, car il savait qu'Edmund n'avait aucune chance. Bella n'avait jamais cédé, et Edmund mourait de la main d'Isadora dans les dernières pages du roman. Mais parce qu'il restait à Edward quelques parcelles d'espoir, il avançait dans sa lecture à grands pas. Finir de lire _Shooter_ allait être une étape. Un point de passage qu'il attendait.

* * *

><p>Les rencontres au cabinet d'Alice se succédaient, et se ressemblaient.<p>

Lorsque sonnaient six coups, la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella. Elle s'asseyait, restait au maximum une heure, souvent moins. Elle passait la porte sans jamais départir à son calme, alors que plusieurs fois, Alice s'était sentie bouillir au point de souhaiter la poursuivre pour l'étrangler.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas durer. Alice et Isabella ne laisseraient jamais le status quo actuel les enfermer dans une prison d'incertitudes infernales. L'une et l'autre voulaient en finir définitivement. Leurs rencontres régulières ne menaient à rien, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait ? Elles ne faisaient que se jauger l'une l'autre, en attendant que la situation avance d'elle-même.

Alice suivait l'évolution de Bella, de tout temps elle avait vu ses patients de métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Mais Bella restait égale à elle-même. Alice ne parvenait pas à tirer plus d'elle que l'inutile. Oui elle savait que la jeune auteur était hautaine, parfois méprisable et vulgaire, toujours sûre d'elle et de sa répartie qui claquait comme un fouet au visage d'Alice.

Elles avaient évoqué beaucoup de sujets ; Alice savait quelle était la pensée de Bella sur nombre de grands thèmes. Elle avait découvert ce qui la hantait, ce qui la faisait frémir, ce qui l'inspirait.

Alice connaissait l'essence des insomnies de Bella, le contenu de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes. Ces fantasmes naissant d'une imagination un peu torturé et balancée d'un zeste de spectaculaire.

Alice les avaient déjà comparé à des rêves, voire des cauchemars, mais bien vite Bella avait montré sa désapprobation :

-** Fantasmes**, avait-elle corrigé.

**- Tu appelles fantasme tes rêves de mort ? **

**- Disons alors : fantasmes violents.**

**- Ça arrive souvent ?**

**- J'ai tous les jours de nouveaux fantasmes… **avait répliqué Bella. **Ils sont extraordinairement intéressants lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver de nouvelles façons de tuer les gens pour mes livres.**

Alice haussa les sourcils et nota deux lignes sur son ordinateur. Elle vit Bella se pencher en avant pour les déchiffrer, sans oublier son atroce sourire satisfait.

**- Tu permets que je note ça mot pour mot, j'espère ? **s'enquit alors Alice.

**- Cite-moi tant que tu veux, **répondit Bella, sans plus chercher à lire les mots d'Alice.

Les lèvres d'Alice s'étirèrent doucement en sentant la réaction de Bella à cette petite flatterie. Orgueilleuse, évidemment.

_Plus égocentrique, tu meurs, songea Alice. Mais que va-t-elle redire à cela ?_

**- Tu aimes la violence, c'est naturel chez toi j'en suis certaine ?**

**- Une douce violence c'est excitant … Tu ne trouves pas ?**

La référence sexuelle fut évidente pour Alice, et coupa court à tout son amusement.

Bella lâcha un rire gras qui ne lui était pas habituel et pointa son index sur Alice en disant :

**- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Enfin … je sais à **_**qui**_** tu penses !**

Bien sûr, les pensées d'Alice avaient dérivées vers Edward, puis vers Jasper, avec qui elle ne doutait pas que Bella ait pu expérimenter son petit penchant brutal.

- **Qui ?**

**- Edward, et Jasper… **répondit Bella. **Saches que je suis profondément traumatisée que tu aies de telles pensées à mon égard et concernant en plus ton cousin.**

Alice s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi déchiffrable et réagit froidement à la moquerie de Bella.

- **Ça t'embêterait d'avoir tort ?**

- **Et toi ça t'embêterait que j'aie raison ? **fit Bella, presque dans un murmure.

**- Non, car bien sûr tu as raison.**

Une nouvelle fois flattée, Bella resta silencieuse, heureuse de constater qu'Alice confirmait son talent de manipulatrice. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité et attendu lors de ces rencontres.

Alice perçut enfin le changement chez Bella, lorsque ses yeux s'armèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Elle changea de position, posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau, elle se tut. Jusqu'à ce que Bella donne un nouveau ton à la conversation, maintenant certaine d'avoir acquis une part du respect d'Alice.

**- Alice, **l'apostropha-t-elle. **J'en ai assez. Je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Tu t'en doutes, je suppose.**

Alice haussa vaguement un sourcil et une réponse cynique fusa d'entre ses lèvres.

**- Espérer que sa présence ici ne soit dû qu'à l'intérêt que tu me portes eut été me gausser je suppose.**

**- Exactement, et tu ne t'y es pas laissé prendre.**

Bella posa son dos lentement contre le dossier de son siège, se donnant le temps de faire monter la pression sanguine d'Alice. Alice déjà bien fatiguées par leurs précédents échanges. Bella voulait maintenant prendre le pouvoir.

**- Je veux quelque chose que tu as en ta possession**, dit-elle.

Le cœur d'Alice fit un bon lorsque les mots choisis la ramenèrent au journal de Jasper.

**- Je ne l'ai plus.**

Avait-elle été bêtement la cible d'un vol banal ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bella manqua de pousser un cri d'agacement, son calme lui échappa et quelques gestes trahirent sa nervosité soudaine elle serra les poings et expira lentement, ignorant le regard pesant d'Alice, à qui sa perte de contenance n'avait pas échappé.

**- Où est-il ?** demanda-t-elle lentement.

Alice, enfin en position de force face à l'échec de Bella, donna une réponse chargée de sadisme, que sa haine pour Bella lui inspirait.

**- Disparu.**

**- Tu mens**, répondit automatiquement Bella.

**- Tu sais bien que non**, affirma Alice, retournant contre Bella elle-même sa certitude de deviner à la perfection les pensées.

Alice aurait voulu rire de cette petite victoire, mais Bella restait une impressionnante tête pensante.

**- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé filer, sachant ce qu'il représente ?**

**- C'est malheureusement arrivé indépendamment de ma volonté, sinon crois bien que ce que savait Jasper ne m'aurait pas échappé. Que peut bien représenter ce journal pour toi ?**

Bella jura.

**- Ta stupidité n'a-t-elle aucune limite ?!**

**- Qu'est-ce que Jasper avait trouvé ?** insista Alice.

Bella le révéla comme s'il avait s'agit là d'une évidence indémontable.

**- **_**L'assassin. **_**Tu n'as donc même pas pris le temps de lire ! Tu avais la preuve ultime entre tes mains !**

**- Qui est-ce ?** fit Alice en se levant brutalement.

**- J'aurais justement voulu avoir ce journal pour le savoir.**

**- Tu mens !** lui cria Alice. **Sur qui d'autre que toi Jasper aurait-il été en mesure d'enquêter ?**

D'un air plutôt amusé par les gesticulations d'Alice, Bella dit froidement :

**- Nous ne le saurons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas ce journal.**

Le sang d'Alice déserta ses membres et battit à ses tempes.

**- Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir ! Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à le détruire !**

**- Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire déjà ? Jasper a vécu sous mon toit des années.**

**- C'était bien plus dangereux de le laisser filer ! Ou alors la situation t'a échappé ! Avoue-le, tu ne contrôles plus rien ! Tu pouvais facilement manipuler Edward, tromper la Police, tout le monde ! Tu ne m'auras jamais à ce jeu !**

Bella secoua la tête avec dépit.

Alice insista :

**- Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il n'y a aucun danger ?**

La bouche de Bella resta close.

**- Je vais te le dire, moi. Lorsqu'il n'y a aucun danger, tu ne ressens rien, parce que tu es une personne froide, indifférente et blasée. Tu t'ennuis que personne ne remette en cause ton intellect.**

Bella sembla méditer ses mots un moment, et y répondit moqueusement :

**- Me voilà terriblement vexée.**

Puis elle revint à la précédente conversation.

**- Tu as déjà mis la Police dans le coup ?**

**- Tu n'auras jamais ce journal Bella**, avertit Alice, en pointant la jeune femme d'un index menaçant.

**- Tu as une étonnante faculté à détourner la conversation lorsque celle-ci devient intéressante.**

Alice n'écoutait plus Bella. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser distraire par ses tentatives de tourner la conversation à son avantage. Ses petites cellules grises s'activaient, elle entrait en phase de réflexion intense. Elle cherchait des évidences, et – mon dieu, il y en avait tant.

**- N'est-ce pas toi qui t'es arrangée pour qu'on me vole le journal ?**

Bella avait saisi son sac, relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, elle allait partir. Ce qu'elle fit, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter une signature personnelle, elle murmura :

**- Tu me prêtes des idées que je n'aurais même pas … **

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant comme bien d'autre fois, Alice totalement désemparée. Désemparée, mais cette fois-ci sûre du dénouement de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Alice toquait à la porte d'Edward il mit du temps à répondre, guère dynamique. Il avait sur le visage un air bien caractéristique qui entraîna chez Alice une sensation de malaise écœurante. Son cousin avait l'air d'un béat transi d'amour venant à peine de quitter sa dulcinée. Et c'était si vrai, qu'en s'approchant pour entrer Alice put détecter la persistance du parfum de Bella sur la peau d'Edward.<p>

**- Edward**, salua Alice, une fois dans l'entrée.

La visite d'Alice contrecarra rapidement les effets enjoueurs de celle de Bella. Edward avait gardé en travers de la gorge chacun des mots d'Alice le jour de son anniversaire. Cela suffisait à entretenir sa morosité, ce qu'il lui fit savoir.

**- Es-tu décidée à cesser d'interférer dans ma vie privée ?** demanda-t-il sèchement.

**- Edward,** répéta Alice**. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai de sérieuses raisons de croire en la culpabilité de Bella**.

Il posa _Shooter_, qu'il tenait encore à la main, car l'énervement montait déjà en lui comme une flèche. _Non, Alice n'allait pas arrêter de se mêler de sa relation avec Bella, et pire encore, restait déterminée à l'accuser du meurtre de Boz._

**- Ça ne va pas recommencer** ! s'écria-t-il.

**- Ecoute-moi,** l'implora Alice. **Elle et moi parlons, beaucoup. Elle est bien plus fine manipulatrice que tu ne le crois. Elle sait contrôler les gens, elle sait se servir du temps contre eux, comme une arme. Elle sait calmer, exciter, énerver … en une phrase. Toi, tu n'as conscience de rien parce que tu ne vois en elle que le côté le plus angélique de sa personnalité. Et je ne dis pas qu'elle ne puisse pas être un ange. C'est … elle peut montrer deux personnalité opposés en elle-même… Tu crois qu'elle est danger, qu'elle est une princesse que tu dois sauver … mais elle a tout imaginé. Même toi tu sais qu'elle en est capable. Tu peux constater de son intelligence. Peut-être te la révèle-t-elle plus qu'à moi. Mais tu as dû aussi voir à quel point elle est instable ; tu as **_**dû**_** le remarquer … Ce n'est qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui vit dans un monde de livres, où tout tourne autour d'elle. Tu crois la connaitre mais tu ne sais pas un dixième de la réalité. Jasper la connaissait, il est resté près d'elle pendant des années. Il m'a raconté des choses … N'est-elle pas emportable ? Lunatique ? Ne doutes-tu pas parfois qu'elle soit pourvue d'un réel sens moral ?**

**- Tu es une femme, vous avez un rapport différent.**

Alice se laissa tomber sur le pouf, l'absence de réaction d'Edward la laissa à court de mots un moment. Elle se laissa aller à penser partiellement tout haut, tant le sentiment de parler dans le vent la renversa.

**- C'est parce qu'elle sait que je ne peux être crédible devant la Police qu'elle se montre à moi telle qu'elle est réellement**, murmura Alice, la voix aux intonations démentes.

Edward la regarda, presque terrifié. Elle s'adressa à lui :

**- Ce qu'elle me dit lors de nos séances ne t'encouragerait pas à croire qu'elle t'aime.**

**- Je ne peux pas en douter. Je sais qu'elle m'aime.**

Alice semblait désormais prête à baisser les bras.

**- Peut-être que c'est vrai … Peut-être que quelque part elle t'aime. Mais le fait est qu'elle est très malade. Elle n'aime pas les gens elle les hait. Ils sont moins que rien pour elle. Elle a besoin de se sentir en contrôle… Elle tue les gens. Elle a tué Boz – Niels – Jasper – ton ami Emmett… Réfléchis et vois l'évidence – l'assassin ne peut pas être une femme comme Victoria ! Ce ne peut être qu'Isabella ! Elle seule est assez réfléchie, et assez froide. C'est le calme des meurtriers ! Elle est froide comme le diable ! Elle est le diable ! En personne ! Je vais retrouver le journal de Jasper ! Je vais la mener devant la justice et tu seras **_**obligé **_** de réaliser à quel point tu as fait erreur !**

Edward resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ai terminé ; il vit qu'elle craquait, que ses nerfs avaient lâché et qu'elle pleurait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et serra ses frêles épaules contre lui. Il la reconduisit chez elle, sans répondre à ses regard tantôt affligés tantôt lourds.

Restait qu'il ne voulait croire aucun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés. _Pouvait-il _douter ?

* * *

><p>La réponse était probablement non. <em>Non.<em>

Edward était aussi sûr de Bella que de lui-même.

Bella n'aurait jamais accompli ce dont Alice la croyait capable. Bella n'était pas une meurtrière.

Bien sûr, Edward l'avait un jour crue capable du mal absolu, mais c'était avant. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis, enfin, Edward en avait l'impression. Il savait qui était Bella…

Assez pour comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée lorsqu'il trouva la porte de son bureau close.

Assez pour comprendre, lorsqu'elle le réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour, qu'elle préparait quelque chose de si grand que son enthousiasme débordait. _Déjà un nouveau roman, _songea Edward.

En fait, il débordait tellement qu'elle quitta la villa à cinq heure, le matin suivant.

Edward fut tiré de son sommeil par la sensation tiède et plaisante des lèvres de Bella dans son cou.

- **Je dois m'absenter,** murmura-t-elle. **Ne m'attend pas pour déjeuner … Tu n'as qu'à terminer **_**Shooter**_**… On en parlera si tu veux.**

Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières et se retourna sur le ventre, hochant la tête dans l'opération. Il entendit Bella s'esclaffer et imagina son air vaguement amusé vaguement exaspéré.

Il dormit à moitié une heure de plus, dirigeant volontairement ses songes vers quelque fiction l'impliquant, lui, Bella, et un jeune enfant. Ils se baladaient sur la plage, balançant entre eux le petit garnement riant aux éclats. Puis il prenait son fils sur ses épaules et sentait sur sa tête les petits coups du garçon qui lui attribuait le rôle de monture. Bella souriait, tendait la main pour prendre celle du petit.

Un beau rêve. Qui n'était pas pour demain.

Lorsque le milieu d'après-midi arriva, il se sortit du lit. Il prit _Shooter. _Il ne restait que quelques pages… Edward retint son souffle.

Jusqu'à la grande révélation. Celle où Edmund réalisait qu'il savait _qui _était le meurtrier. Jusqu'au moment où le lecteur comprenait qu'il avait été berné sur toute la ligne.

Ce n'était pas comme Edward l'avait imaginé… Il avait cru qu'Isadora se dénoncerait d'elle-même, or c'était l'intervention d'Angela, et son pistolet sur la tempe d'Isadora qui forçait la tueuse glaciale à avouer. Edmund voyait son rêve s'écrouler devant lui. Fou de douleur, Edmund se jetait sur Angela et Isadora.

Et là …

Et là, Edward cru avoir mal lu. Les mots écrits semblaient sonner la perte d'Edmund. Edward en était persuadé… Comment pourrait-il le supporter ? Ça, en plus du reste.

_"Fou de douleur, Edmund se jeta sur Angela qui tenait son revolver pointé sur la tempe d'Isadora. Ils tombèrent au sol tous les trois et Isadora se dégagea immédiatement. Edmund lutta pour saisir le pistolet cimenté dans la main d'Angela. _

_Jusqu'à ce que la pièce résonne du coup de feu, et que la main serrée d'Angela desserre son emprise._

_Edmund se recula, et, de son regard embué de larmes, croisa celui d'Isadora._

_- Elle est morte, dit celle-ci."_

Edward savait aussi que le triste destin d'Edmund était déjà écrit. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais plus tuer se retrouvait responsable de la mort d'Angela. Et il savait qu'Isadora était celle qui avait tout orchestré. Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, c'est à elle qu'il faisait l'amour. Edmund était décidément un bien étrange personnage. Un gars un peu fou.

Edward pensa brièvement aux mots d'Emmett il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à fréquenter Bella : _"Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te méfier un minimum plutôt que d'aller carrément dormir dans son lit ?"_

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Edmund _savait _qu'Isadora aller le tuer. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Isadora tuait Edmund, avec le pic à glace qu'elle avait préalablement mis sous le lit.

_Ça n'a rien à voir, _gronda Edward intérieurement.

Sans surprise, Bella n'avait pas modifié la fin de l'histoire. Pas d'espoir de fin heureuse. Comme elle l'avait dit le jour de leur rencontre, le flic était tombé amoureux de la femme qu'il ne lui fallait pas, et elle l'avait tué.

Parce qu'il _fallait que quelqu'un meurt. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui meurt. _Edward entendait encore raisonner la voix de Bella. Encore et encore.

Edward reposa le livre sur la table, le bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité. Avec raideur il se leva, et but un peu d'eau à la cuisine. Le clignotement du répondeur lui offrit la distraction qu'il souhaitait.

C'était un message du capitaine Talcott à son intention :

_"Cullen ... C'est le capitaine Talcott, j'ai à vous parler, venez à mon bureau dès que vous aurez ce message."_

Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix désagréable et métallique.

Il prit la route vers le commissariat, en essayant de ne pas penser.

Oui, il avait su que terminer _Shooter_ le bouleverserait, seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

* * *

><p>Edward croisa la tête familière de Newton en entrant au commissariat.<p>

**- Talcott est dans son bureau ?**

**- S'il n'y est pas c'est qu'il ne va pas tarder. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu es venu le voir ? Ou peut-être juste lui casser la gueule ?**

**- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?**

**- Si tu crois que je parle à ce type…**

Edward sentit une petite aigreur naître dans son estomac, en constatant qu'au final son départ n'avait rien changé au bureau des affaires criminelles de San Francisco.

**- Je vais voir s'il est là, sinon je l'attendrais.**

**- S'il t'a demandé de passer c'est qu'il n'est pas loin.**

Deux couloirs plus loin, Edward frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il poussa la porte laissée ouverte. Le bureau était désert. Edward entra puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la vue exactement semblable à celle de ce qui était auparavant son bureau. Celui-ci était plus grand, mieux rangé. Les dossiers étaient bien triés, étiquetés et empilés dans les armoires. Tout était impeccable, sauf un petit tas d'objets sur la table, qui troublait le parfait ordre des lieux. Edward, la curiosité piquée au vif, s'approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait d'objets appartenant à une femme, donc déplacés dans le bureau de Talcott. Il ouvrit le cahier usé mis à part.

C'était le carnet de recherches de Jasper … Comment avait-il atterri là après avoir été dérobé à Alice, c'était là une bonne question.

Mais le fait est qu'avant cet instant, Edward n'avait pas eu connaissance de cet objet, et que maintenant, il l'avait entre les mains. Sans peut-être savoir ce qu'il représentait. Il feuilleta quelques pages, et des mots attirèrent son attention. Ce qu'il lut lui permit de comprendre. De réaliser ce qu'il savait déjà.

Sans avoir vu le Capitaine Talcott, il rentra chez lui et se coucha sur le canapé, où il tomba endormit.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le réveilla en sursaut, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger.

**"- Edward, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à Stinson, **le pressa Alice

**- Je suis là dans dix minutes**, répondit-il d'une voix atone."

C'était malheureusement sans surprise. Alice était chez Bella. Et il y avait fort à croire que Bella s'y trouvait aussi.

Il se rua à sa voiture. La porte de la maison était restée ouverte. Edward ignora l'étage inférieur et monta immédiatement.

Bella était dos à la baie vitrée, elle fixait Alice, à quelques pas de là, qui se tenait devant le bar. Alice était inquiète, son anxiété grimpa à l'arrivée d'Edward.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Edward, fixant sa cousine.

**- Tu ne m'as pas cru quand je suis venue te prévenir … Aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve qu'Isabella a tué James Boz, Rosalie, Emmett, son maître de recherche Ronald Hockley, ses deux parents, peut-être même Jasper … peut-être aussi Jacob Black…**

Elle leva la main gauche, où Edward reconnut le journal de Jasper.

**- Je n'avais pas compris la première fois que je l'ai eu car il ne la nomme pas clairement ! Il l'appelle toujours "gamine"! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a dit que c'était ainsi qu'il la surnommait ! **

Il croisa le regard vide de Bella, se remémorant le jour où, oui, elle le lui avait dit.

**- Il lui arrivait aussi de m'appeler "petite pute". Tu sais, les surnoms, ça va, ça vient … **intervint-elle.

**- Je veux qu'elle avoue devant toi ! **reprit Alice, criant presque pour couvrir la voix de Bella.

Bella ne fit pas mine de bouger. Elle leva le menton vers Alice, et la cingla d'un regard hautain et destructeur.

**- Bella, **murmura Edward.

Elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Edward, mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Elle fit un pas en avant, tout en jaugeant Alice.

Le bras d'Alice jaillit de dessous le bar, un pistolet au poing, elle serrait les dents. Elle leva la main jusqu'à pointer directement le visage de Bella, qui leva lentement les bras sans plus avancer.

**- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix … **dit celle-ci lentement. **C'est à lui que tu veux que je m'adresse n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'il tire un trait définitif sur moi ?**

Alice fit un geste brusque du bras, l'incitant à parler. Bella se tourna lentement vers Edward.

**- Très bien. Edward … Allons y pour les aveux … J'ai provoqué l'accident de bateau qui a tué mes parents,** commença-t-elle, débutant sa sinistre énumération.** J'ai couché avec mon prof à la fac et je l'ai tué. Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec James Boz avant de le perforer de trente-et-un petits trous. Je me suis débarrassée de Laurent Niels parce qu'il menaçait de devenir bavard, cette ordure. Quand j'ai vu que Jasper ne voulait plus de moi, qu'il allait me laisser tomber pour ta niaise de cousine et qu'il allait tout découvrir, j'ai provoqué son overdose. Par contre, je ne l'ai jamais envoyé te tuer, ça je suppose qu'il y a pensé seul pour t'éloigner de moi… J'ai tué Emmett après m'être arrangé pour laisser un message sur son répondeur. J'ai tout fait pour que tu crois Rosalie coupable et que tu la tue. Je suis allé chez Rosalie, j'y ai mis toutes les preuves. J'ai envoyé chacun des livres que nous avons reçus, Tanya, toi et moi. J'ai aussi alimenté ta suspicion pour Victoria, bien sûr. … Quant à Jacob Black … je ne l'ai pas tué, non.**

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement érotique dans la cruauté de ses paroles. Son ton suintait la violence et la satisfaction.

**- Huit meurtres, Edward, **cria Alice. **Et tu crois qu'elle est capable d'aimer ? Est-ce que tu la vois telle qu'elle est ? Elle a adoré ça ! A chaque fois ! Ce n'est pas une petite erreur qui a dégénéré ! Elle a cherché chacun des meurtres qu'elle a perpétrés !**

Diable fait femme, femme poison, meurtrière sanguinaire, sans pitié, mante religieuse, tueuse en série.

**- C'est une psychopathe ! Une folle furieuse diaboliquement intelligente ! Elle a joué et abusé de ses charmes sur nous tous ! **continua Alice.

Tout en parlant, Alice avançait, gardant son arme pointée sur Bella. Celle-ci ne bronchait pas, et ne répondait pas aux accusations. Elle suivait simplement Edward du regard, lui qui restait immobile et assommé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alice avança encore, jusqu'à ce que le canon glacé du revolver effleure le front de Bella. Elle sourit, victorieuse puis grogna :

**- Quelle garce …**

Bella sourit à son tour, l'air d'approuver.

**- Je crois que nous allons terminer cette histoire ici, Isabella, **dit Alice, la voix rauque. **Tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre ma revanche.**

Elle abaissa le cran de sureté. "Clic"

**- De la part de Jasper**, continua-t-elle, s'apprêtant à tirer.

**- Alice**, s'écria Edward. **Ne fais pas ça !**

**- Quoi tu veux l'épargner ? Elle ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort ! Et je veux être sûre qu'elle l'obtienne !**

Bella profita de l'instant de distraction d'Alice pour se jeter derrière le canapé. Alice lâcha une cordée de jurons et tira plusieurs fois sans réellement viser. Bella se dégagea de derrière le canapé, et fila à l'étage inférieur. Alice se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite et obligea la jeune femme à rester à l'intérieur en lui barrant le passage devant la porte d'entrée. Son front ruisselait de transpiration, elle tenait l'arme droite devant elle, sa vision était brouillée. Elle marchait lentement, traquait sa proie, lui laissait quelques mètres d'avance. Bella était appuyée contre le mur dans un recoin de la cuisine, invisible depuis l'entrée. Edward arriva une ou deux seconde plus tard dans le dos d'Alice et saisit ses poignets.

- **Arrête ça Alice,** ordonna-t-il.

Elle le repoussa sèchement.

**- Je vais la tuer, laisse-moi !**

Elle entendait la respiration chaotique de Bella et pénétra lentement dans la cuisine, les épaules tremblantes.

Un pas de plus et c'était fait. Mais Edward se jeta sur elle, pour attraper le revolver. Il lui tordit les poignets à les en casser, et saisit l'arme.

Alice se releva et le regarda, les yeux exorbités. Elle se lança à toutes jambes vers le salon, puis jusqu'à la petite chambre du fond. Edward ne réagit pas mais l'entendit se boucler à l'intérieur.

**- Le téléphone !** hurla Bella.

Alice allait s'en servir, et ameuter les forces de l'ordre. Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, Bella sur ses talons. Alice tremblait et terminait de composer le numéro de la police.

**- Allo, allo, allo ! Je… **cria-t-elle à répétition, alors que la communication ne s'était pas encore établie.

Edward tenait toujours le revolver ; il appuya sur la détente. Le coup partit, et atteignit Alice en plein front, la tuant sur le coup. Il lâcha l'arme qui s'écrasa sur le parquet à grands fracas et se précipita sur Alice. Bella entra dans la pièce d'un pas sec et raccrocha le téléphone, puis elle poussa le revolver du pied, il alla se coincer sous le lit.

Elle posa son regard sur Edward, qui sanglotait et serrait le corps sans vie d'Alice dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

_**- Elle est morte.**_

Il releva lentement la tête vers elle, elle vit ses yeux embués, et là, elle s'aperçut qu'Alice avait échoué. Alice n'avait pas réussi à guérir Edward de Bella. Apprendre la vérité n'avait rien changé. Il était toujours à elle. Complètement à elle.

Et il venait de tuer sa propre cousine pour lui épargner la prison ou la peine capitale. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Quelque chose de presque achevé, j'en suis heureuse. J'ai envie de dire :<strong> _Oups encore un mort ..._ (ça ne vous a pas trop agacé ?)_  
><em>

**Et oui, je vous entend de là, je vous ai gentiment baladé pendant treize chapitres alors que vous aviez votre meurtrière sanguinaire sous les yeux. Sincèrement, on a tellement l'habitude de Bella douce comme un agneau que je suis persuadée que vous ne pouviez pas réellement y croire. Mais je le redis : C'était bien Bella , si vous n'y croyez pas, reprenez l'épilogue et remplacez tous les "elle" par "Bella". Normalement vous n'aurez aucun problème :)**

**Quant à savoir pourquoi ... j'ai ma théorie. Enfin façon de parler. Je suis ouverte à vos suggestions...**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?**

**Je vous aide .. Bella tuera-t-elle Edward dans l'épilogue ? ****Ne le tuera-t-elle pas ? **

**Sachant que les prédictions de Bella dans ses romans ont tendance à franchement se réaliser :)**

**Ahh j'ai tellement de chose à dire que je vous vole votre temps ... consacrez-le plutôt à m'écrire une longue review :DDDD**

**A bientôt,**

**F.**

Chapitre publié le 11-11-12.


	15. Epilogue

**Finalement, cette épilogue m'aura pris moins de temps que prévu ... Donc voici la dernière alert concernant ACID INSTINCT.**

**Merci à toutes pour les dernières reviews que vous m'avez laissé, même si je regrette toujours qu'elles soient si peu nombreuses.**

Merci à Lilly-Rose : Tu as déversé sur moi une sacrée dose d'énervement ;) j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que ce que tu as lu au chapitre précédent était bien la vérité, tu en as la confirmation dans cet épilogue. Et oui, je t'ai baladée pendant 13 beaux gros chapitres ! Je comprends bien que tu sois quelque peu vexée ^^ ... Je suis tordue ? Et bien le mérite ne me reviens pas à moi seule (mais j'en ai rajouté une dose), n'oublions pas le scénariste de Basic Instinct. Voilà, j'espère avoir ton avis pour le final ;)

Merci également aux personnes inscrites à qui j'ai répondu en privé (j'espère en tout cas ...)

Et merci aux personnes qui sont simplement passées par là, si vous voulez faire un signe, c'est le moment !

**Pour la dernière fois : BONNE LECTURE !**

**Une fois que vous aurez terminé la fiction, n'oubliez pas de lire les deux éléments que je n'ai pas inséré dans l'histoire mais que je tenais à vous faire partager :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque la police est arrivée, Edward était encore sonné.<p>

Bella donna sa version des faits : Alice était arrivée chez elle avec l'intention de la tuer, Edward s'était interposé, ils s'étaient battus, Alice avait pris un couteau dans la cuisine, et, sous l'emprise de la folie avait menacé de trancher la gorge d'Edward. Bella avait répliqué, avait pris le revolver, et sauvé Edward.

Bien sûr, cette histoire était bancale, mais qui irait remettre en cause le témoignage de Bella ? Celle-là même qui avait l'argent pour soudoyer la moitié de la ville, et l'audace de le faire. Mais Edward avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pris la mort d'Alice sur elle. Quoique de toute façon, que risquait-elle ? Une amende de quelques milliers de dollars une fois que son avocat aurait démonté toutes les accusations de la police ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer quand on était milliardaire ?

Et bien sûr, le tissu de mensonges qu'elle avait servi à la police était plus crédible que tout ce que pourrait dire Edward, parce qu'on ne croyait plus un seul de ses mots depuis longtemps. S'il racontait la vérité aux policiers, c'était sa parole contre celle de Bella ; donc autant dire qu'il était battu d'avance.

La police avait pris les dépositions, emballé le corps et ramassé le revolver et le couteau aux empreintes faussées et avait ensuite demandé à Edward et Bella de se trouver un autre logement pour la nuit. Bella avait pris quelques affaires, ils étaient allés chez lui.

Dès son arrivée, Bella s'assit sur le canapé ; Edward resta debout dans l'entrée, immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et se serve un verre de whisky. Là, il sentit son intimité assiégée – comme assaillie par un indésirable dangereux. Il s'approcha, se dressa devant elle de toute sa hauteur. Elle redressa la tête vers lui, ne lui adressant pas le regard malicieux et pervers qu'il espérait. Sauf, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air différente d'avant ; elle était toujours aussi belle, ses yeux toujours aussi séduisants elle affichait son air des bons jours. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à Norman Bates* au summum de sa folie. Pas de tremblements brusques, pas d'yeux exorbités et fous. C'était juste Bella.

**- Arrête donc de ressasser, tu vas attraper la migraine**, lui conseilla-t-elle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait parlé à la police.

Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le droit de parler. Pas pour dire quelque chose d'aussi banal. Edward supposa que ce qu'il ressentait à présent était une forme d'offense il aurait voulu l'obliger à se taire et à se comporter comme la criminelle assoiffée de sang qu'elle était. Il s'obligea à répliquer le plus sèchement possible.

**- C'est comme ça que tu fais ? Tu évites de penser ? Ça te permet de te supporter ?**

**- Ce qui est fait est fait, **répliqua-t-elle, sur le ton de la fin.

**- Dans ton cas, il vaut mieux ne pas trop songer aux choses qu'on a fait, pas vrai ?** renchérit Edward. **Alice avait raison alors …**

Il voulait qu'elle l'admette. C'était lui rendre justice.

**- Alice n'avait pas souvent tort, mais pas non plus toujours raison, évidemment**, répliqua Bella, avec un sourire entendu.

Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de sourire. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Est-ce que la mort la réjouissait ?

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? **éructa Edward.

Isabella fit mine de réfléchir, l'air contrarié, puis se leva de nouveau, pour s'approcher d'Edward cette fois-ci.

**- Ça manque de glace, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Et encore elle avait éludé sa question.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine, et, par-dessus le bar, Edward l'aperçut prospecter dans les tiroirs. Son visage resta indéchiffrable quand elle dénicha le pic à glace. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'arrêta sur son visage une ou deux secondes.

**- Pas de glace ?**

Il fit « non » de la tête.

Elle prit l'objet effilé entre ses doigts fins et le fit tourner un instant sur lui-même. Que voulait-elle ?

Il la regarda refermer son poing plus fermement sur ce qui s'apparentait étrangement à un poignard, qu'elle s'apprêtait peut-être à lever. Edward sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, mais Bella relâcha subitement la pression entre rangeant le pic dans son tiroir.

Elle revint vers lui et lui tendit son verre, encore plus qu'à moitié plein de Jack Daniel's. Il en laissa glisser une gorgée sur sa langue, puis se ravisa et vida le verre d'un trait.

**- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, Edward. Tu te mens. Tu es soulagé de connaître la vérité, tu es même heureux de savoir que jamais l'assassin de James ne s'en prendra à moi. Bien sûr, ton bon sens aimerait te faire croire que tu ne devrais pas être ici avec moi …** (Elle le regarda dans les yeux, autant qu'elle pouvait car il était bien plus grand qu'elle.) **Tu es triste qu'Alice soit morte, mais aussi rassuré qu'elle ne puisse plus me dénoncer. **_**C'est pour ça que tu as tiré**__ … _murmura-t-elle en un souffle à l'oreille d'Edward. Comme si elle l'avait frappé, il tressauta.

Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau d'Edward, tout près de son oreille, et les laissa dériver sur sa mâchoire - avant de venir lui donner un baiser paresseux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il ne songea même pas à la repousser, même sachant qu'elle aurait dû le dégouter. Maintenant c'était lui qui se haïssait d'éprouver du plaisir à son contact. Il répondit à son baiser et agrippa fermement son corps. C'est lui qui la poussa à entrouvrir les lèvres et à remonter ses jambes le long de son corps. C'est lui qui la souleva et qui leur fit franchir les portes de sa chambre.

Il retrouva un semblant de logique lorsque la vision de son lit le ramena dans la chambre de James Boz peu après le crime. Le pic à glace sanglant lui apparut en un flash rougeoyant. Il relâcha Bella, qui saisit le conflit dans son esprit alors qu'il était envahi de frissons et que son visage se couvrait de sueur glacée. Un étourdissement le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit.

**- Ça va s'arrêter Edward … **

Ses yeux aux vaisseaux rougis remontèrent vers elle, et il plongea son visage dans l'épaule qu'elle lui offrait.

**- Je ne veux pas te perdre,** chuchota-t-il.

Il se mit à embrasser le cou tiède de Bella, à l'odeur familière, à la chaleur réconfortante. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, pour l'apaiser aussi, et un instant après il l'allongeait sur le lit et la délestait de ses vêtements.

Le soir parut tomber d'un coup sur la ville, et assombrit d'un coup la pièce. D'un coup, un voile intimiste plongea la scène dans la pénombre.

On distinguait mal les deux corps qui se caressaient l'un avec l'autre et qui se réchauffaient de l'atmosphère glaciale qui les avaient entourés depuis des heures. Les lèvres d'Edward folâtraient sur le cou, puis le menton, et très souvent les lèvres de Bella ; elle le laissa la taquiner longuement. Il la chérissait tendrement, il cherchait une consolation auprès d'elle, parce que depuis des mois, elle était restée la seule et unique constante de sa vie. Son excitation mis très longtemps à venir : le temps qu'il soit submergé par sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à autre chose qu'à Bella.

Alors elle inversa les rôles, pantelante de désir elle s'installa sur les cuisses contractées d'Edward. Elle le fit glisser en elle et commença à se mouvoir en gémissant. En l'observant, Edward se sentit témoin de son plaisir, mais pas participant il se sentit objet et voulut se redresser contre elle. Elle le repoussa et se mit à le fixer. Parce que rongé de culpabilité, il resta longtemps à rechercher au fond de lui des vagues de plaisir. Pendant ce temps les tempes de Bella s'étaient couvertes d'eau et ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes. Puis elle sentit enfin le corps d'Edward réagir. Il anima ses doigts sur elle, caressant ce qu'il pouvait toucher, effrayé qu'elle disparaisse.

Avant d'augmenter le rythme de ses mouvements, Bella rapprocha son visage d'Edward et l'embrassa. Il écarta les cheveux qui lui barraient les yeux et les contempla.

Elle se remit en mouvement, basculant sur lui avec plus d'amplitude. Elle cherchait son propre plaisir, les yeux clos. Elle était à des kilomètres d'Edward elle ne lui faisait pas l'amour, elle l'utilisait. A cet instant, il n'était rien de plus qu'un corps masculin délectable. Elle atteint le plaisir final, et Edward jouit en elle.

Elle se laissa glisser contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras en tirant le drap défait sur eux. Il écouta leurs respirations.

La main de Bella s'attarda entre eux, il la sentit le toucher. Elle l'effleurait, incroyablement affectueuse et éveillée à sa présence, comme si d'un coup il avait refait surface dans ses préoccupations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partagèrent une cigarette, comme à l'accoutumée. Quand ils eurent finis, Edward se mit à somnoler, mais la voix de Bella le tira de sa fatigue :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'était tournée de son côté du lit, et lui montrait son dos.

Edward n'était pas sûr de la réponse qu'il devait lui donner.

Avec l'arrière-goût amer de leurs derniers ébats, il lui répondit, selon les mots d'Emmett :

**- Baiser comme des lapins.**

Puis il rajouta :

**- Et ils vécurent très heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**

L'expression de Bella se changea en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'effroi pur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes.

Edward l'observait de dos, inconscient de ces pleurs silencieux. Il devina la main droite de Bella s'égarer jusqu'au sol.

- **J'aime pas les marmots**, entendit-il.

Il avala sa salive et corrigea sa phrase :

**- Baiser comme des lapins … et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfant**.

Sciemment, il se tourna vers la table de nuit pour avaler une gorgée d'eau, laissant à Bella le libre champ face à son corps sans défense. Quand il se retourna lentement, il croisa son regard rougis et comprit l'ampleur du combat qu'elle livrait contre elle-même. Il vit qu'elle haletait ; son bras droit assassin était toujours invisible.

Il se rallongea sans la lâcher des yeux, la gorge nouée par la tension. Il attendit.

Le visage de Bella se transfigura d'un coup, et elle jeta son bras vers Edward, là elle saisit sa nuque et se hissa sur lui à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Il la fit rouler, et l'embrassa – parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, quelle que soit la force du tueur insensible en elle. _Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi glacée qu'on aurait pu le croire … Peut-être savait-elle aimer ?_

Il l'embrassa comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de la présence du pic à glace neuf et brillant au pied du lit.

* * *

><p>On pouvait difficilement imaginer les efforts mis en œuvre par Bella pour parvenir à conserver son secret et à garder le contrôle sur tous les évènements. Elle avait été capable d'être omniprésente durant des mois entiers, même lorsqu'elle avait déguerpi à l'autre bout du monde. Beaucoup avaient été implicitement ses complices. Emmett avait été là pour qu'Edward puisse prendre Rosalie sur les lieux de son propre meurtre Rosalie avait été ensuite la coupable parfaite pour endosser le rôle auprès de la police ; Talcott avait été le passeur du journal de Jasper entre les mains du voleur de sac et Alice, et entre temps Edward avait pu découvrir le carnet, parfaitement manipulé et abusé et James Boz, pauvre de lui n'avait été qu'un moyen, même pas un objectif. Un objectif pour en arriver à quoi ?<p>

Bella avait-elle réellement eu un intérêt dans cette affaire ? S'était-elle vengée au hasard sur des personnes qui n'étaient même pas responsable de ses malheurs ? Quels malheurs puisqu'elle les avait elle-même provoqués ? Vengeait-elle l'ensemble de ses semblables de l'éternelle domination masculine ? Était-ce de la folie pure ?

Peut-être se sentait-elle dans le besoin de réaliser chaque scénario de ses romans ?

Peut-être tout à la fois. Tout cela dans une quête de puissance sans fin.

Tout cela parce qu'elle avait besoin de sentir omnipotente. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir exister. Elle ne pouvait rester un individu parmi des milliards, elle devait être plus : celle qui pouvait les contrôler à leur insu. Il était impensable que chacun ne soit pas à ses pieds, émerveillé par elle, dominé par elle.

En somme, un comportement purement dirigé par une addiction au risque destructrice, et un besoin désespéré d'être reconnue. Un besoin compulsif de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de prendre des risques et survivre même quand les autres ne le pourraient pas, spécialement lorsqu'il était nécessaire de s'opposer à la loi, à la justice. Son pouvoir sur les autres n'en était que plus grand.

Mais toute addiction est progressive, avec l'accélération de ses prises de risque croissait le danger pour elle-même. L'autodestruction. Pourrait-elle continuer à déchiqueter la seule corde qui la maintenait à la raison ?

L'issu restait à déterminer. La mort ou la folie.

La folie si jamais elle causait à son esprit des dommages irrémédiables. Sacrifierait-elle de nouveau le seul être qui lui importait afin de satisfaire son penchant pour une cruelle et sanglante violence ?

* * *

><p><em>La sociopathie est un trouble de la personnalité qui a été décrit comme étant caractérisé par des émotions peu profondes (en particulier une crainte réduite), un manque d'empathie, de l'égocentrisme, de l'impulsivité, de l'irresponsabilité, de la manipulation et un comportement antisocial (manquant de considération pour les autres individus ) comme un mode de vie criminel et instable.<em>

FIN

* * *

><p>* Norman Bates : l'anti héros de Psychose (Hitchcock) atteint de dédoublement de la personnalité et de folie meurtrière.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pensez-vous que cette définition de la sociopathie soit une note d'espoir ?<strong> Je laisse la fin ouverte, tout comme l'était celle du film Basic Instinct duquel est très largement tirée cette fanfiction.

Personnellement, j'ignore quelle pourrait être la suite à cela, je refuse de prendre une décision. Je vais cependant vous révéler la **fin communément admise par le scénariste Joe Esterhas**, ainsi que par Sharon Stone dans l'une de ses interviews, selon ses propres mots : **« il ne peut pas vivre »**, **il n'y a pas d'espoir**. Navrée de vous l'annoncez, mais la dernière scène est terriblement pessimiste. Sous-entendu : **un jour où l'autre Bella va tuer Edward. Même si elle l'aime, c'est indéniable. À vous de décider…**

Cette hypothèse est confirmée par l'évocation nostalgique du personnage d'Edward (Nick) dans Basic Instinct 2 (que j'ai également utilisé pour la fiction). Son nom n'est même pas cité, et lorsque quinze bonnes années plus tard, on retrouve notre meurtrière à Londres, elle n'a pas changé ses petites habitudes de Serial Killer (et a même pris une bonne dose de vieux, de vice et de masochisme en plus, si vous voulez mon avis). **Bien sûr, on ne saura jamais si elle est vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle fait, j'aime à croire que oui … Je suppose que c'est de la perversion absolue.**

J'aimerais également dire aux personnes qui se sont senties outrées (et même lésées) au moment où j'ai révélé la culpabilité de Bella, que : « l'instinct » évoqué dans le titre Basic/Acid Instinct vous concerne vous, et non les personnages. Vous avez en quelque sorte choisis la sécurité de ne pas croire Bella coupable, probablement dès le début. Tout d'abord parce que je vous ai offert des coupables désignés sur un plateau, mais aussi parce que vous étiez assurés que la gentille Bella ne pouvait pas être coupable. D'où votre probable sentiment de frustration et de tromperie.

**Voilà, je clos mon monologue en vous assurant que je me suis beaucoup amusée avec cette histoire, même si parfois ça a été une vraie prise de tête et même si j'ai dû regarder Basic Instinct environ quinze ou vingt fois. Sans m'en lasser, je l'avoue… Je dois dire avoir été littéralement renversée par Catherine Tramell, … probablement l'une des plus grandes garces que j'ai jamais vu au cinéma.**

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais ce scénario est à ne pas reproduire chez soi… =)

Dernière question : qu'avez vous pensé du point de vue externe ?

* * *

><p><strong>Les deux éléments que j'ai omis :<strong>

**- La raison principale de la fuite de Bella à l'étranger : elle était enceinte. (d'Edward évidemment). Sa fuite avait pour objectif un avortement discret, qui ne laisserait aucune trace. J'ai préféré dissimuler cette information (mais j'y ai fait quelques allusions), je n'imaginais pas Bella révéler ceci, et je ne voyais pas comment Edward aurait pu le découvrir par lui-même (même si un léger changement physique ne lui a pas échappé au retour de Bella).**

**- J'ai remarqué qu'Edward ne disait jamais clairement à Bella qu'il l'aimait, même si j'ai plusieurs fois fait passer l'idée par des sous-entendus. Quant à Bella, j'avais pensé le lui faire dire dans l'épilogue, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Mais rassurez-vous, elle le pense même si elle ne le dit pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiction terminée le 28-11-2012.<strong>

**Avec 86 reviews**

**1 Prologue, 13 chapitres, et 1 épilogue.**

* * *

><p>F. (concernant mon avenir sur ffnet il est un peu flou, bien que j'ai deux projets en attente, dont un OS à finaliser.)<p>

**BISOUS !**


End file.
